Péché Parfait
by Arce
Summary: CHP. 9 ['Pecado Perfecto' no es una adaptación] Decían que era una asesino, pero ella no creía que un hombre como él fuera capaz de hacer daño. El corazón no se equivocaba nunca, ¿o sí...? ¿Realmente aquel hombre era capaz de asesinar a sangre fría?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

**-**

**-**

**PRÓLOGO**

**-**

-

Algún lugar de Willey, Coventry, 1622.

-

-

Inuyasha McLonney sintió el dolor punzante antes siquiera de abrir los ojos; la luz quemando a través de sus párpados cerrados.

Gruñó.

_Merde..._

Cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo y giró el cuerpo mientras gemía, vagamente consciente del suelo duro bajo su espalda; el eco de un constante y molesto goteo resonó dolorosamente en sus oídos sensibilizados como un ruido amplificado y aguzado varios decibeles. Parecía rebotar dentro de su cráneo como una pelota de cuero.

El olor repulsivo del tabaco viejo y barato, el suelo mohoso y los cuerpos sucios le golpeó el rostro con la fuerza de un mazo y le dejó aturdido, mientras intentaba acostumbrar sus sensibles ojos a la luz.

Su mente aturdida por el alcohol intentó en vano reconocer su entorno. Se incorporó a medias sobre un codo y gruñó cuando su cabeza golpeó contra algo duro e hizo un ruido sordo.

Una mesa.

Una maldita mesa mohosa, como todo lo demás en ese _maldito _lugar.

Su frente se frunció en un desconcertado ceño. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?.

_Oww... _Se sentía tan mal, que casi podía oír las tuercas de su cerebro ajustándose dolorosamente mientras intentaba recordar cómo diablos había terminado en aquel desconocido, sucio y _ruidoso _lugar, cualquiera que fuera. Espera, ¿_tuercas_?..., ¿Existía algo llamado así?, ¿Qué era una tuerca?. _Bah_...

Había salido rumbo a Surrey para encontrarse con su amante. Su hermosa, inteligente, rica y, lo más importante, liberal amante divorciada. _Hmm... _Una sonrisa potencialmente idiota curvó su boca mientras pensaba en lo que más le gustaba de ella: sus pechos. Seguramente la mejor de sus _cualidades_: exuberantes, maduros, firmes, coronados por esos rosados y deliciosos...

_¡Alto!_

Su mente se paró tan rápido que Inuyasha casi gimió. Aquella sexy y bien dotada mujer ya no era su amante. No; hacía días que todo entre ellos había terminado. Dios, la borrachera casi le había hecho olvidar los últimos dos días de su vida. Casi inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos y que miraba fijamente un techo bajo y cuarteado, preguntándose cómo demonios no se había roto la cabeza al entrar en aquella habitación.

Aunque talvez sí lo había hecho; a juzgar por ese maldito dolor que no lo dejaba en paz.

Su boca se apretó en una fina línea y sus ojos se estrecharon sospechosamente. Por más que intentaba, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se incorporó pesadamente mientras gruñía y maldecía blasfemias irrepetibles. Una cansada resignación lo dominó cuando vio sus desabrochados pantalones y los calzones abiertos. _Otra vez no..._

Casi sin querer mirar volvió el rostro y se dio cuenta de que _eso _con lo que se había pegado no era una mesa, sino el borde astillado de una cama vieja, aunque ciertamente sí estaba mohosa.

Vio el vulgar y sucio tono rojizo de una melena larga y desaliñada esparcida sobre unas sábanas olorosas y remendadas con pedazos de tela de varios colores, el cuerpo voluptuoso de una mujer, cubierto apenas por una manta roja.

_Qué bajo has caído, Inuyasha McLonney..._

De espaldas al lecho se acomodó la ropa y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca irónica que bien podría haber sido una sonrisa, pero que no llegaba a serlo. Se preguntó qué hazañas habría tenido que realizar aquella mujer para _animarlo_, teniendo en cuenta que estaba más borracho que una cuba.

—No puedo creer que me haya liado con esta puta...

Estaba atándose los lazos del pantalón cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió inesperadamente. Pasó sólo un instante antes de que un grito agudo y aterrado rasgara el aire y el ruido de una bandeja metálica estrellándose contra el suelo le hiciera volverse, sobresaltado.

Una chica menuda de no más de quince años lo miraba desde el quicio de la puerta con ojos desorbitados que hablaban de un terror irracional. Frunció el ceño.

—Hey, tú...

Dio un paso hacia ella, con la intención de tranquilizarla, pero huyó vociferando cual si hubiera visto al mismo demonio.

De pronto, sus gritos se ahogaron inesperadamente e Inuyasha oyó los golpes de su cuerpo pequeño contra los peldaños de la escalera. Se precipitó a la puerta y miró hacia abajo. Ella yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. Su cuello torcido en un ángulo imposible y sus ojos, aún abiertos y aterrados, brillaban mortalmente.

Bajó los escalones de tres en tres hasta llegar a su lado. Una cocinera que se acercaba, alertada seguramente por aquel escándalo, soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó las manos a la boca. un instante después, Inuyasha estaba rodeado por una docena de ojos, ansiosos por saber lo que había pasado. Los murmullos aterrados y excitados llenaron sus oídos:_ "Está muerta", "¿Él tuvo algo que ver?", "¿Qué rayos pasó?", "Lástima, pintaba para entrar al negocio el próximo año; un poco menuda, pero hay a quienes les gustan así..."_

Él los había ignorado mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de la chica y tomaba el delgado rostro entre las manos, pero ese frío comentario realmente le fastidió. Sin saber porqué, Inuyasha sintió la repentina necesidad de explicarse.

Cerró los ojos de la chica con una mano y se irguió en toda su estatura. Miró fijamente a la _madame_.

—No se qué la asustó. Estaba en la habitación cuando esta chica entró y empezó a gritar como loca; huyó y cayó por la escalera.

Un murmullo colectivo se levantó. Uno de los hombres miró a la chica e hizo una mueca antes de torcer el rostro, sin dejar de mirarla, y escupir.

—No parece una puta —habló con voz pastosa—. ¿Qué hacía aquí, Darcy?, nunca la había visto.

La _madame _se acercó mientras secaba sus manos con un paño.

—Llegó hace dos días. No se si tenía familia, sólo llevaba una muda de ropa y un gato pulguiento —meneó la cabeza—. Era muy pequeña; estaba enferma. No hubiera vivido mucho de todos modos...

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Hay alguien que se encargue de su funeral?

Madame resopló como si la sola idea fuera absurda.

—Aquí no tenemos dinero de sobra para desperdiciar. Esta chica irá a la fosa común, como la vagabunda que es.

Los ojos dorados del hombre se achicaron mientras volvía su mirada a la chica. Llevó la mano hasta su cadera para tomar el talego con dinero que siempre pendía de su cinturón, pero no lo encontró ahí. Debía haberlo dejado en la habitación.

Frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué pudo asustarla tanto... —murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

—Yo sí —dijo una voz ronca y ligeramente temblorosa.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la figura parada en las escaleras, frente a la puerta de la habitación. Señaló con un dedo al interior, sin apartar sus ojos —que aparentaban una frialdad que no sentía— de los de Inuyasha.

Más intrigado que antes, se apresuró por las escaleras. Cuando el hombre se hizo a un lado, Inuyasha miró.

El aliento se atoró en su garganta.

Nada a su alrededor pareció llamar su atención después de ese momento; ni los jadeos aterrados de los que habían subido tras él y miraban sobre sus hombros, que casi cubrían el ancho de la puerta. Tampoco el hecho de que hubiera una mujer prácticamente desnuda sobre la cama. Ni siquiera el dolor que había martilleado su cabeza sin piedad desde que había recuperado el sentido.

Lo único que veía era aquello que sus ojos soñolientos y ebrios habían creído que era una manta roja cubriendo el cuerpo de la mujer.

Solo que no era una manta.

Por primera vez desde que despertó, supo porqué el aire de la habitación era tan repugnante. No era moho lo que había olido...

Era el olor metálico y dulzón de la sangre.

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

**Arce.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Viaje

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

**-**

-

**CAPÍTULO I**

**-**

**-**

Castillo de Abingdon, Octubre de 1626

-

-

Los aterrados ojos grises la miraron sin pestañear.

_-¿Asesino de pu... de pu...? -_la palabra se le enredaba en la lengua-, _de put..._

-De putas -rió su prima casi alegremente; sus ojos brillaban de excitación y curiosidad-. Sí, así le llaman. Dicen que ha matado a decenas de ellas, pero sólo se le ha podido implicar en dos casos, porque no se encontraron más cuerpos. Primero fue una ramera de Oxhill, hace nueve años -una mirada reflexiva brilló en sus ojos-. La encontraron con el cuello abierto. ¡La herida era tan profunda que casi le cortó la cabeza! Había sangre en las sábanas, en el suelo, en las paredes..., hasta en el techo del cuarto. Fue salvaje..., tenía la cara rasgada y las manos ensangrentadas, como si lo hubiera arañado; como quiera que haya pasado, se defendió todo lo que pudo -afirmó severamente-. Y luego, hace cuatro años, en Willey, la prostituta con quien durmió apareció muerta a la mañana siguiente. Fue apuñalada decenas de veces por todo el cuerpo. La criada que lo descubrió se rompió el cuello mientras intentaba huir -meneó la cabeza en un gesto de compasiva resignación. Entonces, levantó el rostro y afirmó apasionadamente-¡Si yo hubiera estado ahí, habría barrido el suelo con él, le hubiera sacado las tripas y se las habría echado a los cerdos! -tomó aire- ¡Luego lo hubiera cortado en pedazos pequeños para quemarlos uno a uno, y habría disfrutado cada segundo!

La joven morena se llevó una mano a los labios y frunció el rostro. ¿Qué extraña fijación tenía su joven prima con esas descripciones tan sórdidamente explícitas?

De pronto, una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Y dices que no fue detenido en ninguno de los casos, a pesar de que se le encontró en las escenas del crimen?

Sango bufó.

-Por supuesto que no -torció en un gesto de desprecio-. El tipo en un conde. Nadie con dos dedos de frente condenaría a un noble por asesinar a un par de putas. Por eso ha salido impune todas esas veces¡nadie hace absolutamente nada por detenerlo!

Su prima parecía pensativa.

-Pero, si dices que no se encontraron más cuerpos¿cómo pueden saber que esas mujeres realmente murieron?

Sango elevó las manos al cielo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Kagome¡La gente no desaparece así como así¡Algo les tuvo que haber pasado! Todas ellas pertenecían a burdeles en un radio de diez kilómetros; ¿adivinas dónde¡exacto¡Todos ellos están en ese maldito condado o cerca de su casa de verano en Dubris!... Y, teniendo en cuenta la reputación del conde de Warwick, no puede ser una coincidencia...

Una idea la intrigó y miró fijamente sus blancas manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

-Warwick -musitó-, eso está a casi setenta kilómetros de Willey¿qué hacía el conde allá?

Sango se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante.

-Hombres como ése nunca se quedan quietos. -de pronto, pareció que algo la preocupaba-. Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, Kagome... -su mirada se suavizó mientras la observaba con cariño- Sabes que, si pudiera, iría contigo a Sheldon, pero tengo que permanecer aquí...

Kagome le tomó la mano con ternura y le acarició los dedos.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Nuestra ruta pasa a algunos kilómetros de Warwick; ni siquiera pisaré sus tierras. Además, él sólo mata rameras¿verdad? -aunque dudaba decididamente de la veracidad de aquellas historias, apeló a ello en el momento-, cuando me levanté esta mañana no era ninguna ramera; al menos eso creo¿por qué preocuparse?

Sango gruñó.

-¡No se sabe! -su voz temblaba con furia y temor- Con ese tipo de locos, nunca se debe dar nada por sentado. Daré órdenes a la diligencia de no parar hasta que estén lo bastante lejos de ese maldito lugar.

Kagome rió con suavidad.

-Bueno¿y si odias tanto a ese pobre hombre, cómo es que sabes tanto de él?

-¡Pobre hombre!

-Sí, bueno; cualquiera al que le tengas tal aversión es, ciertamente, un desdichado...

El rostro suave de la chica se sosegó. Miró a su prima fijamente, sin pestañear.

-No estoy de broma, Kagome; y tampoco le tengo aversión. Simplemente... prefiero que te mantengas alejada de ese lugar¡de cualquier cosa que tenga algo que ver con él!

Un suspiro resignado brotó de sus labios y su boca curvó una sonrisa.

-Sí, mamá.

-¡Por Dios, entiende! -gritó frustrada- ¡Una joven de tu categoría debe tener cuidado! -suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz, intentando controlar sus nervios- Podrías ser secuestrada, o asesinada, o violada... Dios. Podrían enviarnos tu dedo y amenazar con matarte si no hacemos lo que nos piden.

Algo en su tono de voz le dijo que, aquella vez, Sango no bromeaba con su descripción. Era algo que de hecho podría pasar. Por primera vez en la tarde, Kagome sintió profundamente la preocupación de Sango.

Al ser las únicas hijas mujeres de la Casa, se habían criado prácticamente juntas y siempre se vieron como hermanas más que como primas; lo compartían todo: la ropa, los juguetes, las pinturas; tomaban las clases juntas y cada año se turnaban para ir a pasar una temporada a la casa de la otra.

Sin embargo, ese año en particular había sido distinto.

Desde la presentación en sociedad de Kagome, los pretendientes la habían atosigado sin cesar, abordándola con elaborados poemas que apenas podían pronunciar, alabando la frescura de su piel y el brillo infinito de sus ojos grises; todos fascinados por su delicada belleza y, muy importante, por su impresionante dote. Era bien sabido que la familia MacClesfield poseía un linaje impecable, de sangre tan azul como la de cualquier miembro de la realeza. La cálida hermosura de los rasgos y el poco común platinado de sus ojos, herencia todo ello de sus ancestros franceses, eran el sello de las mujeres MacClesfield; y su riqueza resultaba igualmente extraordinaria.

Algunas de las mejores damas de Europa no tenían de fortuna lo que ella llevaba por dote.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de los galanteos, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de despertar en su corazón ni una remota flama. Se sentía fría con sus halagos y sus leves caricias; apenas pequeños roces supuestamente indeliberados. No obstante su desencanto, Kagome les trató amablemente a todos; riendo de sus chistes tontos y aceptando piezas de baile cuando bailar era lo último que le apetecía. Pero claro; ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente consciente de ella para darse cuenta.

Excepto uno.

Y cuando el imponente duque de Bedford, con sus distantes ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su impecable cortesía la pidió en matrimonio, nadie dudó.

Por eso viajaba ahora: volvería al palacio de Birmingham y permanecería ahí las últimas semanas antes de la boda. Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

Cuando, desencantada del amor, conoció a Arthur, creyó que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que no sostuviera ningún interés romántico por ella, alguien que simplemente deseaba su amistad. Durante varios meses, él la visitó con frecuencia. Paseaban durante horas por los cuidados jardines de Abingdon y charlaban de muchas cosas. Arthur compartía su pasión por la música, las matemáticas y la astronomía. Por fin podía hablar con alguien de sus teorías, tan inaceptables para tantos otros, sin temor a ser tratada como una cría impertinentemente estúpida. La escuchaba; y a pesar de su apariencia fría, algo dentro de él se abrió para ella. Kagome siempre le estaría agradecida por eso.

Ella reía tontamente mientras Arthur le acariciaba el rostro con algún mechón suelto de su cabello, o rozaba gentilmente sus nudillos con los labios. Un atisbo de sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras apartaba la mano suavemente; entonces él sonreiría de esa manera cálida que sólo ella disfrutaba y seguían andando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Sí. Su matrimonio con Arthur podría hacerla muy feliz, si ella lo amara...

Y sin embargo, toda su vida había soñado con un amor mágico, con un caballero dorado que la arrancaría de su balcón por la noche y se la llevaría con él para mostrarle las delicias del amor. Había soñado con un beso ardiente que la marcara a fuego, con un par de manos que quemaran caricias sobre su piel...

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ni siquiera Arthur podía ofrecerle eso.

Fue consciente de un par de dedos chasqueando frente a sus ojos y pestañeó.

-Vaya, creí que te había perdido para siempre -musitó con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el respaldo del diván-¿Qué pasa¿en qué pensabas?

Kagome negó suavemente.

-No; no es nada -sonrió.

El sonido claro de unos nudillos golpeando suavemente la madera de cedro llenó la habitación. Ambas se volvieron hacia la puerta un segundo antes de que ésta se abriera suavemente.

Una cabeza blanca se asomó apenas y los rizos suaves cayeron sobre un hombro delgado.

-Ya es hora se escuchó la voz delicada de la mujer. Debemos partir ahora si queremos llegar antes del anochecer. Saben que cruzaremos el bosque de Malvery; no es un lugar en el que me gustaría estar al caer la noche.

-Sólo queríamos pasar un rato juntas antes de partir, madre -extendió la mano hacia ella y la mujer entró en la habitación-. Sabes que no nos veremos en algún tiempo.

Mientras se acercaba, los ojos de Kagome la recorrieron apreciativamente. De cerca, la belleza etérea de su rostro era velada por las señas de la edad; sin embargo, su figura esbelta, la sonrisa radiante y el antinatural incoloro de su cabello le daban un aspecto relajado y juvenil que no iba de acuerdo a sus cuarenta y ocho años.

Lady Eliana miró los baúles pulcramente apilados junto a la cama. Hizo un delicado ademán y la sirvienta que permanecía en el quicio de la puerta se apresuró al interior. Dos hombres altos y robustos entraron tras ella.

-Lleven eso a la diligencia les indicó la mujer albina con autoridad. Partimos en un cuarto de hora.

Con un asentimiento respetuoso, se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les había ordenado.

-Supongo que habrán acabado de despedirse murmuró con una sonrisa. Kagome¿no hay alguna otra cosa que quieras llevar?

Alisando sus faldas perladas de satén, se levantó del diván y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Es una lástima que no puedas venir con nosotros -dijo a su prima y la miró con tanto cariño que a ésta casi se le saltaron las lágrimas-. Pronto te nos unirás en Birmingham. Quiero que estés a mi lado hasta el día de la boda.

Sango no pudo evitarlo. Era curioso que una joven tan fuerte como ella pudiera desmoronarse de ese modo.

-Voy a extrañarte tanto -sollozó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos-. Cuando te cases ya no será lo mismo.

Kagome no quería llorar. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Anda; acompáñanos a la entrada y despídete de mí como siempre haces.

Una risa suave quebró la voz de Sango mientras salían de la habitación. Camino al porche platicaron de cosas triviales; afuera, el carro estaba listo y con los bahules cuidadosamente apilados en la parte de atrás. Una hilada de sirvientes se había reunido para despedirlas.

Con los ojos velados y un extraño peso en el corazón, Kagome los saludó serenamente. Luego, ayudada de un joven lacayo, subió a la berlina. No quiso mirar por la ventana mientras su madre se acomodaba en el asiento de enfrente; tampoco al sentir que se ponían en marcha. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y suspiró. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Sango cumpliría su promesa.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-¿Tu última amante te está dando problemas?

Los ojos claros del hombre permanecían fijos en las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea que, como único medio de iluminación, proyectaban sobre su rostro un juego de luces y sombras que le daban un aspecto temible. Sus dedos balanceaban despreocupadamente una copa de _rumbullion, _y el líquido almendrado fluctuaba con suavidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me molesta? -espetó cortante.

La respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa tan atrevida que sus dedos hormiguearon con las ganas de darle un golpe.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, amigo. ¿Desde hace cuánto? -ambos sabían que no esperaba contestación-. Son más años de los que me gustaría reconocer, aunque es un consuelo que tú seas más viejo que yo...

Decidiendo que la cordura debía caber en uno de los dos y, por consecuencia, que golpear a Miroku hasta la inconsciencia no sería demasiado prudente, prefirió ignorar la pulla. Llevó la copa hasta sus labios y la acarició con ellos en un movimiento indefectiblemente sensual. Dio un sorbo y lo saboreó con placer.

-Entonces¿me dirás qué es lo que hizo esta vez?

No quería hablar de Kikyo en ese momento, así que no respondió. Oyó a su amigo suspirar teatralmente antes de echar a andar por la habitación de un lado a otro. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio detenerse frente a un retrato grande y antiguo. Inevitablemente, el mítico magnetismo de la obra lo atrapó también. El marco había sido exquisitamente tallado y revestido con pintura de oro, y los sobrios colores del melancólico lienzo eran iluminados vagamente por las llamas del hogar, dándole un aspecto casi tan abrumador como a él mismo.

Era el retrato de una mujer; una sempiterna belleza inmortalizada por la mano diestra de Van Dyck. Su cuerpo poseía una esbeltez poco común, sentado frente a una ventana abierta; las elegantes manos se entrelazaban sobre su regazo con un aire de triste resignación. El cabello, negro como el azabache, caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda hasta la cintura. La piel increíblemente blanca reflejaba los insípidos destellos rojizos de un atardecer que sus ojos, plenos de un gris vacío, contemplaban nostálgicamente.

-_Lady Tristesse..._ -musitó el joven mientras seguía con ojos hipnotizados las suaves curvas de la fémina- ¿No es una ironía que una mujer tan bella haya padecido tanta tristeza y soledad?

Su amigo bufó, cínico.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Miroku? -sonrió despectivamente-. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre. Ese maldito retrato fue la obsesión de mi padre, y de su padre..., y del suyo, también. ¿Qué puede tener que sea tan especial?

Miroku rió con suavidad y meneó la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes porque tu corazón está tan frío como esa copa que sostienes -murmuró con suavidad-. Si te abrieras un poco más al dolor ajeno, sentirías la melancolía que emana de este cuadro.

Oh, pero Inuyasha sí la sentía. Por eso odiaba la maldita pintura.

Era un reflejo constante de su propia existencia vacía.

Gruñó.

-Sabes que a Kikyo le gusta que a veces sea algo... _rudo_¿no?

Miroku sonrió ampliamente. ¿Inuyasha quería cambiar un tema engorroso por otro peor?. Así fuera.

-Recuerdo algo de eso, sí -se volvió hacia él y pasó las manos tras su espalda.

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir.

-La otra noche dijo que, si tanto me gustaban las rameras, podía hacer de una -ironizó con una mueca seca-; pero que tuviera cuidado, o podía acabar matándola...

La carcajada que cruzó la habitación lo puso furioso.

-Me alegra que este maldito asunto divierta a alguien, para variar.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha -apretó los labios para dejar de reír, pero sus mejillas temblaban y sus hombros se sacudían incontrolablemente-. Es una ironía que mientras yo luchaba por mi vida a cientos de kilómetros de casa, tú te la hayas pasado en grande mientras permitías que se extendieran esos ridículos rumores sobre ti. Además, no me reía de eso.

El conde de Warwick arqueó una ceja.

-¿Entonces?

-Pienso que es realmente irónico que Kikyo se ofreciera a hacer de puta. Yo creía que ya lo era.

Una nueva oleada de risa venció por completo su postiza serenidad. Casi inadvertidamente, notó que una sonrisa curvaba la boca de su amigo.

-Es curioso; cuando me lo dijo estuve apunto de decirle exactamente lo mismo... -no llegó a reír. Nunca lo hacía; al menos ninguna risa que no fuera irónica. Pero platicar con un buen amigo siempre lo ponía de mejor humor.

Y sin embargo, detrás de esa sonrisa cínica, Miroku se dio cuenta de que el comentario de Kikyo realmente le había dolido. En ese momento fue más consciente que nunca de cuánto habia llegado a saber de ese hombre.

Se habían conocido hacía más de veinte años, cuando el estricto y alcohólico padre de Inuyasha todavía vivía y Miroku era el hijo mayor de un comerciante nuevo rico: hijo ilegítimo de un noble que, en su lecho de muerte y al no tener herederos, lo había reconocido en un acto de redención.

Sin embargo, la apetecible riqueza de su familia no le ganó un lugar en los círculos más cerrados de la sociedad. Por ese entonces, a la tierna edad de trece años, Miroku conoció el filo acerado con que la sociedad inglesa trataba a todos aquellos que consideraban _un ser inferior_. Fue por eso que, cuando un joven de diecisiete años, de cabello plateado y ojos dorados le ofreció la mano después de un bochornoso incidente y salvó su orgullo de una mayor humillación, Miroku lo idolatró.

A partir de ese instante, un lazo irrompible se estableció entre ellos. Compartieron las experiencias más insólitas, vergonzosas y estimulantes con una vitalidad y un calor fraternal inquebrantables.

Por eso, cuando Inuyasha fue reclutado en el ejército de Jacobo I, Miroku no lo dudó. Lucharon juntos en la guerra civil y la Revuelta de Bohemia, pero mientras combatían a los españoles en Cádiz Inuyasha fue herido de gravedad. El ejército le dio de baja y fue enviado a casa con pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir; aún así, con la voluntad de hierro que siempre le caracterizó, se recuperó más por su frío empeño que por su resistencia física

Miroku volvió a la isla un año después¿y para qué?; Para descubrir que su querido amigo, al que prácticamente daba por muerto, se había metido en líos de faldas.

¡Y vaya líos!

Cuando finalmente su risa se sosegó un poco, preguntó animado:

-Entonces¿qué le respondiste?

Inuyasha sonrió como un depredador.

-No lo hice.

El rostro de Miroku reveló confusión. De pronto, lo entendió, y otro ataque de risa sacudió su cuerpo con brusquedad. Conociendo a Inuyasha, seguramente había hecho exactamente eso: lo que ella pedía.

-No necesito preguntar cómo la dejaste -musitó sonriente.

-No. Pero puedo asegurarte que no me volverá a sugerir un juego de rol de ese calibre -entonces pareció pensarlo-. O talvez sí lo haga.

-Sí; Kikyo es una mujer de apetitos extraños... -al ver la mirada interrogante de Inuyasha, agregó-: Por lo que tú me has dicho, claro. Nunca he estado en intimidad con ella.

El conde de Warwick bufó con cinismo.

-No es que realmente sea algo muy íntimo -comentó tranquilo-. Kikyo tiene cierta... _tendencia_..., a intentar que la gente la vea.

-Quieres decir... -casi se atragantó con las palabras-, que la vea... mientras...

-Sí. En una ocasión le ordenó a un chico de la cuadra para que fuera a ensillar su caballo a medio día; luego intentó seducirme en la grupa -sonrió con sarcasmo-. Es una suerte que yo estuviera de tan mal genio, o nos hubiera encontrado a media faena.

Miroku silbó apreciativamente.

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera pensado. Entonces¿qué vas a hacer?

Inuyasha no respondió. Ya serio, hizo un ademán resignado con la mano. Ni siquiera su amigo sabía hasta qué punto le habían afectado los rumores desatados sobre él.

A lo largo de los años había cargado con el estigma de una culpa que no le correspondía. Al principio había visto el horror en las miradas de las mujeres cuando se les acercaba, aunque fuera sólo para entablar una conversación. Ellas reían disimuladamente y pronto encontraban alguna preocupación urgente qué atender. Muy lejos de él, por supuesto. Quizá fuera una simple coincidencia lo acontecido con esas rameras. Quizá él simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento preciso; no lo podía saber, pero no quería pensar en otra probabilidad porque eso significaría que había alguien detrás de todo ello intentando joderle la existencia. Se alejó de esa línea de pensamiento.

-Kikyo es una mujer ardiente -comentó como si fuera cualquier cosa-. Es ocurrente y guapa, pero ya no me divierte como antes.

-¿Te buscarás una nueva amante?

-¿Es que necesito buscarlas? -rebatió con una sonrisa despectiva.

-No, supongo que no. Ellas te buscarán a ti, sin duda.

Inuyasha se recostó en el asiento del sillón y la sombra de Miroku cubrió su cuerpo mientras éste pasaba delante suyo para sentarse junto a la chimenea.

-Lo que sin duda es obra de la gracia divina, considerando mi reputación.

-Yo diría que más bien del dinero que les pagas -increpó maliciosamente-. Todas saben que ser tu amante es sinónimo de buena vida y regalos caros.

-Pues Kikyo ya ha tenido bastante de eso... en todos los sentidos.

Su amigo volvió a reír. Inuyasha, no.

-A veces... -murmuró casi para sí mismo-; a veces me gustaría estar con una mujer que me mirara como si fuera algo más que un conde, o un asesino..., o ambas cosas.

La risa de Miroku murió al instante. Carraspeó suavemente y lo miró.

-Escucha, Inuyasha; no hay nada malo contigo -apuntó con seriedad-. Y eso de tu reputación... bueno, una mujer que realmente te quiera no prestará atención. Ella sabrá que no puede ser verdad, que tú nunca harías las cosas de las que te han acusado.

El conde hizo un sonido que bien podría considerarse una risa amarga.

-Llevo esperando ver si existe esa mujer desde hace diez años, Miroku -rebatió con una suavidad nueva, mortal-. Nunca ha habido una que me mire por primera vez sin ese endemoniado terror en los ojos; un terror que no desaparece -sonrió con sarcasmo-. Por lo menos hasta que saben todo lo que pueden sacarme por un poco de compañía y por calentarme la cama -Miroku se sobrecogió cuando en la mirada de su amigo destelló un sentimiento nuevo. Algo abrumadoramente parecido al dolor-. Diez años -repitió-, en los que no he podido estar con una mujer a la que no haya tenido que pagar. Puede que incluso aún más tiempo.

Un pesado silencio cubrió la habitación mientras ambos hombres volvían los ojos, meditabundos, a las llamas del hogar. Repentinamente, Inuyasha se puso en pie; los hombros anchos, rectos, hablaban de una fuerza ganada en batalla y de una potente masculinidad. Caminó con pasos firmes, largos y elegantes hasta detenerse frente a aquella indeseable pintura. Durante unos segundos interminables, la estudió en silencio. Sus ojos dorados se elevaron en crítica admiración, recorriendo con una perezosa calma las curvas prodigiosamente esbeltas y delicadas de un cuerpo que podía considerarse como algo seráfico. Un delicado ángel melancólico.

Y mientras se sumergía en la conmovedora emoción del cuadro, un calor extraño le inundaba el pecho. El encanto, como un antiguo hechizo pagano, lo rodeó; y una voz tersa, delicada y tibia como la caricia de la llama sobre la carne helada, como un suave murmullo o una exhalación, colmó su mente.

_**Wilmcote...**_

Dio un paso al frente. Su pulso se aceleró imperceptiblemente y cerró los dedos temblorosos en apretados puños.

La voz suave soplando en su cabeza como un cántico intermiable.

_**Wilmcote...**_

-¿Inuyasha? -preguntó Miroku, alarmado por la extraña actitud del conde, mientras se acercaba a él -¿Te pasa algo?

Pero él no lo oía. El latir de su corazón se incrementó, sintiendo los golpes firmes y constantes contra sus costillas.

-Wilmcote... -murmuró con tal suavidad, que su amigo apenas le oyó.

-¿Wilmcote?

Una mano temblorosa se extendió para tocar el áspero lienzo. O por lo menos uno que debía serlo.

Y sin embargo, aún sin llegar a tocarlo, la suavidad del satén le rozó los dedos, que se movieron con la dulzura del toque de un amante sobre de la delineada curva de una pantorrilla perfecta. Miró los platinados ojos de la mujer, el cabello oscuro, los rasgos únicos...

De pronto, una certeza estalló en su mente.

Con una voz que por su gravedad difícilmente podría ser la suya, musitó:

-Debo ir a Wilmcote...

-¿Qué dices?

Pero su mente embriagada de un agitado calor ya no estaba más con él. Con los ojos velados por una profunda emoción, trazó las esmeradas líneas de esa belleza etérea.

-Debo ir a Wilmcote. Algo importante me espera allá...

No pudo; jamás podría haber adivinado cuán ciertas fueron esas palabras.

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

Bueno, pues ahí está el primer capítulo que voy a dedicar, tal como prometí, a Ropna y a Mary1416, que se tomaron la molestia de dejar los primeros comentarios para esta historia.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Espero que sigan leyendo porque tengo planes interesantes para mis adorados Inuyasha y Kagome. Perdón para los fans de Kikyo por cómo aparece en esta historia, pero ya ven, así son las cosas.

Aprovecho para pedir una disculpa por los errores en el prólogo; después de todo lo escribí de madrugada y, como sabía que si no lo publicaba en ese momento, nunca lo haría, lo subí sin más. Ya con calma lo revisé ¡y encontré errores espantosos!; pero claro, ya los corregí.

Prometo no tardarme con la actualización; creo que no hace falta, mi cabeza va a estallar llena de ideas si no las escribo pronto.

Ojalá le den una verdadera oportunidad a esta historia¡Prometo hacer que valga la pena!

Arce K.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ataque en Malvery

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

**-**

-

**CAPÍTULO II**

**-**

-

Butlers Marston, a orillas del río Avon.

-

-

—¿Hacer un rodeo? —la voz preocupada de lady Eliana tembló—. Pero faltan apenas un par de horas para que anochezca; ¡No llegaremos a Birmingham y tampoco podemos acampar a mitad del bosque!

El colono se quitó el gorro y la miró, compungido.

—Lo siento, milady; pero las lluvias no habían cesado en casi dos semanas...; el río Avon se ha salido de su cauce y el puente que lo cruzaba se destruyó; ya puede ver cómo ha quedado la aldea... Tendrán que dar un rodeo...

Exasperada, lady Eliana se frotó el puente de la nariz—

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —su voz fue casi un gemido de resignación. Al ver que no respondía, insistió—: ¿De cuánto?

El cochero la miró nervioso.

—Poco más de setenta kilómetros, milady... —respondió sumiso, casi avergonzado de tener que dar malas noticias.

—¡Dios bendito!, ¡Eso son otras tres horas de viaje!

—Sí —convino—, Tendremos suerte si encontramos posada en Abbots. Es un pueblo pequeño, al otro lado del río... —ofreció poco convencido—. Si partimos ahora mismo, podemos llegar poco después de que anochezca.

¿Quedaba opción?

Con la preocupación escrita en el rostro se volvió a su hija, que permanecía de pie junto al carro. Kagome la miraba tranquilamente desde la escalerilla; uno de los peones de Abingdon que las habían acompañado por su seguridad permanecía cerca de ella, mirando recelosamente a todo el que se acercara. Si algo ocurría, al menos tenían a Cabot y a Jared para cuidarlas. El pensamiento la tranquilizó un poco.

Si tenían la posibilidad de encontrar asilo para pasar la noche, podrían llegar a Birmingham antes del medio día. Pero tenían que partir enseguida.

—Muy bien. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero debemos llegar a Abbot antes de medianoche.

Y con ese característico paso suyo se dirigió al carro. Hizo una seña al chofer y Albert cabeceó; éste sacó una pequeña talega con monedas y se la arrojó al colono. Geoffrey, el lacayo, un desgarbado mozuelo de no más de catorce años, le abrió la puerta a su señora y la ayudó a subir. Mientras se acomodaba la falda y alisaba arrugas imaginarias, quizá intentando sosegar el temblor de sus manos, miró a Kagome acomodarse en el asiento opuesto. Jared y Cabot tomaron sus lugares en la parte trasera, y Albert y el mozo subieron al frente de la berlina.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto. Tantos días planeando este viaje para que al final...

—Madre... —llamó Kagome suavemente—; no podíamos haber previsto lo que ocurrió aquí; es algo fuera de nuestro control. Ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es buscar la mejor solución posible.

Lady Eliana hizo una mueca. Nunca le había molestado que su hija perteneciera a ninguna de esas sociedades ideológicas que estaban tan de moda, pero tampoco lo había agradecido. Kagome no se avergonzada de su tendencia pragmática, que había causado gran revuelo en las últimas épocas, y hacía gala, en cualquier oportunidad, de lo práctico y sencillo que era vivir bajo esa filosofía. _"Sólo lo útil merece la pena hacerse"; _pues bien, despotricar en medio del camino, al lado de un pueblo prácticamente en ruinas, no era algo precisamente útil.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló con calma.

—Tienes razón —sonrió con suavidad—; no podemos hacer nada. Y, con un poco de suerte, llegaremos con bien a Abbot y tendremos un lecho caliente para pasar la noche.

—Yo me conformaría con que tuviéramos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas —rió su hija, y la risa iluminó su rostro de angelical belleza.

—Si Dios quiere, sí, hija... si Dios quiere.

Pero al parecer, no quiso; porque recién entrada la medianoche llegaron a lo que, en un tiempo no muy lejano, había sido el pequeño pueblo de Abbot.

—Cristo... —musitó lady Eliana. Sus ojos recorrieron los restos goteantes de lo que, en mejores tiempos, fueron casas; la tierra, blanda y fangosa, se hundía bajo las ruedas del carro mientras se detenían. Kagome jadeó con horror y se llevó las manos a la boca. nunca había visto tal desolación antes.

—Dios bendito, el río...

Un suspiro cansado brotó del pecho de su madre.

—Sí. No hay más, tendremos que seguir.

—Puede que encontremos algún pequeño pueblo de granjeros en el camino. Con todos los asaltantes de caminos, la mayoría de las pequeñas aldeas preferirán permanecer cerca unas de otras, por seguridad.

—Sí —musitó lady Eliana—; supongo que siempre podemos seguir hasta el siguiente pueblo.

Mientras más lejos estuvieran de ese lugar, mejor; porque los bandidos siempre aprovechaban ese tipo de desastres para cometer pillaje y aunque dudaba seriamente que, aún en sus tiempos más prósperos, la gente de ese pueblo hubiera tenido algo que robar, era mejor no correr ningún riesgo.

Con un par de ligeros golpes en la madera junto a su cabeza, indicó al cochero que volviera al camino. Al principio, las ruedas se movieron con cierta dificultad sobre la tierra calada pero, al cabo de unos minutos, volvían a estar en marcha. Después de un rato, Kagome comento:

—¿Viste que Albert le dio dinero a ese hombre? —preguntó con suavidad.

—¿Lo hizo? —evadió la pregunta astutamente. La chica asintió.

—No sé cuánto era, pero por la expresión del hombre cuando lo tomó, deduzco que fue bastante dinero. Eso les ayudará a levantar de nuevo el pueblo.

La marquesa se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sólo habrá querido ser amable.

—Supongo —convino con suavidad—. ¿Tú se lo ordenaste?

—¿Viste que me le hubiera acercado en algún momento?—su hija negó—. Entonces, ¿por qué haces preguntas tontas en momentos como este?

Con un resignado suspiro, Kagome desistió. No entendía ese afán de su madre de ayudar a los necesitados y luego negarlo como si fuera un insulto el simple hecho de suponerlo. Le había parecido ver una mirada extraña en el rostro de lady Eliana cuando se dirigió a Albert, y, un segundo después, éste entregaba una bolsa con oro al colono como el que da los buenos días.

Era como un acto bien ensayado..., como si fuera algo que hicieran a menudo. Kagome sabía que su madre siempre había sido una mujer generosa pero, ¿acaso era la bondad una cualidad por la qué avergonzarse?.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron en un incómodo silencio que ninguna de ellas se atrevía a romper. La noche había caído rápido. Más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado. Los sonidos nocturnos rodeándolas y la lobreguez del camino accidentado no contribuían a calmar sus nervios. En ese instante, las nubes debieron cubrir la luna menguante porque la carretera se sumió en una obscuridad absoluta. Un grito ahogado escapó de la garganta de lady Eliana cuando una de las ruedas tropezó con una roca y el carro entero se balanceó peligrosamente.

Durante un terrible segundo, creyó que se volcarían. Ella y Kagome se miraron fijamente con ojos espantados, los rostros pálidos y las respiraciones agitadas; un golpe suave contra la madera envió un escalofrío de terror por sus espinas, hasta que la voz preocupada del cochero penetró la bruma del pánico en sus cabezas.

—¿Están bien, milady?, ¿Señorita Kagome?

Lady Eliana se llevó una mano al corazón y agradeció a todos los santos conocidos. Kagome, no.

No había convivido el tiempo suficiente con ese sentimiento para saber identificarlo, pero era algo frío y denso pesándole, corriendo por sus venas como un fuego helado.

Como una premonición.

—Sí, Albert; estamos bien... —ni siquiera se había percatado de que el carro se había detenido, hasta ese momento. Una nueva ola de aprensión la cubrió—. En marcha, Albert...—el coche no se movió; la respiración de la mujer mayor se entrecortó y con un jadeo asustado intentó de nuevo—: ¿Albert? —pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

De pronto, el ruido de un golpe seco se escuchó afuera del carro. Un silencio aterrador las sobrecogió a ambas. Saliendo rápidamente de su letargo, Lady Eliana apagó la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba el interior de la berlina.

Permanecieron en un petrificado silencio hasta que, como activada por un resorte invisible, Kagome se precipitó a la cerradura de la puerta con la intención de poner el seguro. Pero no fue lo bastante rápida.

Un tirón fuerte le arranzó la manija y gritó cuando el metal frío rasgó la piel delicada de sus dedos. Sintió el aire nocturno golpeándole el rostro al mismo tiempo en que una mano enguantada la sujetaba por la muñeca; un segundo después, permanecía quieta, la mejilla apretada dolorosamente contra la tierra fría, y una rodilla empujaba cruelmente sobre su espalda. Gimió.

Como un eco lejano, oyó la voz histérica de su madre llamándola desde el carro y, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver una segunda figura, toda negra, empujándola al interior.

Intentó gritar, pero el peso del hombre se le clavó en la espalda y gimoteó mientras, contra su voluntad, ardientes lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas. Con frustrada desesperación, escuchó los gritos dolorosos de su madre y el ruido de la tela de su vestido rasgándose inexorablemente. Se debatió; retorció el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir que el hombre sobre ella le torcía el brazo sobre la espalda en un ángulo insufrible.

Habría jurado que podía oír el sonido de sus huesos desencajándose lentamente mientras un dolor insoportable la entumecía. Y aún así, con un brazo doliéndole como el mismo infierno, se revolvió como una criatura salvaje.

Entonces, sin un ápice de consideración, arrastró su muñeca izquierda y la juntó con la otra mientras las aseguraba con una cinta de cuero. Kagome apretó los dientes y soportó el dolor. No iba a gemir. Nunca volvería a quejarse: jamás le daría al bastardo esa satisfacción.

De pronto, el viento frío le golpeó las piernas y fue apenas consciente de que el hombre sobre ella había desgarrado las costuras de su vestido, arrancándole la falda y parte de las enaguas. Tiritó mientras sentía las manos ásperas manoseando sus piernas hasta la cadera; luego, el peso neto del cuerpo se echó sobre ella.

Sintió algo duro clavándosele contra las nalgas. Una oleada de náusea la sacudió. Entonces un puño apretado le tomó el cabello y tiró; lo sintió aspirar el aroma de su melena rizada antes de enterrar la cara contra su cuello y mecerse contra ella con un deprevado ritmo.

Y repentinamente, tan pronto como había iniciado, terminó. Sin saber exactamente lo que fue, el peso sobre su espalda desapareció y giró sobre un costado. Sus ojos encontraron el lóbrego manto nocturno; ninguna estrella, ninguna luna le adornaba; en cambio, una tormenta salvaje de nubes negras se debatía sobre sus cabezas, y el sonido del primer trueno llenó sus oídos con una claridad aterradora al tiempo que un grito igual de desgarrador le terminaba de helar la sangre.

En ese momento, no escuchó nada...

Y lo escuchó todo.

Golpes, gritos... y el filo acerado de una hoja dejando la vaina. Y de pronto, el silencio cayó sobre ella como una pesada loza, aplastándola contra la tierra e impidiéndole reaccionar cuando, momentos después, la sombra ancha de un hombre se cernió sobre ella. No distinguió su rostro; y cuando un suave destello plateado logró filtrarse a través de la densa masa de turbulenta agua negra sobre sus cabezas, no pudo ver nada más. Ahí estaba; algo se congeló dentro de Kagome cuando distinguió el extremo afilado y goteante del acero a la luz pálida de la luna.

El tiempo perdió su noción para ella. Podrían haber pasado horas, días enteros, y Kagome no lo hubiera sabido, tan sumida como estaba en su tormento. Y el mundo se sumió en un silencio ensordecedor.

—¿Qué es esto, Dios...? —su voz fue un murmullo bajo, como el ulular melancólico de un búho herido. Cerró los ojos y, por un instante, permitió que una lágrima perlada se deslizara por su mejilla— ¿Qué es esto...?

Percibía los latidos en su pecho como si no fueran suyos; y, de pronto, no sintió nada más.

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Un grito desgarrador le sacudió el cuerpo con la violencia de un trueno. Por un instante, creyó haberlo imaginado: una agonía tan punzante sólo podía ser obra de la imaginación excitada por el ambiente y la tragedia que se respiraba a su alrededor.

Y sin embargo, fue estremecedoramente real. Un segundo después, la voz aterrada de la mujer llenó sus oídos y un horror líquido le espesó la sangre en las venas. Se aupó sobre su caballo y lo espoleó en su dirección, guiado a ciegas a través de la penunbra por los aullidos de un dolor que le dejó un peso helado en el pecho. Agitó las riendas, desesperado por llegar a tiempo, desesperado por liberar a aquella desdichada mujer de sólo Dios sabe qué tormento.

Durante un aterrador instante, pensó que llegaba tarde; no oyó nada más. Entonces, como el ruego de un pecador ardiendo en las llamas del infierno, la voz se elevó en un aterrador lamento; ahogado por una agonía no sólo del cuerpo, sino del alma.

Sus manos se crisparon sobre las riendas y la anticipación corrió a través de él, preparándolo para la batalla cuando divisó, a duras penas, la silueta de un carro mediano. No estaba lejos, veinte, veinticinco metros, quizá. Sus ojos entrenados evaluaron inmediatamente la situación. Una figura delgada, a unos pasos de él, permanecía bajo el peso de otra más grande, más tosca. Probablemente ya estaba muerta. A su derecha, el carro se agitaba con violencia y los sonidos de la lucha lo cubrieron todo. Una incontenible furia lo dominó cuando la voz que le había guiado hasta ahí emitió un ahogado gemido de dolor y bajó del caballo antes de que éste se detuviera por completo.

En ese momento, el hombre que mantenía al joven contra el suelo levantó el rostro. Los ojos teñidos de odio lo miraron sin pestañear; un segundo después, el sujeto llevaba la mano al interior de su manga. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio el filo de una daga destellear suavemente mientras la dirigía a la nuca de su víctima en un gesto amenazador.

Con una velocidad precisa y mortal, arrancó su propia daga del cinto atado a su pantalón y la hoja cortó el aire, antes de enterrarse profundamente en el pecho del hombre. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio caer; llevando una mano a su cadera, desenvainó la amplia espada y se precipitó por la escalerilla de la berlina.

La ira le veló los ojos cuando vio la figura tosca del hombre apretada entre los muslos desnudos de una mujer.

Con un rugido furioso, su puño prendió el traje del hombre y lo arrastró hascia atrás. El atacante trastabilleó con los pantalones enredados sobre las rodillas y dio un medio giro, antes de que el acero mortalmente afilado le separara la cabeza del cuerpo.

Fue un golpe certero y limpio. un segundo después, todo se sumía en un silencio abrumador.

Un miedo helado le caló hondo cuando no escuchó más a la pequeña mujer. Guardando la espada en su vaina, se arrodilló a su lado y palpó su rostro. Tenía la mandíbula rota y comenzaba a hincharse, pero al menos seguía respirando.

_Por ahora... _pensó con cierta tristeza.

Hizo un examen rápido del resto de su cuerpo con un cuidado que contrastaba con la tosquedad de sus manos sobre esa piel fina y delicada. Los retazos de tela se deslizaron entre sus dedos callosos y soltó una maldición.

Tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo. Llevó la mano sobre su muslo y palpó. Un escalofrío de recorrió la espina cuando sintió la sangre cálida y viscosa sobre su palma. _¡El muy bastardo!_

Acarició su frente con tierna suavidad, intentando transmitirle algo de seguridad. Entonces, el rumor de la ropa agitándose le llego del exterior.

Vio la figura reptante del hombre acercarse al joven que permanecía quieto, según podía ver ahora, boca arriba. Con uno de esos movimientos veloces que le caracterizaban, llego ahí en unas cuantas zancadas y arrancó la espada de la funda.

Un solo golpe de la hoja lo terminó con todo.

El cuerpo inerte cayó a un cortado y él se volvió. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando descubrieron a la figura esbelta que había creído un joven varón. Sólo que no era tal. A sus pies, yacía una conmovedora criatura completamente rota. Una pena profunda se instaló en su pecho cuando vio las magulladuras en su rostro y los raspones en el resto de su cuerpo pequeño, cubierto apenas por un delicado corsé y un desgarrado conjunto de sedosa ropa interior. Miró a un lado y descubrió los restos de lo que en un día debió ser un vestido hermoso; probablemente la última moda de París, a juzgar por el estilo elaborado de los encajes.

Vio su cuerpo ponerse rígido cuando percibió el brillo sobre la hoja de la espada, que se apresuró a envainar. Un segundo después, se arrodillaba a su lado para iniciar el mismo proceso de exploración.

No había necesitado más que una ojeada a su hombro derecho para saber que lo tenía dislocado. El reto consistía en hacerla girar sobre su cuerpo para poder desatarle las manos sin hacerle aún más daño.

—Escucha, linda; tengo que levantarte un poco para quitarte eso, ¿me comprendes? —le hablaba con el tono tranquilizador que usaría con un niño pequeño—. No quiero hacerte daño, pero necesito que cooperes conmigo, ¿lo harás?

Un suave asentimiento fue su respuesta. Con movimientos tiernos, a los que estaba poco acostumbrado, levantó la delgada espalda del suelo y, cuando la chica gimió, casi gimió con ella. Los dedos rápidos se apresuraron a desatar el nudo de cuero que mantenía sus manos atadas; bien, ya estaba hecho. Ahora faltaba lo verdaderamente difícil.

—Escuchame; tengo que acomodar el hueso en su lugar, ¿me oyes?; No te voy a mentir; esto te va a doler bastante, pero será sólo un momento y luego pasará. Necesito que te relajes y me ayudes a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? —otro asensimiento apenas perceptible, pero cargado de una firme convicción que le calentó algo por dentro—. Bien.

Los siguientes instantes pasaron tan lentamente para ambos, que estaban seguros de recordarlos por el resto de sus vidas. El sonido sordo de los huesos tomando su lugar correcto resonó en silencio nocturno y el ahogado grito de dolor que le siguió inmediatamente casi lo hizo querer llorar.

Y sin embargo, en medio de toda esa pesadilla, una parte del vacío que desde siempre habia sentido en el corazón se había colmado; como si por fin estuviera _ahí_, donde siempre había debido estar. Era una sensación indescriptible; como volver a casa después de un viaje demasiado largo.

Pero aún no había terminado. Vio un destello plateado mirándolo través de sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera discernir si había sido real o un producto de su imaginación, la chica había perdido la consciencia.

Suspiró. Después de todo, quizá fuera mejor así.

Sus manos continuaron la minuciosa exploración de su cuerpo, pasando por los brazos delgados, la estrecha cintura y las redondeadas caderas. Las piernas tenían varias raspaduras que no tardarían en sanar. Entonces, una nueva inquietud lo abrumó. No habia sido algo tan deducible como con la mujer mayor, pero el ataque llevaba ya tiempo cuando él había llegado. ¿Y si esta preciosa chica había sido ultrajada también?

Una oleada la más profunda de ira le inundó y los ojos dorados se tornaron casi negros. Era una lástima que esos hombres ya estuvieran muertos, porque no podía matarlos de nuevo.

Casi con miedo de lo que descubriría, separó los esbeltos muslos de la chica con suavidad y su mano amplia se hundió en la abertura de la ropa interior. La tocó. Un estremecimiento involuntario lo recorrió cuando entró en contacto con su calor; pero más potente que su injustificado deseo fue el profundo alivio se cernió sobre él, aturdiéndolo como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe. Al menos a ella no la habían tocado.

Retiró la mano de sus bragas y se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta. Cubrió su cuerpo tembloroso y la levantó en brazos. Le sorprendió lo excesivamente ligera que parecía. Con pasos firmes, pero suaves para no perturbar a su carga durmiente, se dirigió a _Lueur_, en cuyo lomo la descargó con ternura.

Unos instantes después, volvía con el cuerpo inconsciente de la segunda mujer, a la que acomodó detrás de la que, suponía, debía ser su hija. Quizá llevarlas colgando de los lomos de un caballo no fuera lo más adecuado en ese momento, pero no tenía otro medio: una de las ruedas del carro se había roto al tropezar con una roca espesa.

Murmurando palabras tranquilizantes, desenganchó a uno de los caballos con una mano mientras le acariciaba el cuello con la otra y no pudo evitar la pena que le embargó cuando vio el cuerpo de un chico de no más de quince años, tumbado boca abajo sobre el asiento del conductor. A su lado, un hombre mayor todavía aferraba una daga con la que, lo más seguro, intentó defender la vida del chico y de las mujeres a su cuidado.

Meneando la cabeza con resignación, llevó al caballo al lado de Lueur, montó y tomó ambas riendas.

Sí; ese seria un largo camino a casa...

-

-

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

Pues sí, como ven, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las chicas que me enviaron sus comentarios; me alientan mucho.

Quiero aprovechar para hacer una aclaración sobre lo que una chica me comentó. Que algunas descripciones —los asesinatos— eran demasiado detalladas. Bueno, eso es algo curioso, en realidad.

Quiero aclarar que mi intención no es hacer una carnicería, ni mucho menos; sólo quería que los lectores se dieran una idea del grado al que habían llegado las habladurías sobre este asunto de Inuyasha y las prostitutas. No es que los asesinatos hayan ocurrido exactamente así, sino que es la versión exagerada que las personas cuentan. ¡Ya saben cómo es la gente cotilla!, todo el mundo quiere agregar algo de su cosecha y el resultado es una historia completamente alejada de la realidad.

Por otro lado; esa faceta morbosa es una característica de ese personaje en particular. Digamos que Sango es la típica fan de los asesinos en serie: se sabe todas las historias y le encantan las cosas sangrientas; ella tiene un sentido del humor muy negro en esta historia y se la pasará la mitad del tiempo amenazando a la gente con destriparla viva; pero no se asusten; es sólo parte de su personalidad.

Cambiando de tema; lo sé, este capítulo está algo corto, pero muy cargado. La actualización la he sacado por paquetería express, pero es que quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo libre que disponga para esta historia, antes de volver a clases dentro de dos semanas.

Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos, cualesquiera que sean. Eso sí, me agradaría mucho saber qué es lo que cada uno piensa, porque sé que hay personas que estan leyendo esta historia y no comentan nada. Recuerden que este fic es para la satisfacción tanto mía como de ustedes; no puedo escribir lo que ustedes quieren leer si no me lo dicen.

Prometo no tardarme con la actualización.

Un beso **enorme **para todas mis lectoras, y nos vemos la próxima vez.

Arce.

_Datos curiosos:_

---Colono. Me refiero a él como un labrador que se encarga de cultivar una heredad o arrendamiento, no nos vayamos a confundir. (Por esta época se dieron las colonias inglesas en Norte América, como bien saben; no me refiero a ese tipo de colono)

-_Lueur _se refiere al vocablo francés que en español significa 'destello'.


	4. Capítulo 3: La Fortaleza de Warwick

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

**-**

-

**CAPÍTULO III**

-

-

Pasaje de Alcester, salida de Wilmcote.

-

-

Inuyasha Jourdian McLonney Deddington, duodécimo conde de Warwick; marqués de Wolston; barón de Oxhill, de Berry, de Kinver y de Evenley, siempre había creído que la valía de un hombre no residía en la fuerza de sus músculos más que en la agudeza de su mente y la voluntad de su espíritu. A lo largo de su vida había visto demasiadas cosas; más de las que cualquier hombre querría saber; aún así, eran pocas las que no llegaba a comprender.

Y sin embargo, no entendía casi nada de lo ocurrido las últimas doce horas. De repente, había visto su vida correr a segunda velocidad, como si no fuera suya; todo su mundo dando vueltas mientras él intentaba comprender las emociones nuevas que lo embargaban.

Miró la cálida belleza que reposaba a unos metros de él; sus rizos de ébano derramándose como oro negro sobre las pieles en que descansaba, sus labios cárdenos moviéndose en un silencioso ruego; dulces gemidos aterrados rasgaban su garganta mientras se revolvía con inquietud; como si ni siquiera el sueño la hiciera segura. Parecía tan frágil. Tan pálida y delicada como una muñeca. Tan distinta a la otra y a la vez tan exacta como las dos mitades de una misma figura. Una figura perfecta. Completamente exótica. El cuerpo delgado se sacudía con temblores intermitentes bajo la pesada tela de la manta.

Inuyasha sabía que soñaba. Soñaba con el terror mortal, con la sangre, la crueldad y el dolor del cuerpo en una agonía que no acababa. Sentía su angustia perfumando el aire de la habitación como un vaho maldito, rodeándolos y embargándolos de una angustia tal, que ella prefería mantenerse en el tormento de su pesadilla que arriesgarse a enfrentar el horror de la realidad. Pero el sueño era un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera Inuyasha, con toda su maestría y determinación, podía ayudarla.

Inhaló profundamente e hizo algo a lo que, en toda su vida, nunca se había acostumbrado. Suspiró; y necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad, de la que tanto se enorgullecía, para guardarse de acariciar esa frente pálida, inclinarse sobre ella y acunarla; resguardarla del frío y calentar su cuerpo con palabras dulces que hablaran de momentos dichosos y tiernas promesas.

_¡Dios!_, él nunca había sido un hombre sentimental...

Y sin embargo, una ardiente necesidad de proteger y aliviar el dolor le roía como una afilada garra.

Miró fijamente la madera estropeada de las vigas que sostenían el techo sobre sus cabezas intentando ignorar el modo en que ella se movía inquieta y cómo su cuerpo traidor estaba reaccionando a ello. Lo acontecido desde la tarde anterior repitiéndose en su mente como una secuencia viva una y otra vez, reviviendo la angustia y haciéndole preguntarse sobre las circunstancias que le habían llevado _ahí_, en ese preciso momento, a salvarlas.

Se habían detenido en una vieja garita de cazadores a esperar el amanecer cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que la piel de ambas mujeres había empezado a congelarse, literalmente. Sus cuerpos magullados se retorcieron, temblaron y se agitaron en un intento vago de sus músculos por calentarse a sí mismos, pero el clima en esa época del año era implacable. Afortunadamente, y aunque la temporada había terminado hacía meses, los cazadores habían dejado algunas pieles viejas amontonadas en una esquina y suficiente carbón para mantener un fuego constante durante varias horas.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a la mujer albina recostada frente a él, enredada en una diminuta manta que a duras penas podía proporcionarle suficiente calor; percibiendo el modo en que el temblor de su cuerpo se había incrementado ligeramente. Observó la sangre seca manchando la suave seda de su vestido, los bordes y costuras desgarrados, las magulladuras tumefactas en sus hombros expuestos, el extraordinario rostro hinchado, ennegrecido... y la vieja ira corrió a través de él con la fuerza de una explosión.

Él no sabía nada de medicina, pero estaba bastante habituado a la anatomía femenina. Sabía que un hombre podía hacerle mucho daño a una mujer si era demasiado rudo y, en cuanto la había visto, supo que algo se le había desgarrado por dentro. No obstante, el frío había ayudado a contener la hemorragia. Mortal ironía que el mismo hecho que horas antes le había salvado la vida pudiera quitársela ahora si no entraba en calor.

Pero Inuyasha había visto morir a demasiada gente para desear agregar un nuevo recuerdo perseguidor en su consciencia, recordándole que quizá en aquel momento había llegado demasiado tarde o que no había sido lo bastante rápido. No; haría lo posible por salvar a esa extraña desventurada. Al menos así estaría tranquilo.

Con pasos lentos, medidos, como caricias de las plantas sobre el suelo astillado, se acercó a ella casi furtivamente sin hacer ruido, con el movimiento ágil y subrepticio de un cazador. Se inclinó a su lado y, con las manos fuertes y aún tan suaves, levantó su cuerpo menudo, manta y todo, y lo apretó a su pecho mientras la acercaba un poco más al hogar que ardía al centro de la habitación.

La colocó con cuidado sobre el suelo tibio. Tomó su temperatura y juró en voz baja cuando percibió su fiebre. Su frente, pálida y mortecina, resplandecía con el sudor frío que la cubría; con la esquina de la manta, la secó.

Había hecho todo lo que había podido. ¡Él no era médico, maldición! Estaba acostumbrado a las heridas de guerra, no a...

Meneó la cabeza con resignación. En otras circunstancias, las habría dejado, seguras y abrigadas, y hubiera ido a buscar ayuda; sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a dejarlas solas. Algo en su interior, su parte más oscura, esa parte desconfiada y recelosa, le decía que el ataque de la noche anterior no había sido al azar.

Si su instinto no le había abandonado, amanecería en cuestión de minutos; entonces reanudaría la marcha y en poco más de una hora estarían frente al portal de la fortaleza de Warwick.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras frotaba los brazos temblorosos de ella con sus dedos ásperos._ En casa_, segura, tibia..., y con la ayuda disponible nada más pedirla.

_Sacrée merde..._

Cuando había salido hacia Wilmcote la tarde anterior había estado preparado para encontrarse casi con cualquier cosa y su mente había sopesado todas las posibilidades. Excepto ésta. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Dios..., no; Dios, no; el destino lo hubiera usado como instrumento para evitar algo que no _debía _suceder y que terminaría cargando con la responsabilidad de dos mujeres solas a las que debía proteger. Dos mujeres de las que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Miró el semblante pálido resplandeciendo con el fuego dorado. Su rostro se suavizó. Quizá sí supiera una cosa. No representaban ningún peligro para él.

Un gorjeo femenino se oyó a su espalda e Inuyasha se estremeció. Bueno, al menos _una _de ellas no era un peligro. Giró sobre sí y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio un par de somnolientos, profundos y plateados ojos mirándole desde las pieles.

Pero lo que tanto, inconscientemente, había temido encontrar ahí, no estaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que Inuyasha se había acostumbrado al terror en las miradas de las personas cuando se les acercaba, ¡Por Dios!, no era que realmente fuera a hacerles daño...

En ese instante, Inuyasha percibió hasta qué punto le había calado ese frío desprecio. Se descubrió acercándose a la chica con cautela, como un cervatillo temiendo ser herido, temiendo confiar demasiado y acercarse a beber de la mano del cazador. No una actitud común en él.

Sin embargo, lo que vio en esas profundidades grises fue algo completamente inesperado. Podía percibir la ternura de su alma como un halo inherente a ella. Un curioso calor lo rodeó y el sentimiento le resultó extrañamente familiar; como un recuerdo anhelado durante mucho tiempo y que la crudeza que lo rodeaba casi le hubiera hecho olvidar. La cálida inocencia de los ojos que le miraban con adormilada curiosidad fue para él una experiencia nueva. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que sintió la mirada límpida de alguien recorrerlo sin aversión, que la repentina sensación de felicidad que estalló en su pecho lo abrumó.

Pero claro, él no permitiría que ella se diera cuenta...

-¿Cómo te sientes? -murmuró mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y le tocaba la frente.

La vio mover los labios sin emitir sonido, como luchando por encontrar las palabras. Miró su bonita frente fruncirse en un encantador ceño mientras sus ojos inquietos se movían, como si intentara enfocarlo. Una ternura desconocida se extendió a través de él. Maldición, odiaba su vulnerabilidad porque le hacía sentir cosas que no podía comprender.

De pronto, todo el cuerpo de ella comenzó a temblar; Inuyasha se movió rápido. Sus manos grandes tomaron sus hombros frágiles y la levantó contra su pecho. Hizo aquello que había deseado hacer desde el mismo instante en que la encontró. Se vio y sintió a sí mismo acunarla, cubriéndola con su calor, susurrando una letanía de palabras cariñosas que ni siquiera sabía que conociera. El murmullo bajo llenó en ambiente de una cómoda calidez y el cuerpo de ella dejó de temblar poco a poco, relajándose hasta un punto letárgico contra él.

Se había quedado dormida.

Un suspiro satisfecho brotó de él mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo; y casi maldijo al primer rayo de luz que se filtró por la ventana porque le robaba su pretexto para seguir abrazado a ella. Reticentemente, la colocó con cuidado sobre las pieles y caminó a la puerta. A la luz del día, las copas de los árboles tenían delgadas capas de nieve que resplandecía y la tierra mojada parecía haberse congelado. Movió la bota por encima y vio cómo la nevisca, de apenas media pulgada de espesor, se corría bajo la suela. Caminó a la parte trasera, de la que sobresalía un cobertizo pequeño; miró a _Lueur _resoplar y el vaho salir de sus fosas nasales mientras movía una pata delantera en signo de bienvenida. Inuyasha le acarició el cuello y desató la brida que había atado a un travesaño por la noche. Miró con frustración el pelaje de su lomo cubierto por la misma capa blanca y sintió el pelo congelado bajo los dedos. Mierda, nunca antes lo había expuesto de ese modo y se aseguraría de que no hubiera una segunda vez.

Con movimiento ágiles, desató y llevó a ambos caballos a la entrada de la garita. Una ráfaga de aire frío entró con él al cuarto y su mirada fluctuó entre ambas mujeres: las dos seguía inconscientes.

En cuestión de minutos, lo tenía todo listo. Había apagado el fuego con una de las mantas antes de envolverlas unas sobre otras en los hombros de ambas. Cuando las sacó de nuevo al frío exterior, no parecieron notarlo. Sin embargo, la idea de llevar a la chica colgando del lomo de un caballo no le parecía tan adecuada ahora. Torció la boca en una mueca molesta mientras acomodaba a la mujer albina sobre el alazán. Mientras llevaba a la joven en brazos, se decidió. La llevó al lomo de su propio caballo.

_Si alguno debe llevar el peso de dos, tiene que ser Lueur_, se dijo, _Ese caballo flaco no las aguantará hasta Warwick_. Quizá si siguiera repitiéndoselo todo el camino, llegaría a convencerse y, también, sería mejor ignorar el hecho de que el segundo caballo fuera casi tan magnífico como el suyo propio.

Después de acomodarse sobre la silla, jaló la suave figura envuelta al interior de sus brazos. Se demoró más tiempo del necesario en asegurar su comodidad, sus dedos rozando constantemente a la carne expuesta de su cuello. Qué conveniente.

Con un ceño en el rostro, tomó ambas riendas, enredó las bridas en torno a sus puños cerrados y apretó un brazo sobre el vientre de la mujer, estrujándola contra su pecho. Era sólo para asegurarla, continuó diciéndose; ella no inspiraba ninguna emoción en él.

Miró a la mujer albina y de nuevo se aseguró de que no caería repentinamente. Luego, con una presión casi imperceptible de sus rodillas, _Lueur _comenzó a andar.

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

-Vaya -tronó una voz jocosa-. Cuando dijiste que algo te esperaba en Wilmcote, no imaginé que te referías a _esto_...

La construcción imponente de Warwick se alzaba frente a él, como una promesa de añorado confort. La piedra ancha y lisa relucía al sol como una gema pulida, las puertas de cedro eran anchas y poderosas; unas puertas hechas para la defensa, diseñadas para resistir la crudeza del asedio. Exactamente del mismo modo en que una gruesa coraza helada resguardaba su corazón, porque lo que había dentro era demasiado vulnerable.

Inuyasha gruñó con fastidio mientras observaba a Miroku descargar con cuidado a la mujer sobre el alazán. Luego tomó a su propia carga preciosa y, reticentemente, la entregó a los brazos expectantes de Herrick, un viejo amigo que debía haber ido a buscarle durante su ausencia.

-Pero qué cosa más divina -musitó éste, sosteniendo a la joven mujer contra su pecho y mirando sus rasgos, idiotizado-. No sabía que te dedicaras a robar princesas, Inuyasha, ¿es que estás tan desesperado? -el tono convincentemente serio que había utilizado hizo reír a Miroku. No así al conde, que no apreciaba ser objeto de burla.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Herrick -amenazó con voz sedosa-. Puede que no te haya visto hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no me detiene de pegarte una paliza. ¿Por qué no hace algo útil, para variar, y vas a buscar a Judd?

Descendió del caballo con agilidad y entregó las riendas a un mozuelo de menos de doce años. Casi con vehemencia, arrancó el cuerpo delgado de brazos de su amigo, que le observó sostenerlo con algo parecido a la posesión. Ninguno de los hombres sonreía ya. Ambos miraron a las mujeres con desconcierto y preocupación.

Cuando Miroku finalmente se percató de la hinchazón de la mandíbula de la mujer mayor, exclamó horrorizado:

-¡Por la sangre de Cristo, está rota! -miró a Inuyasha con interrogación.

-Las encontré anoche cuando eran atacadas -dijo simplemente mientras andaba, con Miroku a su lado, hacia la enorme puerta. Con vaguedad percibió que Herrick se había ido-. Maté a ambos hombres.

Mientras hablaban, entraron a un gran salón. Un hombre maduro, algo canoso pero de constitución fuerte se acercó de inmediato con pasos elegantes. Hizo un gesto de deferencia hacia su amo.

-Señor... -la bienvenida del mayordomo se cortó cuando se percató de lo que ocurría-. Voy a prepararlo todo -un instante después, había desaparecido por las puertas que daban a la cocina impartiendo órdenes.

El castillo se sumió en un murmullo colectivo mientras decenas de sirvientes se movían de aquí para allá con presteza. Para cuando Inuyasha llegó a una habitación, la cama ya había sido calentada y la chimenea encendida. Dejó a la joven con suavidad sobre la colcha blanda y le quitó las mantas sucias del cuerpo. Un silbido desde la entrada llamó su atención. Herrick permanecía de pie ahí con los ojos admirados clavados en ella mientras un hombre, varias pulgadas más alto pero de complexión delgada, entraba a la habitación.

-Herrick me ha dicho algo de unas mujeres... -miró a la joven yaciendo fabulosamente hermosa-, ¿Es ella? -sin esperar respuesta, Judd se adelantó sobre el lecho, dejó una bolsa de cuero negro en la mesa de noche junto a una palangana y comenzó a aflojar los lazos del ajustado corsé con manos expertas. Un extraño calor invadió el rostro de Inuyasha mientras lo miraba desnudarla lentamente.

_Contrólate, Inuyasha..., no estaría bien que le cortaras las manos a Judd, Inuyasha..., no; no estaría __**demasiado **__bien.._

Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. Creyó escuchar a los hombres intercambiar algunas palabras, pero ya no les prestaba atención. Su mente nublada por una emoción también nueva. Más primitiva. Más oscura.

Hacía tiempo, había rescatado a un viajero de ser asesinado por la _Randa_, un grupo de bandoleros que asoló los caminos de Malvery impunemente hasta que él y sus hombres los enfrentaron y entregaron a las autoridades.

El hombre no escatimó en su agradecimiento e insistió en acompañarle en su vuelta a Warwick; su orgullo alemán exigiéndole compensación. Ese hombre era Judd Goette, un médico inmigrante que fue repudiado y forzado a dejar el pueblo donde había vivido durante más de diez años, por el único delito de haber cumplido con su deber. A partir de entonces, él se había encargado de todas las emergencias médicas de la fortaleza; había salvado decenas de vidas inglesas, a pesar de la manera ruin en que sus compatriotas le habían tratado en el pasado.

Eso había sido hacía tres años, y aún, Judd no mostraba signos de querer irse.

No; definitivamente, intentaría controlar su genio. No había sido su intención sentirse tan repentinamente posesivo hacia esa muchacha. Después de todo, Judd estaba intentando ayudar...

Pero toda su fría voluntad se desmoronó cuando vio al joven médico comenzar a quitar la tela que cubría el pecho turgente, demorándose quizá demasiado tiempo más del estrictamente necesario. De pronto, la idea de cortar esas manos profanadoras se le antojó bastante sensata. Acarició casi con ternura el puño de la espada que colgaba de su cadera.

-Sabes, Judd -su voz sedosa resultó aterradoramente persuasiva-, creo que mejor deberías revisar a la otra. Tuvo una hemorragia y me parece que está bastante peor.

Sus formas habrían podido intimidar a cualquier otro, pero no al obstinado Judd Karlton Goette, que sabía perfectamente que todo aquello no era más que una fachada. Lo enfrentaría, sí; como siempre hacía; le haría rabiar con su terquedad a pesar de que sabía que, al final, iría adonde su habilidad hiciera más falta. Cuando no se movió, Inuyasha casi le peló los dientes; de pronto, la atractiva boca alemana parecía dispuesta a encajar perfectamente con sus nudillos.

Con un apresurado asentimiento, Judd recogió la bolsa de cuero. Sólo lo hacía porque realmente la otra mujer podía estar más grave, se repitió todo el camino mientras se dirigía a la puerta. No; definitivamente no le temía a esa arrogante bestia engreída.

Los otros dos hombres permanecieron en silencio hasta escuchar el sonido de la cerradura al trabarse. Herrick le miraba fijamente, como sopesando las probabilidades que tenía de hablarle sin que lo mordiera.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? -su voz, agradablemente masculina, sonó extrañamente conciliadora. Miró a su amigo caminar hasta el lecho y sentarse junto al cabecero-. Para empezar, ¿qué hacías _tú _allá a mitad de la noche?

Inuyasha volvió el cuerpo para tomar el paño de lino de la jofaina, doblarlo cuidadosamente y limpiar el rostro de la joven. Sus mejillas arreboladas contrastaban con la mortal palidez del resto de ella.

-Es algo difícil de explicar -murmuró evasivamente-. Sería mejor que fueras a ver si puedes ayudar a Judd en algo...

Herrick sonrió.

-Si lo que querías era atenderla personalmente, no hacía falta que le ladraras al pobre Karlton. Dios, tener que aguantarte todos los días; no sé cómo no se ha vuelto loco.

-Este podría ser un buen momento para largarte, Herrick...

Son una sonrisa insolente, el joven rubio hizo una burlona reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

Inuyasha no le vio salir. Una mano grande, de dedos largos, fuertes y elegantes, sujetó la de ella con firmeza. Se encontró acariciando la palma lisa con movimientos dóciles, sensuales; deslizándose entre los suaves pliegues del interior de sus dedos en una caricia sensiblemente erótica.

Ni siquiera por un instante sus ojos se apartaron del rostro durmiente, del aliento suave escapándose entre esos labios llenos, entreabiertos, que para entonces ya habían recuperado su color natural. Bueno, si es que ese espeso carmín podía considerarse natural.

Parecía dolorosamente frágil. Su figura fláccida y pálida se revolvió ligeramente e Inuyasha sintió la abrumadora necesidad de mecerla en sus brazos como en la garita.

Juró en voz baja mientras soltaba la mano esbelta. ¿Qué había sido de su entereza; de todo ese autocontrol del que tanto se enorgullecía?. Ahora, sucumbía a la bella fragilidad de una mujer de la que no sabía nada con la misma facilidad con que se derriba en combate a un escudero novato.

Se levantó del lecho maldiciéndose por ser débil. Caminó a la puerta, salió y la cerró con violencia. En el vestíbulo, una pequeñas ventanas dejaban entrar suficiente luz para no necesitar antorchas durante la mayor parte del día. Se asomó brevemente y miró a sus hombres entrenando, como cada mañana, en el patio de armas.

La odiaba.

Odiaba a esa maldita mujer porque le hacía sentir cosas que no deseaba. Odiaba su belleza y su vulnerabilidad, porque le inspiraban una necesidad abrumadora de protegerla. Odiaba esa frescura suya porque era un recordatorio constante de lo que él mismo había perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

No volvería a acercarse a ella, se juró. Aunque necesitara toda su fuerza de voluntad, no la tocaría.

Sintió un movimiento a su espalda y se volvió. Herrick estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta; sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una actitud relajada. Parecía llevar ahí algún tiempo e Inuyasha se preguntó hasta qué punto se había cegado con esa mujer para no percatarse de su amigo cuando salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

-Creo que tienes que saber algo sobre nuestras invitadas -murmuró, descruzando los brazos y acercándose tranquilamente; su mirada perdiéndose más allá de la pequeña ventana, miró a los hombres entrenar arduamente.

-¿Qué ha dicho Judd sobre la otra mujer?

Su amigo no lo miró.

-Al parecer sufrió un desgarre. Afortunadamente, fue bastante superficial. Su hubiera perforado la matriz, ya estaría muerta. Como ha parado la hemorragia, sólo tiene que mantenerla limpia y evitar una infección; le ha dado láudano, para el dolor. Cree que puede recuperarse. La hinchazón en su rostro no disminuirá hasta dentro de varios días, hasta ahora, no puede hacer por ella más que vendarla y asegurarse de que se mantenga quieta. Ya sabes, sus huesos tienen que sanar solos.

-¿Y después?

Herrick suspiró.

-Ya le ha dado algo para contener una posible concepción. Mas allá del daño físico, no podemos hacer nada. El dolor del alma es algo que la ciencia médica no puede curar.

Inuyasha no respondió. Él sabía mucho de eso. Entonces, repentinamente, Herrick le miró con un ceño de preocupación. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un objeto metálico. Se lo tendió.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó el conde mientras examinaba con admiración la figura labrada con esmero; apreció las líneas que representaban la forma de una corona de rosas cruzadas por dos espadas.

-Pues es un reloj, Inuyasha -respondió condescendiente.

-¡Ya sé que es un maldito reloj, Herrick! -espetó-. Me refiero a ¿qué haces con él, por qué lo tienes? Me resulta familiar, pero no sé el porqué.

-Debe parecértelo. Judd lo encontró en un pequeño saco escondido en el corsé de tu adorable protegida -al ver que su amigo se preparaba para protestar, le atajó-: ¿Es que no lo reconoces, Inuyasha?, Es el escudo de armas de los MacClesfield.

-¡MacClesfield! -sus ojos se extendieron con incredulidad-. ¿Estás diciendo que esa brujita anónima pertenece a una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra?

-Eso es exactamente lo que digo.

-¡Pero es imposible!, ¿Qué harían dos mujeres solas, pertenecientes a una familia aristocrática de tal renombre, paseando solas en medio de la noche en Wilmcote?

-¿Solas? -se extrañó-, ¿Es que no había alguien más, nadie destinado a protegerlas?

Inuyasha negó con aire meditabundo.

-No. Cuando llegué sólo estaban ellas, un anciano y un niño. Dios, no me lo puedo creer... -musitó para sí.

Sin decir nada más, se volvió a la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia ella con pasos lentos. Algo en su pecho dolió cuando vio a la figura tendida de esa manera tan indefensa; un puño de hierro pareció oprimirle el corazón.

Con pasos lentos y medidos se acercó a la cama. Durante su sueño, la joven se había movido y su rostro estaba girado hacia él. Se sentó a su lado, apoyando su peso sobre un puño al otro lado de ella, rodeándola. La observó durante largo rato, apreciando el ligero temblor de sus tupidas pestañas rizadas e increíblemente negras. Su pecho se movía apenas con su respiración; y la mano de Inuyasha cobró vida para cumplir una fantasía secreta. No se percató de lo que hacía hasta que sintió la piel suave, el pulso latiendo contra los dedos ásperos. De pronto, se encontró a sí descansando sobre la carne tierna, justo en el nacimiento de su seno izquierdo. Se dijo que sólo se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de sentir los latidos de su corazón; convencerse a sí mismo de que seguía viva, y que seguiría así mientras de él dependiera.

Pero los dedos traidores se encontraron acariciando la piel suave en perezosos círculos. Apartó el cabello húmedo de su frente y se inclinó sobre ella; un brazo sujetándole de la cabecera mientras sus labios enviaban el cálido vaho de su aliento contra ella.

-Así que eres una pequeña princesa, ¿eh? -su boca se movió apenas, rozándola antes de depositar un beso en la sensible zona detrás de la oreja-. Y te expusiste a tanto peligro anoche -sintió que el cuerpo esbelto se estremecía y supo que, aún en su inconsciencia, ella le sentía; podía percibir el calor de su caricia y la insinuante promesa en sus palabras-; ¿Por qué no despiertas de una vez para que pueda gritarte por ser tan imprudente?

De pronto, algo cambió; e Inuyasha supo que estaba despierta. El pulso bajo su mano se aceleró, pero él no detuvo sus caricias. Levantó el rostro y miró esos enormes ojos plateados.

¿Era él, o ese encantador sonrojo se había intensificado?

Una sonrisa casi tierna se formó en su boca y, dejando su pecho, le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, princesa? -su voz fue un murmullo consolador.

-Kagome... -Inuyasha casi gimió ante el sonido indefenso de su voz. Ella era una criatura tan completamente pura, que se sentía culpable de tocarla-. ¿Dónde estoy?

Estuvo apunto de decirlo. Sus labios iniciaron el movimiento, pero un nudo le cerró la garganta. De pronto, un temor fulminante lo asaltó. Esa mirada inocente y cálida que había visto en sus ojos desde la primera vez podía cambiar. La única razón por la que no le temía era porque ignoraba quién era. En el instante en que le dijera su nombre, cuando supiera quién era el hombre que la había abrazado, que la había consolado, que la había tocado con atrevimiento de un modo en que sólo un esposo o un amante debería, ella lo repudiaría; como todos los demás. Sonrió forzadamente y se obligó a contestar:

-Estás a salvo. Eso es lo único importante.

Pero ella estaba muy confusa, y quería respuestas.

-¿Quién es usted, milord? -su inocente curiosidad fue algo difícil de soportar. Inuyasha no quería mentir, pero la idea de ver esos preciosos ojos plateados teñidos del óxido acerado del desprecio le sacudió el corazón.

-Deddington... -musitó sin pensar-, Jourdian Deddington; ahora será mejor que la deje descansar.

La sonrisa que ella le dio fue tan limpia que una oldeada de remordimiento lo recorrió. Incapaz de soportarlo más, se dirigió a la puerta. Bien, no le había mentido, pero tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad.

Por ahora, se conformaba con pasar unos días más en su compañía, cuidarla sin que su maldita reputación se interpusiera.

Y el día que ella lo descubriera, cuando el odio velara su dulce rostro, otra pequeña parte de él moriría.

-

-

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

Vaya; este capítulo me encantó porque nos deja ver más allá de la fachada de fría indiferencia que siempre rodea a Inuyasha. Aquí podemos percibir hasta dónde llega su dolor y el modo en que el desprecio ha vuelto receloso a su corazón. ::Suspiro::

También, el hecho de que Inuyasha le mintiera a Kagome bien podría presagiar problemas, pero vamos, hay que entender, el pobre se dejó llevar; en ese momento, el miedo a que ella también lo despreciara pudo más que su sentido común. Pero bueno, esperemos que Kagome sea comprensiva y lo perdone.

¡Dios!, también me encanta cómo Inuyasha se pone cariñoso con ella y luego se riñe por eso, pero bueno, al tío le ha salido ese lado maternal que los hombres niegan, pero todas sabemos que ahí esta, ¿no?; aunque, pensándolo bien, no tan maternal... considerando cómo se estaba agasajando con ella; pero es una etapa, en el próximo capítulo se explicará la actitud de Inuyasha.

Sólo una pequeña aclaración; al decir que la herida de lady Eliana era superficial, no me refiero a que haya sido sólo un raspón o algo, sino a que fue hecha en una zona de fácil acceso, lo que les permitía una atención más adecuada.

En fin; el capítulo no ha estado tan corto como el anterior, pero tampoco es lo que se podría considerar "largo"; pero siento que es mejor hacer actualizaciones cortas en poco tiempo que dejar esperando por semanas al lector por un capítulo que, Dios, muchas veces también es corto... ya que se va perdiendo el hilo de la historia; lo sé por experiencia; muchas veces me ha pasado que, de tanto esperar, cuando por fin un nuevo capítulo llega, tengo que leerlo todo de nuevo porque he olvidado muchos detalles importantes. Además, eso empeora cuando se esperan las actualizaciones de varias historias a la vez; es un desastre.

Pero bueno; esta actualización tardó dos días que es, irónicamente, lo más que me he tardado. Además, considerando que, oficialmente, hoy es mi primer día de vacaciones, puede que me anime a hacer otro capítulo y lo haya subido para esta noche. No lo sé, ya veré que humor me cargo al rato.

Les agradezco todos los comentarios que me han mandado, en verdad, me animan muchísimo.

Un beso enorme a mis lectoras.

P.S. ¿Sabían que hice el oso de mi vida?; le puse a una chica que no se desanimara y continuara la historia... sólo que ella ya la había terminado, pero como no vi el "FIN" por ningún lado, creí que iba a seguirla. Lo sé. Qué verguenza... en fin, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente; en general no soy tan despistada. Si la chica llega a leer esto algún día, una disculpa, en serio. Dios, esto es bochornoso.

°-°-°

Esta sección puede leerla cualquiera, pero va dirigida especialmente a **Kagome019**; linda, no pusiste tu e-mail así que mi respuesta viene aquí.

Si lo que estás buscando es un libro histórico, la variedad es realmente impresionante, pero yo tengo mis preferidas.

Si quieres leer una historia entretenida, con un sentido del humor bastante particular, cargada de erotismo, y te chocan esas historias de la jovencita desvalida que no puede ni atarse las correas sin arriesgar el cuello, Lisa Kleypas es la autora para ti. Cualquiera de sus libros te servirá, no pondré reseñas porque esto se haría demasiado largo, pero ya puedes buscarlas en la web.

**-Porque eres mía**

**-Otra vez la magia**

**-Ángel o demonio**

**-Boda entre extraños**

**-Cuando tu llegaste**

**-El Amante de Lady Sophia**

**-El ángel de medianoche**

**-El precio del amor**

**-El Principe de los sueños**

**-Escucha a tu corazón**

**-Falsas Promesas**

**-Irresistible**

**-Mi Bella Desconocida**

**-Soñando Contigo**

**-----**_**Un extraño en mis brazos**_ (ésta es de las mejores)

-----_**Vale Cualquier Precio**_también es bastante interesante)

**-**

Definitivamente, mi escritora favorita: Christina Dodd.

**-Amor en el castillo**

**-Comprometida**

**-Debajo del Kilt / Debajo de la falda escocesa**

**-Duelo De Pasiones**

**-Entregada**

**-Escandalo nocturno**

**-El Hechizo Del Mar**

**-Un beso tuyo**

**-----**_**Pasión en la abadía**_

_-----__**La princesa fugitiva**_

_-----__**Seducida**_

_-----__**Una Noche Encantada**_

Candace Camp:

**-Escándalo**

**-Indiscreción**

**-Ningún otro amor**

**-Inalcanzable**

**-La conveniencia de amar**

**-Prométeme el mañana**

**-Corazón de cristal**

_-----__**Corazones salvajes**_

_-----__**Secretos Del Corazón**_

_-----__**El precio de la venganza**_

Bueno; esos son algunos de los mejores que he leído, no pongo más porque la lista realmente es bastante larga; si me das algún correo electrónico podré responderte con más calma.

¡Suerte con tu lectura!

Un beso.

Arce K.


	5. Capítulo 4: Encuentros cercanos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

**-**

-

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**-**

-

-Maldición... -murmuró con la voz enronquecida- Maldición..., maldición...

Tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo, que sus puños dolían de necesidad. ¿Por qué le había mentido? No era algo que pudiera explicar, pero cuando ella le preguntó su nombre, una urgencia irrefrenable estalló en él. En ese momento, él era su apoyo emocional; ella confiaba, a pesar del trauma de la noche anterior, en que no le haría daño; no le había impedido tocarla y sus ojos habían brillado con una confianza que Inuyasha no merecía. Lo había visto en esas profundidades de plata cuando le dijo su nombre, cuando le dijo que estaba a salvo: ella no dudo de él ni un instante. En cambio, le regaló una de esas asombrosas sonrisas que lo estremeció.

-Debería haberle dicho la verdad... -musitó con remordimiento-. No tenía derecho a engañarla.

_Pero no la engañaste_, musitó en su cabeza una voz terca y él quiso aferrarse a esa veracidad. Sin embargo, había pasado las últimas diez horas buscando cualquier forma de mantenerse ocupado y no ir a verla, aunque las ansias de estar con ella le quemaran. No entendía esa extraña dependencia; debía ser algún tipo de secuela emocional por la experiencia traumática que habían compartido; nada más.

-Sí, y tú eres el heredero al trono, imbécil -murmuró desdeñosamente.

Sabía bien qué era lo que le atraía de ella. Era esa belleza virginal, tan encantadora en su sensualidad que movía las fibras más sensibles de un corazón que Inuyasha creía muerto. Pero tenía que resistir a la tentación. Sabía de primera mano que, a veces, las mujeres más nobles y de corazón más blando podían hacer más daño que cualquier otra.

Se sacudió los dolorosos recuerdos mientras se incorporaba en la cama, frotó sus sienes adoloridas e inclinó la cabeza. Maldición, el estrés estaba haciendo estragos en él.

Con un gruñido de frustración se levantó, caminó a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Eran solo unos pasos los que los separaban, y aún así, el camino se le hizo endemoniadamente largo. No sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía; sólo seguía un impulso abrasador que lo ahogaba cada vez que estaba lejos de ella. Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, llamó con dos suaves golpes y esperó.

-Pase -la docilidad de su voz hizo vibrar algo en él.

Ella estaba sentada contra el cabecero de la cama; la colcha de seda rosada la cubría desde la cintura y una de sus manos descansaba sobre su regazo. La vieja furia lo dominó momentáneamente cuando vio las vendas sujetar su brazo derecho pegado al pecho. Ella lo miraba sin pestañear a través de esos enormes ojos, sus mejillas lucían un saludable sonrojo y su cabello suelto caía sobre los hombros blancos como suaves rizos de ébano.

Tenía un aspecto tan angelical que él se quedó sin palabras.

-Oh, milord -sonrió tímidamente-. No esperaba verlo tan pronto. Me han dicho que estaba ocupado.

Inuyasha carraspeó.

-¿De verdad? -inquirió, fingiendo ignorancia. Había dado órdenes expresas de lo que cualquier sirviente debía contestar si su singular invitada preguntaba por él-; bueno, puede ver que ahora mismo no estoy ocupado. ¿La han atendido bien?

Ella asintió con un movimiento suave.

-Sí; quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi madre y por mí, milord -su mirada parecía ligeramente atribulada, como si temiera que él pidiera alguna especie de retribución por lo que había hecho. El pensamiento lo molestó. Mucho.

-No tiene nada que temer, milady -espetó, quizá con más rudeza de la que pretendía-. No acostumbro ir por ahí pidiendo favores a mocitas vírgenes.

Vio que el rostro de ella palidecía y sintió una punzada de remordimiento que se apresuró a apartar.

-No sé qué le ha hecho pensar que temo por mi virtud, milord -la vio apretar la mandíbula mientras intentaba que su voz sonara con suavidad-; ya que estoy segura de que un caballero de su estirpe nunca se rebajaría a eso. Sólo me sentía apenada de haberle causado tantas molestias.

La furia de Inuyasha se evaporó cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?; hacía menos de veinticuatro horas esa joven dulce y su madre habían estado apunto de ser asesinadas, una había sido violada y la otra casi había corrido la misma suerte. Ahora, cuando por fin parecía que el mundo estaba tomando su lugar para ella, venía él a turbar su inestable tranquilidad.

Malditos fueran él y su mal genio.

Se acercó a la cama un tanto vacilante; la miró frustrado mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de remediar lo que había hecho.

-Escucha, he estado muy estresado últimamente; lo siento si te he ofendido -quizá realmente la hubiera convencido, o quizá ella simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para pelear, porque asintió con lentitud.

-Entiendo, milord.

Los ojos de Inuyasha llamearon.

-No hagas eso... -amenazó con suavidad.

-¿Que no haga qué, milord?

-Eso -apuntó, señalándola-. No me trates como si fuera un viejo, ni como a un extraño.

Kagome parpadeó.

-¿Quiere que lo tutee, milord? -su voz era suave, sedosa; como una caricia, y algo en el tono que uso hizo que hasta los huesos de Inuyasha temblaran.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, Kagome.

Durante un instante, ella simplemente lo miró, como considerando sus opciones.

-Lo siento...

Era una negativa. Intentando contener un gruñido, sin mucho éxito, le dio la espalda. Miró fijamente a través de las cortinas perladas de la ventana mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. Le frustraba que ella no lo dejara salvar esa barrera que los mantenía alejados, aunque no comprendía por qué eso lo molestaba tanto.

-¿Le ha hablado Judd del estado en que se encuentra su madre, Kagome? -dijo, decidiendo que ése era un tema más seguro.

Durante un momento no recibió respuesta. Cuando habló, lo hizo con tanta suavidad, que él tuvo que esforzarse para poder oírla.

-El señor Goette fue muy amable al explicarme el estado de mi madre, sí -durante un instante, Inuyasha hubiera deseado poder evitarle ese sufrimiento, pero tenía derecho a saber. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras lo dejaron helado-. Tengo que agradecerle que la haya ayudado, milord; es una suerte que no haya sufrido lesiones graves.

Se volvió a mirarla tan rápidamente que ella se desconcertó. ¿Que no hubiera sufrido lesiones graves, dijo?, Oh, Judd lo iba a escuchar por esto...

Pero, en ese momento, había un asunto más importante que atender que hacerle saltar a Judd todos los dientes.

-Kagome, ¿puede hablarme de lo que pasó anoche? -su voz era suave y aún tan firme, la voz de un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a ser obedecido sin objeción, que ella sintió la repentina necesidad de responder.

Durante interminables segundos, la habitación se sumió en silencio tal que el conde percibió con claridad el modo en que se agitaba su respiración.

-La verdad es que todo fue muy confuso, milord -musitó con aparente tranquilidad, pero el modo en que su rostro palideció le dijo a Inuyasha que quizá había precipitado las cosas. Cuando se preparaba para corregir su error, ella continuó-: Todo parecía ir bien; Jared y Cabot estaban con nosotras, se suponía que ellos estaban ahí para cuidarnos.

Casi imperceptiblemente, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar con el horror de los recuerdos; ardientes lágrimas que luchaba en vano por contener le corrieron por las mejillas. Ese manifiesto estado de vulnerabilidad casi hizo a Inuyasha desistir de la conversación; en ese momento, no le apetecía hablar, lo único que quería era tomar esa suave y temblorosa figura entre sus brazos y mecerla hasta hacerla dormitar. Pero lo que acababa de decir dejaba un cabo suelto. Su ceño se frunció con interrogación.

-¿Cómo esperaban que un viejo cochero y un niño las protegieran? -su voz tenía una nota de incredulidad.

Entonces, fue el turno de ella de mostrar confusión.

-¿Albert?, ¿Geoffrey?, ¿...protegernos? -hablaba como si esas tres palabras no pudieran entrar en ninguna ecuación lógica; su voz sonaba escéptica; ¿es que ese hombre era estúpido?-; Albert ni siquiera podía cuidarse solo y Geoffrey no era más que un niño; jamás hubiéramos esperado eso de ellos.

Ahí estaba. Otro cabo suelto; Inuyasha se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Quiénes eran Jared y Cabot, Kagome? -aunque la respuesta ya se estaba formando en su mente, necesitaba una confirmación.

Kagome pareció confusa; aún así, respondió mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de los dedos. Inuyasha combatió el impulso, de verdad que lo combatió; sin embargo, no fue capaz de parar su mano de retirar una cristalina gota con su pulgar.

La ternura de su gesto le valió una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

-Eran peones de Abingdon, el condado de mi tío Edward; mi prima Sango vive ahí. Ellos debían protegernos.

Eso a Inuyasha lo desconcertó.

-¿Por qué iban a enviarlas con peones en lugar de soldados entrenados?

Kagome se movió inquieta, como si en ningún momento hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad.

-No sé quién dio la orden; ni siquiera pensé en si estaban calificados para cumplir con su tarea..., la verdad... tenía la cabeza en otras cosas... -dijo, repentinamente tímida.

El rostro de Inuyasha estaba mortalmente serio y ella, si era posible, palideció aún más. Había algo importante; algo muy importante que estaba pasando por alto. Entonces, esa potente voz masculina llenó la habitación con su sonido ronco.

-Kagome, no había más hombres en el lugar cuando yo las rescaté.

Durante un instante, pareció como si ella no le hubiera oído; observó una sarta de emociones cruzar su rostro en cuestión de segundos, confusión, especulación, incredulidad, horror, negación, y, finalmente, entendimiento.

-No creerá que..., quiero decir, no estará sugiriendo que... -tartamudeó.

-Creo que esos Cabot y Jared fueron quienes las atacaron anoche -afirmó. Ella ya lo sabía, pero encontrar sus más profundos temores convertidos en palabras fue demasiado difícil de soportar. Un intenso mareo se apoderó de ella.

Inuyasha vio su pequeña figura fluctuar mientras sus rostro adquiría una palidez mortecina y sus párpados se cerraban temblorosos.

-Mierda -masculló con furia mientras se estiraba para cercar su rostro con sus enormes manos. No debería haberla preocupado. En ese momento, casi agradeció que Judd no le hubiera dicho lo de su madre. Ya era bastante cargar con el peso de una traición.

Se sentó con ella junto a cabecero, rodeó los hombros trémulos con un brazo y la arrastró a su pecho en el momento justo en que el primer sollozo se ahogaba contra la tela de su camisa blanca. Por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, la meció; y, Dios, se sentía maravillosamente.

-Tranquila... -musitó con una voz que apenas reconocía como suya.

-Ellos debían... Dios, ellos tenían que... y aún así... -escuchar su dulce voz rota por los sollozos de la desesperación fue como una hoja cortando en él con un lento, agudo golpe. No quería que se sintiera así; quería consolarla y abrazarla hasta que el dolor desapareciera.

Sólo que no lo haría. El recuerdo de la traición de esos hombres la acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días, y sería más dolorosa cuando ella se enterara de lo que habían estado ocultándole. Inuyasha se encontró orando para que ese momento no llegara pronto.

Entonces, sintió los pequeños dedos trémulos aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza. En ese momento, lo quisiera ella o no, él era su fuerza, su seguridad; y se aferraba a él como a una tabla de salvación.

Lloró durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que el hombre sintió que el cuerpo apretado contra su pecho se tornaba lánguido. Con suavidad, acomodó la pequeña figura sobre las sábanas y la arropó. Durante un instante, permaneció así, mirando embelezado la hermosura de esos rasgos perfectos rociados de un llanto que, irónicamente, los hacía parecer aún más bellos.

No podría haber asegurado cuánto tiempo permaneció así; podrían haber sido unos minutos o varias horas, nunca estaría seguro. Cuando finalmente salió de la habitación, un absurdo vacío se instaló en su pecho.

°-°-°-°-°

La enfermería estaba sumida en un plácido silencio. Judd acomodaba tranquilamente el mortero y otros instrumentos recién lavados en un pequeño estante; los frascos con hierbas estaban acomodados por tamaño en un largo peldaño suspendido sobre una mesa estrecha y alargada que cruzaba la habitación de extremo a extremo. A su lado, unos cuantos camastros estaban alineados y las sábanas que los cubrían habían sido cambiadas por la mañana. El aire olía a limpio y a medicamentos.

No había tenido ninguna emergencia desde hacía varios días; eso sin tomar en cuenta a sus nuevas inquilinas. No; ese había sido un día agradable, y en ese momento, nada podía estropear su tranquilidad...

-¿Qué le dirás la próxima vez que pregunte por su madre? -la voz suave pareció intensamente amenazadora-; ¿no se le hará extraño que si, supuestamente, no es nada grave, no les permitamos estar juntas?; la chica no es estúpida, Judd.

El doctor se volvió hacia la puerta con esa inherente pasividad, donde un enorme, peligroso y mortalmente serio hombre lo miraba como si quisiera atravesarlo.

-No entiendo de lo que me habla, milord.

El uso burlesco del apelativo resultó curiosamente irritante.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

Inuyasha miró con frustración cómo el descocado alemán se volvía, dándole la espalda, para terminar de acomodar sus instrumentos sosegadamente.

-Porque no tenía por qué saberlo. Ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción; hablarle ahora de la crítica condición de su madre no va a ayudar en nada.

-¡Pero ella tiene derecho a saberlo! -rugió-. Cuando deba saber la verdad, ¿cómo vas a explicárselo; cómo vas a hacerle entender que le hemos mentido por su propio bien?

Pero Judd simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ya se verá en su momento. Por ahora, lo único que debe preocuparle es su propia recuperación. Debe intentar distraerse. Su madre se recuperará, eso va de mi cuenta -aseguró con tranquilidad e Inuyasha se relajó un poco-, talvez sería bueno que encontrara algo que hacer además de pasarse el día tumbada en una cama dejando que todo el mundo la haga sentir como una inválida.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

Judd pareció reflexivo; acarició su barbilla con los nudillos mientras movía el peso de un pie a otro.

-Es una chica fresca, llena de vitalidad. Estar confinada a una cama será un martirio para ella; necesita salir, divertirse..., la inactividad puede poner enferma a un alma joven -de pronto, sus ojos verdes chispearon como los de un niño y le dirigió una sonrisa tan maliciosamente insolente, que Inuyasha sintió la turbadora urgencia de tomar ese esbelto cuello entre las manos... y apretar-. Y es ahí donde entras tú, mi amigo. He oído decir a algunas mozas del pueblo que posees el mejor remedio para todos los males; y me refiero a _todos_...

Un gruñido áspero resonó en la habitación.

-Un día de estos, Judd..., esa boca insolente te costará algo más que un par de dientes -farfulló con los ojos brillantes.

-Oh, vamos, Inuyasha -retó con aire inocente-; Entiendo que ya estés algo viejo, pero no creo que hayas perdido el sentido del humor...

El conde puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo estaba haciendo y su enojo mermó ligeramente.

-Dios, a veces me sorprende que sigas vivo... -musitó mientras le daba la espalda e iba hacia la puerta-; no entiendo cómo es que todavía no te he matado.

La risotada burlona de Judd le acompañó hasta el vestíbulo. Caminó con paso rápido y resuelto, buscando entre la gente la cabeza morena de su amigo. ¿Dónde demonios se metía Miroku cuando más lo necesitaba?

Recorrió los pasillos, los salones, el estudio, el comedor...; irónicamente, ni siquiera lo encontró en su lugar preferido: la cocina. Y no lo era especialmente por la comida.

-Maude, ¿has visto a Miroku?

La atractiva, voluptuosa y asombrosamente rubia cocinera se volvió. Sonrió de esa manera tímida que contrastaba tan absolutamente con su apariencia y que había cautivado hasta a sus soldados más rudos.

-Lo siento, milord -no le dedicó más de una mirada antes de girarse a atender de nuevo su brécol. Inuyasha suspiró.

Salió al patio de armas, preguntó a algunos hombres. Nadie le pudo decir dónde estaba. Mientras caminaba por el suelo de tierra, pensaba en esa curiosa habilidad que tenía de desaparecer cuando más se le necesitaba, con la extraña combinación de aparecer en el momento más inoportuno de todos.

Un murmullo suave llegó a sus oídos mientras pasaba frente a las caballerizas. Se detuvo y escuchó.

-Oh, vamos, Maureen; sólo un besito... -la voz juguetona de su amigo le llegó apenas, pero fue suficiente para él. Entró a la caballeriza son cautela, sin embargo, no pudo ver nada.

-No, Miroku -vino una respuesta igualmente traviesa-; tú siempre dices que amas a mi hermana y luego vienes conmigo y me dices estas cosas...

-Sabes que Maude es una chica muy sensible; sería un golpe muy duro saber que no estoy interesado en ella; vamos Maureen, tú eres mi gemela favorita; nadie tiene por qué enterarse...

Una suave risita femenina le dijo a Inuyasha que su amigo estaba teniendo éxito en su faena. Caminó suavemente hacia la grupa mientras una sonrisa maliciosa curvaba su boca.

-Bueno, pero uno chiquito... -volvió a escuchar.

Al parecer, esas ideas de Kikyo de seducir a la gente en las cuadras le había dado a su amigo algunas ideas. Repentinamente, su rostro se volvió serio. Carraspeó.

Un chillido agudo le taladró los oídos antes de que una joven rubia, bonita y eróticamente estimulante saltaba frente a él enfundada en un vulgar y escotadísimo vestido rosa; uno que se apresuró a acomodar. Era el mismo rostro que había visto dos minutos antes.

-Mi... Milord... -su rostro estaba arrebolado, pero Inuyasha tenía el presentimiento de que ser sorprendida a media faena no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Miroku salió tras ella mientras se acomodaba las solapas.

-Vaya, Inuyasha. Qué oportuno.

Eso era una verdadera ironía.

-Vuelve al trabajo, Maureen; Miroku -miró a su amigo duramente-, sígueme -sin decir una palabra más, salió de la cuadra y caminó de regreso al castillo; escuchó unos vagos murmullos y, segundos después, Miroku caminaba animadamente a su lado, como si el hecho de que Inuyasha le hubiera interrumpido fuera lo de menos.

-Ahh... ¿y se puede saber cuál es esa importantísima e impostergable razón por la que vale la pena interrumpir a tu mejor amigo en el momento crítico de la cacería?

Inuyasha bufó desdeñosamente.

-Talvez el hecho de que acabo de descubrir que el ataque a las MacClesfield fue algo premeditado.

Eso lo hizo. El semblante de Miroku se volvió serio de inmediato. Siguieron caminando en un absoluto silencio.

-Explícamelo -fue lo primero que dijo cuando ambos entraron al estudio. Vio a su amigo dirigirse al mueble bar y servir dos copas con movimientos tensos.

-Kagome me dijo que había dos hombres con ellas; dos peones de Abingdon que, supuestamente -ironizó- debían protegerlas en su camino a Birmingham.

Miroku frunció el ceño.

-Tú no hablaste de más hombres... -murmuró pensativo mientras aceptaba la copa que Inuyasha le tendía.

-No -concedió- Excepto por los asaltantes.

El entendimiento brilló en los ojos azules de su amigo.

-Y tú crees que fueron esos hombres -asintió con firmeza- Dices que trabajaban en Abingdon; es un condado muy próspero, ¿por qué enviar a dos mujeres vulnerables al cuidado de unos simples peones pudiendo mandar una escolta de soldados bien entrenados?

Una sonrisa casi elevó los labios de Inuyasha al oír la singular pregunta.

-Ni siquiera Kagome sabe quién dio esa estúpida orden. Hay dos opciones: o quien lo hizo está implicado directamente con lo que ocurrió, o simplemente es demasiado estúpido.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -se apresuró mientras apuraba un sorbo de Rioja-; Si salgo ahora, estaré en Abingdon antes del anochecer -sugirió calmadamente.

Inuyasha sonrió. Maldición, no era algo que hiciera tan a menudo antes de que esa estúpida niña apareciera en su vida. El pensamiento le fastidió.

-Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de esos hombres, si habían hablado con alguien en especial las últimas semanas, si llegó a la comarca algún forastero, si hicieron algo fuera de sus rutinas; maldición, si follaron con una nueva ramera, quiero saberlo.

-Te estás tomando el asunto muy personal, ¿no te parece? -murmuró bromista. Cuando Inuyasha se preparaba para espetarle algo grosero, dejó la copa encima de la chimenea- En fin, será mejor que prepare algunas cosas y me ponga en marcha.

-Puedes decirle a Herrick que te acompañe -sugirió. Sin embargo, su amigo negó con seriedad.

-No, está bien. Aunque te parezca asombroso, Inuyasha, puedo ir al baño solo, hace años que no mojo mis pantalones, ¡incluso sé cómo atarme las correas! -rió de esa manera autocomplaciente que a Inuyasha le inspiraba ganas de golpear algo-; Puedo cuidarme solo -añadió con más suavidad- después de todo, estuve en la guerra, ¿recuerdas?

Como si fuera algo que pudiera olvidar.

-Talvez deberías averiguar más sobre nuestras invitadas en mi ausencia; puede que tarde varios días -sin ninguna palabra de despedida, se dirigió a la puerta.

Inuyasha lo vio salir y se volvió a la ventana. Permaneció en silencio durante un rato, escuchó con paciencia el sonido de sus dedos tamborileando sobre el cristal de la copa antes de abandonarla sobre el escritorio sin haber bebido ni un trago. Tenía al presentimiento de que ese viaje iba a cambiar algo en la vida de su amigo. Sólo esperaba que fuera para bien.

Con un sonido resignado se volvió, caminó hacia el hogar y se detuvo frente a su aborrecida pintura.

-_Lady Tristesse _-musitó suavemente, de pronto, un destello fulguró en sus ojos dorados-; Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa...

Seguía sin poder comprender lo que había pasado con él la tarde anterior; sólo recordaba una vaga sensación de vacío; esa necesidad imperiosa de hacer algo, aunque no sabía qué. Cuando salió de su trance, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho.

Pero cuando Miroku se lo dijo, tuvo la sensación, por absurda que pareciera, de que realmente _necesitaba _ir a Wilmcote, aunque fuera sólo para demostrar que ese lapsus en realidad no había significado nada. Había estado tan absolutamente equivocado...

Con pesadez, se sentó un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea. Permaneció ahí, sumido en sus propios y amargos recuerdos, hasta que la oscuridad lo dominó todo. No supo cuántas horas pasaron mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había esperado en el pasado, lo que había perdido, y el sentimiento de decepción que le acompañó entonces; pensó en lo que quería esperar del presente, lo que deseaba pero no podía tener y lo que no podía perder, porque realmente no tenía nada.

Y de pronto, la certeza de que su vida estaba pasando frente a él sin que se atreviera a formar parte de ella, lo abrumó.

°-°-°-°-°

Kagome estaba inquieta. Muy inquieta. Caminaba de un lado al otro de la enorme habitación, movía las cortinas, acomodaba las almohadas, se levantó, se sentó y se volvió a levantar. No era una mujer de naturaleza pasiva y ese encierro la estaba agobiando. Le dolían todos los pequeños músculos de su cuerpo en partes que ni siquiera sabía que pudieran doler; aún así la inactividad, literalmente, la ponía enferma.

Había estado tumbada en esa inmensa cama de dosel las últimas dieciséis horas y, aunque no podía quejarse de la comodidad y el manso servilismo con que era atendida en sus más mínimas necesidades; no podía soportarlo un minuto más.

No sabía en qué habitación se encontraba su madre y, aunque lo supiera, en ese momento debía estar dormida. Frunció el ceño. Le parecía extraño que su madre no hubiera intentado hablar con ella, después de todo y a pesar de su naturaleza noble, lady Eliana sabía de la vida mucho más que ella y era más desconfiada.

El hecho de que dejara a su hija sola, a merced de un hombre del que, si bien les había salvado la vida, no sabían nada, chocaba con su personalidad. En otras circunstancias, y aunque hubiera tenido que llegar arrastrándose, su madre habría encontrado la forma de reunirse con ella.

A menos que no pudiera hacerlo.

Esa reflexión la hizo detener sus pasos; un agudo temor estrujándole el pecho. Sin embargo, se apresuró a apartar la idea por cualidad de absurda. Jourdian nunca le mentiría ni le ocultaría nada; no sabía por qué estaba tan segura, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en él.

Lo que la llevaba de nuevo al punto de partida: buscar algo en qué pasar el tiempo.

Caminó a un lado de la cama y tomó la veladora; con una mirada firme se giró hacia la puerta y, sin apenas hacer ruido, salió de la habitación.

°-°-°-°-°

El sonido de los goznes crujiendo mientras la puerta se abría lo sacó de su reflexión. Se quedó muy quieto, esperando, mientras escuchaba los pasos suaves y el rumor de la tela rozándose. No eran las pisadas de una persona grande; eran las de un joven, quizá un niño. Giró sobre el asiento sin hacer ruido, y se paralizó.

Kagome, envuelta en un delgado camisón blanco -demasiado vulgar para ella, en su opinión-, caminaba a través de la estancia con una palmeta pequeña en la mano.

Desde su privilegiada posición, Inuyasha podía observarla tranquilamente sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, y durante unos interminables segundos, sólo se dedicó a mirarla; admiró la ligereza con que sus pues descalzos rozaban la deliciosa alfombra persa. No pudo evitar fijarse en el modo en que la tela se enredaba en sus piernas al caminar, delineando las curvas de sus pantorrillas, ciñendo sus muslos y acariciando sus caderas. La forma perfecta, delicada y sumamente femenina de esos tobillos expuestos, como si lo estuvieran llamando; como si todo su cuerpo gritara por él. Un instinto primario se apoderó de Inuyasha. Uno muy, muy primario.

Entonces la miró observar el lugar como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto uno parecido. La vio girar sobre sus talones para salir.

-¿Buscaba algo, _milady_?

La vio dar un respingo espantado; luego giró e Inuyasha se deleitó cuando un culpable sonrojo le cubrió el rostro. Un sonrojo interminable, que parecía perderse en el interior de su escote.

-Lo lamento, milord. No ha sido mi intención molestarlo -se apresuro-; le dejaré solo...

Oh, pero no la dejaría escapar con tanta facilidad. ignoraba qué la había llevado a deambular por la noche como una pequeña ladronzuela, pero realmente no le importaba. En cualquier caso, le había dado el pretexto perfecto para forzarla a quedarse en su compañía; por lo menos durante un rato.

-¿Buscaba algo? -repitió con suavidad mientras que, con deliberada lentitud, se levantaba del sofá en un movimiento que a la joven la pareció abrumadoramente amenazador.

-Yo... bueno, yo... -tartamudeó; sintió el calor en su rostro intensificándose y supo que estaba roja como la grana; el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho y el sonido grave de sus latidos le resonó en los oídos hasta marearla. Lo vio acercarse a ella con pasos masculinamente definidos y dolorosamente atrayentes.

-¿Sí? -su voz fue un murmullo sensual, su aliento le rozó la frente y se estremeció. Percibía la fuerza de esos hombros anchos como si pudiera tocarlos y el aroma a pinos que despedía la sacudió; mientras un desconocido anhelo la embargaba. Sus manos querían hacer algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

-Yo... quería... -sus ojos, de pronto, se vieron inevitablemente atraídos hacia la curva perfecta de los labios masculinos, que reaccionaron esbozando una sonrisa arrogantemente sensual- agua -musito sin aliento, casi sin darse cuenta; pero era más un ruego de último momento, porque su garganta estaba repentinamente seca.

-¿Agua? -repitió, con un tono que expresaba a las claras que no la creía. Kagome, a pesar de su estado de suspensión, reaccionó.

-¿Insinúa que miento, milord? -frunció el ceño, fingiéndose ofendida. Le irritaba la forma altanera en que la estaba mirando, como si conociera todos sus secretos; como si entendiera cada una de esas pequeñas cosas que sentía y que ella misma no podía comprender. La sonrisa con que él respondió le hizo desear poder darle un buen bofetón.

-¿La asusto, milady? -su voz sedosa fue como una caricia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó, mientras sentía su rostro enrojecer de ira.

-Esto no está de acuerdo con usted... -su mano grande, morena, se posó con suavidad sobre su cuello-; Su corazón está golpeando, milady; como yo lo veo, sólo puede haber dos razones para ello... -movió los dedos sobre su pulso con una caricia sensual- ¿cuál es? -suspiró mientras se inclinaba sobre ella; la mirada dorada fundida en sus ojos grises; de pronto, Kagome sintió el aliento de él contra su boca; pero fue incapaz de apartarse o negar su aseveración. Tampoco de responder, porque ni ella misma sabía la respuesta.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo sí lo sabía. En ese momento, Kagome experimentó la sensación más extraña de su vida. Fue consciente del inusual e inesperado endurecimiento de sus pezones; los senos se volvieron pesados y duros mientras un calor ardiente de extendía por el interior de su vientre hasta culminar en el vértice sensible entre sus muslos; sus rodillas repentinamente débiles. Su piel se calentó, sus ojos lubricaron, las pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se tornó entrecortada.

La sonrisa sensual de Inuyasha le dijo que también él se había dado cuenta.

Por su parte, él estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para contener la urgencia primaria de tomar y poseer. Su cuerpo, reaccionando a cada una de las señales del apareamiento que ella inocentemente le estaba mandando, luchó y exigió su liberación. Su mente, embriagada de deseo, guardó la cordura suficiente para cuidarse de mantener la parte inferior de sus cuerpos a suficiente distancia. Si ella lo rozaba, aunque fuera sólo ligeramente, y se diera cuenta de la inmensa protuberancia atrapada en sus pantalones, se aterraría. Y lo último que Inuyasha quería en ese momento era asustarla.

La miró debatir con sus propias sensaciones y una ternura desconocida lo embargó. Ella era tan dulce que no pudo evitar sonreir con condescendencia.

Pero cuando Kagome lo vio sonreír de esa manera casi tierna, todo su cuerpo vibró y se tensó como la cuerda de un arco. Fue vagamente consciente de un suave gemido llenando la habitación; un gemido que, podría jurar, había sido suyo. La potencia de su propia respuesta la asustó. No entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo porque era algo que nunca antes había sentido con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Arthur. Pero estaba segura de una cosa: no le gustaba que fuera con Jourdian Deddington, porque era un hombre demasiado poderoso, demasiado intenso...

Si él quisiera tomarla en ese mismo instante, no habría nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

De pronto; el hombre simplemente retrocedió. A través de sus ojos nublados, Kagome le observó. Estaba tan imperturbable como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Lo maldijo.

Lo maldijo por la reacción que había provocado en su cuerpo y por su control; lo maldijo porque ella no podía permanecer invulnerable a su cercanía del modo en que él lo hacía, como si estuviera jugando con un niño pequeño. Como una burla.

El pensamiento la enfureció.

-Le agradecería..., milord... -espetó jadeante a través de sus dientes apretados-, que de hoy en adelante guarde sus distancias. Después de todo, yo estoy...

No supo por qué calló. Simplemente, no quería hablarle de Arthur a un hombre que acababa de demostrar poseer un abrumador magnetismo sexual, y que la arrastraba a él aún en contra de su voluntad; de la misma forma peligrosa en que una polilla se acerca a la llama.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada, milady -musitó-; solamente le toque el pulso; si usted lo malinterpretó, le pido disculpas...

Mentía, y los dos lo sabían perfectamente; sin embargo, y con gran sorpresa, Kagome descubrió que no podía permanecer molesta con él demasiado tiempo.

Ése también era un conocimiento perturbador. Aclarándose la garganta, gorjeó:

-Quizá sería mejor que yo...

-Ajedrez.

-¿Perdón? -Kagome lo miró con palpable confusión.

-¿Sabe jugar ajedrez? -preguntó, como algo fortuito; indeliberado.

La pregunta la confundió aún más, y el gesto en su rostro casi lo hizo reír. Esa mueca altiva le encendió algo en las venas. Una necesidad de picarlo y hacerle rabiar que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

-Por supuesto que juego ajedrez -respondió altanera; desafiándolo a que se burlara, a que la menospreciara y le dijera que ése era un deporte de hombres, como tantos otros habían hecho.

Sin embargo, la burla nunca llegó. Lo vio asentir con algo parecido a la complacencia.

-Bien; entonces quizá querría reunirse conmigo por las tardes para una partida. Aunque no se equivoque, puede que sea buena, pero es imposible vencerme en el ajedrez.

Una genuina emoción hizo brillar los ojos de ella.

-Me encantaría.. -murmuró emocionada; todo su enfado esfumándose con la misma facilidad con que había llegado.

-Bien -se acercó y posó una mano grande sobre su hombro, empujándola hacia la puerta suavemente-. Ande a su habitación; ya es bastante malo que haya salido de la cama. Mañana por la tarde iré a verla y, bueno, ya veremos qué pasa.

Con una completa docilidad, Kagome se dejó guiar a las escaleras; lo miró un instante y se despidió antes de subir con lentitud. No fue hasta que cruzó la puerta de su habitación y recargó la espalda contra ella, que se percató de que el latido acelerado de su corazón no había disminuido. Un profundo calor le cubrió el rostro y rió tontamente.

°-°-°-°-°

Permaneció en la biblioteca un rato más, mirando por la ventana ausentemente. Su mente recordaba constantemente cada una de las reacciones de Kagome; desde el sonrojo virginal hasta el increíblemente erótico gemido que le obsequió.

Dios, cuando lo escuchó casi pierde el control. Debía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había acostado con una mujer; esa era la única razón que explicaba la imprevisible reacción de su cuerpo frente a esa chica, poco más que una simple niña.

Sólo que no había nada de simple en ella.

Quizá era hora de llamar a Kikyo para una visita de despedida. Luego, le daría suficiente dinero para que viviera cómodamente el resto de su vida en algún lugar tranquilo. Un lugar tranquilo a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia. A ella no le gustaría; habían sido amantes los últimos tres años; siempre había peleado, él buscaba una nueva diversión por un tiempo hasta que la rutina lo aburría y volvía con ella. Solo que esa vez no habría reconciliación.

Sí; eso era lo que debía hacer: tener una sesión caliente de sexo, mucho sexo mojado y duro, y después, cuando su cuerpo estuviera saciado, esa obsesión que sentía por la pequeña mozuela desaparecería.

Afirmó con la cabeza como si el simple hecho de hacer de su decisión algo físico volviera su convicción algo real; aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que esa no era la solución a su problema.

A sus treinta y siete años, era prácticamente un viejo; había visto tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida y la humanidad le había significado tantas decepciones, que las pequeñas cosas que tanto valoraban algunas personas no tenían ningún sentido para él. Su existencia era más solitaria y fría que la de su aborrecida lady Tristesse.

¿Qué había sido de su determinación, que tantas veces le había salvado la vida en la batalla?, ¿Y qué del control de sus emociones, que le había librado de tantos conflictos durante años? Ahora, un par de batientes pestañas y sagaces ojos grises venían a sacudir su mundo con la fuerza de un tornado.

Con un bufido, se volvió, chocando su cadera contra la esquina de su escritorio de cedro. Miró la superficie pulida a la luz de la luna, donde varios libros se extendían. Tomó uno con determinación y caminó a la puerta. Eso era lo que necesitaba, una relajante lectura antes de dormir, o antes de hacer esa actividad a la que él llamaba dormir, por no ser capaz de darle otro apelativo.

Caminó mecánicamente y no se dio cuenta de a dónde lo llevaban sus pasos hasta que se vio frente a esa cada vez más frecuente puerta blanca. _¿Qué demonios?_

En vano, intentó comprender los impulsos de su cuerpo. Su mente parecía trabajar a distinta velocidad que el resto de él, el pulso se le disparó al darse cuenta de que, por más que intentara evitarlo, el deseo que sentía por esa endemoniada mujer era ya algo innegable.

Estuvo de pie ahí durante mucho tiempo, intentando decidir lo que debía hacer. Podía ver la luz de una llama a través del bajo de la puerta, así que sabía que estaba despierta. Su mente era un mar de contradicción; por un lado se juraba no volver a acercarse a ella, pero sus pies, su cabeza, sus manos, sus ojos y, aún más terrible, su corazón, no pensaban de la misma manera; porque lo llevaban en todo momento a buscarla, pensarla, tocarla, admirarla... y desearla hasta el punto del dolor. No sólo uno físico.

Quería irse; ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí; o qué obstinada fuerza sobrenatural podría haberle llevado a buscar lo que inconscientemente perseguía todo el tiempo.

Se iría, y pasaría el resto de la noche dando vueltas en su cama preguntándose desde cuándo se había vuelto tan malditamente cobarde. Sus pies se movieron, el cuerpo empezó a girar, y, de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un haz de luz se proyectó sobre su perfil antes de que escuchara esa voz dócil que lo perseguía a dondequiera que iba.

-¿Milord? -musitó, repentinamente angustiada-, ¿ocurrió algo...?, ¿mi madre...?

Inuyasha maldijo en voz baja por preocuparla. Se volvió a ella y miró su rostro bañado por la luz tenue de la vela.

-Te dije que te acostaras -murmuró mientras la empujaba cortésmente y le quitaba la palmatoria con suavidad. Cerró la puerta con el pie e, indicando la cama con la cabeza, la dirigió.

Cuando estuvo segura y cálida nuevamente entre las sábanas, Inuyasha dejó el candelero y el libro sobre la mesilla.

-¿Laberinto de fortuna? -preguntó ella con una repentina excitación.

Inuyasha la miró de hito en hito.

-¿Conoces la poesía de Mena?

Ella le dio una sonrisa radiante.

_-"Amores me dieron corona de amores, por que mi nombre por más bocas ande_ -recitó con esa voz suave-. _Entonces no era mi mal menos grande cuando me daban placer sus dolores."_

Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de cómo debía perecerle ahí parado; seguramente como un idiota, mirándola con ojos incrédulos y, probablemente, con la mandíbula pegada al piso. Hasta que ella rió.

-Lo siento, me gusta la poesía castellana, aunque tengo problemas con algunas conjugaciones, me las arreglo bastante bien.

Él miró al libro, luego a ella; sus ojos brillantes parecían traslúcidos a la luz de la vela; su cabello resplandecía con destellos de fuego sobre esas ondas fastuosas; no quiso pensar en el modo en que su piel lisa brillaba en ese hombro cremoso y perfecto. Desnudo.

Tragó saliva mientras se sentaba sobre la colcha de seda rosa. La noche anterior, había mandado llamar a la modista del pueblo para que le vendiera algunos camisones de lino, por el frío. Sin embargo, ninguno le había quedado bien. La mayoría de las mujeres de Warwick, o de cualquier otro lado, para ser sinceros, tendían a ser de complexión fuerte. Mujeres nacidas para el trabajo duro y familias fecundas. Pero esta mujer no había nacido para ninguna de esas cosas.

Los hombros delicados y femeninos hablaban de promesas apasionadas; la cintura, diminuta en su atormentadora belleza, parecía estar hecha para encajar a la perfección bajo las manos amantes de un hombre fuerte, ardoroso y apasionado. Un hombre como él. Había sentido las curvas de ese pequeño cuerpo voluptuoso contra sí en varias ocasiones ya, y el recuerdo físico que guardaba de ella lo torturaba a cada paso que daba.

No... esa mujer había nacido para el amor.

Un tic se le disparó en la mejilla izquierda cuando sintió que la parte más indómita de su anatomía comenzaba a responder al estímulo. No deseaba pensar que ella estaba prácticamente desnuda debajo de esas sábanas, cubierta únicamente por la delgada tela de un camisón demasiado grande.

-¿Puedes decirme qué hacían tú y tu madre de camino a Birmingham a esa hora de la noche? -su voz sonó casi como un chillido, e Inuyasha deseó poder alcanzarse el trasero para patearse en él. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que el cuello del camisón se había deslizado por un hombro, dejándolo desnudo para él, mientras el otro pendía prometedoramente en un peligroso ángulo.

El inefable conocimiento de que una suave presión, un delicado tirón de sus dedos sería suficiente para que la tela cayera envió una oleada de fuego a su entrepierna. Podría ver esos senos perfectos y turgentes y, Dios, cómo lo deseaba. Sus dedos escocieron por hacer lo que la parte más oscura de su anatomía exigía con ardor. Pequeñas gotas de sudor de formaron en su frente. Nunca había tenido una reacción tan inmediata en toda su vida; agravada por el hecho de que ella realmente no había hecho siquiera una pequeña insinuación. Seguía mirándolo a través de esos conmovedoramente inocentes ojos grises.

_Tengo que salir de aquí_, gritó la porción más juiciosa de su mente. Sin embargo, una parte más física berreaba; _Cristo, no; no, linda, no hagas eso... oh, Dios, sí; sí... hazlo... hazlo..._

Ella se estaba moviendo. Y, por más que luchó, Inuyasha fue incapaz de ignorar el modo en que esas deliciosas protuberancias se agitaron; casi podía imaginar el color rosado de sus...

-Perdona, ¿qué dijiste? -musitó suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que ella, de hecho, había hablado.

Kagome inclinó su cabeza de un modo adorablemente infantil, que sacudió su masculinidad de un modo estremecedor.

-He dicho que viajaba a casa para estar allá antes de la boda.

Pero la mirada de él estaba fija en sus labios.

-¿Boda? -murmuró apenas- Ah, sí... la boda.

Vagamente, le pareció notar que ella decía algo más, pero no le prestó atención. Cuando Kagome se percató de que en realidad no la escuchaba, le tocó el brazo. Sin embrago, ese ligero roce fue demasiado para su escaso control

Inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, musitó su nombre mientras hacía lo que había deseado hacer desde que había posado sus ojos en ella:

La besó.

-

-

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

¡Vaya!, pues ahí está; el primer acercamiento... Pobre Inuyasha, me da un poco de pena; el tío ni siquiera comprende lo que siente por ella; lo único que sabe es que continuamente desea estar cerca de Kagome. Me gusta eso de que él busque inconscientemente estar con ella, en fin. Creo que en este capítulo hemos avanzado bastante, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Kagome le diga por qué viajaba a Birmingham?; además, se nos vienen problemas con Kikyo y la forma en que Kagome se entera de que Inuyasha es el conde de Warwick; pero ya se verá en su momento. Por otro lado, está la investigación de Miroku, ¿logrará averiguar quién pagó a Cabot y Jared para que atacaran a Kagome y a su madre, o simplemente lo hicieron por su propia ambición?, ¿Cuando reaparecerá Sango?, ¿Dónde he metido a lady Eliana?, pues bueno, en el próximo se verá.

Por cierto, si se preguntan cómo es que Kagome pudo abrir las puertas con una veladora en la mano sana y la otra vendada, la verdad es que no quiero imaginármelo. Yo misma tengo que hacer algunas acrobacias cuando me he encontrado inhabilitada de algún modo.

A partir de ahora intentaré hacer actualizaciones un poco más largas; debo confesar que, a diferencia de los otros capítulos, que me salieron bastante fluidos, éste me dio bastantes problemas. Las escenas se me enredaban y ya no sabía cómo sacarlas; si les soy sincera, este capítulo no me ha dejado satisfecha al cien; así que no los culparé si a ustedes tampoco les gusta. Prometo compensar en la siguiente actualización.

La verdad es que esto de los cortejos es un poco complicado, la historia ya está armada en su totalidad, excepto esta problemática parte. En fin, no se asusten por lo que sea de la boda de Kagome, tengan por seguro que tengo la solución perfecta.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, _por favor, _mándenmela; ahora sí que necesito ayuda, porque la primera etapa de la seducción me está dando algunos problemas que me dejan con ganas de tirarme de los pelos y gritar "¿no podríamos hacer que simplemente estuvieran juntos y ya?"; pero, Cristo... no puedo hacer eso.

En fin, quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas maravillosas que me dejaron sus comentarios, en verdad, se los agradezco muchísimo.

Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo.

Arce.


	6. Capítulo 5: Emociones inesperadas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

**-**

**-**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**-**

**-**

Sentía el desbocado latir de su corazón. Con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, caminó hasta la mesa de noche, dejó la veladora y se dejó caer sobre la cama; no sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior, algo confuso y cálido, se había desatado. Recordó el suave aroma masculino rodeándola, la imperiosa necesidad de tocar esos hombros anchos y ese rostro tan virilmente esculpido...

-Dios... -suspiró mientras se recostaba. Observó el dosel dorado de la cama y no pudo evitar imaginar los ojos brillantes de pasión de Jourdian-, ¿qué me está pasando?

Su voz sonó baja, inquieta, y aún así, ni siquiera para ella pasó desapercibida una nota de genuino entusiasmo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el latido acelerado de su corazón volviera a la normalidad. Cuando bajó a la biblioteca esa noche no había creído que lo encontraría ahí; sólo buscaba algo en qué entretenerse y él, de alguna manera, le había dado justo eso. Un estremecimiento de expectación la recorrió cuando pensó en el día siguiente; Jourdian era el primer hombre que la tomaba en serio para una partida de ajedrez, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y eso la complacía enormemente. No se había burlado, ni había menospreciado su habilidad diciendo que ése no era un deporte para mujeres, como muchos otros habrían hecho; tampoco se había reído de esa forma condescendiente que los hombres utilizaban cuando sentían ternura por la impertinencia de una mujer.

No. Él la había mirado con una especie de satisfacción, como si el hecho lo complaciera. Definitivamente, Jourdian Deddington era un hombre como ningún otro.

Kagome suspiró con aire soñador y tomó la mullida almohada para abrazarla con su único brazo libre. Sintió una leve punzada en el hombro, pero no le importó. Ese tipo de lesiones sanaban, cuando mucho, en un par de días. Entonces ella y su madre volverían a casa...

La sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció cuando pensó que no volvería a ver a Jourdian. Sabía que esos sentimientos no eran apropiados, pero nadie podía culparla; después de todo, el hombre le había salvado la vida.

De pronto, una verdad contundente la golpeó. Decidió que sería mejor mantener las distancias; no quería trabar amistad con ese hombre, porque cuando Arthur y ella se casaran, cualquier amistad de esa índole que mantuviera sería mal vista. De cualquier modo, dudaba que Jourdian quisiera seguir en contacto con ella en cuanto hubieran puesto un pie fuera de su propiedad.

Pensar en eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. Nunca le había dicho dónde estaban exactamente y ese hecho la perturbaba un poco. Sin embargo, era incapaz de ver a ese hombre como un peligro.

Permaneció un buen rato tumbada en ese misma posición; su mirada perdida en el juego de sombras que la flama en la palmeta proyectaba sobre el _transparente _alrededor del dosel de la cama. Apenas podía creer que un día antes había estado en Abingdon, con Sango, riendo mientras preparaban los baúles que llevaría en su regreso a casa. Los sucesos de las últimas horas le parecía irreales, como si otra persona los hubiera vivido y de algún modo ella mantuviera el recuerdo. Era una sensación extraña.

Repentinamente, un impulso la hizo erguirse sobre el colchón; miró la puerta fijamente, pero no notó nada; ningún movimiento, ningún ruido; y sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que había alguien ahí.

Levantándose lentamente, con el menor ruido, tomó la veladora y caminó, descalza como estaba, a través de la alfombra rosa. Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, se inclinó para sujetar el pomo entre los dedos y, no sin algún esfuerzo, hacerlo girar.

De pronto, se encontró frente al perfil más cincelado que hubiera visto en su vida; apreció los pómulos altos, la elegante y recta nariz, la boca arrogantemente sensual y el mentón virilmente definido. La garganta se le cerró y se le secó la boca; miró con los ojos brillantes esas orbes doradas mientras se volvían a ella, cercadas por aquellas tupidas y rizadas pestañas. Dios, que guapo era...

Una sensación parecida a la angustia se instaló en su pecho cuando pensó en qué podía haberlo llevado a sus habitaciones a mitad de la noche. ¿Y si...?

-¿Milord? -susurró, casi con miedo de lo que pudiera decirle-, ¿ocurrió algo...?, ¿mi madre...? -esperó su respuesta con un peso en la boca del estómago.

-Te dije que te acostaras -vino la ronca respuesta. Kagome le miró entrar y no se resistió cuando él le quitó la palmatoria de la mano. Le vio cerrar la puerta con el pie e indicarle que fuera a la cama con un ademán.

Obedeció. Se tumbó y, con el corazón acelerado, estudió sus eficientes y fluidos movimientos mientras dejaba el candelero y el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo sobre la mesa de noche. Con curiosidad, miró la portada.

-¿Laberinto de fortuna? -preguntó excitada; lo había leído decenas de veces.

Lo vio mirarla de una manera extraña, como si le costara creer que conociera la obra. No podía culparlo, después de todo, la literatura, como tantas otras cosas, no eran asuntos que incumbieran a la población femenina de la aristocracia. Ni de ninguna otra clase social, valiera decir.

-¿Conoces la poesía de Mena?

Su tono era de genuina admiración; no como esos tonos mordaces con que otros había calificado su interés por la poesía o por cualquier otra ciencia. Respirando profundamente, recitó con suavidad:

_-"Amores me dieron corona de amores, por que mi nombre por más bocas ande_; _Entonces no era mi mal menos grande cuando me daban placer sus dolores."_

La forma en que Jourdian la miró la hizo reír. Se veía tan encantador, así, pasmado.

-Lo siento, me gusta la poesía castellana, aunque tengo problemas con algunas conjugaciones, me las arreglo bastante bien.

Lo vio mirar al libro, luego a ella; sus ojos dorados parecían la llama de un fuego de invierno a la luz de la vela y Kagome sintió un calor extraño formándose en el fondo de su estómago. Apreció la forma elegante de moverse, el modo en que los músculos de su garganta se contraían al tragar saliva; sintió sus ojos grises lubricando profusamente como sólo unos minutos antes, en la biblioteca. Repentinamente, fue consciente de la tela del camisón deslizándose con suavidad sobre su hombro izquierdo. Su primer impulso fue devolverlo a su lugar, pero el brillo ardiente que vio fulgurar en sus ojos dorados mientras seguían el movimiento de la tela, la detuvo. Le gustaba cómo la hacía sentir su mirada sobre esa pequeña parte expuesta de su anatomía: deseada y sumamente femenina.

Una sensación de poder la embargó; sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras se percataba de su propia inherente sensualidad; movió tentativamente el cuerpo de modo que sintió el otro lado del cuello del camisón deslizarse peligrosamente sobre el segundo hombro. No llevaba nada debajo, y el roce de la tela sobre sus sensibilizados pezones casi la hace gemir. Lo vio tragar convulsivamente mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre la piel cremosamente expuesta de su pecho. Luchó fervientemente por controlar su respiración; no quería que él se percatara de lo mucho que su codiciosa atención la alteraba; pero fue incapaz de ignorar su patente masculinidad.

-¿Puedes decirme qué hacían tú y tu madre de camino a Birmingham a esa hora de la noche? -la pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para su excitación; repentinamente, sintió que sus latidos ralentizaban y que sus mejillas se drenaban. Lo miró, sin saber qué responder.

¿Qué podía decir?, había estado enviando señales en un peligroso intercambio sensual con el hombre más magnífico que había conocido a sólo tres semanas de su boda con otro, ¿dónde había dejado sus escrúpulos?, ¿en Abingdon?

Aclarándose la garganta, levantó el cuerpo intentando acomodarse sobre las almohadas; fue agudamente consciente de los ojos de él siguiendo codiciosos el vaivén de sus senos.

-Regresaba a casa para la boda... -musitó con suavidad, sin querer revelar más detalles.

Durante un segundo, él no respondió; sus ojos perdidos sobre la tela de su camisón, casi como si intentara mirar a través de él.

-Perdona, ¿qué dijiste? -su voz fue un murmullo suave, como si hablara sin saber lo que decía.

Ella, sin darse cuenta, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto coqueto mientras lo miraba.

-He dicho que viajaba a casa para estar allá antes de la boda -suspiró. En realidad, no quería tener que decir aquello, pero tampoco podía mentir: Si Joudian se lo preguntaba, le diría toda la verdad.

-¿Boda? -sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios ahora- Ah, sí... la boda.

-Sí... -su voz sonaba cansada; lo miró con un sentimiento de pesar que no alcanzaba a comprender-; es en tres semanas. Ya está todo listo, sólo esperamos que...

Pero se dio cuenta de que él no la estaba escuchando. Su mirada dorada estaba fija en el movimiento de su boca al hablar. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión. Jourdian debía saber de su boda; tenía que hacerle entender, antes de que esa pasión que estaba surgiendo entre ambos los destruyera.

Tocó su brazo con suavidad y se inclinó hacia él, llamándolo. Entonces, durante un instante alcanzó a ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecían antes de que todo su potente y viril cuerpo se inclinara sobre ella, obligándola a recostarse sobre las almohadas.

-Kagome... -le escuchó, un segundo antes de que sus labios fuertes tomaran su boca con suavidad.

Durante un confuso instante, ella simplemente permaneció ahí, recibiendo la dulce caricia como una brisa otoñal. Cualquier pensamiento racional que hubiera tenido hasta ese momento, voló. Sintió el calor llenando su rostro mientras un sonrojo conmovedor subía desde su pecho hasta los altos pómulos. Sus ojos brillantes temblaron y se rasgaron, sus pestañas trémulas bajaron con suavidad mientras respondía con timidez.

Sin embargo, el movimiento suave de sus labios llenos desató un infierno de calor entre sus cuerpos. De repente, su boca era tomada con fuerza y dureza por los labios masculinos y un músculo húmedo y aterciopelado le acariciaba el labio inferior. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, abrió la boca. Jourdian se hundió profundamente en ella, gimiendo con suavidad cuando su sabor lo colmó. Kagome lo sintió llenarla con una cadencia sensual que la estremeció; llevó su mano hasta la nuca masculina y sus dedos esbeltos se enredaron con fuerza en los cortos mechones plateados.

Intimidada por su propia inexperiencia, intentó devolverle la caricia con igual apasionamiento. El se movía confiadamente sobre y dentro de su boca, y ella fue dolorosamente consciente de su pericia. Era un hombre ilustrado en el arte del amor, y ese hecho por sí sólo fue el detonante de su excitación. Sintió las manos amplias sobre sus hombros, los dedos callosos haciendo círculos lentos; sintió un cosquilleo que le hizo reír sobre su boca ante la sensación que causaron sus caricias sobre la venda que le sujetaba el brazo derecho desde el hueco de su cuello. Mientras reía, sintió sus dientes mordisquear su labio inferior con suavidad. Pero esa risa se ahogó cuando él volvió a invadirla con su lengua, ahora más insistente que antes.

Sus dedos acariciaron la mandíbula fuerte, la mejilla suave, la frente firme..., delinearon la curva perfecta y masculina de su ceja y se enterraron en su cabello para empujarlo contra ella. Se sintió hundir en las almohadas bajo el peso del cuerpo de él. Cuando su boca la dejó para trazar un camino ardiente de besos sobre la columna nívea de su garganta, gimió.

Y fue ese mismo sonido el que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Jourdian... -musitó débilmente, cerrando los ojos y arqueándose cuando sintió que él le mordía la curva sensible; lo empujó remisamente, con menos ganas de las que hubiera deseado.

-Sí... -lamió la carne suave y ella gimoteó-, ese es mi nombre, princesa... -su boca firme se cerró sobre ella y Kagome creyó que se desmayaría cuando comenzó a succionar.

-¡Jourdian! -exclamó, azorada; sin embargo, su cuerpo se retorció en respuesta.

-Me gusta cómo dices mi nombre... -sonaba como ella estaba: ahogado de pasión-, es como un gemido... -la mordió de nuevo- gímelo para mí, nena...

Ella sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Dios, debía parar eso antes de que ellos...

-Por favor, déjame -murmuró-. No debemos hacer esto..., no está bien...

-Oh, no, princesa -murmuró con la boca pegada a su garganta- esto está muy bien.

Kagome inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, reuniendo fuerzas. Con un suspiro trémulo, murmuró:

-Estoy comprometida.

Eso fue. Repentinamente, la habitación se sumergió en un pesado silencio. La boca de él dejó su cuello y se irguió para mirarla a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Un instante después, le vio tensar la mandíbula y el fuego ardiente de la ira llameó en sus ojos. Se separó de ella como si tuviera la peste.

-¡Comprometida! -escupió la palabra como si fuera el peor de los insultos- ¿Me dejaste tocarte y besarte de ese modo mientras tu prometido cuenta las horas para hacerte su esposa?, ¡Por Dios!, ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

Instintivamente, la mano libre de Kagome voló al cuello del camisón y se apresuró a cubrirse, pálida y trémula, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso. Fuiste tú quien empezó esto y fui yo quien intentó pararlo, ¿recuerdas? -espetó-, pero no me escuchaste...

Él bufó con desprecio.

-Valiente esfuerzo hiciste.

Odiaba que la viera llorar, odiaba el daño que le hacían sus palabras y lo odiaba a él porque, aún después de todo, la pasión que despertaba en ella seguía latente.

-Lárgate -masculló con rabia- No necesito nada de ti.., no _quiero _nada de ti; mi compromiso con Arthur no es de tu incumbencia y tampoco tienes derecho a tratarme como una ramera sólo porque no pudieras controlar tu lujuria...

-¿Mi lujuria? -repitió con sorna-, perdona si estoy confundido, pero me pareció que la de hace un momento era tu lengua dentro de mi boca, nena.

En ese momento, odiaba el apelativo porque él lo hacía sonar como un insulto. Se sonrojó profundamente.

-No puedes culparme por responder a tus... -su sonrojo se intensificó mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada- a tus... bueno... tus...

-¿Encantos? -se burló con crueldad-, ¿pericia?, talvez me equivoqué, linda... -murmuró mientras la miraba con una frialdad que heló algo en ella-, quizá cometí un error al creer que, después de todo, no eras una zorra.

-¡Fuera! -explotó, temblando de ira y dolor- ¡Lárgate!, ¡No quiero verte!, ¡Largo de mi habitación!

Después de hacer una reverencia burlona, se volvió para salir.

-Como guste, _milady_.

Kagome sintió ganas de arrojarle algo. Algo lo suficientemente grande y pesado para partir esa odiosa y arrogante cabeza en dos. Se sentía extrañamente rota; como si una parte esencialmente importante de ella hubiera colapsado en un millar de piezas. No entendía la sensación, pero no le gustaba sentirse así.

Golpeó la almohada con el puño mientras las lágrimas de frustración, y de otra emoción que no llegó a definir, le bañaban las mejillas.

°-°-°-°-°

-¡Maldición! -la copa de _eau-de-vie_ se estrelló ruidosamente contra la chimenea, que flameó intensamente en respuesta- ¡Maldita sea!

Sus ojos, inyectados de sangre, brillaban mortalmente a la luz de las llamas; su rostro estaba rojo de ira y su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus puños apretaban y aflojaban convulsivamente. No había derecho... la vida era una perra...

Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, intentando calmar su furia; se mesó el cabello con ambas manos. Parecía desesperado.

-Comprometida... vaya chiste -murmuró rabioso.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, sin embargo, no se volvió.

-¿Qué? -fue su seca respuesta.

La puerta se abrió con un murmullo suave; una cabeza castaña se asomó y lo miró dudosa.

-Disculpe, milord; ¿quiere que le pase el calentador por la cama ahora?

-¡No! -ladró mientras la miraba con los ojos llameantes.

La vio saltar y, tras una breve disculpa, acompañada de la acostumbrada reverencia, se escabulló.

Cuando estuvo solo de nuevo, caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer. No entendía su comportamiento de las últimas veinticuatro horas, aunque lo desconcertaban más los últimos veinte minutos. Recordaba el calor de su piel bajo sus manos, el sabor endulzado de sus labios, la suavidad de su contacto y la ternura de su reacción. Era dolorosamente consciente del recuerdo físico de cómo esos labios deliciosos se habían abierto para él; de cómo esa lengua aterciopelada había respondido a su ardor enredándose con la suya. Negó resignadamente.

Nunca debió haberla besado. Ahora, jamás podría arrancarse de la memoria cada pequeño detalle que había descubierto de ella, como lo sensible que era en la curva del cuello o lo erógeno que resultaba besarla en el hueco de la garganta.

Ella era tan punzantemente receptiva a él...

-Pero le pertenece a otro -se recordó con rabia.

Hizo una mueca cuando recordó el modo en que la había tratado; las cosas que le había dicho. Pero en ese momento, la furia tiñó de rojo su consciencia y todo lo que pudo hacer fue atacarla, ¿y por qué?

_Porque te sentiste herido_, respondió una voz en su cabeza.

Quiso negarlo. Quiso poder gritar al viento que no le importaba lo que fuera de esa mujer. Pero también quiso que eso fuera verdad. Una cosa era mentirle al mundo, pero mentirse a sí mismo era cosa de idiotas. E Inuyasha no era idiota. Sabía perfectamente qué lo había molestado más; no fue el hecho de que ella le dejara llegar tan lejos para luego frenarlo de un modo tan contundente; tampoco fue que le hubiera gritado y herido su orgullo; Dios, ni siquiera el maldito hecho de que estuviera comprometida.

Lo que le molestó fue el inexplicable y punzante dolor que le causó que lo estuviera. Era algo estúpido, e Inuyasha lo entendía así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ya solo, en la intimidad de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada; después de todo, había sido él quien la abordara en la biblioteca, quien la acosara con sensaciones completamente nuevas para ella y que no podía comprender; había sido él quien fuera a sus habitaciones sin ninguna razón aparente y había sido él quien se inclinara sobre ella, aplastándola contra la cama, para besarla; sin tomar en cuenta ni por un segundo que podría haberle hecho daño. Desde el principio también había sido él, y no ella, quien le había ocultado su maldito nombre.

La culpa se le había atorado en la garganta en forma de nudo, y no le agradaba esa sensación. Había hecho acusaciones infundadas e inexcusables; ella debía odiarle ahora.

_Pero probablemente no lo haga_, dijo la voz, terca, _reconoce de una vez que tu primera impresión fue acertada. Ella es una buena persona._

Pero aceptar el hecho de que ella podía no ser mala implicaba la posibilidad de que otras mujeres, a las que siempre había creído así, tampoco lo fueran; e Inuyasha no estaba preparado para reconocer un error de ese tamaño. No. Las mujeres eran mentirosas, traicioneras, ambiciosas y mezquinas por naturaleza; no podía ser de otra manera y, si para fundamentar esa creencia en algo firme Kagome también tenía que serlo, que lo fuera. A él le daba igual; de cualquier modo, en pocos días la tendría fuera de su vida para siempre.

Decidiendo que estaba en lo correcto, se desnudó, se tumbó y, como siempre, se pasó las primeras tres horas mirando al techo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Recuerdos de un pasado amargo dejándole una sensación densa en el pecho. Mientras sus párpados iban haciéndose paulatinamente más pesados, se repitió una y otra vez que esa noche, había salvado a su corazón.

-Mañana -murmuró somnoliento-, mañana ni siquiera te acordarás...

Sin embargo, justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo y sucumbiera al sueño, un último y agrio pensamiento se coló en su mente...

_Y te odiarás el resto de tu vida por haber desperdiciado tu última oportunidad para ser feliz..._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

-

-

Pueblo de Abingdon, salida de Bottler St.

-

-

El aire en el interior del establecimiento era prácticamente irrespirable. El calor asfixiante se había cerrado como un puño alrededor de su garganta, ahogándolo sin misericordia.

Miroku observó al herrero mientras daba forma con el mazo a lo que en algún tiempo sería una espada; el sonido grave de los golpes reverberaba en las paredes estrechas del pequeño local.

-Entonces, ¿no vio a alguien nuevo, algún forastero? -inquirió, haciendo a su voz sonar por encima de los porrazos que el hombre daba. Éste dejó su labor y lo miró.

-No vino nadie, señor; si quiere otra opinión, vaya donde Mercy, la de la taberna. Es una cotilla de primera, si alguien llegó por aquí y yo no me di cuenta, seguro fue por allá.

Miroku asintió con un movimiento firme y le agradeció; se dio la vuelta, salió esquivando barras y saltando piezas de armaduras viejas y caminó al otro lado de la calle. Exhaló profundamente cuando el aire fresco le golpeó el rostro. Entonces, una linda morena pasó frente a él y la siguió con la vista. Silbó.

-Bonita... -murmuró. Iba a ir tras ella; se movió para seguirla.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba a mitad de la calle hasta que un grito de alarma lo hizo girar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la carreta que se le fue encima, pero sus pies se enredaron en sí mismos y cayó de bruces.

Con una maldición, se levantó. Repentinamente, sintió una manos suaves y delicadas sobre sus brazos.

-¿Está usted bien, milord? -oh..., esa era la voz de un ángel.

Volvió el rostro y se encontró mirando un par de profundos ojos verde plata. Se quedó sin palabras.

La mujer tenía un rostro bonito. No, precioso; sus ojos eran grandes y ligeramente rasgados, sus pestañas oscuras y abundantes; y él sintió la repentina necesidad de acariciarlas con sus labios. Tenía una nariz pequeña, respingada y altanera que se le antojó graciosa, sus mejillas estaban coloraditas y esos labios llenos, lujuriosos, parecían clamar por sus besos. Se sintió mareado y se tambaleó. De pronto, sintió un brazo esbelto rodeándolo por la cintura para darle apoyo. Por un momento, se sorprendió de su fuerza.

-Venga, vamos al porche para que se siente.

Ahí estaba otra vez; esa voz que hacía saltar algo dentro de él. Se dejó guiar con la mansedumbre de un corderito, sonriendo tontamente cuando sintió que el cuerpo redondeado de ella se le pegaba al costado. Era una joven alta, de curvas generosas, y poseía una casta sensualidad que lo dejó impresionado. Puso su mano amplia bajo la curva de la cintura, sobre la cadera, para apoyarse. Maldijo silenciosamente las capas de tela del vestido y las enaguas mientras sus dedos se movían sobre el material suave convulsivamente. Miroku fingió un mareo y sonrió con satisfacción cuando ambos brazos de la joven lo rodearon y las curvas sinuosas de sus senos se apretaron llanamente contra él. Oh, estaba en el cielo...

-_Merci_, mocita... -musitó, y su mano cobró vida antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Repentinamente se encontró de nuevo sobre el suelo de grava. Su mejilla palpitaba dolorosamente y una marca roja se extendía con rapidez. Ella lo miraba erguida en toda su estatura, tan orgullosa y ofendida como una reina.

-¡Insolente! -rugió ella, un fulgor destellando en sus bonitos ojos verdosos- ¡Cómo se atreve a...! -todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de ira, sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente. La vio apretar los dientes, como si luchara con el impulso de cortarle las manos.

-Disculpe..., mi mano se resbaló -murmuró inocente-, ya ve que estoy un poco desorientado.

-¡Pues que no vuelva a suceder, o le sacaré los ojos con un asador! -Miroku fue a hablar, pero su boca permaneció abierta sin decir palabra; los ojos desorbitados-, ¡Luego le abriré la barriga hasta la garganta y le arrancaré las tripas!

El hombre tragó. Esa mujer podía ser muy bonita, pero estaba un poco loca.

-Escuche... no fue mi...

-¡Entonces le quebraré todos los huesos con una maza enorme y usaré su piel para afilar mis cortaplumas!

De pronto, todo fue silencio. Ella lo miraba jadeante, con un odio profundo brillándole en sus preciosos ojos grisáceos.

-Dudo que siguiera vivo para entonces así que, ¿por qué la molestia? -aventuró en voz baja, trémula, y su boca formó una nerviosa y casi tímida sonrisa.

Su respuesta pareció confundirla. Una expresión extraña cubrió su rostro mientras lo miraba levantarse. Miroku se sacudió los pantalones y se irguió haciendo un gracioso mohín.

-Pues... yo... -la había confundido; y el hecho pareció enfurecerla, porque su rostro se contrajo y le espetó-; será mejor que termine pronto sus asuntos aquí, forastero. A la gente de Abingdon no le gusta que vengan desconocidos a entrometerse en sus vidas; en especial al _Señor _del castillo.

Él le dio una sonrisa amable.

-No se preocupe, señorita; mi... _asunto _aquí no tomará mucho tiempo; de hecho, si encuentro lo que necesito, espero dejar la aldea esta misma noche, quizá mañana.

-Oh, ya veo... -murmuró ella; los labios llenos haciendo una mueca que a él se le antojó angelical.

_Qué bajo has caído, Miroku; la mujer te acaba de amenazar con hacerte pasar un tormento del mismo infierno y tú no puedes dejar de sentirte atraído por ella._

La ironía de sus pensamientos le hizo sonreír con socarronería. Hizo una elegante reverencia ante la joven y se enderezó con agilidad.

-Si me disculpa... -caminó hacia la taberna y subió al porche. Sabía que lo estaba mirando, se volvió- Tiene una lengua muy rápida, _mademoiselle_; debería tener cuidado, un día de estos podría hacérsele un nudo.

La vio abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber qué decir; con un guiño coqueto hizo un ademán y atravesó las puertas del local, justo antes de que una sarta de insultos y amenazas que prometían dolor y desesperación se desatara a sus espaldas; sin embargo, sólo pudo sonreír.

Adentro, la luz del medio día que era casi no llegaba. Miró el lugar con ojos apreciativos. Era un establecimiento viejo, las mesas estaban astilladas y llenas de manchas indelebles, de lo que fueran, Miroku no deseaba saber; había lámparas bajas y una barra en el extremo derecho, justo enfrente de la puerta. Una mujer voluptuosa y de rasgos poco agraciados se le acercó con aire insinuante. Sus labios, rojos como la grana, estaban pintados por fuera del borde para hacerlos parecer más llenos. Llevaba un vestido morado de pésimo gusto, con holanes y encajes amarillentos, que se apretaba asfixiantemente por debajo de los senos, casi haciéndolos saltar fuera del amplio escote. Su apariencia en general resultaba desagradable, pero Miroku tuvo cuidado de mantener el pensamiento fuera de su expresión. La miró con una sonrisa educada e hizo una deferente inclinación; cuando la miró, la mujer parecía haberse sonrojado. Bien, ya tenía su favor; ahora sólo debía preguntarle lo que quería saber.

-Buenas noches, señorita -murmuró con voz sensual-; estoy buscando a la señora Mercy, el herrero me dijo que podía encontrarla en este lugar.

La mujer carraspeó en lo que, ella creyó, fue un gesto elegante y femenino.

-Soy yo, milord -asintió con coquetería; con un mal imitado acento francés.

Miroku fingió auténtica sorpresa, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Por Dios -musitó con supuesta incredulidad-, es mucho más joven y hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado...

La mujer, que no tenía menos de cuarenta años, rió complacida. Dio un paso hacia él contoneando las caderas, y la falda larga y poco acampanada se balanceó.

-Y... -tocó su pecho fuerte con un dedo, jugando con uno de los botones de cristal de su camisa-, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo, milord?, ¿necesita algo de compañía?

Miroku rió suavemente y tomó la mano de la mujer para llevársela a los labios; rozó sus nudillos con suavidad y exhaló sobre ellos en una caricia delicadamente erótica. La mujer se rió tontamente y se pegó a su costado.

-En realidad... -su voz fue un murmullo deliberadamente sensual-, había algo que quería saber; verá... -procedió, separándose con delicadeza de ella para que no resintiera su retirada; la tomó por el codo y la llevó a una de las mesas. Miró el lugar especulativamente para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchara; había un hombre robusto dormido en una esquina, su cabeza estaba apoyada en una mesa llena de jarras vacías; por lo demás, sólo estaba el cantinero, que los miraba receloso pero tampoco parecía interesado en su conversación-. La verdad es que necesito ayuda; he probado en otros lados, pero nadie me dice nada -la miró intensamente y la mujer asintió con complicidad-, creo que ahora sólo usted puede ayudarme...

Ella afirmó fervientemente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verá, hace dos días llegó a la propiedad de... un amigo -se cuidó de evitar el nombre de Inuyasha- un carro que trasportaba a las señoras MacClesfield -la escuchó jadear mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca-, veo que las conoce.

Mercy meneó la cabeza.

-Todos en Abingdon conocen a lady Eliana y a lady Kagome; nuestro _Señor _es su tío.

Miroku ya sabía eso, Herrick lo había puesto al tanto la tarde pasada, antes de que saliera de Warwick; pero no quiso quitarle a la mujer la sensación de que estaba ayudándole.

-¿Les pasó algo a ellas? -preguntó ansiosa, y Miroku casi puso sentir el hambre de cotilleo flotando alrededor de ella.

-Oh, no -le aclaró-, pero una de las ruedas del carro se rompió y no pudieron llegar a su destino.

-¿Y no les prestaron ustedes uno para que llegaran a Birmingham?

Miroku arqueó una ceja. Esa mujer estaba bien enterada.

-Para esta hora, probablemente se haya hecho ya. Sin embargo, lady Kagome nos dijo que... dos peones de aquí habían partido con ellas; sin embargo, esos hombres... han desaparecido y no se sabe dónde están -vio los grandes ojos castaños abrirse con incredulidad, horror y algo parecido a la excitación-. ¿Sabe quiénes eran?

Por un largo momento, ella simplemente lo miró, y él no estuvo seguro de que le fuera a responder. Entonces, los ojos astutos de la mujer se entrecerraron.

-Esto es un chisme -declaró fríamente. Miroku la miró de hito en hito-. ¿Por qué no me dice de una vez lo que quiere saber?

Ahora sí estaba impresionado. Por una vez, se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato. Esa mujer no se dejaba engañar.

-Veo que es mucho más lista de lo que creí -suspiró, resignado-; bien, tendrá que garantizar discreción...

Mercy arqueó la espalda y sacó el pecho en un movimiento que pretendía ser coqueto, pero que no lo fue.

Él entendió perfectamente. Llevó la mano al pequeño saco colgado del cinturón, lo zafó y, con un movimiento naturalmente sensual, lo empujó dentro del escote de la mujer; justo entre aquellas enormes y sebosas protuberancias.

Ella sonrió y se puso de pie; Miroku la imitó y la siguió mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del bar. La vio hacer una seña al cantinero y éste asintió. Caminaron por un estrecho corredor que olía a humo, a licor viejo y a cuerpos sucios. Contrajo el rostro por lo desagradable del lugar.

Entonces la vio detenerse frente a una puerta astillada que crujió y se quejó sonoramente mientras la abría. Adentro había una mesita, una cómoda y una cama demasiado usada.

-Es la mejor habitación -la oyó murmurar mientras caminaba a la cómoda-; sólo para quienes pueden pagarlo -lo miró de pies a cabeza-, usted puede.

La vio agacharse para sacar una botella de un repugnante líquido rojizo que pretendía ser licor. Sacó un vaso pequeño y ancho y lo sirvió. Se volvió a él y le miró fijamente.

-¿Quiere? -Miroku negó con delicadeza. Ella se encogió de hombros-, bien; como quiera. Ahora puede preguntarme lo que desea saber.

-Hace dos días, el carro salió de aquí con seis ocupantes, ¿me equivoco? -ella negó-; bien, sólo dos llegaron a Warwick.

-¡Warwick! -exclamó. Pero, contrario a lo que pudiera pensar, ella sonrió-, vaya, vaya; así que viene de donde el asesino ese... ¿Es usted?

No parecía temerle en absoluto.

-No -aceptó-; pero eso no es lo importante. En ese carro iban las mujeres MacClesfield, un viejo y un niño; supuestamente, dos peones de aquí las acompañaron; sólo que ellos no estaban por ningún lado.

Mercy asintió con aire meditabundo.

-Jared y Cabot -murmuró con suavidad-; Dios, yo sabía que se traían algo entre manos...

Eso captó toda su atención.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Ella bebió de su vaso y lo miró sin vergüenza.

-Una semana antes de que partieran en ese viaje, habían estado muy extraños. Venía todas las noches a jugar póquer, lo que es curioso, viniendo de dos hombres que apenas ganan lo suficiente para vivir -bueno, eso ya era algo-, gastaron dinerales en cervezas y rameras; a mí misma me contrataron un par de veces. Dejaban buenas propinas.

-¿Notó algo extraño antes de eso?, ¿Algún forastero, cualquier cosa?

Ella permaneció en silencio; entonces negó.

-No había llegado nadie nuevo al pueblo en semanas, hasta usted.

Algo en ese cuadro, no sabía qué, no encajaba.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo conseguían tanto dinero?

Mercy sonrió con cinismo.

-Hubo algunos rumores... sobre movimientos mal hechos, ya sabe... en la casa grande.

Miroku asintió.

-Así que estaban robando dinero. ¿Cómo cree que se las arreglaron para que no los descubrieran?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le importara.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea -de pronto, su rostro e iluminó y el gesto la hizo parecer, casi, más bonita-; ahora recuerdo que, dos días antes de que salieran para Birmingham, Jared estaba completamente borracho y empezó a alardear sobre algo de un último trabajo. Dijo que cuando terminaran lo que debían hacer, dejarían el trabajo en el castillo y se irían a algún lugar bonito en el Nuevo Mundo.

Miroku frunció el ceño con incertidumbre.

-¿Se irían? -murmuró-, ¿Juntos?

Mercy rió.

-Pues claro; después de todo, eran primos hermanos.

Lo que acababa de revelar abría nuevas posibilidades. Sin embargo, antes de emitir un juicio, necesitaba saber más.

-¿Tiene idea de por qué lady Kagome y lady Eliana viajaban a Birmingham ese día? -preguntó con suavidad. La mujer hizo un ademán y encogió un hombro.

-Pues para su boda, ¿qué más?

Eso era algo nuevo. Miroku la miró especulativamente. ¿Qué otras cosas podría revelar esa mujer?

De pronto, todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza como fragmentos de un puzzle. Así que eso era...

Ella lo miró con ojos astutos.

-Usted cree que ellos planearon secuestrarlas -murmuró la mujer mientras se servía más de ese repugnante licor-, cree que querían pedir dinero a su prometido por ella.

Quiso decir algo. De verdad que quiso, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. ¿De dónde había salido esa mujer?

-Después de todo, es lógico. Cuando matrimonios de tal importancia aristocrática se llevan a cabo, las cabezas de muchas personas se llenan de números -se burló con cinismo-, y esa gente es tan asquerosamente rica, que no me extraña... que algunos quieran saber de vez en cuando cómo sería vivir así.

Él seguía casi demasiado impresionado para hablar

-Entonces -concluyó la mujer, mirándolo fijamente-, ¿me dirá qué fue lo que pasó?

La boca de Miroku se curvó en lo que pareció una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Me devolverá el dinero que le di, _madame_?

Ella hizo un mohín y agitó la mano en un ademán despectivo.

-Bueno, ¿ya sabe todo lo que necesitaba saber? -murmuró con fastidio.

-En realidad -asintió-, me preguntaba, ¿por qué mandar a un par de simples peones a proteger a dos mujeres, pudiendo mandar una escolta de soldados entrenados?

-Porque todo el ejército de Abingdon está en la frontera, milord -aseveró con simpleza, como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Por qué?

Mercy se movió con un encogimiento de hombros y caminó a la ventana, donde se entretuvo moviendo las cortinas mientras observaba a la gente andando por el camino de grava.

-Se corren ciertos... rumores, de que algunos poderosos aristócratas están metiéndole ideas en la cabeza al rey Carlos; están comprando sus favores destruyendo a los que sigan fieles al antiguo régimen.

-¿Abingdon ha sido atacado? -murmuro con perplejidad-; pero si siempre ha sido un condado muy próspero y pacífico; lord Radnor nunca había tenido problemas con los territorios vecinos.

-Usted, mejor que nadie, debería saber lo que la ambición puede hacer al corazón de un hombre -atajó ella con suavidad-. Hoy en día, y como están las cosas, incluso el hombre más noble vendería su alma por unas cuantas monedas.

Miroku no estaba de acuerdo, pero, ¿de qué le serviría decirlo?, ¿Qué era de la dignidad?, ¿qué de la bondad', ¿qué del valor?

En un mundo incivilizado, donde el hombre guiaba su vida siguiendo las normas más básicas, la civilidad era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Si quiere saber algo más, le aconsejo que vaya directamente con lord Aidan.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que esa mujer sabía más de lo que quería aparentar.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Ella rodó los ojos como si el sólo hecho de preguntarlo lo hiciera decididamente masculino; o lo que es lo mismo, decididamente estúpido.

-Pues en el castillo, ¿dónde más? -murmuró.

-¿Es pariente de lord Radnor?

Mercy asintió tranquilamente; sus ojos sagaces perforando algo dentro de él.

-Sí, si algo le ha sucedido a las MacClesfield, él lo querrá saber.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con un ceño.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa extraña.

-Porque es el hijo mayor de lady Eliana, salió por negocios a Londres hace cosa de una semana y acaba de regresar -la sorpresa que experimentó debió ser muy evidente, porque Mercy se acercó a él y le golpeó el brazo burlonamente-. Oh, vamos, no es para tanto...

-¿Cuándo llegó? -preguntó bruscamente, sujetándole el brazo con dureza. Ella protestó cuando sintió una punzada de dolor y miró su semblante, ahora completamente serio, duro.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Que cuándo llegó? -repitió con la voz seca; los ojos brillantes fijos en la mujer.

-Ayer a medio día -musitó con un ceño extrañado-, ¿por qué?

Pero él ignoró su pregunta.

-¿Lord Radnor se encarga de la administración de Abingdon?

La vio dudar un instante, con aire reflexivo, antes de que negara con suavidad.

-No; es un hombre enfermo. Hace un par de años que lord Aidan se hace cargo de eso.

Después de esa revelación, Miroku recordaba poco de la conversación. El intercambio de palabras fue rápido, sencillo y efectivo. Pero abrió para él una nueva incógnita. Sí, definitivamente iría al castillo.

Tenía un par de preguntas que hacer a ese tal Aidan.

°-°-°-°-°

-Quiero verla.

Inuyasha, detrás de su amplio escritorio de cedro, revisaba los libros de cuentas cuando escuchó la voz firme y segura que le hablaba desde la puerta. Cuando la miró, sintió que el aliento se le atoraba en la garganta, repentinamente seca.

-¿Perdón? -murmuró, mientras dejaba el estilete en su base de obsidiana. No la había oído entrar.

-Me ha oído -musitó Kagome, de pie en el quicio de la puerta; ataviada con el mismo enorme y vulgar camisón de la noche anterior-, quiero ver a mi madre -su mirada estaba fija en él con tanta dureza, que Inuyasha supo por instinto que estaba lista para librar batalla- ahora...

Con movimientos lentos y elegantes, se levantó. Durante un interminable y silencioso momento, los dos permanecieron en la misma posición, mirándose con ojos desafiantes y ardientes. Entonces, lentamente, él asintió.

Ella pareció ligeramente sorprendida, pero enseguida controló la emoción. Lo vio dirigirse a ella con ese paso firme y masculino que le caracterizaba; sintió una mano en su hombro mientras la empujaba con suavidad hacia el pasillo.

Kagome se dejó guiar, abrumada por la sensación de seguridad de la que el calor de su mano amplia sobre ella la embargaba. Caminaron del mismo modo a lo largo de un corredor medianamente ancho, hasta detenerse en una puerta tan blanca y bella como la de su propia habitación. Sin atreverse a interferir, vio a Jourdian llamar con suavidad.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó el pomo y lo hizo girar.

Kagome apenas pudo contener un sollozo cuando vio a su madre tumbada en la cama. Parecía tan frágil como una muñeca y se apresuró hacia ella con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Vagamente, notó que Judd, que había estado inclinado sobre ella, se levantaba, tomaba sus cosas y, tras intercambiar algunas palabras con Jourdian, salía de la habitación.

-Madre... -gimió, tocando con tanto cuidado las vendas que cercaban su rostro, que apenas sintió el roce de la tela sobre los dedos-, madre..., ¿qué te hicieron?

Eliana la miró a través de esos enormes, acuosos ojos plateados, enrojecidos por el llanto y ligeramente hinchados. No quería que su niña la viera así..., hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de ahorrarle ese dolor.

Por su parte, Inuyasha sintió un extraño peso en el corazón cuando la vio ahí, de rodillas junto al lecho de su madre. Ver a una joven tan vivaz, con tanto carácter y una personalidad arrolladora, sucumbir ante el dolor de ver herido a alguien que amaba, movió una fibra desconocida y profundamente dolorosa en él.

De pronto, la joven sintió el peso firme de una mano sobre su hombro; giró el rostro y, por un segundo, miró el gesto compungido de Joudian, mirándola con tanto entendimiento, que la conmovió. Era casi como si entendiera su dolor.

Y quizá fuera así, porque ese mismo dolor punzante que la embargaba al ver a su madre derrotada, él mismo lo sentía al verla a ella, una criatura tan fuerte y espléndida, presa de un dolor y una angustia que no merecía padecer. Inuyasha la miró sin saber qué hacer; no había palabras de consuelo para ella, nada de lo que pudiera decir cambiaría algo de lo que había pasado y calmaría el dolor que ambas mujeres estaban sintiendo.

Sólo que ese dolor sería mucho más grande cuando se enterara de lo que realmente había ocurrido a su madre esa noche; y una parte de ella los odiaría a ambos por habérselo ocultado. Inuyasha casi podía asegurar cómo reaccionaría Kagome si no le decían pronto la verdad: se culparía a ella misma por no haber consolado y acompañado a Eliana en su momento de mayor dolor.

Ella quería saber la verdad; no, _necesitaba _saber la verdad. No quería mentirle; ya había hecho bastante ocultándole tantas otras cosas, pero no estaba en él decidir cuánto debía conocer y cuánto no...

-Escucha, Kagome -murmuró en un tono que rayaba la dulzura-, hay algo que debes saber... -estaba apunto de decirlo; tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua; sin embargo, la mirada ardiente de intensa desesperación que le dirigió lady Eliana fue suficiente para hacerlo callar.

Esos suplicantes ojos plateados desataron la ira pasada de nuevo en él; apretó un puño hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en los puntos donde sus propias uñas cavaban en la carne blanda; su otra mano estrechó el hombro de Kagome con fuerza y un fulgor dorado destelló en sus ojos..

-Hablé con tu madre esta mañana; le hice una oferta, y ella aceptó... -improvisó con tono duro, mirando fijamente esos ojos claros que se clavaban en él como delgadas saetas plateadas-. No sabemos si el riesgo ha pasado, o en realidad siguen en peligro, por eso... -inspiró profundamente-, hasta que no sepamos qué hubo detrás su ataque; hasta que no hallemos a los responsables, Kagome; las dos se quedarán aquí, bajo mi protección.

Un pesado silencio fue lo que siguió a sus palabras.

-

-

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

Ya va, el quinto capítulo. Por lo menos ya están saliendo los demás personajes; en fin, esto fue agotador. Me gustó la primera escena porque en el capítulo anterior lo veíamos todo desde la desesperada perspectiva de Inuyasha, lo que era muy frustrante, teniendo en cuenta esa apariencia sosegada de Kagome. Pues bien, ahora que lo vimos en la perspectiva de ella, ya no parecía tan tranquila, ¿verdad?.

En fin, la historia apenas está tomando forma; les dije que esto del cortejo era complicado, espero que tengan paciencia. Respecto a Miroku, estoy segura de que se dan una idea de con quién se chocó afuera de la taberna, ¿no?; también me agradó el hecho de que hiciera alarde de sus dotes de seductor para sacarle información a una ramera, y fuera ella quien terminara extorsionándolo a él. Supongo que habrá perdido la práctica.

Y bueno, el pretexto que había falta para que Kagome se quedara una larga temporada en Warwick ya está en la mesa; aunque todos se pueden imaginar que Inuyasha tiene una segunda intención al querer que se quede bajo su protección. En el próximo capítulo, problemas. Entrevista Miroku-Aidan, y ¡qué tal!, la primera aparición verdadera de Kikyo en esta historia. Ya veremos como lleva Inuyasha el lío que se le viene encima.

Estaba leyendo todos los reviews que me han mandado, ya saben, para inspirarme. Agradezco a todas las chicas maravillosas que me dejan sus comentarios: Ropna, Mary1416, Kagme019, Saya, Nadja-chan, Jimena-chan, Suzanee, Denisse, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Daria y Miyu Sparks. En verdad, me alientan muchísimo.

Un beso a todas y nos leemos la próxima vez.

Arce.

Datos curiosos:

_Eau-de-vie_, es francés, significa literalmente "agua de vida" y es como se conocía en esa época lo que hoy llamamos Coñac o Brandy; que no vaya a haber confusión, porque en alguna época también se llamó así al whiskey, pero no me refiero a él.

Respecto al primer capítulo, olvidé mencionar lo que era el _Rumbullion_ -la bebida favorita de Inuyasha-; es el nombre antiguo del Ron.

_Lady Tristesse_, creo que no necesita traducción pero, ya que estamos, significa lady Tristeza.

En caso de que tengan la duda, sí; el póquer sí existía en esa época; partir del siglo XIV se jugaba algo llamado poque, que es considerado la primera versión moderna del póquer, ya que es un juego que se remonta a más de mil años, con los chinos. El nombre Póquer se estableció en algún momento mientras se sucedían las conquistas del oeste; y como se desconoce el punto exacto de la transición en que se le cambia el nombre, he decidido dejarlo como todos lo conocemos.


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿Quién eres?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

**-**

-

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**-**

-

Permanecía recostada sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana empapada. Apenas había entrado la tarde cuando la lluvia ya estaba azotando; el cielo claro se había ennegrecido en cuestión de minutos. Igual que su humor.

Ver a su madre en semejante estado había helado algo en ella; aún cuando no le pudo hablar, sus ojos le dijeron tantas cosas...

Había permanecido con ella hasta que se quedó dormida y, amablemente, Judd la mandó a descansar a su propia habitación. Habían pasado algunas horas desde entonces, y Kagome se sentía más fría y sola que nunca.

Sintió que las lágrimas le abrasaban la garganta. Nunca, en toda su vida, podría olvidar el horror de esa noche; en sus sueños, los golpes, los gritos, los ruegos..., el dolor, la perseguirían. Un profundo vacío se había instalado en ella mientras acariciaba el hermoso rostro, ahora vendado y magullado, de su madre; la frialdad de su piel bajo los dedos, el color rojizo del que se habían teñido sus ojos. Pero entonces, también recordó el extraño calor y la desacostumbrada sensación de seguridad que la embargó cuando la mano fuerte de Jourdian le tomó el hombro. Su calidez, de algún modo, había conseguido templar un poco su corazón.

Pero las palabras que había dicho a continuación la dejaron sin habla.

¿Quería que ellas permanecieran ahí, en no—sabía—dónde con un hombre que, aparentemente, la despreciaba? Porque, a juzgar por cómo la había tratado la noche anterior, así era. Recordó el modo en que había visto una extraña furia velar sus ojos cuando ella no respondió a su afirmación; como si hubiera esperado una reacción que ella no tuvo y el hecho lo hubiera enfurecido.

En cambio, ella había permanecido inmóvil, con lo ojos grandes e incrédulos clavados en él. Un segundo después, su ancha figura había dado media vuelta y había salido de la habitación. No lo había visto desde entonces.

Se sentía sola. Si por lo menos Sango estuviera ahí para acompañarla, posiblemente todo aquello sería más fácil. Extrañaba su casa, su cama; extrañaba todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacían de Birmingham su hogar como si hubiera estado años lejos de él.

Suspiró cansadamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Al menos, ahora se sentía limpia y fresca. Cuando había vuelto a su habitación, descubrió que un baño caliente con hojas y aceite de menta había sido preparado para ella. Ahora sabía adónde conducía aquella puerta al fondo de la amplia habitación.

Al principio, se había sentido muy sorprendida de que la alcoba tuviera su propio lavabo, ya que las personas de la nobleza —o de cualquier otra clase, si lo pensaba bien—, tenían la horrible costumbre de bañarse en contadas ocasiones, pues lo consideraban perjudicial para la salud; por lo que muchas de las más grandes mansiones ni siquiera tenían un cuarto especial para el baño, y unas delgadas tinas de hierro eran instaladas en la alcoba en cada ocasión.

Pero esa habitación había sido diseñada así originalmente, lo que le decía que Jourdian Deddington tenía hábitos de aseo frecuente, como ella.

Así que el hombre tenía por costumbre desafiar todas las normas sociales también... El pensamiento, inevitablemente, le arrancó una sonrisa.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta llamaron su atención; la miró un segundo antes de contestar.

—Adelante —se acomodó recatadamente el cuello del camisón, que ya se deslizaba sobre su hombro.

Una cabeza rubia se asomó con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Cómo está, milady? —murmuró animadamente mientras el resto de él entraba en la habitación.

—Judd... —murmuró, y no pudo parar la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios—, se le ve contento, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

El hombre se acercó, erguido en toda su imponente estatura alemana, y se detuvo junto a la cama. Llevaba su siempre presente bolsa de cuero bajo un brazo y un paquete cerrado bajo el otro.

—Ah, iba a bajar a la cocina a robarle un beso a Maude cuando me encontré con la señora Wilkins, que venía hacia acá —murmuró mientras se sentaba confiadamente junto a ella en la cama, dejaba la bolsa en la mesita y comenzaba a soltar los lazos del paquete café—. Quería darte esto, así que yo me ofrecí a traerlo en su lugar; de paso, aprovecharía para revisar ese hombro.

—Maude se va a sentir decepcionada —murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa.

Él se encogió de hombro, sonriente.

—Siempre es bueno despertar el interés de una mujer. ¿Qué mejor manera de poner celosa a una chica bonita que privándola de mi atención para dársela a otra muchacha igual de bonita?

—¡Así que es eso! —exclamó, indignada—, ¡Estás utilizándome!

—Algo así —admitió, riendo jovialmente.

Pronto, ella se unió a él.

Era curioso cómo entre ellos se había formado un lazo inmediato. mientras la había curado, no había parado de hacer bromas todo el tiempo, probablemente para ayudarla a librarse de la tensión. Sin embargo, Kagome pronto había descubierto que la personalidad de Judd era permanentemente jocosa. Se habían caído bien de inmediato. Al segundo día, ya eran amigos. También era digna de mencionar esa extraña habilidad que él tenía para ponerla de buen humor. Por un momento, casi olvidó su dolor...

Casi.

—¿Qué crees que diga Maude si me encuentra haciéndote el amor en la mesa de la cocina? —preguntó, mirándola con tanta seriedad, que ella se sosegó. Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Probablemente se pondría histérica.

Él suspiró teatralmente.

—Sí; nos acusaría de estar atentando contra sus alcachofas y nos mandaría a hacerlo a otro lado...

Ella rió y Judd le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

—Me alegro de que la falta de interés de mi chica te divierta... —masculló entre dientes, con los ojos brillantes.

—Vaya, por lo que he oído, Maude es la chica de medio pueblo.

Él la miró sin decir nada, luego volvió su atención a desatar cada uno de los pequeños lazos de lino con movimientos rápidos. Cuando terminó, abrió los extremos de la tela, sacó un vestido celeste bastante bonito y lo echó sobre la colcha rosada; Kagome lo miró. Tenía un escote cuadrado, bordeado de un encaje increíblemente blanco; aunque era algo más pronunciado de lo que Kagome hubiera querido. Sonrió con ironía cuando pensó que seguramente no se vería peor que con ese odioso camisón que amenazaba con caérsele en cualquier momento. Tenía una falda acampanada, cubierta por un transparente también azul, pero más claro; mangas largas, anchas a partir de los codos, desde donde caían como una cascada formada por varias capas de holanes blancos. No era como los carísimos vestidos parisienses que se le confeccionaban y cuya seda era traída de oriente por encargos especiales. Sin embargo, era una visión bastante agradable en ese momento.

—No creo que esté a la altura de una joven de tu cuna, milady —murmuró Judd mientras contemplaba el vestido extendido sobre la cama—. Pero supongo que por ahora está bien. De hecho, creo que la señora Wilkins ha hecho un gran trabajo al encontrar algo como esto; no se ven cosas así por estos lugares; bueno, exceptuando a Kikyo...

En cuanto pronunció el nombre, deseó poder retirarlo. Kagome lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es Kikyo?

Dios, ¿tenía que preguntar? Judd suspiró.

—Es la amante de... de Jourdian —casi se había equivocado, pero logró corregirse a tiempo: ya Inuyasha le había advertido que Kagome ignoraba su verdadero nombre. Estuvo tentado a mentir, pero no podría hacerlo mientras ella lo mirara de ese modo. Vio cómo sus bonitos ojos grises se abrían con incredulidad.

—¿A... amante? —tartamudeó; sentía la lengua rasposa y la garganta seca—, ¿Jourdian tiene una amante? —contrario a todo lo que hubiera podido esperar, el repentino conocimiento le dolió; y ese sentimiento se coló en sus ojos.

Judd fingió no haberlo notado.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué hombre no la tiene? —intentó quitarle importancia—; Hace unas semanas viajó a París; no veo que se supiera nada de ella desde entonces; ahora, la primera vez que te vi, pensé que te le parecías bastante.

Oh, eso no fue lo mejor que podía haber dicho. Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Era por eso que Jourdian la encontraba atractiva?, ¿Porque hacía tiempo que no veía a su amante y ella se la recordaba? El pensamiento le provocó náuseas.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Judd, compungido, le tomó la mano.

—Mira, linda, Jourdian ha estado solo mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que sus necesidades de hombre desaparezcan. Después de todo, para una persona que no ha conocido los placeres de la carne, mantener el celibato es relativamente fácil. Sin embargo, cuando te abres al mundo de la sexualidad, nunca puedes volver a cerrar la puerta. El sexo se vuelve tan necesario como comer o dormir. Eso no significa que Jourdian guarde algún sentimiento especial por las mujeres que visitan su lecho.

Kagome sintió que un profuso rubor se extendía desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas. Judd era un hombre de mente abierta y no se mordía la lengua nunca. Por extraño que pareciera, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado; momentáneamente.

Un segundo después de que todo se asentara, Kagome sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de nuevo. ¿Así era como la veía él?, ¿Como un medio de desahogar sus necesidades masculinas ?

Él debió intuir lo que estaba pensando, porque apretó su mano entre sus dedos largos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Hay mujeres especiales para eso, Kagome —musitó con suavidad—; mujeres a las que no les importa no ser la única y que están contentas mientras Jourdian les cumpla en la cama y con algún capricho de vez en cuando. Ellas no le piden nada; y él no da más de lo que quiere dar. Jamás te vería a ti como las ve a ellas.

Hablaba con la convicción y el convencimiento de un hombre que sabe bien de lo que está hablando. Quizá Jourdian le hubiera dicho algo.

De repente, Kagome palideció. ¿Le habría contado sobre su encuentro de la noche anterior?, ¿Por eso Judd le decía esas cosas, para advertirla?

El joven médico estrechó los ojos.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes, Kagome? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella sintió que un profundo vacío se abría bajo su cuerpo.

—Yo... —¿qué podía decir?, ¿la verdad?, ¿podía confiar en Judd lo suficiente?

Entonces, él la salvó de tener que hacer una vergonzosa confesión.

—Olvídalo, ha sido una pregunta imprudente. —se volvió hacia el vestido, luego la miró a ella—; mejor veamos qué tal va ese hombro. Si ha mejorado lo suficiente, podré quitarte ese molesto cabestrillo y veremos qué tal te queda tu vestido nuevo —le dio una sonrisa sincera y Kagome sintió que algo del peso que sentía era liberado de sus hombros. Asintió.

Unos minutos después, el vendaje que había sido usado como un cabestrillo improvisado estaba suelto, y Kagome sintió lo fresco del aire sobre la piel como una sensación agradable.

—Veamos, intenta moverlo así —le mostró la secuencia que debía seguir—, de acuerdo; ahora, ¿puedes abducirlo...?, ¡bien! —sonrió satisfecho mientras ella hacía los movimientos—, en círculos —indicó—; excelente...

Kagome se sentía bien; el hombro ya no le dolía, se lo tocó tentativamente con una sonrisa. Judd la imitó.

—La verdad es que esto de las dislocaciones es algo curioso. Parecen graves cuando se las ve y duelen como el mismo infierno; pero cuando se acomoda el hueso en su lugar, uno ni siquiera lo nota.

La joven asintió sonriente y miró de reojo el vestido celeste. El hombre suspiró.

—Bien, supongo que no me dejarás quedarme, ¿verdad? —ella simplemente negó, todavía sonreía—, entonces será mejor que espere afuera. Me avisas si necesitas ayuda. ¡Ah!, por cierto —tomó de nuevo el paquete café y sacó otro pequeño fardo blanco—; me dijo que traía esto.

Kagome asintió mientras él se lo dejaba entre las manos. Cuando estuvo sola en la habitación, se levantó, se sacó el odioso camisón y lo dejó a un lado. Para su sorpresa, el pequeño paquete contenía dos juegos de ropa interior. Eran bastante lindos, blancos, suaves, tenían encajes en los bordes; ella los miró con ilusión. Nunca había sido una joven coqueta o muy vanidosa, sin embargo, siempre era agradable ponerse algo bonito. Se vistió con la eficiencia de una mujer acostumbrada a hacerlo sola desde pequeña, a diferencia de otras damas de la aristocracia, que prácticamente llevaban consigo un ejército de doncellas que le ataran las correas del corsé. Bueno, vale; quizá para atarse el corsé sí hacía falta algo de ayuda, pero no para ponerse los calzones o las medias.

Cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa interior, tomó suavemente el vestido de lino y lo deslizó lentamente sobre su cabeza; sintió el material suave acariciándole la piel y sonrió con satisfacción. Parecía ser de su talla; quizá fuera ese el motivo por el que la señora Wilkins, la modista, lo tenía guardado: ninguna de las mujeres del pueblo era lo suficientemente esbelta para usarlo; o al menos eso le habían dicho. El torso del vestido era de un tono mucho más intenso; ató suavemente las cintas azuladas que se ceñían por el frente y que, ayudadas de la diferencia de color y de los materiales, simulaban ser un corsé; la tela se frunció, dándole un toque que a ella le pareció encantador. Cuando terminó, caminó por el suelo alfombrado y se detuvo delante del enorme espejo redondo adosado a la pared con una estructura de mármol.

Sonrió.

No era demasiado, comparada a la imagen que los espejos le habían regalado cuando se arreglaba para asistir a algún baile después de su presentación; pero podía decir, con toda certeza, que se veía bastante bien. Se peinó el cabello con las manos y se pellizcó las mejillas; más por costumbre que porque realmente le importara. Después de todo, desde que conoció a Jourdian Deddington, su habilidad para sonrojarse había estado más manifiesta que nunca.

Un suave golpe en la puerta fue lo único que se anticipó a la entrada impetuosa de Judd. El hombre suspiró con algo parecido a la resignación. Quizá hubiera esperado que ella aún estuviera a medio vestir...

Le sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Judd?, ¿porque tan desconsolado? —preguntó coqueta.

Los hombros de él se hundieron.

—La verdad es que esperaba encontrarte en bragas o algo así —murmuró.

Kagome soltó una suave carcajada. Era increíble, pero unos días antes, si cualquier otro hombre hubiera hecho un comentario semejante, habría arrojado contra él todo lo que encontrara que pesara más de tres kilos. Pero con Judd era distinto; encontraba sus bromas irremediablemente encantadoras.

La intimidad que se había establecido entre ellos era algo que Kagome nunca había compartido con nadie; salvo, quizás, con Sango.

—Mejor suerte la próxima vez —murmuró, caminó hacia la cama y metió sus pequeños pies en los delicados y elaborados zapatos de satén blanco que había conservado—. Es una ironía que todo lo que me quedara útil fueran los zapatos —torció, haciendo reír al hombre mientras balanceaba la puerta juguetonamente con una mano.

—La vida es extraña —comentó con una sonrisa—; y ahora que está vestida, ¿le apetecería dar un paseo por el castillo, _milady_?... la llevaría los jardines pero, como puede ver, no llegaremos allá si no es nadando —le ofreció el brazo con un gesto demasiado formal para que no resultara cómico. Kagome rió y lo tomó. mientras salían de la habitación, bromearon y se empujaron entre risas.

—He oído que te tendremos con nosotros por algún tiempo —comentó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano y sujetaba la de ella con la otra.

—Eso pregúntaselo a ese ogro que tienes por amigo —gruñó—; ni siquiera me dejó decidirlo, simplemente dispuso que fuera así.

—Sólo quiere protegerlas —defendió con suavidad.

—Quizá haya mejores formas de hacerlo que por la fuerza —espetó—. O quizá yo ni siquiera desee que me proteja.

Él iba a hablar de nuevo, pero ella le tomó la mano y lo arrastró a través del vestíbulo, hacia la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué no jugamos algo de ajedrez? —inquirió sonriente—, ¿Sabes dónde tiene Jourdian la tabla?

—La verdad es que no —en realidad, lo sabía, pero Inuyasha le había comentado que la llevaría por las tardes a la habitación de la chica—. ¿Por qué no hablas luego con él y le pides que tenga una partida contigo? Es bueno...

Ella hizo un ademán despreciativo con la mano.

—No me interesa ya —mentía; muy en el fondo, lo sabía; pero no se acercaría a pedirle un favor a ese hombre después del modo en que la había tratado—. Entre más lejos esté ese hombre de mí, mejor...

En ese momento, un par de sombríos ojos dorados la miraban desde el quicio de la puerta. Kagome, que le daba la espalda, no lo notó; pero Judd, sí. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

°—°—°—°—°

—Espere aquí —dijo la voz grave—. Le avisaré a lord Aidan que vino a verlo. ¿Quiere que le traigan algo de beber?

—Se lo agradezco, pero no.

El hombre asintió, hizo un gesto de deferencia y salió.

Cuando estuvo solo, Miroku observó con ojos inquisidores los muros altos de la habitación, cubiertos por enormes y preciosos tapices que llegaban del suelo al techo. Se acercó a verlos con claridad. Eran escenas heroicas; el estilo que estaba volviéndose tan popular en esa época; y sin embargo, no era reconocido por la Academia, pues ésta consideraba las representaciones bélicas como algo vulgar y carente de belleza y encanto, recordó. Lord Radnor había llenado su estudio con una abierto desafío al _buen gusto _de la aristocracia londinense. No obstante, Miroku lo encontraba embriagador.

La habitación en sí era una exhibición de lujo, elegancia y belleza; una sucesión se enormes arañas de cristal y oro en ocho luces cubrían el espacio de todo el estudio; las paredes eran de un sobrio color beige con un parqué de brillante madera roja. Había varios retratos, todos ellos enmarcados bellamente con molduras talladas, algunas de lo que parecía ser caoba, otras, las más impresionantes de todas, completamente doradas. Miroku silbó suavemente, con admiración. El lugar hablaba de enorme riqueza y suntuosidad. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando una imagen en especial llamó su atención. Era el retrato de dos mujeres jóvenes, muy bellas, sentadas educadamente en un diván al lado de una puertaventana. La luz acariciaba los rostros de ambas y hacía relumbrar sus brillantes sonrisas. Miroku sintió un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Eran tan hermosas, ambas, con esos cabellos oscuros atados en sencillos pero elegantes peinados; y esos increíbles ojos...

¿Plateados?

Frunció el ceño, pero siguió estudiando la pintura con atención. Ellas llevaban elaborados vestidos de colores sobrios y elegantes, perfectamente combinados, y él admiró su buen gusto. Ambas tenían una mano sobre sus regazos, mientras se sujetaban la otra con un cariño que el pintor había captado perfectamente. No tuvo problemas para identificar a la hermosa joven MacClesfield en el cuadro, sin embargo, el otro rostro también le resultó curiosamente familiar...

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de analizarlo, una voz suave y ligeramente ronca habló a sus espaldas.

—Veo que le agrada; es una pintura muy bella, hay que reconocer.

Cuando Miroku se volvió, había esperado encontrarse casi con cualquier cosa; sin embargo, al alto y delgado joven de sonrisa amable y brillantes ojos verdes, nunca lo imaginó. A lo largo del camino, se había ido haciendo muchas ideas de la clase de bastardo ambicioso y calculador que ese hombre podría ser, sin embargo, el joven que tenía frente a sí no pasaba de los veinticinco años, era surto y educado y lo miraba con una sonrisa genuina; no notaba ninguna hostilidad en su actitud.

—Sí —reconoció—; es muy bella. Me agrada cómo el pintor utiliza los colores y el juego de sombras en los vestidos... parece como si fueran a extender la mano fuera de la pintura y tocarnos.

El hombre se acercó a él, sonriendo cortésmente.

—Así es —acordó con un asentimiento, antes de volver el cuerpo para contemplar el cuadro—. Fue pintado hace tres años, en Viena. En nuestra casa de verano allá. No es un artista muy conocido, pero su trabajo es maravilloso, como puede usted ver —se giró de nuevo hacia él, todavía sonriente— Aidan Wrington —se presentó tranquilamente, extendiendo una mano en un saludo cordial.

—Miroku de Alcount —respondió tranquilamente, sintiendo en los dedos la fuerza del otro hombre. ¿Wrington? Su cerebro empezó a funcionar más rápidamente, ahí había algo que no cuadraba.

—¿De los Alcount de Surrey?

—Así es —contestó calmadamente.

Aidan asintió.

—A riesgo de parecer descortés, ¿puedo preguntarle qué le trajo a Abingdon? —su tono no expresaba nada más allá del genuino interés, y las sospechas de Miroku se fueron despejando por momentos.

—Bueno, es un asunto bastante serio...

El joven indicó el escritorio frente a la ventana.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos, entonces? —sugirió, indicando con un ademán al gran mueble isabelino—. Me dijo Samuel que no deseaba nada de tomar, ¿ha cambiado de opinión?

Él negó con suavidad. Luego pareció pensarlo mejor.

—Después de todo, creo que cuando le diga para qué he venido, sí necesitaremos una copa... los dos.

Vio la frente perfecta de Aidan fruncirse en un ceño profundo, antes de que asintiera lentamente y caminara a un elegante mueble bar en una esquina, rodeado de varios libreros altos. Todos llenos y, por propia experiencia, Miroku podía decir que esos eran libros de cuentas. Silbó mentalmente. Esa familia tenía que ser muy organizada. Probablemente, en esos libros se detallaban los movimientos financieros de los últimos doscientos años. Eso..., o simplemente estaban podridos en dinero.

Vio al hombre servir silenciosamente dos copas de Beaujolais; no parecía estar ocultando nada, y Miroku, por más que intentaba, no podía identificar segundas intenciones en sus formas. Quizá estaba buscando al culpable en el lugar equivocado.

Cuando se acercó y le tendió su copa, la tomó tranquilamente con un gesto deferente de la cabeza; luego esperó a que Aidan estuviera sentado del otro lado del escritorio, frente a él, para comentar:

—Oí que viajó a Londres hace una semana o algo más... —dijo de lo más casual—, ¿puedo preguntar si tiene negocios allá?

—Así es —respondió, en absoluto ofendido por el comentario sumamente directo, como se hubiera esperado—. La familia tiene una empresa productora de vinos en París y Beauvais, de donde exportamos a Alemania e Inglaterra, y en Toulouse, para España y Portugal. Yo me encargo de revisar los estados de producción y supervisar el trabajo de los gerentes; es algo pesado, pero alguien lo tiene que hacer. Viajo a París para ello cada mes y permanezco allá más o menos dos semanas. Sin embargo, hubo un problema en la aduana y un gran embarque fue confiscado; tuve que ir a Londres de emergencia para negociar un arreglo y recuperar la mercancía. Usted sabe, cada carga que llega al país vale su peso en oro.

Miroku abrió mucho los ojos, admirado.

—Vaya, un negocio verdaderamente próspero...

Aidan rió de buena gana.

—Sí, teniendo en cuenta que poseemos nuestros propios viñedos y los edificios especiales para el proceso de fermentación; sí, yo diría que nos va bien —añadió sonriente.

Era un joven vivaz, pero a pesar de su semblante amable y siempre sonriente, Miroku podía leer una madurez especial. Era un hombre que tenía muy claro su objetivo en la vida y lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir con él. Repentinamente, sintió una profunda admiración.

—Ya veo —bien, ahora venía lo difícil—; El motivo que me trajo aquí es muy delicado; no quisiera tener que darle estas noticias, pero me han dicho que usted es el hijo mayor de la duquesa de Birmingham, lady Eliana MacClesfield.

En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, Miroku miró el modo en que el cuerpo joven y esbelto se tensaba; la copa de Beaujolais en su mano temblaba ligeramente y sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —su tono se había vuelto repentinamente sombrío.

—Me temo que sí —admitió con semblante tranquilo; pero, en el fondo, se sentía inquieto—; ella y su hermana están en Warwick en este momento, sufrieron un ataque en el camino que cruza el bosque de Malvery mientras se dirigían a la propiedad de su madre, como bien debe saber. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha las salvó antes de que los asaltantes las mataran.

Ya estaba hecho. Al principio, había decidido decírselo poco a poco, dejar que se fuera acostumbrando a la idea de que algo malo había pasado. Sin embargo, en el último minuto, decidió que sería más fácil de digerir si le decía las cosas claras. Vio un tic desarrollarse bajo su ojo izquierdo y, de pronto, el sonido agudo de los cristales quebrándose llenó el silencio de la habitación. La copa se había roto entre sus dedos.

Miroku observó admiradamente cómo el velo de la ira cubría lentamente los tranquilos y apacibles ojos verdes de Aidan. Era increíble cómo una mirada podía cambiar por completo el semblante de un hombre. Ahora parecía fiero; como si estuviera apunto de saltar sobre alguien y matarlo.

—Ese... —su tono era bajo, sombrío e, involuntariamente, Miroku sintió un ligero estremecimiento—; Ese... Inuyasha... —hablaba a través de los dientes apretados, mientras cerraba el puño convulsivamente, sin importarle que estuviera clavando los fragmentos de cristal más profunda y dolorosamente en la carne sensible de su palma. Él ni siquiera parecía notarlo—. Habló del conde de Warwick, ¿están ellas seguras con él? —era una pregunta clara y directa; sin embargo, no llegaba a acusar a nadie. Al parecer, Aidan conocía la reputación de su amigo.

—Puedo asegurarle que están perfectamente a salvo —su tono fue calmado; Aidan estaba cegado por la ira y podía comprender su desconfianza—; Lo único que las damas han recibido en Warwick ha sido cuidado y protección.

Vio una hilada de emociones atravesar el rostro joven y guapo de Wrington; sabía que quería preguntar algo, pero intentaba reunir el valor para hacerlo. Probablemente temiera la reacción que le provocaría la respuesta. Miroku suspiró inaudiblemente.

—Lady Kagome sufrió algunos golpes, pero, en general, está bien —intentó suavizar su tono lo más posible—; lady Eliana... bueno, ella está más afectada.

Calló cuando Aidan se levantó bruscamente y le dio la espalda, mirando sin ver a través de la enorme ventana. Pudo apreciar la rigidez de sus hombros y los suaves estremecimientos que la ira reprimida provocaba en su cuerpo.

—¿La violaron?

Era una pregunta simple, directa y estremecedoramente fría. Los hombros de Miroku se hundieron ligeramente.

—Sí.

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada. Entonces, Miroku percibió un ligero temblor en los hombros de Aidan.

—Los hombres... —musitó apenas, pero Miroku le oyó perfectamente.

—Están muertos —aseguró—. Inuyasha los mató en el lugar. No me importaría si no necesitara ahora saber quién les pagó para que hicieran lo que hicieron.

Aidan se volvió hacia él tan rápidamente que su cabello rubio se agitó en un arco. Los relampagueantes ojos verdes casi lo taladraron.

—¿Pagados? ¿Está diciendo que todo fue premeditado? —sus hombros se agitaban con furia.

—Creemos que es una posibilidad bastante viable —afirmó—. Esta mañana estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones en el pueblo; quería hacerlo para tener información firme antes de hablar con usted.

Sólo que eso no era cierto. Cuando había viajado a Abingdon, había sospechado que alguien del castillo, alguien importante, podría haber tenido relación directa con lo que había ocurrido y temió que, si se dirigía primero allá en busca de información, pudiera asustar a alguien y después los aldeanos fueran advertidos de no revelarle nada cuando les interrogara. Sabía muy bien cómo se movían las cosas en una sociedad de dependencia como la de los aldeanos con sus amos.

—¿Qué averiguó?

Miroku permaneció un momento en silencio; tomó un trago de Beaujolais antes de responder.

—Al parecer, los peones que habían sido enviados a protegerlas fueron quienes las atacaron —intentó hablar lo más calmado posible—. Ese tal Jared estuvo alardeando en la taberna unos días antes del viaje de las damas a Birmingham; habló sobre un último trabajo, supongo que pensaba recibir mucho dinero; dijo que luego él y su primo Cabot viajarían al Nuevo Mundo. Eso me lleva a suponer que el último trabajo del que hablaban fuera el secuestro de lady Kagome. Seguramente, planeaban pedir dinero a su prometido a cambio de su vida. Sólo que les salió mal.

Aidan asintió duramente.

—No creo que hubieran considerado la posibilidad de que lord Warwick pudiera aparecer en escena.

—Además —continuó tras una afirmación—, también me enteré de que últimamente habían estado gastando mucho dinero en juegos de póquer y alcohol. Según parece, ellos apenas ganaban lo suficiente para vivir, lo que hace ese hecho un poco... excepcional. —su voz contenía una ligera nota de sorna.

Aidan frunció el ceño.

—¿Cree que habían sido pagados por adelantado o algo? —cuestionó, parecía haber controlado ya la rabia de un momento antes—. Eso sería algo ilógico, ¿no cree?

Miroku arqueó una ceja. A él le parecía perfectamente lógico.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—¿Cuánto dinero dice que estuvieron gastando los días antes del viaje?

—No tengo el dato exacto; sólo sé que fue mucho.

—Bien. ¿No sería algo ilógico que alguien les pagara esa cantidad?, después de todo, si alguien es lo suficientemente rico para desprenderse de tanto dinero sin sentirlo, ¿por qué querría lo poco o mucho que pudiera sacarle a un hombre por secuestrar a su prometida? —bueno, esa era una buena pregunta; Miroku no supo qué responder—. Y no crea que no sé de qué estoy hablando; cuando mi familia tiene una de las fortunas más grandes de este lado del mundo, ¿cree que me arriesgaría de ese modo al secuestrar a la prometida de alguien a cambio de lo que, para mí, no serían sino centavos?

Bien; ese era un argumento muy bueno. Miroku pensó en una respuesta.

—Quizá fuera por venganza —murmuró—. ¿Su familia ha tenido problemas con algún lord que quisiera hacerles daño a través de su hermana?

Aidan permaneció en silencio, con aire meditabundo.

—No creo; pero nunca se sabe. Cuando uno pertenece a la aristocracia, suelen suscitarse envidias. Puede que alguien nos odie sin que hayamos hecho nada para provocarlo.

—Bueno, es un comienzo. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que los peones hubieran tenido acceso al dinero aquí?

Aidan frunció el ceño y pensó.

—¿Cree que podrían haber estado robando al castillo?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que verificar todas las posibilidades. Puede que lo hayan hecho por su propia ambición, y no porque alguien les hubiera pagado —y era verdad. De hecho, una bastante más probable que la anterior—. Es muy probable que el secuestro de lady Kagome fuera la última entrada que necesitaban para poder irse del país.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación mientras ambos hombres pensaban en cada una de las probabilidades. De pronto, la voz enronquecida de Aidan habló:

—¿Cuándo planea regresar a Warwick?

Miroku observó por la ventana. No eran más de las tres, podía llegar perfectamente para el anochecer.

—Pensaba hacerlo esta misma tarde, después de hablar con usted.

Aidan asintió firmemente.

—Quiero verlas —musitó con un tono suave—. Iré con usted a Warwick y traeré a Eliana a casa; Kagome también vendrá. Siempre tengo salidas inesperadas; así que todo el tiempo hay un carro listo... —Miroku se levantó de su asiento calmadamente.

—Muy bien —acordó con un asentimiento—. Debemos partir inmediatamente, entonces.

Wrington estaba dando un paso hacia la salida cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió intempestivamente.

—¡Aidan, no vas a creer lo que...! —la voz histérica de la mujer se cortó repentinamente. Miroku la miró y se quedó paralizado. Vio la sorpresa, seguida de la incredulidad, que dio paso a la furia en esos bonitos y conocidos ojos grisáceos.

—¡Usted! —vino el reconocimiento.

Se encontró mirando fijamente el rostro que lo había saludado desde el cuadro. Todo encajó.

—¡Mademoiselle! —exclamó, complacido; luego sonrió—; así que la _señorita _es en realidad _milady_.

Miró su cuerpo, apreciativo. El vestido que llevaba era caro, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado?

Los delgados hombros de ella temblaron; lo miró con tanto desprecio que Miroku internamente se encogió. Vio los puños de ella cerrarse antes de que le señalara con un dedo acusador:

—¡Usted! —repitió con rabia.

—Sí, creo que ya hemos aclarado ese punto...

—¡Cretino! —espetó—, ¡Bastardo, cerdo, hombrezuelo del demonio! ¡¿Qué hace en mi casa?! ¡¿Me siguió?!

—En realidad, yo...

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Es un acosador de mujeres indefensas!

Miroku arqueó una ceja. Él no la veía muy indefensa. De hecho, podría asegurar que esa mujer era capaz de matar a alguien sólo insultándolo.

—¡Aidan! —espetó al joven, mirándolo mientras señalaba a Miroku despectivamente—; ¡Este hombre es un degenerado, dile a los guardias que lo saquen o yo...!

—¡Sango!

El grito de su primo fue suficiente para cortar sus palabras. Había tanta furia en su voz que Sango se encogió en sí misma y lo miró con asombro y dolor.

—Lord Alcount vino a decirme algo importante, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus berrinches de niña mimada —gruñó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Mi madre y Kagome fueron atacadas camino a Birmingham. El conde de Warwick tuvo la cortesía de darles asilo... —en cuanto lo vio, Samuel se acercó a él y Aidan le dio algunas órdenes en voz baja.

Para ese momento, Sango había palidecido. Su cuerpo delgado se estremeció y tambaleó. Miroku se apresuró a su lado y la sujetó con suavidad por los hombros; ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento recargó su cuerpo contra él.

—¿Conde de... Warwick? —su voz fue un murmullo suave, incrédulo y aterrado—. No puede ser... ella no puede estar cerca de ese hombre...

Miroku tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no responderle algo grosero. Odiaba que la gente juzgara a Inuyasha sin conocerlo; mucho menos una niñita que ni siquiera sabía cómo habían ocurrido las cosas en realidad.

—Será mejor que se tranquilice, milady —casi mordió la palabra al decirla—; su primo quiere que partamos ahora para reunirse con su madre y su hermana.

—Iré —exclamó, decidida.

—No; no lo harás —dijo Aidan, mientras Samuel se retiraba a toda prisa. Caminó al escritorio, sacó algunas monedas de un saco negro de terciopelo y las guardó en su cartera de cuero—. Esto es demasiado serio, alguien tiene que quedarse con tío Radnor y hacerse cargo del castillo —su voz sonó fuerte y clara, autoritaria; y la admiración que Miroku sentía por él se profundizó. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, se preguntó cómo un joven como él podía llevar las riendas de una propiedad como aquella; no lo había creído con el temple y la fuerza para hacerlo. Sin embargo; ahora, al oírlo hablar, dar órdenes con tanta eficiencia, su concepto de Aidan Wrington cambió.

—Si no me llevas contigo, Aidan, tomaré uno de tus preciosos purasangre y viajaré en él —su voz sonaba ronca, tan amenazadora como la del propio Aidan—; de cualquier modo, iré; es tu decisión si quieres que vaya sola o no.

Con una maldición irrepetible, Aidan tomó el brazo de Sango y la apretó.

—Entonces recoge lo que quieras llevarte; salimos en diez minutos. Si no estás en la puerta para ese momento, el carro partirá sin ti.

La vio asentir y su rostro se suavizó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su prima rebosaban lágrimas. Lentamente, desancló sus dedos de la carne tierna de su brazo, que había apretado al punto del dolor. Sin embargo, ella no se quejó en ningún momento.

—Ellas... —le costaba pronunciar las palabras a través del nudo atorado en su garganta— ¿ellas están...?

Él le dio la espalda, ignorando la pregunta.

—Si vas a recoger algo, hazlo deprisa.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá ellas agradecerían que les llevara algo de ropa —murmuró Miroku, conciliador—. La que había en el carro habrá desaparecido ya; muchos ladrones recorren esos caminos.

La escuchó jadear aterrada. Ella ya había llegado a una concusión. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la joven salió disparada de la habitación, llamando a voces a una tal Clare. Suponía que sería su doncella.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en un mar de actividad; sin embargo, para Aidan y Sango el mundo se había tornado aterradoramente lento. Los dos orando y llorando internamente por aquellas a las que tanto amaban.

El viaje a Warwick sería uno demasiado largo...

°—°—°—°—°

Caminaba por un corredor del segundo piso con paso resuelto. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Judd?

Continuó andando con un gracioso ceño en el rostro. Judd le había agarrado gusto a desaparecerse sin avisar, y hacía casi media hora que estaba buscándolo. Ahora, frustrada y cansada, volvía a su habitación para pasar las últimas insoportables horas antes de ir a la cama e intentar dormir; aunque tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

—Demonios... —mascullo a unos pasos de su puerta.

—No es muy propio de una dama decir _demonios_.

Oh, no. Kagome no estaba de humor para otro enfrentamiento. Su cuerpo quedó rígido; lentamente, se volvió. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de burlonas orbes doradas. Acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones que había pasado y la miraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se veía tan fuerte y varonil que Kagome tragó saliva e intentó alejar los recuerdos del lujurioso beso que se habían dado. Sí, ahora reconocía que no había sido sólo él.

—Milord —saludó con una ligera inclinación; sus ojos captaron una indirecta celeste—. Debo agradecerle el vestido, sé que la señora Wilkins lo trajo porque usted se lo pidió —no deseaba tener una conversación personal con él. Ahora, Jourdian asentiría, aceptaría sus gracias y ella podría irse tranquilamente. Pero nunca había sido una joven con suerte...

—No fue nada —hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia—. No podían seguir vistiendo esas ropas.

Kagome parpadeó.

—Debo suponer entonces que a mi madre también le proporcionó algo que vestir... —no era una pregunta realmente. Él sólo se encogió de hombros. Lo vio remover su peso de la superficie pulida de madera y enderezar el cuerpo en un movimiento tan sensual como aterrador. Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, Kagome retrocedió.

Lo vio apretar la mandíbula y su ceño fruncirse, al tiempo que la ya conocida sombra de furia le llameaba en los ojos.

—No hagas eso... —masculló con voz suave.

Ella tragó.

—¿Hacer qué, milord? —pero él volvió a acercarse, y ella volvió a retroceder; hubiera deseado que su voz sonara más firme, pero sólo había conseguido algo muy similar a un chillido.

—Eso —espetó mientras la veía recular de nuevo. Con una amplia zancada, estuvo a su lado; la tomó del brazo y la pegó a su pecho. Estaba tan cerca de ella que Kagome podía sentir su aliento sobre los labios y ver las líneas verdosas de sus ojos—. No te alejes de mí.

—Yo no... —empezó; pero antes de que pudiera seguir, él la hizo dar unos pasos. Un segundo después, sin que ella se hubiera enterado cómo, ambos estaban dentro de su habitación. La arrastró hacia la mesa delgada frente a la ventana y la forzó a sentarse en el elegante bergere.

—Escucha, niña —masculló—. No voy a disculparme por lo que pasó; quizá no reaccioné del mejor modo, pero me enfureciste demasiado y lo sabes —la miraba fijamente con esos ojos llameantes, y Kagome sólo pudo boquear sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su garganta—. Si me disculpara, admitiría que cometí un error anoche, pero besarte fue lo único que no fue un error. Me importa un carajo que estés comprometida, si me vuelves a dar la oportunidad, lo volveré a hacer. Así que será mejor que mantengas tu distancia en lo que a coqueteos se refiere, o la próxima vez no me conformaré con un simple beso. Quizá se me haya ido la lengua, pero tampoco permitiré que me evites como si tuviera la peste.

Eran demasiadas revelaciones para digerirlas de un sólo golpe. Ella permaneció completamente quieta; sus enormes ojos plateados se veían casi transparentes mientras lo miraba como si fuera un espécimen que nunca antes hubiera visto.

Pero él aún no había terminado.

—¿Qué relación hay entre Judd y tú? —le espetó.

La pregunta fue tan inesperada, que ella se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. Vio su rostro enrojecer de ira.

—Si planeas coquetearle como me coqueteaste a mí, te sugiero que tengas cuidado. Judd no será tan caballeroso.

Estaba apunto de recordarle que jamás le había coqueteado; pero entonces recordó el modo deliberado en que había permitido que el camisón se deslizara por sus hombros; cómo lo había dejado admirar libremente la desnudez de su carne; y se avergonzó. Quizá no tenía tanto derecho a estar enojada con él como había creído.

Por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de que desconfiara de su amistad con el joven médico la complació. Debería estar molesta, se dijo; _furiosa_, de hecho... pero no estaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Es que le preocupa lo que sea de mi virtud si tengo una relación con él? —respondió inocentemente—. ¿O lo que le molesta es que él pudiera obtener lo que anoche a usted le negué?

No había sido la respuesta más adecuada, pero sintió la repentina necesidad de pincharlo. Vio la sangre drenarse de su rostro, repentinamente pálido.

—No lo haría... —murmuró, con más seguridad de la que sentía.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro? —masculló, repentinamente molesta—. Después de todo, milord; fue usted quien dijo que yo era una zorra. ¿Por qué le molestaría descubrir que tenía razón?

Quizá hubiera sido su imaginación pero, por un momento, le pareció ver un delicado sonrojo teñir las mejillas masculinas.

—Puede que me excediera con esa declaración —farfulló sin ganas—, pero estaba furioso...

Bueno; al menos era un avance. Que Jourdian Deddington reconociera que se había ido de la lengua ya era bastante. Kagome fue consciente, una vez más, de que no podía estar molesta con él demasiado tiempo.

Cabeceó.

—Acepto sus disculpas, entonces... —murmuró con suavidad.

—¡Yo no...! —comenzó a protestar, pero ella cortó su respuesta con un ademán.

—No lo arruine, milord. Ahora estamos en paz, eso era lo que quería, ¿no? —advirtió con la mirada brillante—. No haga que lo corra de la habitación como anoche.

Él parecía estar apunto de decir algo grosero; pero se contuvo.

—De cualquier modo, mocita —farfulló—; te aconsejo que mantengas tu distancia con Judd. No es un hombre con el que puedas jugar.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, con aire inocente.

—¿Debo suponer que usted sí lo es, milord?

Por un segundo, le pareció ver un fulgor extraño destellar en esos ojos dorados.

—Vigila esa lengua —gruñó—. O la próxima vez tendré que mordértela.

Los enormes e incrédulos ojos de ella se clavaron en él sin saber qué decir. Sintió de nuevo el calor extenderse por su rostro, la garganta se le secó mientras recordaba el beso que se habían dado. _Sí_, gritaba una parte de ella, _muérdeme todo lo que quieras... por todas partes..._

Pero la parte más sensata mantuvo su boca cerrada.

—¿Sabes? Mirar fijamente a alguien es de mal gusto —gruñó Jourdian.

Hasta que se lo dijo, no se había percatado de que lo estaba haciendo. Ella parpadeó varias veces y se sonrojó. Lo vio apretar los dientes.

—Bien podría tomar ese sonrojo como una provocación y arrojarte sobre la cama, mocita... —su voz era aterciopelada y baja como una caricia.

El rosado de sus mejillas se intensificó en varios grados. Contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado, Jourdian rió suavemente, como si encontrara placer al mortificarla.

Era un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado, y la fascinó. Le hacía ver más joven y, aunque pareciera imposible, más guapo. Parecía que la risa no era una emoción frecuente en él.

—Esa facilidad que tienes para sonrojarte comienza a parecerme cómica, Kagome —sonrió, burlón.

Kagome lo intentó; de verdad que intentó enfadarse con él, pero no pudo. En lugar de eso, sus labios formaron un encantador puchero y sus pómulos ardieron, haciendo que Jourdian volviera a reír.

Durante ese instante, el aire de la habitación pareció más limpio; más respirable.

—Ahora vas a esperarme aquí, princesa —murmuró, todavía con una sonrisa.

El sonido del apelativo le encantó. No la había vuelto a llamar así y había echado en falta la cálida sensación que le producía en el pecho. No sabía qué pretendía pero, fuera lo que fuera, no podría negarse. Se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrir que confiaba completamente en él; aunque eso llegara a asustarla un poco.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, lo llamó.

—¿Adónde va, milord?

Pero él sólo le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

°—°—°—°—°

Respiró profundamente. Se sentía bien volver a acercarse a ella. No entendía por qué, pero la sensación de que Kagome estaba molesta con él lo había perseguido desde que había salido de esa habitación la noche pasada. No le gustaba cómo eso lo hacía sentir.

Hizo una mueca al recordar el modo en que la había tratado. Sabía que fue injusto con ella, pero en ese momento su cuerpo había gritado de frustración y su mente estaba embriaga de demasiada pasión para pensar con claridad. Pero tampoco iba a disculparse; después de todo, ¿cuándo se había visto a un hombre pedir perdón a una mujer?, además, ella había tenido algo de culpa.

Con un suspiro apenas audible, caminó a lo largo del pasillo; el sonido de sus pasos ahogado por el rumor de la alfombra que cubría el piso de extremo a extremo. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, sintiéndose extrañamente animado; caminó con paso raudo hacia su estudio, abrió la puerta y entró.

Fue directamente el cajón medio de una hermosa cómoda isabelina de caoba, las manijas de un oro brillantemente pulido, y removió algunas cosas en su interior antes de sacar una alargada caja de ébano; la superficie tallada con hermosas figuras que representaban todas las estaciones del año. Permaneció con ella en las manos, dubitativo. La colocó con cuidado sobre la superficie de la cómoda, soltó la cerradura dorada y la abrió.

Su padre le había regalado esa tabla cuando era niño. Siempre había creído que la mente de un hombre se iba entrenando para la estrategia desde la infancia más tierna. Y Taisho McLonney ciertamente había querido que su hijo fuera el mejor estratega.

Realmente era algo digno de admirarse. Pasó los dedos con cariño sobre las celdas incrustadas de nácar y obsidiana, fijas a una base de madera tan negra como el arcón de ébano que lo contenía. Ese tablero era una fina y pesada obra de arte en sí mismo. Se plegaba gracias a un sistema de bisagras, dispersas de manera tal que permanecieran completamente fuera de la vista.

Suspiró cansinamente. Últimamente, ni siquiera una buena partida de ajedrez con su mejor amigo, que en otras circunstancias habría alegrado su humor, le había apetecido.

Estaba por cerrar el cofre para volver a la habitación cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y cerraba con suavidad. Con una sonrisa irónica se volvió, diciendo:

—Te dije que esperaras arriba, princ...

Pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando, delante de sí, vio parada a una elegante y hermosa mujer. Sólo que no era Kagome.

—Hola, Inuyasha querido... —su voz fue un ronroneo sensual—, ¿Me extrañaste?

°—°—°—°—°

Kagome estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Caminó de un lado al otro retorciendo un paño blanco entre los dedos trémulos. Gruñó con frustración porque no entendía esa ansiedad que la embargaba. Jourdian le había dicho que lo esperara ahí; ¿qué estaría planeando?

Se mordió el labio inferior con incertidumbre mientras se detenía frente a la ventana. El ocaso estaba cayendo en ese momento, ¿Cuándo había pasado tanto tiempo? Una oleada de viento frío le estremeció el cuerpo y se acercó para cerrar la ventana; sólo que ésta no estaba abierta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era el frío del presentimiento.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras miraba la puerta nerviosamente. Cuando por fin se decidió a salir, todo el castillo estaba en silencio; caminó a lo largo del pasillo abrazándose a sí misma, sin embargo, nada en su rostro delataba el incierto temor que cada vez llenaba más el espacio dentro de su pecho. Era una sensación pesada y desagradable; como si supiera que algo importante estaba por pasar. El silencio, que en un tiempo tanto había disfrutado, se le antojaba extraño, puesto que siempre estaba presente el sonido de los quehaceres diarios, los pasos acelerados de la servidumbre, la suave y cantarina risa de Judd o los gritos furiosos de Jourdian. Sin embargo; las paredes no refractaban ningún ruido; y el constante y fuerte latir de su corazón le llenó los oídos inefablemente.

Quizá fue esa la razón de que casi saltara fuera de su piel cuando, al otro lado de una puerta cerrada, escuchó el sonido claro de un golpe y un lamento suave.

Tragando saliva con nerviosismo, tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Era una habitación bastante grande, llena de enormes retratos enmarcados preciosamente. Sus ojos grises volaron a la ventana. Estaba abierta. Las cortinas carmesíes se agitaban suavemente con el viento; y fue entonces cuando vio una pequeña bola de pelo deslizarse con gracia del marco al suelo.

Dejó escapar el aliento en un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, travieso? —se acercó y tomó al pequeño gato blanco entre sus brazos. Le rascó el morro con suavidad y el animal ronroneó. Kagome sonrió cuando lo sintió restregarse contra sus senos, el pelo suave haciéndole cosquillas por encima del escote—. No creo que debas estar aquí. Si Jourdian te ve, hará un tapete contigo.

Pero al gato, la amenaza no pareció importarle. Siguió frotándose contra ella.

Riendo con suavidad, Kagome se dio la vuelta para salir. Sin embargo, un destello de ébano llamó su atención. Volvió el rostro a la derecha y jadeó cuando se encontró mirando dentro de los ojos oscuros más profundos y misteriosos que había visto nunca.

°—°—°—°—°

Los ojos dorados miraron a la mujer inquisidoramente. Se la veía hermosa con ese elegante vestido francés que llevaba; el verde jade de la seda le iba perfectamente, destacando las curvas voluptuosas de su figura. No era una mujer joven, pero tampoco era lo que se podía llamar _vieja_; Su largo y oscuro cabello estaba atado en un elaborado peinado sobre su cabeza; su piel se veía clara y espléndida. Sin embargo, no despertó en él ninguna emoción.

Meses antes, su sola presencia había bastado para excitarlo; para encender su pasión. No obstante, ahora le parecía una mujer fría y superficial, que estaría a su lado mientras pudiera obtener lo que quisiera de él. No pudo pararse de comparar ese estirado y encerado cabello, apretado severamente en un moño que parecía querer arrancarle el cuero cabelludo, con la caída suave y natural de unos rizos oscuros; la pálida coquetería de sus mejillas maquilladas con el rosado natural que adornaba el rostro de su princesa. Quiso sacudirse esas ideas. ¿Cómo era posible que, cuando la viera por primera vez, pensara que Kagome y esa fría mujer podían parecerse en algo?

—¿Cómo estás, Kikyo? —su tono fue completamente impersonal; no expresaba ningún agrado de verla—. No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿cuándo volviste?

Ella hizo un puchero. Se acercó a él contoneando las caderas en una danza de seducción que había encendido la sangre en sus venas tantas otras veces.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha se sintió curiosamente frío.

Cuando ella llegó a su lado, se interpuso apretadamente entre el escritorio de cedro y el cuerpo de él, restregando sus curvas femeninas de todas las maneras posibles contra su dura anatomía. Jugó coquetamente con los botones de su camisa.

—Vaya recibimiento, amor —sus ojos claros lo acusaron—. Esperaba una bienvenida más cálida, ¿o es que no me echaste en falta?

_No_, la palabra había llegado hasta la punta de su lengua; sin embargo, pudo contenerse de decirla. Kikyo era una mujer peligrosa; sería mejor deshacerse de ella con la mayor calma posible. Si llegaba a enterarse de la estadía de Kagome y su madre en Warwick, sólo Dios sabía lo que podía pasar.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, Kikyo —intentó que su tono fuera neutro; lo más impersonal posible.

Vio cómo el rostro de ella se volvía completamente serio. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo y ella podía sentirlo. Pero claro, Kikyo era tan sensible al peligro como la víbora que era.

—Muy bien —se alejó de él con una mirada ligeramente acusadora en los ojos; volvió el cuerpo y vio el arcón sobre el escritorio. Arqueó las cejas—. ¿Es que esperas pasar la velada con alguien, amor?, ¿Uno de tus... _preciados _amigos, quizá?

Inuyasha tuvo la sensación de que esa no era la palabra que había querido decir.

—No es realmente importante —evadió—. Siéntate.

Indicó con un ademán el amplio sofá revestido de terciopelo nacarado; era una estructura elegante de madera dura, tallada de forma asombrosa. Esperó a que la mujer estuviera cómodamente sentada para volverse hacia el bar a su lado y y servirse una copa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, tan serena como siempre, con su mirada helada clavada en él como una saeta plateada—. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

¿Que qué era?,se preguntó Inuyasha. _Era una bomba_.

Una bomba que iba a estallar en algún momento, así que, ¿para qué posponerlo más?

—Sabes que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos —empezó con tono neutro, volviéndose para mirarla—. Hemos pasado muchas cosas, pero sabes que todos terminamos cansándonos... —ella nunca había sido una mujer sentimental, así que no temía herir sus sentimientos; si es que los tenía. Era mejor terminar con aquello lo más rápidamente posible—. Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo —declaró neutro—; demasiado, quizá.

Ella aún parecía imperturbable. Lo miraba ahí, sentada con la espalda perfectamente recta, con sus larguísimas y tupidas pestañas absolutamente quietas. Vio un destello extraño brillar en sus profundidades claras.

—¿Estás terminando nuestra relación, Inuyasha? —fue una pregunta tan suave y calma que él sintió un escalofrío; de pronto, ella rió—. Oh, lo entiendo... alguna moza te ha calentado la cabeza —le dio una mirada significativa—..., y otras cosas, supongo. Pero no importa; nunca he sido una mujer celosa, lo sabes —sonrió tranquila; sin embargo, fue una sonrisa fría. Completamente helada—. Sabes que volverás conmigo, siempre lo haces.

Pero él la miraba fijamente, y vio cómo lentamente la sonrisa confiada de Kikyo se desvanecía. Con un suspiro exagerado que pretendía cubrir su turbación, ella se levantó y caminó, dándole la espalda.

—Bien, creo que lo entiendo. En este momento no puedes pensar con claridad... —Inuyasha la vio dirigirse a la puerta con paso raudo, y aún elegante—. Deberé venir otro día, cuando hayas tenido tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir, Inuyasha le dio alcance y la tomó del brazo.

—Escucha, Kikyo; esto es serio. Hace tiempo que lo había pensado, pero entonces te fuiste a París y ya no pude hablar contigo —apretó la mandíbula mientras sus ojos dorados perforaban esas orbes grisáceas—. Se terminó, Kikyo.

Vio la batalla que ella libraba consigo misma; sus ojos furiosos clavados en los suyos con una emoción que casi pudo calificar como odio puro. Apreció el momento exacto en que la verdad se abría paso dentro de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, la mirada de ella bajó a sus labios y él notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se le aceleraba la respiración. ¿Acaso estaba excitada, o era el síntoma de un temor que ella se empeñaba en ocultar?

Entonces, sin que lo hubiera esperado, ella se arrojó sobre él. Sus labios lo tomaron furiosamente mientras restregaba con fuerza y lujuria sus formas femeninas contra su cuerpo duro. Él le tomó los brazos; intentó detenerla; sin embargo, en ese momento, no le hubiera sido posible sin hacerle daño. Sintió los dedos ansiosos y expertos de ella hurgar en la cremallera de sus pantalones y gruñó en el momento en que Kikyo logró su objetivo. Sintió la carne suave y las uñas largas rozando su miembro que, inevitablemente, respondió al contacto. Los labios llenos atacaron su cuello con ferocidad; quizá con algo parecido a la desesperación, mientras su otra mano se frotaba con fuerza contra su pecho duro. Inuyasha había terminado su relación innumerables veces, sin embargo, ella siempre había percibido en él el aura de un pasajero anhelo.

Pero esa vez era diferente. Él era demasiado distante; demasiado indiferente. En ese momento; Kikyo supo que lo había perdido.

Maldijo a su cuerpo traidor, que sin más reaccionaba al estímulo de una mujer a la que se había propuesto sacar de su vida. Sin embargo, mientras ella lo acariciaba expertamente, Inuyasha se sorprendió imaginando que esas delicadas manos pertenecían a otra mujer. A una encantadora pelinegra de ojos plateados que le esperaba, en ese mismo momento, en otra habitación.

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para devolverlo a la realidad.

Tomando a Kikyo por los brazos, la separó de sí. Tomó su muñeca con fuerza e intentó sacarle la mano de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, gimió cuando ella aferró su eje y lo apretó posesivamente.

—¿Crees que una simple ramera puede darte lo que tienes conmigo, Inuyasha? —con falsa mansedumbre, hizo de su agarre una caricia—. ¿Crees que cualquiera es capaz de satisfacerte como yo lo hago? —le provocó—. Estas equivocado si piensas que una niñita tabernera puede igualarme en la cama; nunca encontrarás a otra mujer que te haga sentir lo que yo; por eso siempre volviste conmigo, sin importar lo jóvenes, bellas, estrechas o vírgenes que las otras fueran. La inexperiencia te aburre, como a todos los hombres... —escupió con furia—. _Ésta _no será la excepción.

Con un airado ademán, Inuyasha arrancó la mano de su pantalón y la empujó con fuerza.

—No juegues conmigo, Kikyo —le espetó con los ojos brillantes—; es peligroso.

Pero ella le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y si lo hago, qué, Inuyasha? —exclamó con sorna, sin embargo, en su mirada él podía ver que se sentía herida—. ¿Vas a golpearme? —dio un paso hacia él; parecía una leona preparada para arrojarse a su yugular—. O mejor, ¿vas a matarme como a esa perra de...? —pero no llegó a terminar sus palabras.

No esperaba reaccionar como lo hizo. Sin embargo, la implicación de Kikyo lo afectó tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sintió la carne suave de su mejilla golpear con fuerza contra el reverso de su mano.

La vio perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces. La había golpeado con tal fuerza que las orquillas que sujetaban su peinado se zafaron. Todo permaneció en silencio; ninguno de los dos se movió. Entonces, la risa amarga de Kikyo rasgó el aire de la habitación.

—Nunca creí que tuvieras el valor... —musitó con suavidad mientras se enderezaba.

Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros, sintiendo una pesada culpabilidad. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer en toda su vida.

—Lo lamento, Kikyo; no pretendía...

—Lo que pretendías o no pretendías hacer ya no importa —masculló—. Puedo tolerar casi cualquier cosa; no eres el primer hombre que me golpea.

Un nudo amargo se instaló en su garganta mientras la ayudaba a caminar hacia el diván.

—Bien; si quieres que todo termine, terminará; pero debo decirte que me siento injuriada..., Inuyasha.

Él no era tan tonto para dejar escapar la indirecta. Caminó al escritorio y sacó un pequeño talego de terciopelo. Fue hasta ella y se lo tendió.

—Con eso tendrás suficiente para vivir holgadamente —murmuró.

Kikyo tomó el talego y miró. Dentro, había una treintena de monedas de oro. Era suficiente dinero para darse una vida de reina.

—Siempre supe que eras un hombre generoso... —murmuró, mientras estrujaba la bolsa entre los dedos.

—Creo que debes esperar a calmarte un poco. No quiero que los sirvientes te vean así.

_Así,_ era con el cabello, antes pulcramente acomodado, desarreglado y suelto; el vestido torcido y el escote jalado. Su rostro, de semblante comúnmente pálido, estaba sonrojado. Si alguien los hubiera visto, no habría dudado de sus actividades.

—Sí —acordó mientras peinaba su cabello con los dedos—. No dejaré que tus criados tengan una razón para burlarse de mí —entonces, mirándolo con renovada furia, espetó—: Es tu culpa que nunca hayan aprendido a respetarme: jamás me diste mi lugar en este castillo.

—¿Qué lugar, Kikyo? —rebatió con mordacidad—. Eras mi amante. Todo el mundo lo sabe. No esperes que se te aprecie y respete como a la señora de Warwick. Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás —atajó con severidad mientras sus ojos brillantes y mortales la taladraban—. Nadie lo será.

Kikyo bufó desdeñosamente.

—¿Ni siquiera esa nueva ramera que te has conseguido? —escupió con una sonrisa llena de rencor—. Debe haberte encandilado mucho para que decidas terminar tu relación conmigo definitivamente. ¿Piensas hacerla tu esposa?

—No digas idioteces —masculló mientras caminaba al bar y se servía una copa. Ella, mientras tanto, lo observó.

—Sí —acordó con falsa inocencia—. Había olvidado tus razones para tener pavor al matrimonio. Pobre... —suspiró teatralmente—. Ya debe estar soñando con el momento en que decidas hacerla tu esposa. ¡Vaya decepción la que se va a llevar!

—¡No tengo otra maldita amante, Kikyo! —estalló con furia, estrellando la copa contra la superficie de madera, sin siquiera haber dado un trago—. ¡Si lo único que quisiera fuera una pequeña perra para calentar mi cama, seguiría contigo! —vio cómo ella se ponía tensa de inmediato—. Simplemente... estoy cansado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Cansado? —habló como si nunca hubiera creído que esa palabra pudiera estar en su vocabulario—. ¿Cansado de qué?

—De esto —dijo él, señalando la habitación con un ademán—. De llevar la vida de un libertino. Si hoy lo perdiera todo, Kikyo, tú serías la primera en salir por esa puerta.

Ella ni siquiera intentó negarlo. No serviría de nada; ambos sabían que era verdad.

—¿Entonces?

Él suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Arregla tus ropas —evadió con astucia mientras le miraba el pecho significativamente.

Sin un gramo de vergüenza en el cuerpo, Kikyo acomodó el escote del vestido y se levantó para recoger sus orquillas del suelo.

—Bien; si así lo quieres —musitó con voz repentinamente helada—. Pero te lo advierto, Inuyasha; esa mujer no podrá complacerte igual que yo. Un día volverás a rogarme que regrese contigo y entonces... —hizo girar el talego sonoramente—. Ni siquiera el doble de esto te servirá para recuperarme.

Pero él no se dejaría intimidar por una amenaza tan banal. La miró tranquilamente mientras ella se recogía el cabello en un sencillo moño sobre la nuca.

—No quiero que vuelvas a Warwick —aclaró con severidad—. Tienes dinero suficiente para vivir con comodidad, así que espero no recibir noticias tuyas.

Eran las palabras con que despedía a todas sus conquistas. Se ocupaba de dejar las cosas perfectamente claras.

—Me llevaré las joyas —advitió. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Llévate todo lo que puedas cargar —la miró fríamente—. Sólo vete.

—Conozco la rutina, Inuyasha —se burló mientras se giraba hacia la puerta; él la siguió—. Entonces, es la despedida —tomó el pomo y lo sujetó con fuerza, volvió el rostro y le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Ahora estoy presentable, querido?

Pero él hizo una mueca y extendió el brazo en un ademán para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, ella apresuró el movimiento.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando los pasmados ojos dorados se encontraron con un par de profundas lagunas plateadas.

—Kagome... —musitó, sin aliento.

Ahí estaba; de pie frente a la puerta, mirándolos con extrañeza tiñendo sus ojos grises. Sintió más que vio el cuerpo de Kikyo tensándose junto a él. Pudo percibir la hostilidad que su ex amante emanaba como un aura furiosa que cargaba el aire pesadamente.

—Así que es ésta... —murmuró Kikyo con un tono bajo, denso, lleno de malicia y rencor—. Veo que tus gustos no han mejorado, Inuyasha. Siguen atrayéndote estas niñatas inexpertas. O talvez... —le miró el cuerpo con desprecio—, ¿quizá esta mocita es una pequeña zorra en la cama?

—¡Kikyo! —bramó él, rojo de cólera.

—¿Jourdian? —escuchó la voz melodiosa, suave. Giró los ojos hacia ella y vio la confusión escrita en su cara.

—¿Jourdian? —repitió Kikyo con desnuda burla, y se giró a mirarlo con una mirada entre triunfante e incrédula—. ¿Por qué te llama Jourdian, Inuyasha? ¡Oh! —el entendimiento brilló en su mirada grisácea; con un extraño temor, la vio volverse a la chica que, quieta y abiertamente incómoda por la hostilidad que le manifestaba la otra mujer, fluctuaba su mirada entre ambos—. No sabe quién eres, ¿verdad?

—Será mejor que te vayas ahora, Kikyo... —le tomó el brazo y comenzó a tirar, cuando la voz suave de Kagome le detuvo.

—Kikyo —repitió con la voz extrañamente ronca. Se volvió hace él con una mirada extraña—. Tu amante.

No era una acusación; sin embargo, Inuyasha no esperaba sentirse culpable. Se sentía como un adúltero.

—Escucha, no es...

—Es exactamente lo que piensas, linda —interrumpió la voluptuosa mujer con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Crees que conseguiste lo que querías? —dio un paso hacia ella e Inuyasha sintió el impulso de interponerse entre ellas; de alejar a esa endemoniada mujer de Kagome para evitar que le hiciera daño—. ¿Piensas que sólo porque has logrado que Inuyasha termine conmigo, vas a conseguir lo que quieres? —murmuró con sorna—; Oh, no seas tonta. Se cansará de ti, como se ha cansado de todas las demás.

Los bonitos ojos grises de Kagome volaron a él llenos de confusión.

—¿Por qué te llama Inuyasha, Jourdian? —cuestionó con voz baja.

—Oh —interrumpió Kikyo—; olvidaba que no te lo había dicho. Verás, su nombre es Inuyasha McLonney, ¿has oído de él?

Sin embargo, Kagome no respondió. La sonrisa de Kikyo cedió un poco al dar paso a la frustración. No estaba consiguiendo alterarla como hubiera querido. Miró a Inuyasha con aparente indignación.

—¿Has tomado una amante y ni siquiera le has dicho tu nombre? Oh, Inuyasha, creí que estabas por encima de eso; la verdad es que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, ¿no?

Ah, la perra estaba disfrutando con eso. Estaba disfrutándolo mucho. Inuyasha apretó los dientes y los puños en un ritmo convulsivo; intentando contenerse para no tomar a esa maldita mujer por los cabellos y arrastrarla fuera del castillo.

—¿Sabes dónde estás, niña? —preguntó a la chica, ignorando a Inuyasha como si no estuviera. Cuando ésta no respondió, exhaló despectivamente—. ¿El nombre de Warwick te dice algo?

Él vio algo brillar en los ojos de ella, pero por lo demás, permaneció imperturbable. Miraba a Kikyo con una calma asfixiante. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

—Si dejas que te de un consejo, no entres en juegos extraños con él —sus ojos claros brillaron con una malevolencia que a Inuyasha le enfrió la sangre—. Tiene una enferma tendencia a asesinar rameras...

—

—

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

¡Vaya!, Este ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos (11,318 palabras, ni más ni menos; 12,124 con todo y las notas). Me gustó; la verdad es que esa amistad entre Judd y Kagome va a ser algo muy especial. Por otra parte, no crean que él tiene intenciones románticas con ella; claro que no.

Este capítulo me costó trabajo porque... para ser sincera, me dio flojera escribirlo. Cada vez que lo abría para continuar y veía los primeros tres párrafos, decía "ay, no; luego le sigo"; ignoro el motivo de esto, pero ya pueden estar tranquilos; mi inspiración volvió. Otra cosa; la razón por la que la historia va algo lenta hasta ahora, por lo menos en lo que se refiere a Inuyasha y Kagome, es que este asunto del cortejo es algo complicado. Inuyasha se siente muy atraído por ella, y ella por él; sí; la pasión que surge entre ellos es algo inmediato; sin embargo, del deseo físico está muy alejado del amor, todavía hay muchas cosas que deben saber el uno del otro y superar algunos complejos —como la desconfianza de Inuyasha por las mujeres, y el hecho de que Kagome hubiera sido menospreciada tantas veces por las personas—; tienen que aprender que todo lo que pueden esperar del otro es apoyo y confianza; si desde un principio he dicho que Inuyasha es muy desconfiado, y de repente lo pongo a hacer monadas con una chica que acaba de conocer, quitaría veracidad a la historia y se vería falsa. También, ¿pueden creer que todo hasta ahora haya pasado en sólo dos días?, lo sé, la ubicación temporal está algo estancada, pero esta es la parte informativa de la historia; ya saben, cuando se descubren parentescos —Aidan—, identidades —Inuyasha—, amistades —Judd, Herrick, etc.— y demás; pero a partir de éste capítulo, puesto que Kagome ya podrá relacionar a Inuyasha con el conde de Warwick, las cosas se moverán más rápido.

Por cierto, quiero aclarar el porqué del cambio físico que hice en los ojos, principalmente de Sango. Si han visto el manga, los ojos de Kagome no son castaños, como en el anime; de hecho, son grises; incluso en el interior que no está a color, Takahashi siempre procura que los ojos de ella y Kikyo se vean claros. Respecto al fic, antes ya había dicho que las mujeres MacClesfield se caracterizaban por sus ojos plateados y el cabello azabache, bien, Sango es una MacClesfield por parte de su padre, así que debía llevar algo de esos rasgos; sus ojos no son completamente plateados como los de Eliana o Kagome, pero sí son verdosos grisáceos. Uff... me cansé. Respecto a por qué Eliana tiene ojos plateados, bueno, eso es porque ella es la verdadera MacClesfield, ahora se preguntarán, ¿entonces, por qué conservó su apellido después de casarse?; bien, eso... ¡se explicará más adelante!.

En fin, para el próximo capítulo, una visita inesperada,_ ¿esos son celos, Inuyasha?, _la llegada de Aidan, etc., etc. Este capítulo va dedicado a cualquiera que lo lea, pero en especial a Kagome019 (¡gracias por todo tu apoyo en estos días tan difíciles, nee—chan!, no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda), a Mary1416 (¡preciosa! gracias por el apoyo constante, sabes que siempre tienes una mención especial), a Saya (cuyo review nunca falta, ¡gracias!), a Miyu Sparks (¡espero que tú también actualices pronto!, ya quiero saber qué pasa con tu historia) y a mi lectora perdida, Ropna (¿dónde te has metido, chica?). También a StarFive que se ha unido a mis lectoras, a —ivekag—, y a todas las demás chicas hermosas que me dejan sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!

Respecto a eso, creo que el trabajo de escribir una historia es algo bastante arduo. Creo que, después de que yo tardara horas enteras y escribiera 11,318 palabras para ustedes, creo que no les cuesta nada pararse un minuto y escribir dos líneas para mí.

¡Si les gustó el capítulo, díganmelo! ¡Reviews por favor!

Ya saben que me animan mucho.

Arce.

_Datos curiosos:_

En esa época, las cremalleras de los pantalones consistían realmente en un lazo que servía a modo de cinturón y, en los trajes más elaborados, quizá hubiera uno a dos botones. (En esa época, las ropas finas solían tener botones de cristal, perlas o alguna madera muy fina. Sin embargo, para la ropa clara, eran generalmente de lo primero)

_Academia_, alusión a la Real Academia de las Bellas Artes, que era la empresa más importante en ese ámbito en esos tiempos. Cada año, se organizaban exposiciones, donde cada pintor, escultor o dibujante se inscribía a él y a sus obras; después, se confirmaba — luego de que un grupo de expertos en el tema analizaran cuidadosamente cada una de ellas — si eran aceptadas en la exposición o no. La Academia rechazó trabajos de desnudos o, como dije en el fic, de escenas de guerra, que se volvían populares en esa época. También rechazaron infinidad de obras por haber sido creadas por mujeres. Lo sé, vamos a lincharlos por machistas.

**NOTA: Sólo en caso de que alguien tenga la duda, este es un fic original; no es traducción, ni adaptación, ni estoy tomando la trama de alguna película, libro, etc.; todo lo que leen sale de esta cabecita mía.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Revelaciones

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

_-_

-

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**-**

-

Kagome miró esos ojos oscuros fijamente, sin tener una sola idea de qué decir.

Por un segundo, una disculpa pendió sobre la punta de su lengua; pero entonces su cerebro aturdido se percató de que realmente aquellos ojos inquisitivos la miraban desde el marco de un gran retrato. Se sintió estúpida. Por supuesto que no había nadie más en la habitación.

Se acercó con pasos lentos.

Era la pintura de una mujer; una _preciosa _mujer de brillantes y oscuros ojos violetas, casi brunos; y de un cabello largísimo y tan negro como el azabache. Llevaba un elegante vestido de seda blanco con elaborados encajes; su piel era alba como la nieve recién caída y se adivinaba tan suave, que Kagome tuvo curiosidad de tocar el lienzo para sentirla bajo sus dedos.

Volvió los ojos mentalmente. ¿De dónde venían esas tontas ideas?. Ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.

La mujer era realmente preciosa; sin embargo, en su rostro se leía una nostalgia que a Kagome le llegó al alma. No era la melancolía de una mujer que hubiera vivido siempre privada del amor.

Era la melancolía de una mujer que había conocido la felicidad..., y la había perdido.

Sintió pena por esa solitaria desconocida. Algo, no sabía qué, en la mirada de aquella mujer le resultaba familiar.

Familiar a un grado perturbador.

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la siguiente pintura. En ella, vio a dos jóvenes, casi niños, galantemente sentados en un diván. Sus espaldas erguidas tan estrictamente, que Kagome casi imaginó el dolor que les habría aquejado después de posar durante varias horas para ese espléndido retrato. Ambos tenían el cabello plateado perfectamente recortado; uno tenía aproximadamente doce años. El otro, no pasaba de diez. Pero fueron sus ojos, completa y hermosamente dorados, lo que llamó su atención.

—¡Es Jourdian! —exclamó, extasiada; se acercó más para ver el retrato con claridad—; pero él... —frunció el ceño con incertidumbre—, no... no se parece a él...

Y así era. El niño que tenía delante era un joven introvertido, tímido, reservado y obediente; nada comparado al hombre fuerte, decidido, engreído y arrogante que era ahora. Era como si, durante aquellos años de su juventud, alguien o algo hubiera estado reprimiendo su personalidad. Pero, ¿y el otro chico? Eran casi exactos; los mismos rasgos fuertes y ligeramente salvajes. No cabía duda de que eran hermanos; sin embargo, no había visto a nadie en aquellos dos días a quien pudiera relacionar con Jourdian de esa manera.

Bajó la vista al extremo inferior del marco pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, no había ninguna placa. Suspiró.

El gato entre sus brazos maulló y se retorció en un intento de llamar su atención; ella lo arrulló suavemente y lo meció hasta que dejó de quejarse. Pero ni siquiera volteo a verlo mientras retrocedía hacia la salida.

De pronto, una sensación extraña la embargó. Ella no debería estar en esa habitación, se recordó; si Jourdian se enteraba de que había estado husmeando por ahí, podría enojarse y ese frágil equilibrio al que habían llegado, romperse. Esa habitación era un cúmulo de antiguos y quizá bellos recuerdos —una posibilidad de la que ella luchó por convencerse—; no tenía derecho a invadir esa intimidad.

Pero cuando giró el cuerpo para salir, la respiración se le atoró en la garganta.

Frente a ella estaba el retrato más impresionante que hubiera visto en toda su vida; no se había fijado al entrar porque estaba colgado a un lado de la puerta.

Ella lo miró embobada. Era un hombre extraordinario, de largo cabello plateado y asombrosos ojos dorados; estaba aupado en una elaborada silla sobre el lomo de un corcel completamente negro; con una mano sujetaba firmemente las riendas y, con la otra, sostenía la funda de una larga y visiblemente pesada espada que colgaba sobre su cadera. Llevaba puesto un elegante e impecable atavío militar; y su mirada helada parecía querer perforarla a través del lienzo. Un intenso brillo manaba de esas profundidades de oro fundido. Uno encantadoramente demoníaco.

Kagome no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo. Tímidamente, sus ojos cayeron a través de la tela hasta el borde inferior del cuadro. Una perfecta y alargada placa dorada estaba fija ahí, y ella leyó.

—Taisho McLonney —murmuró cautamente—. Undécimo conde de Warwick...

Durante un segundo, su mente no pareció llegar a ninguna conclusión lógica. Miró las letras grabadas fijamente y deslizó un dedo sobre ellas.

_Warwick..._

De pronto, todo en su cabeza cobró orden. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y un escalofrío la recorrió. No se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que sus brazos apretaron el delicado cuerpo peludo del gato hasta que éste se quejó y se retorció, obligándola a soltarlo.

—War...wick —tartamudeó, conmocionada.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué relación tenía Jourdian con el condado de Warwick?

Miró de nuevo el rostro apuesto del hombre. Sin duda era su padre. Pero no podía ser...

—¿Acaso Jourdian es...?

Entonces, un fuerte y sordo ruido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Dio un brinco y se volvió; una ráfaga de viento había azotado los extremos de la ventana y ésta se había cerrado.

Suspiró trémulamente. Miró a su alrededor pero no había rastro del gato. Entonces vio que la puerta aún estaba abierta. Con nerviosismo, se llevó una mano a la garganta: un nudo se le había instalado ahí. Jourdian no podía haberle mentido de ese modo, ¿cierto?

Él no se atrevería...

Pero un escalofrío recorrió lentamente su columna.

Cuando Sango le había hablado del conde de Warwick, no había llegado a creer completamente las cosas que le había dicho sobre él; sin embargo, habiendo visto la furia ciega que había llegado a teñir los ojos de Jourdian, una aterradora duda se fue haciendo espacio en su mente.

Durante un segundo, se permitió vacilar; antes de abofetearse mentalmente. Por supuesto que esos rumores no eran verdad.

Un hombre capaz de arriesgar su propia seguridad para salvar la vida de unas desconocidas no podía hacerle daño a alguien. Se rehusaba a pensar así de él.

Y sin embargo, todavía tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

—Es hora de que tengamos una seria charla, Jourdian —sus ojos volaron directamente a la placa dorada del retrato— ...McLonney.

Con una resolución nacida de la seguridad de que él realmente nunca le haría daño, alzó el mentón bien alto y salió de la habitación con paso resuelto e impositivo.

El miedo inicial había sido inesperadamente reemplazado por una completa indignación. Todos sus años de instrucción fueron lo único que le permitió disimular el temblor airado de su cuerpo. A cada paso que daba, su furia iba en aumento.

¿Acaso él la consideraba una amenaza?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho quién era?, ¿Pensaba que ella le rechazaría?

Se detuvo al borde de la gran escalera e inhaló profundamente un par de veces para intentar controlar su ira.

¿En verdad era posible que la creyera una mujer tan banal y superficial, como todas esas remilgadas damas de sociedad, que se vanagloriaban de una riqueza que no compensaba su estupidez al creer aquellos superfluos y absurdos rumores sobre él?

_Si tan sólo hubiera confiado en mí..._

Kagome gruñó bastante poco delicadamente. Bajó rápidamente los escalones y se detuvo. ¿A dónde iba? en realidad no podía saber dónde estaba.

Pero el destino parecía guiar sus pasos porque, de pronto, le llegó el murmullo suave de unas voces.

El estudio.

Se dirigió hacia allá raudamente. Entonces, al mismo tiempo en que extendía la mano para tomar el pomo, la puerta se abrió.

Y fue como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido durante esos eternos segundos.

Al instante, Kagome se encontró mirando dentro de unos ojos casi tan claros como los suyos propios. Quizá la única diferencia, si se podía considerar que había alguna, fuera ese frío destello de inmediata hostilidad que distinguió en sus grisáceas orbes. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más pesado mientras contemplaba cautelosamente a la mujer que tenía delante. Una mujer que, perfectamente, podría ser su hermana.

Por supuesto, ella no poseía esas cadenciosas curvas, ni la rodeaba esa aura tan abierta e invitadoramente sexual. Sin embargo, sus estaturas eran prácticamente las mismas y sus rostros compartían una armonía única. La cólera cedió paso a la confusión mientras contemplaba el odio con que esa desconocida la miraba.

Sólo entonces, sus turbulentas profundidades plateadas se giraron para encontrar los compungidos ojos de Jourdian. Había tristeza ahí; vergüenza y, si no lo conociera mejor, creería que incluso temor.

—Kagome... —lo oyó murmurar, como un quejido lastimero.

Entonces una aterradora posibilidad se abrió paso en la mente de ella. Recordaba bien las palabras que le había dicho Judd esa mañana.

_...la primera vez que te vi, pensé que te le parecías bastante._

De pronto, sintió náuseas. Tomó todo su autocontrol mantener fuera de su expresión la repugnancia que ese pensamiento le provocó.

—Así que es ésta... —murmuró la mujer con un tono tan lleno de hostilidad, que envió un escalofrío bajo la espina de Kagome—. Veo que tus gustos no han mejorado, Inuyasha. Siguen atrayéndote estas niñatas inexpertas. O talvez... —luchó por mantener la calma mientras los fríos y despectivos ojos de ella la miraban con abierta desaprobación—, ¿quizá esta mocita es una pequeña zorra en la cama?

Apretó los dientes un segundo, pero luego se forzó a relajar cada músculo del rostro. No le daría a esa mujer la satisfacción de ver cómo su despreciativo escrutinio y sus lascivos comentarios podían alterarla.

—¡Kikyo! —bramó la voz de Jourdian, fuerte como un trueno; estremeciéndola de temor y una inesperada excitación:

Él estaba defendiéndola.

—Kikyo —repitió entonces, con calma; y aún así, incluso para ella, su voz sonó extrañamente ronca. Ahora no quedaban más dudas. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes—. Tu amante.

No había sido una pregunta, y tampoco esperaba que sonara como una acusación. Sin embargo, sintió la repentina necesidad de confrontarle, reclamarle, aullarle...

Porque no tenía derecho a ejercer tanto poder sobre ella y sus recién descubiertas emociones, cuando ya tenía a otra con quien desahogar tal vigoroso ardor. Sin esperarlo, se sintió profundamente herida; y lo que parecía aún peor: decepcionada.

—Escucha, no es... —le escuchó.

—Es exactamente lo que piensas, linda —interrumpió la mujer, con una sonrisa que la fastidió aún más que esa manera hostil y despectiva con que la miraba—. ¿Crees que conseguiste lo que querías? —la vio dar un paso hacia ella, pero se forzó a no sentir temor. No permitiría que esa mujer la intimidara—. ¿Piensas que sólo porque has logrado que Inuyasha termine conmigo, vas a conseguir lo que quieres? Oh, no seas tonta. Se cansará de ti, como se ha cansado de todas las demás.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces una nueva idea le cruzó la mente. ¿Inuyasha?

Sí; ya lo había llamado así antes. Pero, ¿qué significaba?

—¿Por qué te llama Inuyasha, Jourdian? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca, sin que fuera capaz de idear alguna respuesta coherente.

—Oh —injirió de nuevo la odiosa mujer—; olvidaba que no te lo había dicho. Verás, su nombre es Inuyasha McLonney, ¿has oído de él?

Pero Kagome no respondió. Entonces ése era su nombre. No se llamaba Jourdian, como le había hecho creer.

Un peso acerado se formó en la boca de su estómago. No sólo no le había querido decir dónde estaban cuando se lo preguntó, sino que tampoco le había dicho su maldito nombre. ¿Es que no confiaba en ella ni siquiera en eso?, ¿Cómo podía confiar más en esa horrible mujer?

Sonrió irónicamente en su cabeza cuando pensó en ello. Probablemente, en la cama se compartían cosas que nunca revelaría a de otro modo. Sintió el repentino impulso de sermonearlo sobre su mal tino para escoger amante, pero se apresuró a contenerlo.

Se preguntó en qué otras cosas le habría mentido.

La sonrisa de Kikyo flaqueó ligeramente antes de dar paso a la frustración. Kagome sabía que era porque creía que no estaba consiguiendo alterarla. Casi sonrió con ironía cuando pensó que esa mujer realmente no tenía idea de cuánto realmente la afectaban sus palabras.

—¿Has tomado una amante y ni siquiera le has dicho tu nombre? —la escuchó decir con burla—. Oh, Inuyasha, creí que estabas por encima de eso; la verdad es que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, ¿no? —por su tono, era obvio que estaba disfrutando con su incomodidad. La de ambos, realmente—. ¿Sabes dónde estás, niña? —le preguntó mientras le daba la espalda a Inuyasha. Cuando no respondió, la oyó exhalar despectivamente—. ¿El nombre de Warwick te dice algo?

En realidad, le decía muchas cosas. Sin embargo, no la satisfizo con una respuesta.

Podía sentir la intranquilidad de Inuyasha; por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de cómo apretaba y aflojaba los puños, como si intentara contener las ganas de estrangular a esa odiosa mujer. Pero no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que vino a continuación.

—Si dejas que te de un consejo, no entres en juegos extraños con él —la mirada en sus ojos grises fue tan helada y llena de malevolencia que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo—. Tiene una enferma tendencia a asesinar rameras...

De pronto, todo lo que hubo fue silencio.

Kagome luchaba por contener la ira. Sus ojos brillaban de incredulidad e irritación; Miró a la mujer fijamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Entonces se volvió a Inuyasha. Estaba completamente pálido, sus ojos brillantes de un temor que, esa vez, no consiguió ocultar.

Sintió pena. En ese momento, Kagome comprendió por qué Inuyasha le había mentido. Esos ojos dorados le hablaron de años de una soledad tan profunda, que se estremeció. Quiso abrazarlo y compensar todo es sufrimiento que debía haber pasado a manos de gente tan insensible como esa maldita bruja viperina.

De pronto, el incipiente resentimiento que sentía por Kikyo se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo. Una sonrisa lenta y cínica curvó sus labios.

Se dio el gusto de verla estremecerse y palidecer cuando sus ojos plateados la recorrieron con el mismo desdén con que ella la había mirado antes. Cuando por fin habló, su voz fue tan complaciente y suave que ella misma se impresionó.

—Temo que debo dudar de esa afirmación, _señora _—pronunció la palabra con énfasis y vio el rostro, anteriormente pálido, enrojecer de ira—. No creo que Inuyasha haya matado a ninguna ramera.

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa, _zorrita_? —escupió, llena de veneno. Le irritaba la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban y esa odiosa calidez que había iluminado los ojos de Inuyasha cuando se encontró con ella. Quería insultarla; hacerla rabiar y despotricar como la puta barata que era.

Pero Kagome no cedió ante la pulla. Arqueó una de sus elegantes cejas y respondió dulcemente.

—Usted está bastante viva, creo yo.

Miró con satisfacción cómo la mujer jadeaba sorprendida y se llevaba una mano al pecho, para luego encontrarse con los ojos incrédulos de Inuyasha, que la miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de sonreírle y borrar de su rostro el temor que instantes antes había nublado sus rasgos; pero no lo hizo. Aún tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. Él pareció leerle el pensamiento y avergonzarse, porque lo vio tragar nerviosamente y apartar la vista con rapidez. ¿Era sonrojo eso que había en sus mejillas?

Su mirada, ahora tan helada como la de la propia Kikyo, se dirigió a ella con tanta calma que casi habría podido jurar que el estremecimiento de un irritante temor le recorrió ese voluptuoso cuerpo.

—Sin embargo, aunque eso fuera cierto, estoy segura de que estoy perfectamente a salvo —le sonrió complacientemente—. Ahora, si hablamos de usted... —le miró el cuerpo y frunció los labios con desaprobación—, basta decir que, si alguien corre peligro aquí, decididamente no soy yo.

La mofa logró enfurecerla. Miró cómo su rostro se oscurecía por la furia y cómo daba unos pasos hacia ella, como si fuera a golpearla, antes de que el agarre de acero de Inuyasha la detuviera.

—No te atrevas, Kikyo —siseó con furia—. No me obligues a reaccionar de modos que no me placen, ni mucho menos me enorgullecen —sus dedos se apretaron como garras sobre la carne suave para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Sabes que siempre he sido un hombre irascible...

Kagome observó con cierta torcida fascinación cómo Inuyasha susurraba su abierta amenaza; cómo los ojos grises de Kikyo se ampliaban con algo muy parecido al terror mientras la sangre se drenaba de su rostro. Y por extraño que pareciera, la actitud de Inuyasha no le provocó ningún temor.

—Vamos —masculló él mientras arrastraba a la mujer a través del hall, como a una muñeca de trapo. En cuanto lo vio, John se acercó e Inuyasha la arrojó contra él—. Empaca todas las pertenencias de la señora y llévalas al carruaje que está afuera —sus ojos helados nunca desviándose de los rencorosos y airados de ella—. Luego, la acompañarás a la salida de la muralla y esperarás ahí hasta que la diligencia se pierda de vista —entonces le habló a ella directamente—. Si hay algo en especial que quieras llevarte, John te lo hará llegar. No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en Warwick.

Ella lo miró con burla, luego sus ojos se clavaron en la joven morena, que ahora permanecía de pie en el quicio de la puerta del estudio, y sonrió irónicamente.

—Como desees, querido —hizo un coqueto ademán mientras enderezaba la espalda y levantaba el mentón en un gesto abiertamente desafiante. Cuando habló, lo hizo lo suficientemente alto para que sus palabras cruzaran al otro lado del corredor—. Sabes que siempre he vivido para complacerte. En todos los modos posibles..., tú sabes.

Pero, ¿acaso el cinismo de esa mujer no conocía límites?

Kagome sintió que la vergüenza le subía al rostro como un velo carmesí, pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada. No se dejaría intimidar por una mujer que era poco más que una ramera. ¡Ella esa lady Kagome MacClesfield, por el amor de Dios! Una de las mujeres más ricas, no sólo de Inglaterra, sino del mundo entero; acostumbrada a lo mejor y con una etiqueta que rivalizaría con la de la realeza. Jamás se rebajaría al nivel de una simple querida.

Alzó su propio mentón, pero no sonrió. Sus ojos plateados destellando con una advertencia implícita que Kikyo comprendió perfectamente bien. Observó con cierta satisfacción cómo la sonrisa cínica de la mujer se desvanecía para dar paso a una furia que a duras penas pudo contener.

La vio volver el rostro, con un gesto que exudaba la misma soberbia que el resto de sus movimientos, para mirar a Inuyasha con ojos llameantes.

—Algún día, te arrepentirás —vaticinó con un tono suave, mordaz—. Y cuando eso pase, nada me hará olvidar esta humillación. Quédate con tu pequeña zorra, que para poco te ha de servir.

Los ojos de él expresaron una furia tan intensa que, por un momento, Kagome creyó que la golpearía. Entonces, antes de que ella iniciara un movimiento, los dedos de hierro de Inuyasha volvieron a apresar su brazo en un agarre brutal. Kagome la escuchó jadear con dolor mientras era arrastrada lejos de ella, para que no pudiera escucharlos más. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta principal, él la abrió y la empujó con fuerza a través de ella. Su cuerpo, ardiente de indignación, no fue consciente del aire frío que los rodeó a ambos.

—Puedo tolerar muchas cosas, Kikyo; a mí puedes insultarme si eso te hace sentir menos rechazada —se burló con crueldad—; pero no permitiré que metas a Kagome en esto. Ella es demasiada mujer y demasiado buena para inmiscuirla en asuntos tan sórdidos.

—¿Sórdidos? —bufó desdeñosamente—. Perdona, pero tú estás en esto tanto como yo. Y dudo que esa putita sea mejor para ti de lo que yo lo soy.

Inuyasha sonrió, cínico.

—Veo que el dinero y la convivencia con la élite de la sociedad han logrado ocultar de dónde vienes realmente; pero jamás lograron, ni lograrán cambiarte. Eres hermosa, Kikyo, y eso te ha valido de mucho; pero nunca —se acercó a ella con aire amenazador; sus rostros casi se tocaban y el aliento masculino le golpeaba la boca—, nunca dejarás de ser una simple tabernera de quinta. Hija de una prostituta y de alguno de sus muchos clientes. ¿Crees que las joyas y el glamour van a cambiar eso?

Ella lo miró con tanto odio que Inuyasha sintió que se le quemaba algo por dentro.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —rebatió con veneno—. Un pobre bastardo que no es capaz de poseer a una mujer sin tener que pagarle. Ni siquiera para eso eres bueno, ¿te das cuenta? —sonrió cuando lo vio palidecer de ira—. Pobre Inuyasha, ninguna mujer ha visto nunca nada bueno en ti... ¿qué te hace creer que esa mosquita muerta sí lo hará?

Ya era suficiente, se dijo una y otra vez. Demasiadas humillaciones. Demasiadas vejaciones; era hora de ponerle un alto a la lengua de víbora de esa mujer.

—No sé lo que ella ve cuando me mira, Kikyo —su tono repentinamente suave y, aún por ello, amenazador—. Pero sí sé lo que yo veo cuando la miro a ella —sonrió con burla—. Veo lo mismo que ves tú, Kikyo: a una mujer dulce, hermosa, educada, desinteresada, honesta... —le miró el cuerpo con desprecio—. Veo a la mujer que siempre has deseado ser, pero que nunca serás.

Sintió cierta torcida satisfacción cuando vio los ojos claros de ella llenarse de amargas lágrimas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con la ira contenida, y quizá alguna otra emoción que se empeñaba en reprimir. Aunque Inuyasha estaba bastante seguro de cuál era.

—Espero que seas muy infeliz, Inuyasha —murmuró con desprecio—. Ojalá la pequeña zorra te enamore, te use y te clave un puñal por la espalda. Es lo menos que te mereces.

Casi hubiera reído; si en un tiempo no hubiera temido la posibilidad.

_¡Estúpido!_, gritó una voz dentro de él. Tendría que ser verdaderamente idiota si dejaba que las palabras de esa despechada mujer nublaran su juicio y le hicieran dudar de una bondad de la que había sido testigo personalmente.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Kikyo. Aquí ya no eres bienvenida.

La mujer irguió el cuerpo y miró una vez más a través de la puerta abierta. John permanecía ahí; le hizo una seña para que se acercara y luego miró a Inuyasha fijamente.

—Algún día te arrepentirás —prometió—. No fuiste hecho para amar, Inuyasha. Simplemente no puedes; y si sigues con ella terminarás destruyéndola —su voz había recuperado su eterna frialdad—. Si no es que para entonces ella no te ha destruído ya a ti.

Y con esas palabras, le dio la espalda. Inuyasha suspiró inaudiblemente mientras la veía alejarse. John fue detrás de ella y él los miró mientras Kikyo le daba rápidas instrucciones. Se volvió y entró, sintiendo su andar extrañamente pesado.

Todo lo que lo recibió fue un completo silencio. Con pasos lentos caminó de vuelta al estudio, donde había dejado a Kagome minutos antes. Temía conocer su reacción. En ese momento, se maldijo una y otra vez por no haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio; ahora no había excusa que valiera. Le había mentido y ella le odiaría o, cuando menos, no volvería a confiar en él.

Suspiró resignadamente. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor.

Él nunca había conocido el verdadero amor. No sabía cómo se sentía amar ni mucho menos ser amado. Pero cómo era ser odiado era algo que sabía probablemente demasiado bien. Una persona más que lo despreciara no haría una diferencia, ¿verdad?

Aunque talvez fuera eso lo que más temiera: que tenía la certeza de que el odio, no de cualquier persona, sino de su princesa, lo destruiría.

Se maldijo en silencio por haber sido débil. La había dejado entrar en su alma muy profundamente; demasiado. Y ahora ella tenía la fuerza para destruirlo. Se despreció a sí mismo, porque hacía ya tiempo que había jurado no volver a dar ese poder a una mujer.

Con aire resignado atravesó la puerta del estudio, y paró en seco.

Ella le daba la espalda, de frente a un gran librero. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, como si leyera algo. Entonces, después de unos segundos, se volvió.

Al ver lo que sostenía en sus manos, Inuyasha jadeó.

Los enormes ojos grises lo miraron turbulentamente.

—Inuyasha McLonney —musitó con suavidad, cuidando de mantener un dedo entre las hojas para no perder la página que había estado viendo—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Él no supo cómo responder. Sus turbios ojos dorados la miraron intensamente, pero de sus labios no salió una sola palabra. ¿Qué podía decir?

¿Cómo justificar las mentiras que le había dicho?

Permaneció ahí, luchando por mantener toda emoción fuera de su expresión. Tragó inaudiblemente, sin embargo, su rostro siguió impasible.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —incluso a él, su voz le sonó rasposa. Miró atentamente mientras ella abría de nuevo el libro que tenía en las manos. Cuando vio la portada, palideció.

—Inuyasha Jourdian McLonney —leyó ella, tranquilamente—. Duodécimo conde de Warwick; hijo del ilustre Taisho McLonney, primer general del ejército, y de su esposa, lady Izayoi Deddington, condesa de Northworth. Nacido en Inglaterra, la dulce, en el Año de Nuestro Señor 1589; y criado en el espléndido castillo de Warwick hasta su segunda infancia. Desde la juventud, siempre mostró gran valía en las actividades varonesas para las que fue educado, destacando como el mejor en la caza, la estrategia y la lucha armada. En agosto de 1616, a los veintisiete años de edad, fue llamado para reclutamiento en el ejército junto a su hermano, lord Sesshomaru McLonney, fallecido honorablemente en el campo de batalla un año y seis meses después —cerró las hojas suavemente y levantó el rostro hacia él. Lo miró calladamente, sin expresión alguna—. Continúa del mismo modo por varias páginas más. Me pregunto por qué escribieron tu biografía en un libro familiar, ya que eso sólo se hace después de que la persona en cuestión ya ha muerto —sus serenas lagunas plateadas lo miraron especulativamente—. ¿De verdad creíste que nunca me enteraría?

La vio acariciar el libro perezosamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

—Por supuesto que te enterarías —concedió él con un firme asentimiento—. No me juzgues sin conocer mis motivos, Kagome.

_Kagome_. Por alguna razón, escuchar su nombre en esos labios sensuales se le antojó tan dulce...

Pero ella sí que conocía sus razones y, para acrecentar su incomodidad, las entendía. Quizá, viendo cómo estaban las cosas ahora, hubiera sido algo bueno que se encontrara con Kikyo en esas circunstancias: verla le hizo entender por qué Inuyasha temía tanto abrir sus emociones a los demás. Lo miró con una ternura que encendió y removió algo profundamente dentro de él.

—Oh; no voy a juzgarte, Inuyasha.

Por un segundo, él cerró los ojos, como si saboreara el sonido de su nombre. Lo vio respirar profundamente antes de volver a clavar sus tumultuosos orbes dorados en ella.

—No sabes nada de mí —instigó con suavidad, mientras caminaba al bar junto al escritorio de cedro y se servía una copa.

—No —aceptó ella con firmeza mientras lo veía moverse con agilidad, y aún cierta tensión. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de su mano mientras llevaba el licor hasta sus labios y bebía rápidamente. Podía ver claramente la rigidez de sus hombros.

—Has oído... lo que la gente cuenta..., quiero decir...

Claro que sabía lo que quería decir.

—Sobre que asesinaste a esas prostitutas —declaró ella con un asentimiento. Lo miró fijo con sus enormes ojos—. ¿Lo hiciste?

Era una pregunta tan simple...

—¡Por supuesto que no! —explotó con furia y su rostro enrojeció. Entonces, Kagome le sonrió cálidamente.

—Te creo.

Habló con tanta sencillez, que él tardó en reaccionar.

—Tú... ¿qué? —musitó, sin creer realmente lo que había oído.

—Te creo, Inuyasha.

En ese instante pareció como si, por una vez, Inuyasha McLonney no tuviera idea de qué decir. La miró con sus ojos enormes e incrédulos, antes de que un velo frío como el mismo hielo cubriera su rostro.

—¿Es eso lo que has aprendido a hacer con esas carísimas institutrices que te educaron, Kagome? —su tono fue una velada burla y ella, involuntariamente, se estremeció— ¿A decir siempre lo que crees que la otra persona desea escuchar?

La vio temblar de indignación ante el inesperado ataque.

—No te atrevas a dudar de mí, Inuyasha —espetó bruscamente—. No soy yo quien ha mentido aquí, sino tú. No soy yo quien no confía aquí, sino tú. ¿Por qué debería esforzarme? No puedo convencerte de que digo la verdad porque tú rara vez lo haces; guardas tus sentimientos en un arcón y escondes la llave donde crees que nadie jamás la podrá encontrar —sonrió con amargura y su expresión se relajó mientras sacudía la cabeza resignadamente—. Te sorprendería saber lo fácil que resulta ver donde la guardas por ese empeño que pones en esconderla. Es así como funciona ese mundo fantástico en el que te has encerrado. Crees que todo será más fácil si simplemente te limitas a no confiar en los demás —se acercó un paso—. _Un hombre que sólo confía en sí mismo_.

—Vivir así es más seguro —masculló con un murmullo agresivo y perturbador.

Pero Kagome no se amedrentó. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él.

—Eso es lo que piensas ahora. Pero, ¿quién estará a tu lado cuando seas viejo y ya no puedas vivir por tu cuenta? —cuestionó con delicadeza—, ¿Quién te hará compañía cuando seas demasiado mayor para salir al campo y tengas que contemplar el ocaso detrás de la ventana de tu habitación? —se acercó tentativamente, con pasos suaves y silenciosos—, ¿Quién te describirá los colores cuando ya no puedas verlos?; ¿Quién, Inuyasha?

_¿Ocasos...?_

_¿Colores...?_

—Un verdadero hombre no necesita esas cosas —respondió con visible desprecio.

Ella vio cómo sus hombros se agitaban convulsivamente mientras llenaba de nuevo la copa y bebía el contenido de un trago.

—Un verdadero hombre es capaz de reconocer que sí le hacen falta —corrigió tiernamente mientras tomaba con suavidad su brazo con ambas manos—. Déjame demostrarte que es así... ya es hora de que empieces a vivir de nuevo, Inuyasha...

Durante un segundo, lo vio vacilar, antes de que arrancara el brazo de su agarre bruscamente.

—¡No necesito ninguna de esas cosas!

Ella lo miró con los ojos repentinamente tristes. Cansados.

—¿Y qué hay del amor, Inuyasha? —susurró ahogadamente mientras se abrazaba trémulamente—. ¿Qué hay de él?, ¿Tampoco lo necesitas?

Él clavó sus vacíos y helados ojos en ella; Kagome sintió las lágrimas quemando sus párpados mientras un dolor agudo le penetraba el pecho. Deseaba tanto hacerle entender...

—Lo que sucede es que tienes miedo —picó ardientemente—. Temes abrirte a alguien, de modo que logre herir tus sentimientos, por eso te escondes. ¿No han sido muchos años ya, Inuyasha? ¿No estás cansado de huir?

Pero, para su eterna desolación, Inuyasha rió con cinismo.

—Así que eso es lo que crees, mocita —murmuró con una sarcástica ternura que, en vez de enfurecerla, la desconsoló—. ¿Piensas que aún queda algo bueno en mí? Es una lástima, entonces —se acercó a ella y le rozó la mejilla sensualmente; pasó su pulgar insinuantemente sobre el lleno labio inferior y se acercó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. La respiración de Kagome se agitó—. Me temo que no queda ningún sentimiento en mí, Kagome. Por lo menos, ninguno lo bastante bueno. Si todavía piensas que esa emoción dulce y confiada, a la que los ingenuos y utópicos poetas castellanos que tanto admiras llaman amor, existe, es que no has vivido nada —menospreció con una mirada burlona mientras seguía acariciándola—. El amor verdadero no es dulce, _princesa..._; es amargo.

—¿Y cómo puedes asegurarlo, si nunca has sentido algo semejante? —espetó, tan furiosa con él como consigo misma, por su debilidad.

Entonces lo oyó reír amargamente y le alejó la mano del rostro de un golpe. Retrocedió, trémula; colmada de indignación.

—Esta conversación se terminó —la atajó cortantemente mientras le volvía la espalda—. Si quieres seguir viviendo en ese pequeño mundo maravilloso donde toda la gente es buena y en todo el mundo puedes confiar, allá tú. Yo no pienso cometer ese error.

Pero Kagome no se iba a dar por vencida. Le tomó del brazo nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? —su voz sonó inestable, como si luchara por evitar que se le quebrara de un momento a otro—. ¿Cómo puedes menospreciar de ese modo algo que debería ser tan bello...?

—_Debería _es la palabra clave, dulzura —musitó, ya más tranquilo—. Una verdadera lástima que, la mayor parte del tiempo, no sea así.

—Algunas personas han conocido el verdadero amor, y han sido felices —murmuró, llena de inocencia mientras las lágrimas cálidas humedecían sus mejillas. Inuyasha sucumbió al impulso de secárselas con los dedos.

—Sí, supongo que un puñado de afortunados pueden decir que han alcanzado la felicidad y tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarla. Sin embargo el dolor es, la inmensa mayoría de las veces, la consecuencia más inmediata del amor.

—Pero es que no es así... —murmuró con suavidad.

Entonces, Inuyasha experimentó una sensación opresora en el pecho; la consciencia de ser el causante de esas lágrimas aguijoneándolo cruelmente. Se maldijo por hacerle daño; había descargado una furia amarga sobre la más inocente de todas y se despreciaba por ello. No era culpa de Kagome que ya no confiara en el amor; como tampoco lo era que su alma, naturalmente bondadosa, deseara acudir al llamado de un cristura herida.

—Por favor —la oyó murmurar mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho—; déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí...

Cuando él no respondió, ella levantó el rostro. Durante un segundo, le pareció distinguir un destello especial dentro de sus ojos y lo vio tragar con dificultad antes de que se separa para servirse una copa más.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza delicadamente mientras lo observaba apurar el licor de un sólo golpe. En ese momento, Inuyasha supo, de algún modo tuvo completa certeza de lo que ella iba a decir, y temió la reacción que pudiera provocar en él.

—Probablemente antes tuvieras razón; quizá no debería confiar... —musitó con suavidad—, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Un pesado silencio llenó el lugar y ella permaneció ahí, viendo las emociones contradictorias cruzar las facciones cada vez más tensas de Inuyasha. Vio la cólera, la desconfianza, el escepticismo y, finalmente, la vacilante esperanza. Lentamente, se acercó a él, le miró todo el tiempo mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano y la dejaba con suavidad sobre la superficie pulida del bar. Sus ojos brillantes fundidos con los dorados y tumultuosos de él.

_¡Dios!_ Deseaba tanto creer en ella...

—Yo nunca voy a juzgarte... —su voz fue una caricia tácita.

Probablemente, ni siquiera la hubiera escuchado; sin embargo, su corazón lo comprendió todo, como si una parte de ella penetrara dentro de él hasta tocar su alma y brindarle consuelo. Un calor intenso y precioso le llenó el pecho con una emoción que no recordaba haber sentido, como si hubiera recobrado una parte de él que había estado perdida y ni siquiera supiera cuán terriblemente había echado en falta. Tantos años de frialdad habían hecho mella en él, curtiendo su cuerpo a fuerza de golpes y endureciéndole el alma con una precisión terrible. Como el corte agudo y certero de un escalpelo.

Ella le hablaba de cosas con las que hacía años que no se atrevía a soñar. En ese momento, quiso tener el valor, pero no deseaba arriesgarse una vez más. Si el dolor del pasado lo había destrozado, la agonía que ella podría causarle sería su ruina.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo viviendo aislado del mundo, guardando sus emociones por temor a resultar herido, el destino lo atormentaba llevándole a un ángel al que nada le impediría amar, pero que nunca podría poseer. Ya se lo había dicho antes y lo confirmaba ahora. La vida era una verdadera perra.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño momento robado sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Era algo que nadie nunca podría quitarle, y el recuerdo de esos ojos límpidos mirándolo confiadamente lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, aunque nunca volviera a tenerla cerca. La inocencia con que lo miraba y ese ardiente y desinteresado deseo de ayudarlo, conmovieron algo profundamente en él.

En ese instante, Inuyasha juró que la protegería de la vida misma, si hiciera falta. Disfrutaría cada segundo del tiempo que le quedara con ella, creando nuevos y maravillosos recuerdos que lo acompañaran durante todos los largos años de soledad que le esperaban. Sí; podría ser medianamente feliz, mientras sintiera que conservaba una pequeña parte de ella: El corto tiempo de su vida que Kagome le permitiera compartir.

Una trémula sonrisa curvó sus labios y tomó entre sus fuertes dedos la mano delicada y decididamente más pequeña de ella, para acercarla a su corazón y sujetarla con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Gracias —musitó con la voz extraña, profunda y ronca.

Kagome se acercó un paso y sintió en el cuerpo el calor que despedía el de él. Inuyasha exudaba tanta incontenible fuerza e innegable masculinidad...

Casi sin pensar, su mano se deslizó sobre el cabello platinado y los delgados dedos se enredaron entre los mechones cortos; suavemente al principio; con más fuerza después. Kagome sintió su respiración haciéndose cada vez más pesada y sus ojos se deslizaron a lo largo del rostro apuesto. Miró sus labios sensuales con tanta ternura que Inuyasha casi gimió. Entonces, su mano lo obligó a inclinarse y sus labios lo rozaron con una caricia suave.

No fue un beso apasionado; si siquiera levemente erótico.

Fue un beso que mecía y consolaba. Un beso que aliviaba y conmovía. Recorrieron sus bocas con una calma nueva, y fue como si una parte por mucho tiempo vacía de ambos, se colmara. Las manos amplias de él cubrieron su rostro con la dulzura de un amante temeroso, tímido; y acarició sus tersas mejillas con los pulgares. El roce de sus lenguas fue suave y cálido; se exploraron con tanta dulzura y paciencia...

E Inuyasha la trató con tanta ternura que Kagome sintió sus propias lágrimas desbordando los párpados cerrados. Cuando todo terminó, una sensación tan cálida como una brisa veraniega se había instalado en sus pechos.

Oro y plata fundiéndose en una vorágine de cálida aceptación.

Inuyasha observó codiciosamente sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados. Se veía tan hermosa; como un delicado ángel sensual. De pronto, encontró respirar curiosamente difícil.

Con una mano, ella le acarició suavemente la curtida mejilla; sólo un leve roce. Entonces su mirada voló al escritorio y, al ver lo que había ahí, un brillo intenso pintó sus ojos. Lo miró de nuevo y él pudo percibir la calidez de esas profundidades de plata, como un sello de hierro que grababa a fuego en su corazón la marca indeleble de su posesión; porque a partir de ese mismo instante, él le pertenecía completamente.

Alejándose, pero sin llegar a soltarle, Kagome se acercó al amplio mueble y tomó la cubierta tallada de ébano para cerrarla con un golpe suave. Sujetando el arcón entre los dedos con firmeza se volvió para sonreírle una vez más, tirando luego de él hacia la puerta de la habitación.

E Inuyasha la siguió mansamente, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

Esa noche, estaba seguro, tendría el siguiente de esos preciados recuerdos.

°-°-°-°-°

—Le avisaré al señor que están aquí.

Un segundo después, John dejaba a las visitas a solas en el recibidor. Una de ellas, la más delicada de todas, se movía inquieta sobre el elegante bergere en que se había sentado. Retorcía sus manos convulsivamente sobre su regazo y movía continuamente los labios como elevando una silenciosa plegaria.

—Será mejor que se tranquilice, milady —sugirió Miroku con una voz suave—. Inuyasha siempre ha tenido mucho instinto, como una criatura salvaje. Si le demuestra temor, la morderá.

La vio sobresaltarse y sus ojos grisáceos abrirse ampliamente con horror.

—No lo haría —musitó débilmente—. Sólo intenta asustarme.

Su boca hablaba con más convicción que sus ojos, pero eran éstos los que Miroku había aprendido mejor a leer. Estaba aterrada y sus intentos por ocultarlo estaban resultando errados demasiado patéticamente.

—Por favor, tranquilícese. Ya le he dicho en el camino que no hay nada que temer. Si hay un lugar del mundo en que puede estar segura, es con Inuyasha.

La vio removerse incómoda en su asiento aterciopelado.

Durante todo el camino a Warwick, Miroku se había encargado de explicarles las condiciones en que habían ocurrido los acontecimientos; omitiendo algunos detalles, obviamente. Habló desde el encuentro en Malvery, cuando Inuyasha salvó a Kagome y a su madre de una muerte segura, hasta su entrevista con Mercy en la taberna de Bottler St. Se preocupó por dejar lo más claras posibles las intenciones de su amigo, luchando por convencer, si no a Aidan, sí a su joven e histérica prima.

Lo que la joven MacClesfield menos necesitaba en ese momento era una trastornada e impertinente brujita revoloteando a su alrededor como una gallina clueca. Kagome y Eliana necesitaban todo el apoyo que pudieran darles; y si Sango no podía mantener la calma por sí misma, tendría que hacerlo por ellas.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la silenciosa y rígida figura de Aidan. No había dicho más que frases a medias durante la travesía, limitándose a hacer algunas observaciones o responder a sus preguntas con poco más que monosílabos.

Sí; había sido un viaje demasiado largo: la noche había caído antes de que pudieran alcanzar el castillo y se vieron forzados a tomar posada en un pequeño pueblo. A la mañana siguiente, descansados y desayunados, reemprendieron el viaje y habían llegado a Warwick a media mañana.

Ahora, de vuelta en la acogedora recepción del castillo, se sentía curiosamente en casa. Se sintió estúpido porque no había estado fuera más que un par de días. Sin embargo, era una sensación que no podía sofocar.

Unos pasos fuertes y seguros que reconoció de inmediato lo devolvieron a la realidad. Se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo en que la figura imponente de Inuyasha entraba en la habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que Aidan hacía lo mismo.

En cuanto a Sango..., bueno, ella parecía estar lista para saltar detrás de cualquier mueble lo bastante grande para hacerla pasar desapercibida.

—¡¿Qué ha hecho con ellas?! —bramó la voz histérica, agitándose incontrolablemente.

Miroku arqueó las cejas.

O quizá tuviera algunas ideas más atrayentes sobre lo que podría hacer con ese mueble. Talvez destrozarlo sobre la cabeza indefensa de Inuyasha fuera una de las mejores...

Vio a su amigo permanecer completamente impasible. Los ojos dorados lo miraron con reconocimiento e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ignorando por completo la rabieta de la joven morena. Entonces se volvió hacia Aidan.

Caminó a él con paso resuelto y el joven rubio carraspeó.

—Inuyasha McLonney —se presentó cortésmente, ofreciendo su mano al invitado.

—Aidan Wrington —respondió con un tono extraño, ligeramente rasposo, mientras apretaba los fuertes dedos de él entre los suyos propios.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja ante ello.

—Lord Wrington es el hermano de lady Kagome —explicó Miroku tranquilamente—. Insistió en venir para asegurarse del estado de su hermana y su madre.

Los ojos impresionados de Inuyasha evaluaron al joven apreciativamente.

—Wrington... —repitió con calma—. Ese no es el apellido de milady de Birmingham. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Inuyasha lo miró admiradamente. Muchos hombres habrían tomado su familiaridad como un insulto. Sonrió con ironía al pensar que, en esos agitados tiempos, muchos hombres morían en la arena de duelo por causas infinitamente más superfluas que aquella. Una muerte que él consideraba realmente patética.

—Es el apellido de mi padre: el primer esposo de Eliana.

Ah, eso explicaba muchas cosas. También le pareció curioso el hecho de que llamara por su nombre de pila a su propia madre, pero prefirió no cuestionarlo. Asintió.

—Creo que tengo algunas cosas que explicarle antes de que las vea... —comenzó.

—No hace falta. Lord Alcount tuvo la gentileza de ponerme al tanto. Sé todo lo que debo saber, ahora, si no es molestia, me gustaría ver a mi madre.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. El joven tenía más carácter del que había creído en un principio. Lo miró fijamente y Aidan le sostuvo la mirada.

—Lady Kagome no sabe que su madre fue forzada —para cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado, su tono habría parecido francamente brutal, pero Aidan no movió un solo músculo—. Lady Eliana no quiso que se enterara, estoy seguro de que comprende sus razones. No hace falta mortificar más a su hermana diciéndole lo que realmente paso esa noche. Ya tiene bastante con sus propios conflictos para cargar, además, con la culpa de algo que nunca hubiera podido evitar.

El rostro pálido de Wrington permaneció aparentemente impasible, pero la furia que consumía su interior se reflejaba abiertamente en esos turbulentos y rasgados ojos verdes. Inuyasha sintió una genuina pena por él.

_Demasiado joven,_ pensó. _Demasiado joven para cargar semejante peso..._

Él mismo había sufrido mucho, también; pero su espalda fue lo suficientemente ancha para soportar cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima. En cambio, Wrington parecía tan frágil comparado con él, que no pudo evitar la oleada de simpatía que lo embargó.

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir —luchaba claramente por evitar que su voz se quebrara por la ira y la indignación—. No haré nada que pueda perturbarlas. A ninguna de las dos.

En ese momento, Miroku carraspeó discretamente e Inuyasha lo miró. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra, sin embargo, como una comunicación tácita entre ellos, comprendió perfectamente su mensaje. Asintió con levedad y, un instante después, Miroku salía de la habitación con un deferente ademán para los demás.

—¡Hey! —exclamó la chica, aparentemente indignada de que nadie le prestara atención—. ¿Es que nadie recuerda que sigo aquí? ¡Exijo ver a Kagome, inmediatamente!

Sólo entonces, Inuyasha y Aidan la miraron. Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada; cuando Inuyasha fue a hablar, una suave y delicada voz le interrumpió desde la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede?

La joven miró en esa dirección y jadeó audiblemente.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó Sango. Con los ojos rebosando lágrimas, corrió—. ¡Dios, Kagome!

Conmocionada, Kagome abrió los brazos para recibir a su prima, que se abalanzaba sobre ella y la estrujaba fuertemente. Cuando había escuchado voces en el salón, había decidido no intervenir; después de todo, era Inuyasha quien debía tratarles, no ella.

Sin embargo, cuando se daba la vuelta para volver a subir por las escaleras, el grito histérico e inconfundible de Sango llamó su atención y se apresuró a la habitación.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí... —murmuró con la voz ahogada de emoción, enterrando el rostro, cubierto de lágrimas, en el cuello de su prima—. ¡Oh, Sango, me hiciste tanta falta!

Ambas se mecieron y consolaron con suaves palabras ante las miradas atentas de ambos hombres; ninguno de ellos con el suficiente valor para interrumpir tan emotiva escena. Los cálidos ojos dorados miraron con profunda admiración el modo en que la fuerte; la siempre serena Kagome MacClesfield se desmoronaba como una niña; sacando el dolor que durante dos días había guardado celosamente para ella sola.

Quizá había sido algo bueno que Miroku llevara a esa joven excéntrica y ruidosa al castillo, después de todo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que las mujeres se separaron y, sujetándose las manos, se murmuraron cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar, entre risitas.

No pudo evitar fijarse en lo encantadora que ella se veía, con esas dulces lágrimas sobre sus rosadas mejillas y esa sonrisa perfecta en sus labios llenos. Probablemente tendría el pensamiento escrito en el rostro, porque Aidan lo miró con curiosidad.

Entonces carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambas, la mirada en sus ojos completamente impersonal ahora.

—¡Aidan! —exclamó Kagome, como viéndolo por primera vez. Antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, él ya estaba a su lado, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la respiración. Le devolvió el abrazo trémulamente. Hacía tantos años que no recibía una abierta muestra de cariño por parte de él, que cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento plenamente. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, junto con el recuerdo de viejos tiempos en que instantes como este eran frecuentes. Cuando él todavía parecía quererla.

Sin embargo, los últimos años había tenido la sensación de que Aidan se alejaba cada vez más de ella. No obstante, su amor por él permanecía intacto. Adoraba a su hermano con la misma incondicional devoción con que cualquier niña pequeña adora al que considera el hombre más perfecto del mundo. Porque ella siempre lo había visto así; aún en ese mismo instante.

Cuando se separó de él, Aidan le limpió las mejillas con ternura.

—¿Cómo está mamá?

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas estalló ante la dulzura de su voz. Su rostro se frunció e Inuyasha, que observaba la escena a unos metros, contuvo el aliento. Nunca le había parecido más bella que en ese momento; completamente frágil y humana. Un ser delicado al que deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, proteger.

—Ella, bueno, está bien... —balbuceó tiernamente—. En lo que cabe. Se recupera rápido...

Aidan le sonrió con cariño y le peinó el cabello hacia atrás.

El cuerpo entero de ella comenzó a temblar. Recordaba bien la última vez que había hecho eso; hacía tantos años...

—Entiendo, amor; no pasa nada.

Inuyasha sintió una extraña punzada ante el apelativo, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no intervenir. Era una reunión familiar, y él se sintió como un intruso. Murmurando una disculpa suave, se dirigió a la puerta discretamente, intentando no llamar la atención.

Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome lo vio y se separó de Aidan rápidamente. El cuerpo entero de Inuyasha se tensó cuando sintió los delgados dedos de ella sobre su bíceps. Miró profundamente dentro de esos ojos de plata fundida, y algo dentro de él se estremeció.

—Por favor... —su voz delicada sonó como una súplica. No necesitó decir nada más; le había entendido perfectamente: un nuevo y profundo lazo se había fijado entre ellos la noche anterior.

No estaba acostumbrado a que le rogaran y la experiencia fue completamente nueva y reveladora. La miró de hito en hito, con los ojos brillantes y encendidos. Comprendía perfectamente lo que le pedía: quería que estuviera a su lado, que fuera su apoyo. Que le diera fuerza.

En ese momento, Inuyasha descubrió que le agradaba sentirse necesitado por ella. Sonrió con ternura y tuvo que apretar los puños para no levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla. Asintió levemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y su rostro resplandeció.

—Creo... —intervino Aidan, con tono paciente—, que ya es hora de que vea a mi madre —miró a Inuyasha significativamente, en espera de que lo guiara al encuentro con la mujer.

—Muy bien —asintió, se volvió de nuevo a Kagome y la miró con dulzura—. ¿Por qué no llevas a Sango a tu habitación y se quedan ahí un rato? Dile a John que mande a alguien con té y panecillos de menta.

Ella lo miró fijamente con esos ojos brillantes y asintió reticentemente. Luego, se volvió a su prima, que veía a Inuyasha con una mirada dividida entre la desconfianza y la incredulidad, y le tomó la mano.

—Vamos.

Un segundo después, cuando las mujeres habían salido de la habitación, se volvió a Aidan con gesto severo.

—Sígame.

Juntos, recorrieron en amplio corredor iluminado por alargadas lámparas de varias luces, hasta detenerse frente a aquella elaborada puerta blanca.

Llamó con los nudillos un par de veces, pero no esperó respuesta.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación y Aidan vio a su madre, entendió por qué. Una ardiente rabia se apoderó de él cuando vio el rostro hinchado y magullado de la muje; y se apresuró a su lado, cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama.

—¡Madre! —murmuró con la voz quebrada—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele? —preguntó vacilante, mientras tocaba con dedos trémulos el vendaje que cubría casi todo su rostro. Los ojos plateados lo miraron con amor. La vio intentar mover los labios para responder, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir por el dolor que el movimiento le provocó.

Aidan maldijo entre dientes.

—No —ordenó con suavidad—. No intentes hablar. Fue mi culpa, preguntarte eso fue estúpido —no pensó que sólo hizo lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho en su lugar—. Ahora vas a venir conmigo. Haré que te vea el mejor médico y contrataré a alguien para que te cuide todo el tiempo.

Él no esperó respuesta. Miró a Inuyasha y se levantó.

—Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por ellas, lord Warwick —ofreció su mano cortésmente—. Pero, a partir de ahora, me ocuparé yo. Kagome y mi madre volverán a Londres conmigo.

Pero Inuyasha no respondió el gesto. Miró a Eliana un momento; sus ojos fijos no le dijeron nada, pero algo en ella le hizo sentir que viajar era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento. Entonces miró a Aidan y habló claramente:

—No creo que hacer un viaje de ese calibre sea lo mejor para ninguna de ellas —declaró—. Creo, Aidan, que sería preferible que permanecieran aquí hasta que su madre se recuperara.

Un destello de algo que no alcanzó a nombrar brilló en los ojos de Wrington.

—Agradezco su preocupación, Warwick —concedió, sin embargo, su convicción no flaqueó un segundo—. No obstante, y con el debido respeto, soy yo el responsable de ambas. Ellas son mi familia, usted sabe.

—Lamento decirle que está en un error, Aidan —corrigió con tono suave, severo—. Se convirtieron en mi entera responsabilidad cuando las salvé hace dos noches de morir a manos de unos atacantes que, deduzco, usted mismo designó para su protección. Como yo lo veo, creo que mi opinión debe contar de algo —miró a Eliana con una sonrisa—. ¿No es así, milady?

Ella sólo parpadeó.

—Esto es absurdo —murmuró Aidan—. En Londres les proporcionaré la mejor atención. Deben estar en un lugar que les brinde alguna seguridad; un lugar donde se sientan en casa. Warwick nunca les dará eso; mi mansión en Londres, sí.

_Seguro_, pensó Inuyasha con ironía. Un lugar ruidoso, lleno de sirvientes a los que les importaba un comino si sus amas se sentían tristes o solas, con tal de recibir su paga mensual. Un lugar en el que el mismo Aidan estaría ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Un lugar en el que Kagome y Eliana podían correr peligro. Y aún lo más importante...

Un lugar en el que no estaba él.

El pensamiento lo decidió. La parte más sensible y terca de sí mismo había decidido, bien con su consentimiento o sin él, que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su princesa.

_Sólo es porque ella podría correr peligro_, se repitió. Kagome y su madre debían permanecer ahí, donde pudiera cuidarlas, velar por ellas...

Donde pudiera tenerla cerca, porque no importaba cuánto intentara convencerse de lo contrario, Inuyasha sabía que sus intenciones no eran completamente altruistas.

La verdad era que no deseaba separarse de ella. No después de haber compartido la deliciosa intimidad de la noche anterior.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y forzó a su mente a concentrarse en el asunto más importante: convencer a Aidan de que no había mejor lugar para mantener a Kagome y a Eliana a salvo que el propio castillo de Warwick.

—Miroku debe haberle explicado nuestra teoría —aventuró.

—Así es —concedió con un asentimiento—. Pero ya le he explicado a él por qué la considero absurda. Esos hombres lo hicieron por su propia ambición, es lo más probable...

—¿Y si no hubiera sido así? —interrumpió, tajante—. Si realmente hubo alguien detrás de ese ataque, ¿merece quedar impune por lo que le pasó a su madre?

La pregunta fue lanzada con toda intención, e Inuyasha se felicitó mentalmente cuando vio la ira cubrir el rostro de Aidan.

—Ninguna venganza me compensará jamás por lo que esos hombres le hicieron a Eliana. El suplicio del mismo infierno no les alcanzará para satisfacer mi deseo de revancha. Es una lástima que usted haya acabado con ellos antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de ponerles las manos encima.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Entonces, estará de acuerdo con que, si hay una sola oportunidad de que la posibilidad sea real, su madre y su hermana correrán verdadero peligro si vuelven a Londres con usted —tuvo la satisfacción de ver que Aidan no podía responder—. Usted conoce mi reputación, Wrington; dígame, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, intentaría dañar a dos mujeres que están abiertamente bajo mi protección?

—Pero las cosas que se dicen sobre usted no son verdad, ¿cierto?

Un brillo extraño destelló en sus ojos dorados.

—Como en todo, hay algo de cierto y algo de ficción. Si se refiere a esos asesinatos, no puedo negar que haya matado a muchas personas —se encogió de hombros tranquilamente—. Estuve en la guerra, como debe saber. Y no me importará matar a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a alguna de ellas.

Pero Aidan no estaba convencido.

—Sigo creyendo que será mejor que vuelvan conmigo.

—Y yo que deben permanecer aquí. Pero así nunca llegaremos a ninguna conclusión —se volvió a la figura recostada de lady Eliana y se acercó a ella con precaución—. Milady, ¿qué opina usted?, ¿Quiere volver a Londres o permanecer aquí, en Warwick?

Era una pregunta tan simple como esa, y no hizo falta que dijera nada.

Sus enormes ojos plateados les dieron la respuesta.

°-°-°-°-°

—Te lo agradezco tanto, Sango... —murmuró Kagome, encantada, mientras tomaba entre sus manos un delicioso vestido dorado que había sido confeccionado especialmente para la fiesta del anuncio de su compromiso con Arthur—. Estaba extrañando mis cosas...

Su prima, en tanto, miraba la habitación con ojos inquisitivos. Cuando habían llegado, los baúles que había llevado desde Abingdon ya habían sido instalados en la estancia; según dijo el sirviente, por órdenes de ese tal Miroku.

—Hmm —respondió, ausente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el libro que había sobre la mesilla y sonrió con suavidad. Mientras Kagome hurgaba tranquilamente entre los varios vestidos dispersos sobre la colcha, se volvió hacia la ventana—. ¡Oh, Dios mio!

Al oirla gritar, Kagome se volvió, alarmada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pero Sango no contestó, simplemente caminó hasta la pequeña mesilla de caoba roja y deslizó los dedos sobre la increíble tabla de ajedrez.

—Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso —suspiró soñadoramente mientras se sentaba en el bergere y tomaba una de las piezas talladas para examinarla. Era una verdadera belleza—. Esto es una obra de arte, Kagome...

—¿Verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella. Pasó los dedos con suavidad sobre la superficie incrustada con gran cariño. Recordó las horas que pasó con Inuyasha, sentada en ese mismo sitio, jugando y bromeando animadamente.

No se había sentido tan en paz consigo misma en mucho tiempo.

Una sonrisa soñadora asomó a sus labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Kagome? —preguntó sin mirarla, absorta en la perfecta figura tallada de un alfil—. ¿De dónde ha salido algo tan sorprendente?

—Bueno... es de Inuyasha. Anoche... nosotros, bueno, jugamos... —no pudo terminar, porque Sango se levantó bruscamente, golpeando la mesilla con la cadera y haciéndola balancearse peligrosamente.

Kagome se apresuró a sujetar el tablero para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—¡Que ustedes qué! —exclamó, llena de incredulidad—. ¡No entiendo cómo puedes soportar estar cerca de él!, ¡Es un asesino!

El ataque fue tan impulsivo como inesperado y Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, como si la hubiera abofeteado. Entonces, una inexplicable furia la invadió.

—¡No, no lo es; y te prohíbo que vuelvas a mencionarlo! —gritó, su esbelta figura temblando espasmódicamente.

Sango calló, mirándola estupefacta: en todos los años que llevaban juntas, Kagome jamás había alzado la voz.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre él y no voy a permitir que lo juzgues —terminó, con más suavidad.

Un completo silencio fue su respuesta.

—Yo no... —dijo Sango al cabo de un momento—. No fue mi...

Pero no sabía qué más decir. Kagome la miró confusa; no comprendía la impetuosidad de su propia reacción.

—Es un buen hombre, Sango. Yo lo siento... —aseguró, bajando la voz—. Nunca me haría daño; las cosas que dicen sobre él no son verdad...

—¿Sí? —preguntó, escéptica—. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Él me lo dijo —rebatió con un asentimiento firme.

—¡Él te lo dijo! —exclamó frenéticamente, elevando las manos y riendo de forma extrañamente cínica—. ¡Y tú, como una gran tonta, le creíste!

Kagome la miró en silencio mientras Sango se movía inquieta y frotaba el puente de su nariz.

—Inuyasha no me mentiría, Sango... —quizá había llegado a hacerlo, pero ella comprendía sus razones. Después de hablar con Kikyo, ya no fue capaz de culparlo—. Es bueno, y me cuida. No me hace sentir inútil ni me menosprecia... —el sonrojo se iba intensificando por momentos mientras su voz se aligeraba y suavizaba inconscientemente—. Él es... especial.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Sango la miró con suspicacia. Sin embargo, la mirada de Kagome brillaba más ahora, después de un par de días en compañía de ese hombre, que en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntas en su casa en Abingdon. ¿Tenía el valor de quitarle lo que le había dado eso?

—Aún no me has dicho cómo pasó todo... —murmuró, y su rostro se frunció cuando pensó en todo lo que podía haber pasado. Mientras viajaban a Warwick, Miroku le aseguró que nada grave había pasado, sin embargo, Aidan había estado muy callado, como si supiera algo más..., algo que no quería compartir con ella—. Dime la verdad, ¿esos hombres te...? —no pudo terminar la frase.

—¿Qué? —pareció momentáneamente confundida—. ¡Oh! —exclamó al comprender; se estremeció y negó fervientemente con la cabeza—, No, ellos... no.

Sango suspiró, más tranquila. Posó las manos suavemente sobre los hombros delgados de su prima.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Kagome... —musitó, acariciando su mejilla—. Creía que con Arthur podrías serlo...

Pero ella rió falsamente.

—Pensé que con él encontraría lo más cercano a la felicidad que podría llegar a tener —corrigió—. Pero con Arthur nunca he tenido ese... _algo_; no sé lo que es —confesó con pesadumbre, mirándola a través de sus turbulentos ojos plateados—; pero no puedo sacudirme esa sensación de estar, tú sabes..., incompleta.

De pronto, la mirada de Sango reflejó una enorme tristeza y sus orbes parecieron curiosamente más verdes.

—Sé que lo has tenido muy difícil, Kagome —musitó mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura—. Pero sabes que sólo deseo lo mejor para ti. Si creyera que Arthur no podría hacerte feliz, me hubiera opuesto a esa boda desde un inicio.

También ella misma había llegado a esa conclusión. Sin embargo, Inuyasha le había enseñado que aún había muchas cosas que no había llegado a sentir; y que, si se casaba con cualquier otro, probablemente nunca experimentaría. No quiso pensar en tener que pasar el resto de su vida sin ese intenso calor que la había embargado en sus brazos. Talvez, si nunca lo hubiera conocido, jamás lo hubiera echado en falta; pero ahora que lo había experimentado, no deseaba pensar en la enorme probabilidad que tenía de que nunca volviera a pasar.

Y quizá fue ese mismo temor lo que la condujo a actuar de aquella manera tan desvergonzada la noche pasada. Quiso sentirse culpable; de verdad que quiso, pero una voz terca dentro de su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que no había hecho nada de lo que se tuviera que arrepentir.

—¿Sabes? —musitó pensativamente—. Nunca había conocido a alguien que me tratara como un igual, hasta Arthur; pero jamás me sentí completamente libre de ser yo misma —la nota de tristeza en su voz fue tan clara que Sango sintió un peso helado trabársele en la boca del estómago—. Toda mi vida he tenido que mostrar al mundo lo que el mundo espera de mí, no como Kagome MacClesfield, sino como lady de Dovery; mi familia, mis amigos, mis pretendientes... ellos sólo vieron la parte de mí que quisieron ver; nunca se preocuparon por lo que había realmente en el interior. A veces me cansa tanto representar ese papel, que llego a preguntarme cómo haré para levantarme un al día siguiente. Con Inuyasha... —suspiró calladamente, esbozando una débil sonrisa—. Con Inuyasha no tengo que aparentar nada.

Ahora sí era algo preocupante. Sango la miró compungida. No le agradaba el camino que estaba tomando esa conversación. Sólo dos días antes, Kagome había estado absolutamente convencida de que no podría ser más feliz que con Arthur, y ahora...

—Mira, Kagome —le habló seriamente—. Has dado tu promesa de matrimonio a Arthur; si estás pensando rechazarlo... —pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

—¡Rechazarlo! —exclamó su prima, incrédula—. ¿Quién dijo algo sobre rechazarlo?

Sango parpadeó repetidamente.

—Bueno... yo pensé...

—No soy una mujer de poca voluntad, ya deberías saberlo. Me he comprometido en matrimonio con Arthur y respetaré esa promesa por sobre todas las cosas.

—Lo siento —musitó—. Es sólo que, bueno, creí que lord Warwick te había encandilado. He oído decir que algunas personas llegan a sentir cierta... simpatía por alguien que les ha salvado de una situación comprometida o les ha acompañado durante un momento de fuerte tensión.

—¿Crees que estoy encaprichada con Inuyasha? —espetó, llena de incredulidad—. ¿Eso es lo que intentas decir?

—¿Es que puede llamársele de otra manera? —rebatió con la mirada dura.

Kagome suspiró con exasperación.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. No soy víctima de un enamoramiento pasajero, ni mucho menos él ha hecho algo para intentar embaucarme. Todo lo que he recibido de Inuyasha en estos días ha sido apoyo y comprensión.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, le recordó su conciencia maliciosamente. Tragó y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener el sonrojo que pugnaba por teñir sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —la miró fijamente, como perforándola con sus saetas grises—. Hablas de él como si fuera el mayor de los héroes y lo defiendes con la fiereza de una leona. No intentes convencerme de que lo que sientes por él es simple gratitud.

—¡Pero eso es lo único que siento! —exclamó, azorada—. No sé siquiera por qué estamos discutiendo esto. Entre el conde de Warwick y yo no hay, ni habrá nada.

Pero Sango la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Quizá debas repetírtelo todo el camino a casa —murmuró, maliciosa—. Cuando hayas logrado convencerte de eso, quizá puedas probar de nuevo conmigo.

Por alguna razón que Kagome no llegó a entender, sus palabras golpearon un sensible punto dentro de ella. ¿Realmente estaba engañándose a sí misma?

Sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza y suspiró, desesperada.

—No tengo que convencerme, Sango; lo sé. Entre Inuyasha y yo jamás habrá nada, sólo es alguien que estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaba —sonrió con profunda ternura—. Siempre le voy a estar agradecida por eso y guardaré su recuerdo como algo muy preciado.

Miró a su prima con los ojos profundos; llenos de una emoción que a Sango le cortó el aliento.

—Sin embargo, no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Ahora más que nunca me he convencido de que mi lugar está en Bedford; es ahí a donde pertenezco. Sin importar qué pase, me casaré con Arthur y haré todo lo que sea de mí para hacerlo un hombre feliz; sé que él hará lo mismo conmigo. Esa es la decisión que he tomado, y nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

De pronto, todo fue silencio. Sólo entonces, ambas mujeres fueron conscientes del golpeteo suave que llegaba desde la entrada. Kagome se volvió nerviosa y entreabrió los labios; pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, la pesada puerta blanca se abrió y un par de profundos ojos dorados la miraron fija y extrañamente.

Kagome se sonrojó con intensidad.

—Lamento interrumpir su... conversación —su voz sonó hueca; extraña—. Creía que debía informarle la decisión que hemos tomado su hermano y yo, Kagome.

Repentinamente, fue demasiado consciente del velo sombrío que cubría sus profundos ojos dorados. Un sabor amargo le llenó la boca y tragó con dificultad. No necesitaba preguntarle; la sombra que había caído sobre su rostro lo decía todo: Inuyasha había oído su conversación. O, por lo menos, la parte más reveladora de ella.

De pronto, se sintió como si los hubiera traicionado a ambos.

-

-

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

Dios, por fin terminé. La verdad es que había planeado otra cosa para esta actualización, pero el capítulo quedó demasiado largo y lo tuve que recortar. Dejaré lo otro para el siguiente, y prometo no volver a tardarme. La verdad es que tuve un bloqueo; no tenía una sola gota de inspiración en el cuerpo y aún así me forcé a escribirlo. Si por el cansancio fuera, no habría publicado en toda otra semana, pero hice el compromiso —no sólo con ustedes, sino conmigo misma—, de subir las actualizaciones rápidamente. Así, como ven, no importa que no tenga ganas, siempre escribiré e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible para ustedes.

Espero que no haya decepcionados por cómo terminó el asunto entre Inuyasha y Kagome luego de la desastrosa intervención de Kikyo, pero era lógico —como en la verdadera historia—, que Kagome debía ser una mujer llena de empatía y comprensión. Cuando vio el modo en que ella humilló a Inuyasha y la forma tan cínica en que se burló de él, comprendió hasta qué punto era profundo el temor de Inuyasha a decepcionarla. Probablemente hubiera pensado que ella lo despreciaría, como mucha gente debía haber hecho. Tengamos en cuenta que —como también, en la historia original, Kagome es algo impulsiva—, el primer impulso que tuvo fue reclamarle; sin embargo, siempre ha sido una chica sensata y comprendió sus razones para haberla engañado. Además, Kagome debe ganarse la confianza de Inuyasha, demostrándole que no es como las demás personas y que puede verlo como es en realidad, más allá de la etiqueta de conde o de asesino que se ha visto forzado a cargar. Eso marcará la diferencia en esta historia.

Pues ahí estuvo el tercer acercamiento; el más real de todos, si quieren verlo asi; pero la confrontación era uno de los puntos clave de la trama. A partir de ahora, las cosas tomarán forma más rápidamente. Ya no prometo nada para el siguiente capítulo, porque tiendo a alargarme demasiado y no llego a cubrir lo que tenía planeado. Personalmente, me agradó el modo en que se llevó a cabo la escena de la revelación. Por supuesto, hay algunos detalles que no explico al momento de escribirlos, así que deben estar atentos, porque todos ellos se aclararán a lo largo de la historia.

A propósito, quiero pedir una disculpa por los errores de formato del capítulo anterior: algunos caracteres FF no los reconoció, ni marcó los cambios de escena, por lo que la lectura se tornó confusa. No me di cuenta del error hasta un buen rato después y, lastimeramente, algunas de ustedes lo leyeron con todo y errores; sin embargo, volví a subir el capítulo y los corregí. ¡Una enorme disculpa!

También quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios; Kagome019, Mary1416 (que aunque esta vez extrañé tu review, sí me dijiste lo que pensabas del capítulo, gracias), StarFive, Kikyo—dono, Miyu Sparks, Jimena—chan, Glorious Kyouru Shimuri, —ivekag—, Lorena, Marce, NoR—cHaN, Adra, Lex, Marlene y a todas las demás chicas de han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo de toda esta historia. Saya (que quién sabe dónde te habrás metido, espero que continúes leyendo el fic :) ), igualmente, a todas las chicas que postearon una sola vez, sólo espero que sigan leyendo Péché Parfait; no me gustaría pensar que las he decepcionado.

En cuanto a Hannah, Emy y Black Butterfly, bueno, como todas estudiamos, comprendo que las cargas de trabajo son pesadas, así que prácticamente se están leyendo el fic a cuentagotas, lo entiendo perfectamente. Y sí, Hannah, se ven raritos tus reviews atrasados de los capítulos viejos :) ...lo mismo para las demás. Cuando las tres lean esto —y probablemente ya estará publicado el capítulo doce—, verán cómo les agradezco su apoyo. A pesar de verlas casi todos los días, tengo que aguantarme las ganas de contarles como va la historia, por más que me rueguen ;)

En fin, estas son todas las notas de autora. Espero verlos en la próxima actualización.

¡Mándenme muchos mensajitos!

Un beso a todas y gracias por leer.

Arce.


	9. Capítulo 8: Una aterradora posibilidad

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

_-_

-

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**-**

-

Miró fijamente a través del cristal empapado. Habían pasado ya cinco días y la lluvia seguía azotando. Siempre..., desde aquella tormentosa mañana.

Cruzó los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho y suspiró. Ni siquiera la tela gruesa de su sobrio vestido parecía calentarla ahora: el frío de había instalado en ella desde hacía días.

Aún recordaba, con una claridad dolorosa, el rostro sombrío y la mirada helada que Inuyasha le dedicó entonces; cómo los contornos de su rostro parecían haberse hecho, si era posible, más severos. El convulsivo temblar de sus dedos y la voz profunda y ligeramente ronca con que le había hablado. Carente de toda aquella preciada calidez a la que se había acostumbrado tan fácilmente.

En ese momento, ella supo que lo había herido. Profundamente. Sin embargo, cualquier rastro de emoción que hubiera podido quedar en él fue desvaneciéndose con el paso de los días.

Al principio, la displicente mirada que tantas veces sus ojos plateados habían buscado, se había tornado esquiva; después, fue la indiferencia la que colmaba las claras orbes turbulentas; le hablaba por cortesía y no más de lo que la etiqueta más estricta ameritaba. Pero ahora...

Un doloroso jadeo se quebró en su garganta y sus hombros delgados se estremecieron.

Ahora, ya ni siquiera la miraba.

Y Kagome había sentido ese rechazo como una profunda pérdida. Su mirada vacía se fijó en un punto muerto a través del cristal ligeramente empañado. El repentino anegar de sus ojos la sorprendió tanto como ese inesperado dolor que le pesaba en el corazón. Se llevó una mano al rostro, azorada, cuando sintió la primera cristalina gota salada rodar sobre su mejilla.

¿Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo todo?, Se preguntó una y otra vez. Una extraña y deliciosa intimidad se había establecido entre ellos justo un día antes. Aquella noche, confiados en la segura oscuridad de su habitación, habían reído. Habían jugado juntos. Una risa suave, triste, brotó de ella al recordar lo cerca que habían estado de ser amigos. Buenos amigos.

Sentados en un par de delicados bergeres tapizados de terciopelo blanco, se habían mirado con un afable desafío, sus dedos rozándose de vez en cuando, mientras que en la elegantemente incrustada liza las complejas estratagemas de ambos se fraguaban, no en una batalla del intelecto.

_En una batalla de los sentidos._

Porque aquella partida de ajedrez había sido más una guerra de seducción que ninguna otra cosa. Las miradas furtivas y los ligeros roces de sus manos pasando convenientemente desapercibidos.

Él la había mirado a través de esos increíbles, risueños ojos dorados... y había sonreído. Ella admiró, fascinada, como un gesto tan simple podía transformar su rostro. De pronto, le pareció más joven, más niño.

Mas guapo.

Y había sentido, con una claridad bochornosa, cómo un intenso y ardiente rubor le teñía el rostro. Tímidamente, había respondido, y él la había mirado con tal irresistible suavidad, que el calmo latir de su corazón se desbocó. Su mirada se había desviado mientras balbuceaba una suave disculpa; evadiendo esa mirada intensa que la siguió con sorna. Una delicada sorna que, podía asegurar, no tenía nada de esa inherente malicia suya.

Entre suaves risas habían pasado las horas, y cuando ella le hizo jaque, él la miró con un curioso asombro y una extraña y potencialmente adictiva fascinación.

La miró como ningún otro hombre la había mirado antes. Como a una mujer pensante. Como alguien que tenía tanto derecho como él mismo a guiarse de acuerdo a sus propias necesidades y normas.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde el mismo día en que abandonó su hogar, se sintió segura. Completamente segura y protegida.

Y extrañaba ahora la calidez tierna y la mirada dulce que él le había dedicado entonces. Casi inconscientemente, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos anhelantes estaban fijos en la superficie bellamente incrustada del tablero. Miró las piezas ausentemente, quietas del mismo modo en que ellos mismos las habían dejado.

—Los continuaremos mañana —había dicho él. Y ella le había respondido con una sonrisa radiante.

Sin embargo, habían pasado días y las piezas seguían ahí.

Con un suspiro trémulo, descruzó los brazos y se acercó lentamente a la mesilla. Tomó con extrema delicadeza cada una de las hermosas figuras esculpidas y las guardó en el arcón; después acarició anhelante la superficie cuadriculada de obsidiana y nácar, y ese dolor punzante dentro de su pecho se intensificó.

No concebía la magnitud de sus emociones. Con rapidez, asustada por esa inefable sensación de pérdida que seguía sin comprender, plegó el tablero con ambas manos y lo sostuvo fuertemente. Muy fuertemente.

_Había querido continuarlo_, pensó con una sensación amarga, _desearía que él hubiera vuelto..._

Pero eso no había pasado. Sólo en ese momento fue consciente del modo en que se había agitado; hizo una inspiración profunda y cerró los ojos en un intento de calmar su intermitente respiración. Sus labios rojos entreabiertos, sus dedos húmedos resbalando peligrosamente sobre la superficie lisa del tablero que sostenía. Miró hacia abajo con ojos ligeramente extraviados, como si no supiera qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y se apresuró a poner la tabla dentro del arcón negro. Después, con dedos trémulos, tomó el borde tallado y lo cerró. Soltó un suspiro cuando la cerradura se trabó.

Ese día, cuando lo vio de pie en el umbral de su puerta, supo que algo profundamente dentro de él se había roto. La delgada confianza que habían establecido se quebró; y lo hizo con la misma necia facilidad con que una espiga fenece ante el borde afilado de una hoz.

Casi no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que cuando el sonido agudo de los constantes golpes en la puerta penetró a través de la bruma de su mente, respingó. Giró hacia el sonido de forma instintiva, mientras sus dedos trémulos volaban a su rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas. Carraspeando suavemente, contestó:

—Adelante —incluso para ella, su voz sonó inestable.

Con un movimiento tímido y un murmullo suave, la pesada y alta puerta blanca se abrió. El rostro sereno y pálido al que se había acostumbrado en los últimos días la saludó con una tranquila sonrisa.

—Lamento interrumpirla, _milady_. Mi señor desea saber si se reunirá con su madre a la mesa para cenar.

Por un instante, simplemente permaneció en silencio, mirándola a través de sus ojos vacíos. Había tomado todas las comidas en su habitación desde aquel día. Pero, ¿qué objeto tenía seguir escondiéndose?

Con un suspiro de resignación, miró a la doncella con los ojos velados por una emoción profundamente nostálgica.

—Sí, Coreen —asintió ausentemente—. Bajaré a cenar...

La joven mujer, que obviamente había esperado otra negativa, sonrió radiante.

—Se lo diré al señor, _milady_. ¿Quiere que alguien venga para asistirla?

Sin mirarla, simplemente negó.

—Como desee, entonces. Con su permiso —sin esperar respuesta, hizo una rápida reverencia y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

Kagome miraba la madera, ausente. No era por completo consciente de la conversación que acababa de tener. Bajó la mirada hacia la tela brillante de su vestido y suspiró. No era de lo más bonito.

De hecho, y como apenas se daba cuenta, hacía varios días que no se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia. Desanimada, caminó hasta el espejo circular junto a la ventana y se miró.

Era demasiado bella para que su descuido la hiciera ver realmente fea, pero el cambio era evidente. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un sencillo y desabrido moño sobre su nuca, la intensa palidez de su rostro se había acentuado y unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. Tenía un aspecto frágil y enfermizo.

Rió con amargura cuando pensó en el espectáculo que debía haber dado a todo el mundo desde hacía días. Cuán ridícula debía haberles parecido. ¿Y todo por qué?

¡Por el rechazo de un hombre al que conocía apenas!

Debía ser el más claro ejemplo del patetismo ilustrado. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y su cabello parecía opaco. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

No se suponía que ella debiera sentirse así. Tan sola y desamparada. Nunca se había considerado una mujer débil; sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, se sentía frágil, y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando ser protegida.

Extrañaba la cálida seguridad que la cercanía de Inuyasha le brindaba. Tocó su cabello tentativamente, mientras sus ojos vacíos y ligeramente hinchados quedaban fijos en el infiel reflejo que tenía frente a ella. Y, como si despertara de un gran letargo, miró su vestido simplón e hizo una mueca. Tocó a tela, más suave y fina que muchas otras, pero no de la mejor calidad.

Era como si hubiera estado castigándose ella misma. Pero, ¿por qué?

Porque le había hecho daño al único hombre que no la había tratado como si fuera un trofeo de exhibición. Algo bonito y hueco que se viera bien cuando los amigos fueran a cenar a casa, que no hiciera preguntas ni reclamaciones. Algo que se conformara con un par de atenciones al año, con llevar algo bonito y caro, y que todo el mundo admirara por su belleza y su perfección.

Sí. Lo que los hombres habían esperado de ella había sido un trofeo. Un premio por haber jugado y ganado la mano de una de las herederas más esquivas y, ¿por qué negarlo?, más ricas del continente.

Pero ahí estaba, comprometida en matrimonio con un hombre bueno, dulce, comprensivo y cariñoso al que no amaba y cuyos besos no despertaban ni un poco de pasión en ella. Sin embargo, su cuerpo entero vibraba y se calentaba ante el simple pensamiento de Inuyasha McLonney; un libertino, jugador, grosero y petulante hombre que la hacía arder cada vez que sus abrasadores ojos dorados la recorrían con esa mirada intensa y sensual.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no temía esa mirada. Por el contrario, la disfrutaba. Su cuerpo vibraba por completo mientras esos orbes intensos la recorrían con su acostumbrada pereza, como desnudándola.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo constante de su compromiso comenzaba a volverse algo amargo.

Había dado su palabra; el nombre de su familia estaba en juego. Ella debía cumplir su parte del trato, ser una buena esposa y madre; darle a Arthur los herederos que tanto deseaba. Hasta hacía un par de meses, el convencimiento de que no había mejor marido para ella que Arthur había estado claro.

Sin embargo, la idea de poder ser feliz con él le parecía ahora demasiado lejana, como si realmente nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Tomó suavemente las orquillas que sujetaban su cabello y las soltó; dejó las delicadas piezas metálicas sobre la superficie lustrosa de la columna debajo del espejo, y enredó los dedos entre los mechones negros. Apreció cómo un cambio tan pequeño podía hacer cosas asombrosas en su apariencia. Se miró fijamente antes de comenzar a soltar los botones del vestido con rapidez. Afortunadamente, había escogido un delicado modelo sin corsé que se sujetaba lateralmente a través de pequeños botones de cristal. Era de un verde muy claro, platinado. Perfectamente se le podría considerar un vestido hermoso, pero para ella, con esa piel nívea y el brillante cabello de ébano, eran otros los colores que le favorecían. Aunque seguía viéndose increíblemente bella, para cualquiera que la hubiera conocido una semana antes, parecería deslucida.

Dejó que el vestido se deslizara a través de su cuerpo como una caricia suave, haciendo un suave montículo de tela alrededor de sus tobillos; observó su figura esbelta, apenas cubierta por la delgada tela de las enaguas y la parte superior de una bonita combinación blanca.

Suspiró trémulamente. Días atrás, la certeza de su propia belleza la había acompañado a cada paso. Cada vez que Inuyasha la miraba a través de sus turbulentos ojos dorados, la confirmaba.

Sin embargo, no se sentía bella ahora. Se sentía vacía, fría y sola.

Abandonada.

Con desgana, soltó un suspiro y caminó al enorme baúl de cedro a los pies de su cama y lo abrió. Mientras sacaba un bellísimo vestido de seda granate, se recordó que debía agradecerle a Sango una vez más por haberle llevado algo de ropa. La caricia de la tela suave bajo sus dedos fue un consuelo exiguo.

Se vistió rápidamente, con eficiencia, y buscó los accesorios de combinación en el tocador. Se sentó en el asiento bajo, tapizado con un suave terciopelo dorado de diseño; tomó un delicado cepillo, de suaves y abundantes cerdas engarzadas en un armazón de plata y mango incrustado de piedras preciosas, y se peinó. Los rizos naturales de su cabello de ébano deslizándose sensualmente entre las suaves fibras, cayendo sobre los hombros blancos y descubiertos. Cuando terminó, miró fijamente el delicado joyero tallado que Sango le había llevado. Era pequeño, pero muy hermoso. Lo abrió suavemente con ambas manos. Nunca había sido una joven frívola, así que no usaba demasiadas joyas; sin embargo, poseía algunas de gran valor. No sólo un valor monetario.

Tomó silenciosamente una refinada peineta de plata, y acarició la mariposa embutida de rubíes y esmeraldas que la adornaba con un profundo anhelo.

Suspiró.

Rápidamente, se hizo un moño sencillo y elegante en lo alto de la cabeza y sujetó los rizos ahí con la hermosa pieza plateada. Miró su reflejo con una sonrisa leve. Aún estaba profundamente pálida y ojerosa, pero parecía indiscutiblemente más animada.

Se levantó con elegancia y dejó la habitación sin apenas hacer ruido. El castillo estaba en completo silencio y recorrió las escaleras y los pasillos con relativa calma. Cuando alcanzó el vestíbulo del comedor principal, el sonido de una risa suave y masculina llamó su atención. Se dirigió allá con pasos suaves y elegantes; la alta y hermosa puerta de madera estaba abierta y, desde el quicio, miró al interior.

Cuando la vieron, el saludo que recibió fue entusiasta.

—¡Kagome! —oyó la voz cantarina y sorprendida de Judd mientras se levantaba para darle la bienvenida—. Así que la princesa ha decidido honrarnos con su compañía, este va a ser un almuerzo excepcionalmente concurrido.

Pero ella no prestó atención al comentario. Lo único que escuchaba era esa anhelada palabra dentro de su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez como una perenne condena. _Princesa_.

Tocó su mejilla disimuladamente cuando sintió que nuevamente sus ojos anegaban. Dio una risa forzada mientras veía a su madre y le sonreía con cariño.

Al lado de Judd, sentada en una silla cómoda y ligeramente reclinada, Eliana la observaba a través de esos inquisitivos, escrutadores ojos de plata. Quizá podía engañar a Judd, o quizá él fingiera que podía hacerlo; pero jamás podría engañar a su madre. Con una mirada, se disculpó, y un sentimiento de acerada culpabilidad la abrumó por haber estado alejada de ella durante tantos días. Deseó tanto abrazarla, pero no pudo forzar sus brazos al movimiento. Se limitó a sonreírle amorosamente.

—Sí, bueno..., creo que hoy me sentí de humor para salir un rato —se sentó junto a su madre y le tomó la mano; entonces miró la mesa y frunció el ceño—. ¿Es que Sango no va a comer con nosotros?

En ese momento, Judd empezaba a sentarse, pero cuando escuchó su pregunta, perdió el balance y cayó de bruces sobre la silla muy poco elegantemente. Carraspeó y se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada asombrada de Kagome.

—Lady Sango no va a acompañarnos, salió con lord Wrington al pueblo por la mañana. La tormenta debe haberlos detenido, así que es lo más probable que tomen una posada esta noche. Tampoco Miroku ni Inuyasha se reunirán con nosotros.

Confundida, frunció el ceño.

—Pero si él mismo mandó a... —entonces, como el filo incisivo de una cuchilla, la verdad se hizo en su cabeza; y esa nueva certeza le fue dolorosamente clara.

Él no había deseado que se uniera a ellos. De hecho, había esperado que no lo hiciera.

Una sonrisa triste curvó su boca cuando se dio cuenta de cuáles habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones. Había mandado a Coreen para asegurarse de no tener que encontrarse con ella durante la cena. Debía haber querido evitarse el disgusto.

Su repudio le hacía más daño del que alguna vez se permitiría reconocer.

Y ahora tampoco tenía a Sango para ayudarla. Pero no podía culpar a su prima cuando ella misma había rechazado su compañía tantas veces. Fiel como era, había intentado apoyarla, buscando la forma de acercarse a ella; sin embargo, Kagome la había rechazado todas las veces. Para el tercer día, Sango ni siquiera había intentado acompañarla.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró con desánimo. Y justo cuando pensaba que esa sería la cena más larga de su vida, un grito agudo llamó su atención.

°-°-°-°-°

La pluma entre sus dedos firmes pendía, estática, sobre el papel. Los ojos dorados miraron ausentemente cómo una gota de tinta oscura se deslizaba a través de la punta inevitablemente, manchando la superficie clara y completamente vacía de lo que, hacía horas, debía ser una carta. Sin embargo, no había podido forzarse a escribir ninguna línea coherente.

Con un gruñido de frustración, dejó el estilete en su base de obsidiana tan rudamente que el pequeño objeto se tambaleó. Tomó la hoja y la arrugó con saña, luego la arrojó furioso al otro lado del escritorio.

Ella debía estar en el comedor ahora. Coreen le había informado que, por una vez, Kagome sí bajaría a cenar.

Habían pasado días desde la última vez que habían hablado, y no fue una conversación amable. Él la había tratado con tanta fría indiferencia que casi podría jurar que vio un estremecimiento de temor, y quizá otra emoción que no llegó a nombrar, sacudir su cuerpo cruelmente. Había visto su ceño fruncirse con dolor, y se avergonzaba del sentimiento de revancha que lo abordó entonces. Había sentido una enferma satisfacción al saber que le había hecho daño, sin embargo, el sentimiento se agotó rápidamente. Después, la culpa por haberla tratado de ese modo lo avergonzó de tal manera, que había procurado mantenerse alejado.

El dolor con que lo miraba desde entonces era como una afilada hoja enterrada profundamente en su pecho. Una que no podía sacar. Había visto lo desmejorada que estaba; puede que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero él solía mirarla a cada pequeña oportunidad. Su aspecto parecía débil, como si una corriente de viento pudiera tirarla al suelo. Parecía ojerosa, resentida, como si no durmiera por las noches o fuera acosada por pesadillas terribles. Sin embargo, no tenía el valor de acercarse a ella.

En ese momento, se obligó a reconocer que lo abordaban dos profundos temores, dos posibilidades patentes; primero, el daño que podía hacerle a ella. Segundo, y quizá lo más abrumador de todo... el daño que ella podía a causarle a él.

Y él se avergonzaba de esa debilidad.

Aquella noche, en la biblioteca, había pensado que tendría suficiente con lo poco que ella quisiera darle, sin embargo, las horas que siguieron a ese encuentro le hicieron olvidar por completo ese propósito.

Se había dejado llevar por la novedad y había olvidado que aquél era sólo un momento robado. Un corto espacio de tiempo que ella, cuando volviera a los brazos de su hombre e hiciera su vida, ni siquiera recordaría; y lo que para él había sido una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida, para ella no significaría nada.

_¿Lo ves, Inuyasha?, _dijo una voz burlona dentro de su cabeza, _no debes ser tan inútil, después de todo. Hiciste feliz a una mujer... ¡y ni siquiera tuviste que llevártela a la cama!_

Sonrió con una ironía dolorosa. Que su propia mente se burlara de él era de lo más ridículo.

Pesadamente, se levantó; se giró y llevó sus manos tras la espalda mientras veía la lluvia resbalar en delgados riachuelos sobre el vidrio espeso de la ventana. La tormenta no había parado afuera. Y, si lo pensaba bien, tampoco lo había hecho adentro.

Pero ella tenía la culpa, de dijo una y otra vez. Ella lo incitó, lo tentó con cosas que nunca podría tener. Y debió hacerlo bien, porque por un segundo, Inuyasha se engañó a sí mismo. En esa habitación, se había permitido creer que no había un mundo más allá de ellos. Durante un pequeño instante, casi había sido feliz. Casi.

Sin embargo, el encantamiento se rompió demasiado rápido; y para entonces Inuyasha se había elevado tanto, que la caída fue inesperadamente dolorosa.

Terriblemente dolorosa.

En ese momento, se odió; porque se dio cuenta de lo débil que realmente era. Demasiado humano, demasiado ingenuo; por lo menos en lo que se refería a esa endemoniada mujer.

Rayos, tenía derecho a estar enfadado con ella.

Y sin embargo, el distanciamiento que se había formado entre ellos se le antojaba muy doloroso. Quizá era hora de dejar de lamentarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había hecho a la idea de que nunca podría ser feliz.

No obstante, el pensamiento de que finalmente había encontrado en alguien todo lo que siempre había deseado de una mujer, pero que esa mujer le pertenecía a otro, era poderosamente desalentador.

Sin embargo, más allá de cualquier problema que pudiera tener con ella, había otro conflicto. Uno mucho más enredado y peligroso.

Las averiguaciones que Miroku había hecho en Abingdon no habían servido de mucho. No había ninguna pista que pudiera llevarlos a especular sobre la identidad del verdadero autor del ataque que Kagome y su madre habían sufrido. Aidan parecía estar convencido de que había sido algo completamente desorganizado. Un burdo plan de último minuto elaborado por dos peones, ¿ambiciosos o necesitados?, no lo podría saber. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no estaba convencido de esa posibilidad que, aún siendo remotamente probable, a él le parecía ilógica. Después de todo, dos simples peones no podían disponer de los recursos necesarios para mantener cautiva a una joven en espera de una recompensa.

Entonces, como una explosión dentro de su cabeza, sopesó otra posibilidad. Una que le heló la sangre.

No les harían falta medios para mantenerla oculta si su verdadero propósito hubiera sido otro. Uno mucho más oscuro.

Quiso rebatir ese pensamiento. ¿Qué hubieran podido ganar si su objetivo hubiera sido matarlas? o mejor, ¿quién, por encima de ellos, si es que había alguien más detrás de aquél ataque, podía obtener algo al deshacerse de dos mujeres indefensas que ni siquiera eran el pilar del poderío de la familia MacClesfield?

A menos que fuera una venganza personal contra ellas, esa teoría no tenía sentido. Lady Eliana era una mujer encantadora, que difícilmente podría despertar alguna pasión negativa en alguien. Kagome..., ella era un ángel entre los hombres; algo demasiado puro y demasiado bueno para moverse entre toda la inmundicia que en el mundo él había conocido. No; nadie podía odiarlas, a ninguna de ellas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué?

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió.

Miroku, mojado, sucio y pareciendo bastante frustrado, caminó con paso agresivo hacia el sofá nacarado y se dejó caer. Inuyasha lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos e intentó con fuerza contener la risa mientras escuchaba el gracioso chapoteo que hacían sus botas inundadas al caminar. Sin embargo, el temblor en sus hombros lo delató.

—¿Te parece gracioso, eh, Inuyasha? —espetó furiosamente, una emoción muy poco común en él—. ¿Crees que es divertido? Ya quisiera verte en mi maldito lugar.

Su mirada, que había sido pensada para intimidar, rompió el exiguo control de Inuyasha. Rió abierta y fuertemente.

—¿Se supone que debo compadecerte? —preguntó con tono jocoso mientras su amigo lo miraba, airado—. Vamos, Miroku, debes haber hecho algo muy malo para...

—¡Lo único malo que he hecho ha sido traer conmigo a esa desquiciada bruja! —estalló, y para desazón de Inuyasha, se sacó las empapadas botas y el agua del interior chorreó, sucia, insultantemente lenta, sobre su preciada y costosa alfombra oriental.

—¡Hey! —protestó, su risa muerta al instante—. ¿Qué maldita cosa crees que haces?

Los ojos azules de Miroku brillaron con travesura.

—Accidente —sentenció—. Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí, no vas a cenar? —miró el reloj empotrado en la parte superior de una cómoda alta—. Ya deben estar sirviendo el primer plato.

Inuyasha carraspeó, incómodo.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer —se excusó—. Hace varios días que he dejado algunos asuntos pendientes —entonces agregó con sorna—: Un condado no se administra solo, tú sabes.

—A...já —murmuró con una mirada suspicaz—. Dime ¿tú y tu princesa de hielo no se hablan todavía? —no tuvo necesidad de una respuesta; la mirada sombría que le dedicó se lo dijo todo—. ¡Qué puedo decir! Has ofendido a la dama... ¿se supone que debo compadecerte? —su voz burlona hizo que al hombre le entraran unas casi incontrolables ganas de romperle un par de dientes—. Oh, vamos, Inuyasha; debes haber hecho algo muy malo para...

—Termina esa frase, Miroku —su voz fue una amenaza baja, pero efectiva—, y no tendrás razón para volver a usar pantalones. No te dejaré nada que debas ocultar.

Miroku lo miró por un segundo y rió. Sin embargo, su risa se apagó cuando vio el semblante completamente serio de Inuyasha. Una mano voló, protectoramente, sobre su entrepierna.

—No lo harías —masculló, incrédulo. Su mirada parecía horrorizada. Inuyasha no se conmovió.

—Pruébame.

Riendo nerviosamente, Miroku sacudió sus botas con discreción y se las volvió a poner.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Inuyasha, cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el borde del escritorio.

—¿Y bien, qué? —rebatió Miroku con una sonrisa complaciente.

—¿Vas a decirme la razón por la que estás goteando sobre mi alfombra persa, y por la que has dejado una mancha indeleble en mi sofá?

—Bueno, creí que lo habías imaginado —espetó—. La prima loca de tu _princesa _me atacó.

No supo por qué, pero algo en el modo en que llamó _princesa _a Kagome, lo molestó. Frunció el ceño y contestó, procurando mantener la voz templada.

—No me creo que simplemente se haya arrojado sobre ti, Miroku —espetó—. Mejor dime qué hiciste.

El hombre lo miró y bufó, indignado.

—¿Por qué siempre todos han de pensar lo peor de mí? ¡Juro por Dios que no tenía malas intenciones! —su amigo sólo enarcó una ceja—. Mira, yo estaba saliendo al porche cuando el carro de lord Wrington venía llegando. Casi había dejado de llover, pero el suelo era inestable y había lodo, ya ves, la lluvia no cesaba desde hacía días —suspiro resignadamente. Inuyasha lo miró y le instó a seguir con un ademán—. Bueno, yo me acerqué para ayudar a bajar a lady Sango. ¡No es mi culpa que la tela del vestido se haya resbalado! No quería tocarla, en serio, juro que esta vez no...

—Ajá —farfulló.

—¡Hablo en serio! —masculló, indignado—. Sólo intentaba ayudar. Pero entonces ella me golpeó y caí al lodo. A un charco, mejor dicho. Ahora mírame...

Inuyasha lo hizo.

—Creo que lo merecías —sentenció.

Miroku bufó y alzó los brazos en un ademán de súplica. Lo escuchó mascullar algo acerca de los malos amigos que venden su lealtad muy fácilmente.

—Vamos, tú también has tenido que soportar las miraditas indiscretas de esa mujer durante casi una semana, ¿Crees que me quedan ganas de acercarme a ella?

—Sin la menos duda —meneó la cabeza con tranquilidad. Miroku lo observó en silencio.

—Creía que eras mi amigo —farfulló.

—Y yo creía que tú lo eras, pero eso —y señaló acusadoramente hacia la alfombra manchada y el mueble irremediablemente percutido—, eso no voy a perdonártelo.

—Pero si es sólo un maldito sofá.

—Ese _maldito sofá _vale una pequeña fortuna, y tú vas a pagarme cada centavo.

Miroku no respondió. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos azules entrecerrados. Luego se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Si, bueno. No es como si no tuviera el dinero para hacerlo

Inuyasha lo miró con una sonrisa suave. Pero entonces, las abrumadoras sospechas de antes volcaron sobre él como un alud. De repente, un sombrío velo cubrió su semblante y su rostro se volvió completamente serio.

—Hoy se me ha ocurrido una probabilidad que no habíamos pensado, Miroku —más que el súbito cambio de tema, fue el tono bajo y preocupado de Inuyasha lo que lo hizo serio inmediatamente. Se levantó del sofá con movimientos lentos y elegantes.

—¿De qué se trata?

Inuyasha le dio la espalda y caminó de vuelta a la ventana. Miró al exterior. La lluvia no había cesado por completo, sin embargo, sí había menguado considerablemente.

—Creo que fue un intento de asesinato.

Si hubiera podido verlo, quizá habría reído cuando los ojos azules de su amigo se abrieron de una manera casi cómica. Por interminables segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada; e Inuyasha descubrió con asombro que había esperado, casi rogado, que Miroku encontrara una razón válida para descartar dicha posibilidad.

Pero era una demasiado buena. Demasiado completa y absoluta.

—Por supuesto —lo escuchó murmurar, como si se hubiera resuelto un gran misterio—. No hay otra explicación. Sin duda, las querían muertas. Pero, ¿por qué?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza impotentemente.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que planeaban pedir rescate por ellas, pero no tenían intenciones de devolverlas vivas. Probablemente preferían ahorrarse la molestia de tener que mantenerlas con vida.

—Pero eso no resuelve nuestra primera incógnita —murmuró con suavidad mientras caminaba al otro lado de la habitación—. Puede que lo hayan hecho por iniciativa propia o que alguien los contratara. En cualquiera de los dos casos, el objetivo había sido matarlas y sacar el mayor provecho mientras lo hacían.

Inuyasha asintió. Caminó meditabundo por la habitación y se detuvo delante del mueble bar. Sirvió un par de copas de Rumbullion y le alcanzó una a Miroku. Dios, necesitaba un trago, a pesar de que hubiera deseado tomar algo más fuerte. Algo le decía que esa noche, él debía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Tomó un sorbo del licor y jugó con él sobre su lengua, mientras daba pasos por el salón sin mirar directamente hacia nada. Entonces de detuvo y alzó el rostro. De repente, se encontró mirando dentro de un par de profundos ojos acerados.

En ese momento, y por primera vez en días, se dio cuenta de por qué el aspecto de Kagome le había parecido tan excepcional. Ese cabello de ébano, esos ojos plateados, la figura esbelta e increíblemente delicada... eran los mismos rasgos de la bella lady Tristesse. Incluso esa aura de soledad que rodeaba la pintura parecía haberla acompañado a ella los últimos días. Encontró el parecido algo... perturbador. Carraspeó suavemente y se volvió.

—Lo tenían perfectamente planeado. Esperaron el momento exacto y actuaron a la primera oportunidad. Puede que no hubieran planeado la desviación que tuvieron que tomar, pero la aprovecharon de igual manera. Al principio, el ataque debió ser planificado de otro modo.

—De cualquier forma, hubieran planeado asesinarlas en el camino o cuando hubieran llegado a Birmingham, todas las sospechas habrían recaído sobre ellos. Jamás se hubieran arriesgado a algo así...

—A menos que tuvieran un plan de escape —murmuró Inuyasha. Caminó con paso raudo al escritorio y se sentó, tomó una hoja nueva del cajón central y cargó el estilete en el tintero. Rápidamente, escribió unas cuantas líneas. Cuando terminó, hizo con el papel un rollo delgado y se lo entregó—. Dale esto a Herrick. Quiero que vaya a investigar a todos los puertos, a la frontera, a cualquier sitio. Que busque debajo de las rocas si hace falta, pero si esos hombres tenían planeada una forma de salir del país, quiero saberlo.

Miroku simplemente asintió, tomó la carta y la apretó en un puño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras tanto?

No lo sabía. No soportaba estar alejado de Kagome, pero tampoco sabía cómo acercarse a ella sin volver a arriesgarse. Por otro lado, no podía permitir que se fueran; no mientras todavía corrieran peligro.

—Aidan no debe saber de esto —murmuró—. Parece que ha encontrado algo de paz los últimos días. No queremos perturbar a nadie. Ellas tampoco deben saber el peligro que corren.

Los fijos ojos azules de Miroku lo observaron con una pregunta clara.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad, Inuyasha? —murmuró muy bajo, sin embargo, él lo entendió perfectamente.

—No está lista para saberla —espetó y se alejó de él.

—Quizá no, pero si supiera el verdadero peligro que corre, quizá fuera más precavida —sugirió con suavidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Si fuera consciente de la situación, lady Kagome podría ser más una ayuda que un contratiempo. Es más fácil proteger a alguien que es consciente de todos los riesgos y prefiere cooperar con nosotros, en lugar de desafiarnos constantemente.

—No necesito su cooperación. Esa mocita testaruda hará lo que se le diga, cuando se le diga. No necesito que quiera hacer las cosas. Lo que haga falta ser hecho, se hará; lo quiera ella o no.

—Pero la engañaste —musitó con suavidad.

Inuyasha estrelló la copa fuertemente contra el escritorio.

—¡Maldición, Miroku!, ¿es que nunca van a dejarme en paz con eso? La chica ya sabe la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie resultó herido y las cosas salieron bien; así que ya déjalo estar.

Sin embargo, la mirada fija y severa de su amigo se clavó en él como una estaca que lo fijaba al suelo.

—No me refiero a eso —murmuró—. Por mí, como si la joven sigue ignorando tu maldito nombre. La engañaste sobre algo mucho más grave.

Un ligero sonrojo se abrió paso en las mejillas masculinas cuando la comprensión llegó, e Inuyasha le dio la espalda.

—No necesita saber nada más —masculló con furia—. Si fuera de otra manera, por mi honor que yo sería el primero en decírselo todo, pero creo que le haría más daño que cualquier otra cosa enterarse de todo lo que le hemos ocultado.

—Sé que tus intenciones siempre han sido las más nobles, Inuyasha —concedió—, pero creo que no es a ti a quien corresponde decidir cuánto debe o no debe saber. Puede que al principio lo entendiera, pero han pasado días y ella sigue en la ignorancia. Ahora tengo mis dudas. Quizá... —suspiró con pesadez y lo miró a través de sus compungidos ojos azules— quizá hubiera sido más fácil... decirle la verdad desde un principio. Sabes que nunca te perdonará haberle ocultado lo de su madre; puede que de lady Eliana lo entienda, después de todo, una mujer tiene su orgullo; pero tú lo has dicho: la chica es una tozuda. Si cree que podría haber manejado la situación, nada la hará cambiar de parecer. Puede que aún no sea demasiado tarde; si le dices la verdad de la forma correcta, puede que incluso se lo tome bastante bien.

Su insistencia estaba acabando con la, de por sí, escasa paciencia de Inuyasha.

—¿Y cómo, maldita sea, se te ocurre que se lo voy a decir? —gritó furioso—. Le hemos ocultado demasiadas cosas, yo principalmente. Ella no volvería a confiar en mí. ¿Quieres que le diga que puede haber un loco afuera, esperando la primera oportunidad para cortarle el cuello? ¿Crees que podrá entenderlo? —masculló, mesándose los cabellos con algo parecido a la desesperación—. ¿Quieres que le diga que esa noche podían haberla matado, que probablemente ese era su objetivo desde el principio? ¿Que apenas llegué a tiempo para evitar que fuera ultrajada... —soltó una risa hueca— pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que su madre sí lo fuera? —cuando Miroku no contestó, él apretó los dientes—. ¿Cómo demonios crees que alguien puede tomarse _bien _algo así?

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada. El silencio pesando sobre ellos como un plomo helado. Finalmente, con una mirada ardiente e inescrutable fija en él, Miroku habló.

—No lo sé, Inuyasha. Eres tú quien se ha metido en este lío —golpeando el tacón de sus botas sobre el suelo, acomodó su ropa húmeda tranquilamente—. Ahora tengo cosas importantes que hacer, empezando por sacarme de encima toda esta mierda. Si decides que es hora de decirle la verdad a la chica, puedes llamarme. Con gusto te daré algunos consejos —su voz socarrona fastidió a Inuyasha como pocas cosas podían hacerlo—. Siempre he sabido que eres pésimo para tratar con las mujeres.

Inuyasha contó mentalmente, intentando controlar su genio, sin embargo, sus ojos llamearon con una advertencia tácita.

—No serás tú quien decida cuándo debe saber la verdad. La conozco mucho mejor que tú, he pasado con ella el tiempo suficiente para saber que no está lista. La destruiría saber lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche y el motivo por el que le hemos mentido —decidió—. No; aún no debe saber la verdad. No lo entendería.

Y jamás podría haber sospechado hasta qué punto tenía razón; porque la joven pálida, temblorosa, de pie al otro lado de la puerta, realmente no comprendía nada.

Las ideas giraban dentro de su cabeza en una vorágine de conocimiento tan intensa, que la mareó. Sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban; una parte de ella, la más profundamente herida, se negaba a aceptar como cierto lo que había escuchado. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió el violento latir de su corazón; su respiración salía en cortos y entrecortados jadeos. Una fina película de sudor le cubría la frente mientras un incontrolable torrente de lágrimas irritaban sus mejillas con su salinidad. Sólo tenía presente un pensamiento claro.

_Dios..._, _por favor, esto no puede estar pasando..._

Pero todo era muy real. El _dolor _era muy real.

Gimió.

No se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que empezó a correr. Ni siquiera supo a dónde se dirigía; lo único que parecía completo en su mente era la certeza de que debía alejarse de ese lugar. No fue consciente del momento en que atravesó las enormes puertas de la entrada principal y salió al porche. Lo único que percibió fue el extraño consuelo que sintió cuando las heladas gotas de lluvia le golpearon el rostro, el cuerpo, como delgadas saetas que la herían y aliviaban al mismo tiempo.

Atravesó corriendo el camino mojado precipitadamente, sin fijarse; y entonces fue demasiado tarde cuando escuchó el aullido aterrado de un hombre. Giró sobre sí a tiempo de ver el carro que se precipitaba sobre ella; deseó ordenarle a sus piernas que se movieran, pero no pudo obligarse a huir.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar, mientras un grito agudo rasgaba su garganta.

-

-

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

Dios, escribir este capítulo se me hizo eterno. Sé que tardé con la actualización, y haré lo posible porque no vuelva a pasar. Por otro lado, sé que fue un capítulo corto, sin embargo, y como bien dijo una buena amiga, hay que comprender que detrás de esta historia hay un ser humano. Yo también necesito tiempo para mí; estas dos semanas han sido espantosas, las que me conocen, saben por qué. He pasado por muchos problemas y justo ahora se me vienen encima las últimas dos semanas de exámenes del curso, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, después de eso tengo vacaciones, así que me dedicaré cuanto más pueda al fic.

Sobre el capítulo, debo decir que no me convenció demasiado, me pareció muy forzado. He estado muy tensa y creo que podría haberme quedado mucho mejor; quizá, cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo, decida hacerle una revisión y cambiarle algunas cosas, sólo pequeños retoques. Esta va a ser una semana ajetreada, así que no podré escribir mucho, pero procuraré no volver a tardar con una actualización (gracias a Dios, mi musa ha vuelto —medio torpe, pero ha vuelto—).

En fin, ya se vio lo que pasó esa noche, espero que nadie haya pensado que había sido alguna cuestión lemon o algo así, claro que no. Si decidiera hacer un lemon (todo ello sería a su debido tiempo y perfectamente justificado, quiero decir, si se quiere leer puro lemon, igual se agarra uno un libro de la señora 'Lora' —sin comentarios— y le cambia los nombres a los protagonistas, ¡listo, un lemon de doscientas hojas!), no, lo haría algo especial, no un encuentro furtivo :)

Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a mi amiga Emy, **¡nena, no sabes de la que me has salvado con este capítulo! **muchísimas gracias. También a todas las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios, **Lex **(vaya, esa fue una gran lista, ¡gracias!), **dyeLbi—chan **(es un honor el que me haces, linda, un gusto estar en tus favoritas; me alegra que el fic te vaya gustando, espero recibir más noticias tuyas y gracias por leer nn), **Miyu Sparks **(¿qué puedo decir? muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y la sugerencia, nos leemos pronto nn), **Mary1416** (amigueta, pues ya ves que actualicé, después de todos mis complejos de esta semana, finalmente me forcé a escribir; menos mal que mi inspiración no se muestra tan esquiva como antes), **ying fa **(maravilloso que te guste el fic, en verdad es un honor; siempre bueno saber lo que piensan de mi historia, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!), **Alba **(pues ahí está la respuesta a la duda que les dejé a muchas; espero que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por leer), **athen—maiden **(¡tú tienes mucha culpa de que haya tardado en actualizar, lo sabes! creo que después de todo, sí eres una mala influencia xD por cierto, ¿checaste el comentario de los pantalones? jajaja), **StarFive **(que gusto leer tus comentarios, me animas muchísimo, y tienes razón, no valía la pena pasarnos más capítulos dándole vueltas al asunto :) ¡gracias por leer!), **lorena **(no te preocupes, en realidad, aunque Inuyasha hubiera "cedido" un poco ante Kagome, no es que realmente hubiera vuelto a 'creer' en la bondad del amor, así que no hubo decepción por ese lado; en realidad, fue más un sentimiento de desazón, ¡por lo que no habrán círculos viciosos, lo prometo! gracias por leer nn), **Kikyo—dono **(muchas gracias, me halagan mucho tus comentarios, lo pongo todo de mí para que me quede bien, así que es un gusto que a alguien le agraden mis esfuerzos, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado), **kagome019 **(ya ves, linda, soy especialista en hacer que nuestros protagonistas reaccionen de las formas más inesperadas, ojalá te gustara el capítulo ¡muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!), **Gomenita **(jejeje, sin comentarios, ¡vaya entusiasmo! gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario), **marlene **(mi otra incondicional, muchísimas gracias por leerme, y tienes razón, Kagome está confundida; habrá que ayudarla a salir del hoyo, entonces, jaja)

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Un beso y gracias por leer.

Arce.


	10. Capítulo 9: Cerca de nuevo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, exceptuando a otros originales de mi invención; ninguno basado en persona real o ficticia de ninguna otra obra literaria, cinematográfica, etc. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Actúo sin ánimo de lucro._

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

_-_

-

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**-**

-

Permanecía de pie frente a la estrecha ventana de esa habitación de hotel; los ojos azules, profundos, agudos y álgidos como un corte de hielo, miraron astutamente a través del cristal apenas humedecido. Ninguna emoción cruzó por su rostro mientras veía a las personas salir a tientas de sus viviendas y los pequeños establecimientos donde horas antes habían encontrado refugio; todos ellos mirando al cielo como con temor de que, sólo con poner un pie afuera, pudieran invocar una tormenta de nuevo.

Y es que esa mañana, como muchas otras, el tiempo había sido engañoso: poco antes del medio día, la lluvia había cesado casi milagrosamente. Alborozados ante la perspectiva de volver a sus rutinarias actividades, cada hombre, mujer y niño se había ajustado las calzas y había salido a hacer sus correspondientes faenas. La tienda de Jolly Paid volvió a abrir sus puertas después de casi seis días de falto abastecimiento, las reservas de cereales y grano escasearon casi inmediatamente. El horno de la herrería volvió a arder y los animales —aquellos que a tiempo fueran resguardados—, se vieron libres de su antinatural encierro.

A pesar de ello, aún no había caído la tarde cuando la lluvia azotó nuevamente, más fiera e implacable que nunca. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que de esto habían pasado sólo una cuantas horas, la tormenta ya parecía menguar de nuevo, dejando atrás una suave y helada llovizna.

Esa vez nadie se confió.

Una sonrisa irónica curvó su boca y sus astutos ojos azules se entrecerraron mientras elevaba un corto y ancho vaso de vidrio a sus labios. Dio un largo trago y mantuvo el líquido dorado sobre la lengua con disfrute. Entonces, tras un apenas audible golpe, escuchó la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse; pero no se volvió.

—Todo está listo, _monsieur _—informó el recién llegado con una voz baja y grave—. Aunque no entiendo su urgencia por dejar este lugar. El clima podría cambiar de un momento a otro.

Con una complaciente y naturalmente seductora sonrisa, dejó la copa en la mesilla frente a la ventana y se giró.

—¿Desde cuando, Sébastien —se acercó a él con pasos lentos mientras desenrollaba las mangas que tenía subidas por los antebrazos—, he dejado que el clima sea un obstáculo para mí?

Su voz era suave y segura, no obstante, exudaba autoridad en cada sílaba.

—No creo que eso haya pasado, _monsieur_... —concedió el hombre con un ligero asentimiento—. Pero es la voluntad de Dios la que es obedecida, milord, no la vuestra. La lluvia no parará porque monsieur Galvant quiera salir en coche.

_Tamaña insolencia para un sirviente_, pensó éste irónicamente. Le regaló una sonrisa cínica.

—Bien, Sébastien; ya que no te fías de mi buen juicio, quizá sea mejor que te deje atrás. Me parece una noche espléndida para dar un paseo —caminó al enorme armario ligeramente inclinado que había junto a la puerta y sacó una chaqueta y una pesada y abrigadora capa negra, que echó descuidadamente sobre el respaldo de una silla—. Sé manejar el carro y no me vendría mal un poco de aire fresco, para variar. La lluvia ya me retuvo aquí más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, deberías entender mi urgencia por salir de este endemoniado lugar.

Sí. Para un hombre acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad más allá de toda conveniencia, o de la buena o mala disposición de la naturaleza, haber permanecido en una habitación de hotel por más de tres horas era ya bastante extraordinario. Sin embargo, se repitió, no estaba solo; y a pesar de su admirable condición física, Sébastien era ya demasiado mayor para exponerlo a semejantes condiciones. Tantos años de inquebrantable fidelidad le merecían cierta consideración. Y aún, detrás de esa fachada de indiferencia, Galvant sabía que el hombre nunca lo dejaría partir solo. Era demasiado leal para eso.

—Técnicamente aún no es de noche —refutó Sébastien calmadamente mientras lo veía inclinarse para pasar la chaqueta por su espalda con agilidad. Cuando lo vio tomar la capa, se acercó para quitársela de las manos con eficaz simpleza—. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que esta inexplicable excursión es cualquier cosa menos un _paseo_. Además, tampoco permitiría que mi señor viajara solo por esta zona. Sería terrible para mi reputación.

Una risa baja, conocedora y terriblemente masculina fue la única respuesta que recibió mientras ayudaba a ajustar la pesada tela sobre los hombros anchos de Galvant.

—Vaya golpe para tu ego. Dios no permita que pase semejante cosa —con una eficiencia que aún no lograba comprender, vio a Sébastien poner un alargado sombrero de paño sobre sus manos. ¿De dónde lo había sacado?

Pensando que nunca llegaría a entender los medios de ese hombre, se acomodó la prenda y cerró la parte delantera de la capa antes de caminar a la puerta. Escuchó los pasos ligeros y elegantes de su ayudante a su espalda mientras salía al estrecho pasillo de la posada. Bajaron por la galería en absoluto silencio; cuando llegaron a la planta baja, un mozo de no más de trece años se apresuró a atenderlos.

Sébastien le murmuró una orden baja, le entregó un pequeño talego y el chico salió corriendo.

—Aún no entiendo por qué vinimos a este lugar, _monsieur _—murmuró Sébastien tras de él, inclinándose ligeramente sobre su hombro izquierdo—. Hace años que no veníamos por estos rumbos, y nunca pareció ansioso de regresar, ¿qué ha cambiado?

En ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo, Galvant vio a la regordeta y hurañamente convenenciera dueña del establecimiento salir por una puerta que había detrás del mostrador; distinguió el movimiento de su mano, señal inequívoca de que deseaba acercarse a despedirlos, y claro, como era de esperar, recibir algún tipo de recompensa extra por su _maravillosa _hospitalidad. Cuando él no se volvió, la señal fue infinitamente más ostensible: la mujer levantó un seboso brazo, y lo que habría jurado que eran varios kilos de piel parecieron plegarse en una desagradable masa de carne en el ápex de su hombro, su boca saltona abierta como en un grito de guerra. Sin embargo, Galvant fingió no notarlo y tampoco se detuvo mientras el mismo chico menudo corría a su lado y les abría la puerta. El carro estaba listo afuera: los baúles habían sido cargados con anterioridad, gracias a Dios.

Así, práctico como era, dejó el lugar sin mayores formalidades; después de todo, estaba en un pequeño pueblo perdido en medio de la nada, muy lejos de la estirada sociedad londinense y sus estrictas y potencialmente absurdas normas de cortesía. Nadie lo criticaría por comportarse escandalosamente.

—Tu trabajo, Sébastien, es llevarme a donde deseo ir —murmuró en voz baja, agradeciendo internamente el aire frío y húmedo del exterior, mientras aguardaba delante del carro a que el mozo abriera la portezuela y la escalerilla bajara mecánicamente—. Olvídate de los porqués y haz lo que te digo; ya sabes a dónde llevarme.

No recibió ninguna réplica, pero tampoco la esperaba. Haciendo a un lado la capa, subió los escalones de hierro con eficiencia y se sentó tranquilo mientras Sébastien, haciendo un ligero mohín, cerraba la puerta con un chasquido suave. Escuchó el murmullo bajo de una corta conversación, e instantes después, percibió el ligero cambio en la inclinación del vehículo cuando su ayudante subió al asiento del conductor y tomó las riendas.

El movimiento aletargante del carro mientras tomaba la calle principal lo hizo sonreír y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo ponía a su costado. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente mientras imaginaba la tremenda confrontación que se avecinaba. Muchas cosas se habían dejado de lado en el pasado; ya era hora de poner cada pieza en su lugar.

Con una exhalación suave, se enderezó; miró la delgada y alargada ranura en la parte superior del carro, por la que podía ver la nuca canosa de su ayudante, y volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla.

—Tensa bien esas riendas, Sébastien —no levantó la voz porque no lo necesitaba, aflojó los lazos que sujetaban la capa sobre sus hombros, los ojos fijos en un paisaje que no veía hacía años—. Vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo...

°—°—°—°—°

—¡Depravado!

El grito resonó en sus oídos como un eco agudo; la imagen de un mojado y furioso Miroku cayendo de bruces sobre un charco fue lo que saludó a Kagome mientras se precipitaba por la puerta. Permaneció quieta, anonadada, mientras escuchaba al hombre maldecir groseramente. Sango permanecía de pie frente a él, mirándolo como si tuviera la esperanza de que sus ojos, agudos como un par de afiladas navajas, pudieran matarlo. Respiraba irregularmente, ajena y despreocupada del hecho de que la delicada llovizna humedeciera su rostro, o de que el lodo manchara irreversiblemente el ruedo de su costoso vestido. Siguió ahí, temblando de ira, con los rizos de su impresionante cabello pegados obstinadamente a las curvas arreboladas de sus mejillas.

Era una escena casi cómica. Escuchó la risa apenas contenida de Judd a sus espaldas.

—¡Sango! —exclamó con incredulidad.

Los ojos ardientes de su prima volaron hacia ella por un instante, y mientras señalaba al hombre caído acusadoramente, espetó:

—¡Este hombre es un aprovechado! —escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno mientras clavaba su afilada mirada en Miroku—. Estaba al pie de la escalerilla cuando se me acercó con el pretexto de ayudarme a bajar, ¡Dios sabe que ayudar es lo último que tenía en mente!

—Vaya una mierda —masculló mientras intentaba trabar sus botas en el suelo inestable para ponerse en pie. Una tarea bastante difícil, considerando las circunstancias. Cuando finalmente logró levantarse, alisó su ropa lo más dignamente que la deshonrosa situación se lo permitió—. No era la idea faltarle al respeto, _milady _—Sango tuvo la sensación de que casi había mordido la palabra antes de decirla—. Lamento que haya malinterpretado mis intenciones.

Tras un ademán de forzada deferencia se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la escalinata del porche. Kagome lo vio ir hacia ella sin saber exactamente qué hacer. ¿Debía disculparse en nombre de su prima?

Como estaban las cosas, no podía emitir un juicio. Quizá él merecía el golpe; o quizá no.

Tras un corto debate mental, se limitó a hacerse a un lado. En ese momento miró a Sango, que mantenía la mirada fija en la espalda ancha de Miroku, y distinguió —o creyó distinguir—, un destello de algo muy diferente a la llameante furia que había irradiado segundos antes. Una sombra extraña cubría su semblante y Kagome no se vio capaz de darle nombre. Sin embargo, cualquier sospecha de emoción desapareció antes de que tuviera tiempo de analizarla.

Como impulsada por un resorte, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se acercó a su prima. Tomándola del brazo, habló con suavidad:

—Sango... —no recibió respuesta; la muchacha permanecía quieta, el rostro totalmente impávido. Sin embargo, un ligero cambio en la corriente de aire la hizo estremecer, y fue repentinamente consciente del frío del exterior—. Vamos dentro. Está haciendo aire...

Moviéndose con oscilaciones tensas y mecánicas, se dejó guiar por el toque delicado de Kagome. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, recién pareció darse cuenta de que tanto Judd como su tía habían presenciado su vergonzosa rabieta. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían mientras sonreía vacilante al joven médico, que devolvió su gesto con una sonrisa ancha y un coqueto guiño. Entonces sus ojos verdosos se encontraron con la expresión indescifrable de su tía y sintió que la más profunda vergüenza la atenazaba. No se había comportado como una señorita lo haría: con el decoro que su alcurnia ameritaba. Todos esos largos años de instrucción habían tenido como meta precisamente eso: enseñarle a contener sus emociones, a veces, por más primitivas que éstas fueran.

Era orgullosa y testaruda, nunca había sido ni sería considerada el ideal de una esposa aristocrática; tenía un carácter fuerte, una mente rápida y una lengua aún más rápida, no una combinación muy apreciada por la elitista comunidad masculina a la que estaba acostumbrada. Esa era la principal razón de que a sus veintiún años, después de haber pasado su presentación bastantes primaveras antes, continuara soltera. Aún así, refrenando incluso su propia naturaleza, había estado dispuesta a hacer un último intento. Debía honrar a la familia y encontrar un buen esposo, sin embargo, sus actitudes altaneras no le sumaban muchos puntos. Para ella, el éxito de Kagome tras su presentación había sido un duro golpe; ver a los jóvenes herederos de las más nobles familias de Inglaterra casi arrojarse a los pies de su prima con la boca inundada de palabras de amor, tributos a su belleza y las más frívolas promesas imaginables la había contagiado de una envidia que por momentos se le antojaba bastante insana. Perteneciendo ambas a la misma familia, tanto su hermosura como sus fortunas eran equiparables; sin embargo, había marcadas diferencias para las que los jóvenes pretendientes no estaban nada ciegos. La innata dulzura y tierna condescendencia de Kagome, al lado del altanero descaro y la impulsiva elocuencia de Sango.

Un estremecimiento le agitó los hombros mientras recordaba la firme convicción que se había formado. _Lo había intentado_, se repitió con furia; _realmente lo había intentado, y todo estaba saliendo bien..._

Sin embargo, Miroku de Alcount parecía haber nacido con un don especial: la inherente capacidad de echar por tierra su voluntad y la convicción de comportarse como una dama. Desde el mismo instante en que lo había conocido, fue consciente de la vanidad de sus esfuerzos: nunca podría cambiar lo que era.

Levantó sus afligidos ojos grisáceos para mirar a su tía cuando sintió que ésta le tomaba la barbilla con suavidad. Contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado, lo que vio en la profundidad de sus ojos plateados no fue vergüenza o reprobación. Fue una emoción más cálida e infinitamente más consoladora. El tímido asomo de una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro levemente mientras tomaba entre sus manos los dedos delgados de Eliana y les daba un cariñoso apretón.

A su lado, Kagome sonreía. Sólo en ese momento fue consciente de un hecho en el que debería haber reparado desde un inicio. Se volvió hacia el carro, que ya era llevado a la parte trasera del complejo por el cochero y uno de los lacayos.

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Se volvió hacia su prima y su madre; Judd estaba murmurando algo al oído de Eliana y Sango permanecía a un lado, con la vista clavada en el piso.

En un momento dado, sus miradas se encontraron, y Sango supo exactamente cuál era su inquietud.

—Si tienes hambre, podemos pasar a cenar —ofreció Kagome con un ademán amable.

—No; hemos almorzado tarde en el pueblo, gracias —declinó con suavidad y se volvió a su tía—. En verdad lamento lo que ha pasado..., sé que no te agradan los espectáculos.

—Menudo espectáculo, con sólo tres espectadores —sonrió Judd, quitándole importancia al asunto. Sango exhaló agradecida y le dedicó una sonrisa franca. Los ojos de él brillaban con travesura, suspiró y rodeó los hombros de Eliana suavemente—. Bueno, milady, es bueno que haga algo de ejercicio, pero ya ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de la cama —miró a Kagome con una sonrisa—. Nos disculparán, señoritas, pero voy a llevar a milady a su habitación —tras un asentimiento, sujetó cuidadosamente la mano de la mujer mientras mantenía el otro brazo a su alrededor y la conducía suavemente a través de la galería. Cuando ya estaban algo alejados, Kagome le escuchó murmurar—: Ah, pero esa cena se veía riquísima, ¿no creé?, deberíamos llevarnos un poco y tomarla allá mientras le cuento una de esas historias normandas que tanto le gustan, ¿le agrada la idea? ¡Genial!

—Es encantador —comentó Sango en voz baja cuando vieron a la pareja desaparecer tras una de las puertas laterales.

La muchacha asintió sin decir palabra. Conocía de primera mano la habilidad de Judd para relajar tensiones y temperar los ánimos. Cuando estuvieron solas, la habitación se volvió incómodamente silenciosa; de pronto, Kagome sintió la necesidad de hablar.

—Ven, vamos a mi habitación —murmuró mientras echaba a andar por el recibidor, de reojo vio a un sirviente apresurarse a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas—, ¿Por qué Aidan no vino contigo?

—Dijo que quería quedarse un poco más, que tenía que hacer algunos encargos. Ya sabes cómo es Aidan, nunca dice a dónde va, dónde se queda o por qué.

La joven sólo asintió calladamente.

—¿Se divirtieron?

—Tanto como uno puede divertirse en un pueblo tan pequeño; pero sí, salir de este lugar fue un alivio después de tantos días.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que pudo contestar; después de todo, ella misma se había negado esa libertad, recluyéndose en su habitación tan testarudamente.

El resto de la platica mientras subían las escaleras fue completamente intrascendental; limitándose a preguntas y respuestas cortas y rápidas cada vez más espaciadas. Para cuando llegaron y cruzaron la enorme puerta blanca, lo hicieron ya en completo silencio.

Kagome se sentía como una extraña y no le agradaba esa sensación. Vio a Sango caminar lentamente hasta la ventana y remover delicadamente las cortinas sin hacer apenas ruido.

—Discúlpame —le escuchó murmurar—. Arruiné tu cena.

—Oh, no —musitó rápidamente—. No tenía hambre, en realidad.

La respuesta fue seca y forzada. El silencio se cernió sobre ellas inexorablemente y Kagome comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Intentó decir algo más; abrió los labios para hacerlo pero ninguna palabra brotó de su garganta. Era una situación tan estresante la que ambas vivían en ese momento. Desde siempre, jamás se habían separado a menos que las circunstancias lo ameritaran; por eso el alejamiento que habían sufrido los últimos días las había afectado más profundamente que ningún otro.

—Sango —su voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero supo que la había escuchado por el ligero movimiento de sus hombros. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y continuó—; creo que te debo una disculpa por cómo me he comportado estos días...

En ese momento, Sango se volvió hacia ella y Kagome sintió el impacto de su mirada desolada como un puño de hierro en la boca del estómago.

—Oh, yo me he comportado pésimamente. Desde que vine aquí me di cuenta del aprecio que sientes por ese hombre, el conde... —un sonrojo levísimo le tiñó los pómulos—, aún así no cesé de atacarlo, a pesar de que les había salvado a tía Eliana y a ti. Fui muy intransigente. Entiendo que mi compañía no fuera la más agradable.

Por un instante, Kagome se sintió completamente incapaz de hilar dos palabras que parecieran coherentes. Esos días, cuando había rechazado la compañía de Sango, lo había hecho porque sentía la necesidad de estar sola. Al parecer, ella había interpretado su negativa como un indicio de que la culpaba; nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera pensar así, pero ahora le parecía bastante lógico que la chica hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

—Sólo estabas preocupada por nosotras —respondió suavemente, mirándola con ternura y comprensión—, lo que sucedió entre el conde y yo no fue culpa tuya; nunca se me ocurrió semejante cosa. Lamento que mi actitud te haya hecho pensar así. Creías que Inuyasha era un peligro para nosotras y quisiste protegernos, ahora sabes que no es necesario —sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras evocaba el preciso momento en que los ojos dorados de Inuyasha la miraron con algo que fácilmente podría ser confundido con el dolor. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz fue como un susurro—. Él nunca nos haría daño.

—Eres muy buena, Kagome. Siempre intentas excusarme... —respondió Sango trémulamente y bajó la vista, incapaz de seguir mirándola—. Dices que sólo quería protegerte, pero puede que eso no sea del todo cierto.

—¿Cómo dices? —murmuró apenas, sorprendida.

Tensamente, Sango encogió los hombros y suspiró.

—No es algo que me enorgullezca —respondió con timidez—. Cuando llegué y me contaste lo que había pasado, cómo había sido contigo, cómo te había cuidado..., la verdad es que me sentí algo celosa.

Kagome no pudo decir nada; su mente había quedado completamente en blanco. Sus traslúcidos ojos plateados miraron a Sango con incredulidad.

—¿Celosa? —aún el sonido de esa palabra le parecía extraño.

Sango se mordió el labio y retorció la falda de su vestido entre los dedos. El silencio cayó sobre ellas pesadamente. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Kagome tomara el brazo de Sango y la alejara de la ventana para llevarla hasta la cama. Se sentaron calladamente.

—¿Por qué...? —su voz se apagó antes de terminar la pregunta.

—Él apenas te había conocido y ya había arriesgado su vida por ti; por ustedes. Las trajo a su casa y cuidó de ambas aún cuando no era su responsabilidad —bajó la mirada y negó avergonzadamente—. Cuando yo llegué, me recibiste eufórica. Estabas feliz; sonreías, a pesar del trauma que habías vivido pocos días antes. Era gracias a él; yo lo sabía, pero no podía entenderlo. Todo el tiempo había creído que era la peor persona del mundo; no podía comprender que fuera distinto. Creo que lo tomé algo... personal. Y entre más lo defendías, menos comprendía yo cómo un hombre con su reputación podía hacer algo noble. Me di cuenta de que lo que había entre ustedes era mucho más serio de lo que había imaginado y eso me asustó —al ver el temor en la mirada de su prima, sonrió comprensivamente—. No necesitabas decirme nada. No sabía qué había pasado, pero cuando te vi, cuando te escuché hablar de él, cuando lo defendiste tan fieramente..., crecimos juntas, Kagome, como hermanas; no hay muchas cosas que puedas ocultarme —respiró profundamente y suspiró—. Ese día estaba empezando a dudar de lo que te había dicho, iba a retractarme, pero entonces él entró en la habitación y todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido; ni siquiera lo recuerdo muy bien. En cuanto lo vi, supe que nos había oído. La mirada que había en sus ojos... —meneó la cabeza apesadumbradamente—. Él sintió dolor, Kagome. Quiso ocultarlo, pero lo sintió, y fue profundo.

Kagome percibió en su voz un pesar, una angustia mucho más aguda de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Sango tenía algo por dentro, algo que le estaba pesando.

—No, está bien. Ese día... tenías razón. Mi comportamiento no fue correcto, yo...

—Kagome —la interrumpió la joven suavemente—, en ese momento, cuando Inuyasha nos encontró, me sentí como una criminal. La mirada en sus ojos hablaba de muchas cosas, esperanzas, sueños rotos. Me sentí culpable, como si hubiera tomado algo muy valioso entre las manos y lo hubiera arrojado al suelo. Tú sufriste cuando él se alejó, yo lo veía; y esas veces, cuando intentaba acercarme a ti y tú me rechazabas, pensaba que me culpabas porque yo también lo hacía.

—No, Sango; no es así. Yo no me alejé de ti. Me alejé de todos; y lo hice porque...

Porque no podía soportar que aún en compañía de otros, se seguía sintiendo sola. La verdad estalló en su cabeza tan abruptamente que se sintió mareada. No tenía sentido seguir negando las cosas. De algún modo, en algún momento, Inuyasha había llegado a convertirse en alguien indispensable para ella.

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar —murmuró, aún afectada por la fuerza del inefable conocimiento—. Nunca te he culpado, Sango.

—No me gustaría pensar que lo que he causado no tiene solución —insistió. Kagome suspiró cansinamente—. Debes hablar con él. Todo pasará, lo sé. Un hombre que mira a una mujer como él lo hace contigo es capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa.

—¿Como él me mira? —repitió confusa.

La risa que Sango emitió fue suave y a Kagome le pareció ligeramente amarga.

—Como cualquier mujer desearía ser mirada —respondió, cansada.

_Como yo desearía que me miraran..._

Por un momento, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Cuando Kagome habló, su voz le pareció ronca incluso a ella misma.

—En mi vida me han mirado de muchas formas, Sango, y pocas de ellas me han sentado bien.—comenzó lentamente—. Los hombres me miran, pero lo único que ven es la oportunidad de ampliar sus fortunas o hacerse de una; no soy más que un trofeo, jamás han pensado en mí como una persona a la que pudieran amar. Para ellos, todo lo que soy más allá de mi cuerpo o mi apellido es irrelevante —su sonrisa fue amarga cuando concluyó—: El tiempo me ha enseñado a no valorar la mirada de un hombre.

Sango sacudió la cabeza con negación.

—No todos son así —defendió calmadamente—. Inuyasha menos que nadie. Incluso un hombre tan frío como Athur; he visto su rostro iluminarse con un cariño especial cuando está contigo.

La seriedad de Kagome fluctuó rápidamente y se desvaneció; se levantó de la cama y se alejó un poco, dándole la espalda.

—Ha pasado más de una semana desde que estamos aquí. Aidan le mandó un mensaje el mismo día que llegó, y aún no recibimos respuesta. Entiendo que un oficio puede atrasarse, pero hace mucho que Arthur debió haber vuelto de París. Ni una nota; nada. Su prometida casi fue asesinada y él no se ha molestado en responder el mensaje. No se me ocurre una forma lógica de excusar eso.

Sango la miró sin saber qué decir.

—Él es un hombre muy ocupado, Kagome —pero su voz tenía impresa menos convicción de la que hubiera deseado.

—Desde luego —murmuró con una sonrisa seca—. No soy tonta, Sango. Arthur no es el hombre perfecto que hemos querido creer. Sé que me quiere —concedió con suavidad—. Pero no me ama más de lo que yo lo amo.

Finalmente había dado voz al objeto de su inquietud. Sin embargo, más allá del primer doloroso impulso, experimentó una sensación de profunda y liberadora serenidad. Después de tantos meses de aparentar, de querer engañarse creyendo que Arthur era el hombre que la haría feliz, podía reconocer que su alma esta suplicando por algo más.

—Aún puedes cambiar de opinión —escuchó que decía Sango a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró con incredulidad, volviéndose quizá con demasiada rapidez. Su prima estaba sonrojada y la miraba fijamente; sus ojos relucían particularmente brillantes.

—He dicho que aún puedes cambiar de opinión —se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella—. He visto cómo te mira el conde. Si tú quisieras...

—¡No! —después de que la palabra abandonara su boca, se arrepintió de su brusquedad. Respirando pausadamente, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y suspiró—. No sé que te ha llevado a creer que entre el conde y yo podría haber algo, pero...

—Tú lo quieres.

No fue una pregunta. Fue una sentencia. Y Kagome no podía entender el súbito cambio de actitud de su prima.

—Por supuesto que no —masculló mientras le daba la espalda—. Hace unos días estabas convencida de que no podía haber hombre peor que Inuyasha en el mundo —la miró con una acusación que sólo intentaba ocultar la irrefrenable e inconcebible dicha que la había embargado cuando Sango la obligó a pensar en esa escandalosa posibilidad—. Inuyasha es un hombre muy atractivo. Puede que me sienta algo impresionada; después de todo él me salvó. Le tengo simpatía, pero nada más.

La sonrisa cálida y conocedora de Sango le dio a entender que no podía engañarla.

—Lo que hay entre ustedes no es una pasión efímera. Sus ojos te miran con tanto ardor, que no entiendo cómo no te han prendido fuego.

Kagome sintió que su rostro llameaba y evadió la mirada inquisidora de su prima. ¿Acaso Sango había sido muy perceptiva, o simplemente ellos habían sido demasiado obvios?. ¿Quién más se habría dado cuenta?

—Lo que más me llamó la atención... —la muchacha continuó con tono conspirador—, es que tú lo miras del mismo modo.

El jadeo avergonzado que Kagome emitió lo dijo todo.

—No es... —tartamudeó nerviosamente—. Yo no pretendía...

—Está bien —Sango le tomó una mano delicadamente—. No te estoy acusando de nada. Debo decir que al principio estaba algo asustada —sonrió con suavidad—. No niego lo que dije antes; reconozco que tenía algo de celos, pero más allá de lo que yo pudiera sentir, temí que pudieras echar por la borda tu relación con Arthur; estaba segura de que lord Inuyasha no era bueno para ti, creo que una parte de mí aún no termina de convencerse; sin embargo, eres diferente desde que estás en Warwick. Algo en ese hombre te hizo cambiar; y tengo la sensación de que tú también has cambiado algo en él.

—Ni siquiera me habla, Sango —su voz tenía una nota de desesperación—. ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a él si rehuye cada vez que entro a una habitación? —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si manda a un sirviente a que averigüe si voy a bajar a cenar con tal de irse para no tener que verme?

—Detrás de esa fachada de indiferencia hay mucho más de lo que crees, Kagome. Ese hombre guarda sentimientos muy profundos por ti, pero creo que ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —el temor en su voz casi divirtió a Sango.

—Estos días que estuviste alejada, tuve oportunidad de apreciarlo mejor —explicó tranquilamente—. Se comportaba diferente cada vez que entrabas en la habitación; te trataba con frialdad pero sus ojos ardían mientras te miraba cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta —sonrió ante el escepticismo de Kagome y continuó—. Sólo que entonces comenzó a evitarte y tú terminaste recluyéndote en esta habitación.

—Él decidió que fuera de ese modo —habló suavemente, sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo—. No me quiere a su lado y lo respeto; ha sido mi culpa que malinterpretara las cosas.

Cuando Sango la miró con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que había revelado más de lo conveniente.

—¿Hubo algo que pudiera malinterpretar?

Kagome quiso negarlo, pero el furioso carmesí que sintió que cubría su rostro habría desmentido cualquier palabra.

—Realmente ya no importa. Mientras no decida nada, soy una mujer comprometida —evadió rápidamente—. No importa qué tan bueno o malo sea Arthur, es el hombre que he escogido y le debo respeto. En el caso que decidiera romper el compromiso, lo haría por el convencimiento de que Arthur no puede hacerme feliz, no por la esperanza de iniciar algún tipo de relación con Inuyasha.

Asintiendo suavemente, Sango respondió.

—Estos días me he dado cuenta de cosas en las que no había pensado antes. He sentido tu angustia y tu desolación como si fueran mías; y mi actitud cuando llegué aquí no te ayudó en nada. Creo que podrías haber encontrado algo hermoso en este lugar, pero no podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que contribuí a que desdeñaras algo que te podría dar la felicidad que siempre has buscado, y que cada día me convenzo más de que ni siquiera Arthur es capaz de darte.

Kagome tampoco podía engañarse. Desde que había llegado a Warwick, desde que Inuyasha la besó por primera vez, se había cuestionado infinidad de veces si podría vivir con una fría cortesía y una pasión vaga con Arthur o con cualquier otro hombre después de haber experimentado el ardor irrefrenable de Inuyasha. La perspectiva que le dio la conclusión a la que llegó no fue muy alentadora. El calor de una débil flama dejaría fría a quien ha experimentado el hervor de una hoguera.

Kagome no sabía qué pensar. Para ella, el cambio que se había efectuado en la opinión de Sango no podía ser más extraordinario. Hacía menos de una semana había atacado a Inuyasha tan incisivamente, que ahora le costaba creer que estuviera abogando por él.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó más abruptamente de lo que hubiera querido—. ¿Por qué me confundes?

—Sólo quiero que pienses en tus opciones antes de tomar una decisión impulsiva —intentó que su voz sonara conciliadora—. Puede que Inuyasha no sea el mejor de los hombres, de hecho, dudo que lo sea; pero he visto su dolor casi tan claramente como el tuyo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos por ocultarlo. No te estoy diciendo que dejes a Arthur; esa es una decisión que debes tomar tú sola. Es un buen hombre y ambas lo sabemos; pero por lo menos debes hablar con Inuyasha y aclarar las cosas. Aidan y él decidieron que permaneceríamos aquí hasta que estuvieran seguros de que ya no corrían peligro. Podrían ser días, o semanas; quizá más tiempo. ¿Cuánto más puedes soportar esta situación, Kagome?

Kagome fijó sus ojos en ella, pero realmente no la veía. Su mente evaluó en lo que pareció un segundo las posibilidades que Sango le había planteado. Pensó en el momento más íntimo que había compartido con Arthur: un beso completamente casto en los jardines del castillo de Abingdon. Entonces recordó el modo en que la sola mirada de Inuyasha le había estremecido el cuerpo, el modo en que sus labios habían robado de los suyos todos sus secretos. Tenía razón. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendrían que permanecer ahí; cada día que pasaba, la tensión entre ellos iba en aumento. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

—Creo... —se humedeció los labios trémulamente—, que voy a hablar con él.

Sango asintió con una sonrisa suave.

—Es bueno poder platicar como antes —musitó.

En ese momento, Kagome la miró a los ojos y la atrajo con fuerza dentro de un abrazo agradecido.

—Lamento que nos distanciáramos. No volverá a pasar.

—Nunca —concedió Sango, también abrazándola fuertemente.

Con un suspiro, la joven morena se soltó e instintivamente tocó sus mejillas y su cabello.

—Te ves preciosa —sonrió Sango. Kagome enrojeció y se apresuró a bajar las manos.

—Sí, bueno... —evadió nerviosamente—. Ni siquiera sé dónde está...

—Rara vez ha salido de su estudio desde que se distanciaron. No se me ocurre otro lugar donde pueda estar.

Tras un rápido asentimiento, Kagome se encaminó a la puerta; tomó el pomo entre las manos y se giró para mirar a su prima con cariño.

—Gracias por todo, Sango. De verdad.

Esperó a verla asentir y salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera, cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y se dio valor. No sabía exactamente qué iba a decir, confiaba en simplemente abrir su corazón y dejarle tomar la decisión correcta. De la respuesta que diera Inuyasha, dependerían muchas cosas.

Una súbita euforia al embargó y caminó apresuradamente por el corredor, llegó al pie de la escalera y descendió lo más rápido que pudo sin correr. Las damas nunca corrían, aunque en ese momento se sentía tentada a ignorar esa regla.

Llegó a la galería principal y se detuvo. Aguzó el oído y el rumor de una conversación le llegó a poco. Caminó por el pasillo más allá de las escaleras y se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas; suspiró, sonrió nerviosamente y levantó un puño para llamar con suavidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera golpear, una frase a medio terminar llamó su atención.

—_Lady Kagome podría ser más una ayuda que un contratiempo. Es más fácil proteger a alguien que es consciente de todos los riesgos y prefiere cooperar con nosotros, en lugar de desafiarnos constantemente. _

_¿Miroku?, _pensó Kagome, sin comprender.

Un bufido.

—_No necesito su cooperación. Esa mocita testaruda hará lo que se le diga, cuando se le diga. No necesito que quiera hacer las cosas. Lo que haga falta ser hecho, se hará; lo quiera ella o no._

—_Pero la engañaste._

Kagome se sintió mareada. ¿Engañarla?. No comprendía y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. ¿Qué estaba escuchando?

En medio de su confusión, ni siquiera fue consciente de varios fragmentos de la conversación. Las frases se convirtieron en palabras desunidas sin ninguna coherencia. Cuando pudo enfocarse de nuevo, sólo recibió un nuevo golpe.

—_Sabes que nunca te perdonará haberle ocultado lo de su madre; puede que de lady Eliana lo entienda, después de todo, una mujer tiene su orgullo; pero tú lo has dicho: la chica es una tozuda. Si cree que podría haber manejado la situación, nada la hará cambiar de parecer. Puede que aún no sea demasiado tarde; si le dices la verdad de la forma correcta, puede que incluso se lo tome bastante bien._

Lo siguiente que escuchó quedaría grabado en su memoria por el resto de su vida como el instante más infinitamente doloroso. Las palabras corrieron dentro de su cabeza en una carrera furiosa y descontrolada.

—_Le hemos ocultado demasiadas cosas, yo principalmente. _

—Tú, Inuyasha... —musitó pálida, temblorosa—. Tú...

—_Ella no volvería a confiar en mí. ¿Quieres que le diga que puede haber un loco afuera, esperando la primera oportunidad para cortarle el cuello? ¿Crees que podrá entenderlo? _

—No... —apretó su garganta para contener un gemido de dolor—. No lo entiendo...

—_¿Quieres que le diga que esa noche podían haberla matado, que probablemente ese era su objetivo desde el principio? ¿Que apenas llegué a tiempo para evitar que fuera ultrajada, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que su madre sí lo fuera? _

Algo dentro de ella se rompió tan absolutamente, que estuvo segura de que jamás se volvería a sentir completa. Sus rodillas amenazaban con flaquear de un momento a otro y todo su mundo pareció tambalearse sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

—_¿Cómo demonios crees que alguien puede tomarse bien algo así?_

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió el vertiginoso palpitar de su corazón; los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas mientras el conocimiento se iba abriendo paso en su cabeza.

—_No serás tú quien decida cuándo debe saber la verdad. La conozco mucho mejor que tú, he pasado con ella el tiempo suficiente para saber que no está lista. La destruiría saber lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche y el motivo por el que le hemos mentido. No; aún no debe saber la verdad. No lo entendería._

Apoyó la frente sobre la puerta, sintiéndose agotada tanto física como mentalmente. La cabeza empezó a dolerle, sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor.

_Tú no me conoces, Inuyasha, _pensó Kagome mientras ahogaba un gemido_. No me conoces en lo absoluto._

Él no la estaba protegiendo. La única razón por la que no le había dicho nada era que no confiaba en ella. Nadie confiaba en ella.

_Pero yo sí confié en ti..., a pesar de todo, confié en ti. ¿Por qué...?_

Sintió la salada humedad quemándole las mejillas y un peso de hierro asentarse en su corazón. Realmente lo había hecho...

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar; su instinto de supervivencia la impulsó y de pronto se encontró corriendo desesperadamente. Quiso escapar, pero no importaba cuánto se alejara, porque el eco de las palabras de Inuyasha la perseguía. No escuchaba nada más, sus sentidos habían sido bloqueados por el dolor.

No fue consciente del momento en que atravesó las puertas o bajó las escaleras del porche; sólo de la sensación de alivio que la embargó cuando la llovizna helada le bañó el rostro. Entonces se estremeció con una sensación quizá mucho más profunda, mucho más primitiva.

Su cuerpo percibió el peligro mucho antes que su entumecida consciencia. En ese momento, tan repentinamente que la mareó, todo el color y ruido del mundo parecieron volver de un solo golpe. Sólo entonces fue consciente del grito horrorizado de un hombre y el golpeteo constante del herraje de los caballos.

Gritó. O por lo menos creyó haber gritado.

La parte más instintiva de ella quiso apartarse, pero la más lógica asentó que ya no había tiempo.

Los siguientes segundos de su vida pasaron demasiado rápido, o quizá demasiado lento. De un modo u otro, ella no fue consciente de nada. Oyó el relincho de los caballos en el mismo momento en que lo que parecía ser todo el peso de su cuerpo caía dolorosamente sobre su cadera derecha. Después de eso, el mundo que antes había girado con descontrol pareció volver a la calma lentamente y ella se quedó ahí; tumbada bajo la llovizna álgida.

No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente permaneció ahí. Podrían haber sido horas y ni siquiera lo habría notado. Temblaba, pero no sentía frío; sus hombros se agitaban convulsivamente y su respiración salía en cortos y ahogados jadeos.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó una voz grave y profunda cerca de ella. Instantes después, un par de anchas y masculinas manos tomaban sus hombros y exploraban sus brazos inquietamente—. Eso estuvo muy cerca, _ma chérie_.

Kagome parpadeó confusamente. Con la caída, el moño que sujetaba su cabello se había soltado y ahora éste, húmedo por la lluvia, se pegaba obstinadamente a los contornos de su rostro. Sintió unos dedos ásperos y aún tan gentiles tomar sus mejillas con delicadeza. Sus párpados temblaron y movió los ojos nerviosamente antes de que el aturdimiento desapareciera y fuera capaz de enfocar algo.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró mirando dentro de los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida.

En el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Él la observaba con una expresión extraña, como embelesada; y ella lo miraba a él como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre en toda su vida.

—_Je ne peux pas croire ceci! Nous l'écrasons presque! _—oyó que alguien exclamaba con un ligero acento francés. Registró las palabras muy vagamente.

Sintió unos dedos largos explotar la longitud de su cuello y acariciar su nuca. Por extraño que pareciera, ese ligero roce logró tranquilizarla lo suficiente para que dejara de temblar.

—¿Está bien?, ¿Le duele algo...?

¿Que si le dolía algo? Por supuesto que le dolía. Sintió que sus ojos anegaban. Su rostro se frunció en una mueca desesperada que hablaba de un pesar demasiado profundo para ser solamente físico.

—Dígame, ¿qué le duele? —preguntó, inquieto.

_El corazón_...

Estuvo apunto de decirlo. Sintió el gusto acerbo de las palabras sobre la lengua, pero apretó los dientes y se contuvo a tiempo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y gimió. En ese momento, vio el entendimiento brillar en los ojos profundos del hombre.

—_Monsieu_ _Galvant _—oyó de nuevo al desconocido—, ¿La dama está herida?

Pero el hombre, ese al que llamaba Galvant, no respondió. Miró las puertas abiertas de la entrada durante un momento y luego se volvió hacia ella.

—Voy a llevarla adentro. Alguien se ocupará de usted.

En ese instante, lo que menos necesitaba era regresar a ese lugar. Todo su cuerpo volvió a temblar y el poco color que había vuelto a su rostro se drenó de nuevo. Él pareció notar su inquietud porque, lo que fuera que estaba apunto de decir, murió en su garganta antes de pronunciar palabra.

Soltándose de ella un momento, desanudó los lazos que sujetaban la enorme capa sobre sus hombros y se la quitó.

—Sube al carro, Sébastien —ordenó gravemente mientras rodeaba el cuerpo tembloroso de ella con le pesada tela. Una sensación extraña la embargó cuando sintió el calor de él que aún conservaba cercándola. Un suave y masculino aroma a sándalo la rodeó por completo. Suspiró.

—No voy a lastimarla —murmuró mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo. Cuando había dado la orden a su acompañante, su voz había sonado dura. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió a ella lo hizo con una calma y una entonación tan suave que Kagome casi se encogió sobre sí misma.

Un segundo después, los brazos del hombre se deslizaron tras su espalda y por debajo de sus rodillas; la atrajo contra su pecho y la levantó. Ella instintivamente se acurrucó contra su calor; no quiso oponerse, pero tampoco creía ser capaz de hacerlo. Estaba completamente exhausta; no sólo físicamente.

Apenas fue consciente de nada mientras el hombre la llevaba al interior del carro. Lo único que percibía era la fuerza de los músculos de sus brazos moviéndose bajo y contra su cuerpo.

Sintió que él se sentaba en uno de los asientos laterales y la acomodaba sobre sus rodillas. Todo su calor pareció rodearla y reconfortarla.

—Da un rodeo a la propiedad, Sébastian —ordenó con voz grave junto a su oído. Kagome sintió que la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo cuando el carro empezó a moverse—. Ahora puede tranquilizarse, _ma chérie_.

Oh, infiel seductor. Incluso en un momento como ese, los encantos masculinos de aquel hombre parecían estar al acecho. Todo en él exudaba sensualidad; sin embargo, Kagome descubrió con sorpresa que en ella no despertaba absolutamente nada. Sintió una mano áspera limpiar las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y sólo en ese momento se percató de que aún estaba llorando.

No debía estar ahí, se repitió una y otra vez. Debía haberse negado; nunca debió permitir que ese hombre la subiera a su carro.

En ese momento, las palabras de Inuyasha volvieron a resonar dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Quieres que le diga que puede haber un loco afuera, esperando la primera oportunidad para cortarle el cuello?_

¿Y si ese hombre era...?

Un terror salvaje reemplazó el cálido letargo en que se había sumido. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron ante el peligro y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

—No... —jadeando aterradamente—. Déjeme...

—¿Cómo dice? —musitó apenas con una sonrisa. En los ojos de ella brillaba un temor que no esperaba ni comprendía. Cuando percibió que ella intentaba alejarse de él, la apretó contra su cuerpo obstinadamente; ya no sonreía—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella volvió a intentar separarse, pero Galvant la presionó con más fuerza aún. Su reacción sólo confirmó las sospechas de ella.

Intentando controlar su respiración, exigió:

—Detenga el carro.

Pero él no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarla como si creyera que había enloquecido.

—Está muy alterada. Debería...

—¡Dije que detenga el carro!

Para ese momento, el pánico la había dominado completamente. Retorció su cuerpo en ángulos dolorosos en un intento por desembarazarse de sus fuertes brazos; cuando no fue capaz de hacerlo, comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Hey, _ma fille_! —exclamó él, azorado—. ¡Cuidado con esas manos!

—¡No! —bramó histéricamente—. ¡No!, ¡Suélteme!, ¡Déjeme salir!, ¡Déjeme bajar!

Lo golpeó como una fiera. Él era un hombre grande y muy fuerte. Si quería hacerse con ella, no tendría la fuerza para detenerlo. Esa certeza fue tan aterradora que le dio una fuerza inesperada.

—¡Suélteme, bellaco! —proyectando el codo hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, lo golpeó en el rostro.

Con un jadeo ahogado, él la soltó. Kagome se precipitó sobre la portezuela, tomó la manija y la abrió; la única idea que tenía clara era que debía escapar; no era consciente del peligro que corría mientras daba un paso para bajar del carro. El aire frío la golpeó de lleno y toda ella se estremeció, entonces se dio cuenta de que la capa había caído sus hombros por su brusquedad.

Su cuerpo perdió el balance y se inclinó al frente. Estaba apunto de caer cuando un poderoso brazo le rodeó la cintura y la arrastró hacia atrás. La rudeza del movimiento la dejó aturdida y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía la espalda presionada contra el largo de uno de los asientos y que su captor estaba sobre ella, apretándola con su propio cuerpo.

Apenas podía respirar.

—No vuelvas a intentar algo así, _ma chérie_ —masculló, jadeante—. Si lo que querías era volver sólo tenías que pedirlo —ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él estaba tan agitado que ni siquiera parecía notar que la estaba tuteando. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el carro apenas estaba deteniéndose—. Ahora voy a soltarte, pero debes prometer que no harás algo estúpido otra vez; no deberías intentar bajar de un coche en movimiento, a menos que quieras terminar bajo sus ruedas. Ahora, ¿prometes que serás una buena chica, o debo dejarte sí todo el camino de regreso? —cuando ella masculló un rudo asentimiento, él la miró burlonamente—. ¿Significa eso que podrás comportarte como la dama que aparentas ser?

La afrenta fue tan inesperada que Kagome enmudeció por completo. No fue capaz de replicar, ni siquiera cuando él se levantó de encima de ella. Se irguió sobre el asiento con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz y le dirigió una mirada aguda.

—¿Todo bien, monsieur? —se escuchó la profunda voz francesa.

Galvant se inclinó y cerró la portezuela con un golpe grave. Se sentó delante de Kagome con un ceño profundo.

—Llévanos de regreso, Sébastien —se volvió a mirarla fijamente—. La dama está... _indispuesta_.

Momentos después, el coche estaba de nuevo en marcha. El silencio que cayó sobre ellos fue tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Él la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos inquisidores la recorrieron en silenciosa evaluación.

Ella se sentía insultada. En ese instante, un inquietante conocimiento se abrió paso en su cabeza. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la voz le tembló ligeramente; se humedeció las labios secos y cobró valor.

—Ese hombre... —farfulló con la voz ronca; su garganta se sentía áspera, así que trago, pero la sensación de sequedad permanecía. Mordió su labio inquietamente—, lo llamó _Galvant_. ¿Usted...?

No se atrevió a terminar. El desconocido dio un asentimiento firme.

—Me han llamado por muchos nombres, milady. Bellaco fue uno recurrente durante la guerra —respondió con tranquilidad—. Muchos enemigos me llamaron así, pero nunca esperé que una dama lo hiciera —aguardó tranquilo y se complació al ver el profundo y avergonzado sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de ella—. Sin embargo, mis padres me llamaron Galvant. Gal Cavendish. Quizá le plazca usar ese nombre de ahora en adelante; siempre creí que sonaba un poco más... aristocrático.

La burla en sus palabras no podía ser más evidente; sin embargo, ella no pudo forzarse a replicar. Ahí estaba, mojada, agitada e histérica. Había golpeado, arañado y casi arrastrado consigo fuera del carro a lord Galvant Cavendish, marqués de Worcester y demasiados otros títulos para enumerarlos. Esa certeza la golpeó como un puño.

¡Había llamado bellaco a uno de los hombres más honrados, nobles y poderosos de Inglaterra!

En ese mismo instante, tuvo muchas ganas de mascullar algo grosero. Lo miró reticente a través del espesor de sus pestañas. Tenía una marca roja en la mejilla izquierda, que debía doler bastante; sin embargo, no se quejó ni hizo intento de frotar la carne lastimada. Sólo permaneció ahí, viéndola a través de sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Ya que usted sabe quién soy, milady, y que las bases de la cortesía residen en la reciprocidad, me gustaría conocer su nombre también.

Deseó tener la fuerza para contestar, pero su lengua, como el resto de su cuerpo, parecía poseer voluntad propia. Una voluntad que se negaba a cooperar con ella.

—Veo que no se siente muy comunicativa, pero está bien —murmuró con una sonrisa arrolladora—. Parece que vamos llegando.

Kagome se giró apresuradamente y reconoció los entornos del castillo. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido?, ¿Habría pasado tanto tiempo?

Él pareció entender todas sus dudas, porque comentó.

—No pudimos alejarnos mucho antes de que su... _indisposición _nos forzara regresar.

Ella lo miró como si quisiera quemarlo vivo.

—Quizá sea mejor para usted, milord —farfulló con rabia—. No quisiera que se desviara de su destino por mí. Es tarde y seguramente hay algún otro lugar donde debería estar.

En ese momento, el carro se detenía frente a la entrada principal.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como que no le agrada mi compañía?

No parecía ofendido y esa constante sonrisa verdaderamente estaba comenzando a irritarla. Sin esperar respuesta, él se levantó del asiento y abrió la portezuela antes de bajar. Cuando Kagome se asomó para descender, él le ofreció su mano y ella la rechazó. Sin embargo, en el momento en que pisó el primer peldaño de la escalerilla, un aguijonazo de dolor le recorrió el muslo en toda su longitud hasta detenerse en su cadera y estancarse ahí con intermitentes punzadas.

Jadeó cuando su pierna fue incapaz de sostener su peso y cayó hacia el frente. Los largos y poderosos brazos de Gal se prensaron alrededor de ella y la sostuvieron pegada a su cuerpo.

—¿Está bien, _ma chérie_?

El apelativo cariñoso la sorprendió incluso más que la genuina preocupación en su voz. En ese momento, no podría estar enojada con él aunque lo deseara.

—Estoy bien —murmuró en voz muy baja; puso los brazos contra su pecho e intentó alejarse, pero ese simple movimiento le provocó un agudo dolor—. ¡No!

Su grito detuvo a Gal en el mismo instante en que se disponía a tomarla en brazos. La miró consternado.

—Sólo... sólo ayúdeme a subir, ¿de acuerdo?

No hizo falta que dijera más. Pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos al rededor de su cintura, la ayudó a dar unos pasos. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, ambos subieron los escalones del porche. Ni siquiera tuvieron que llamar antes de que la puerta se abriera y una joven doncella los hiciera entrar, al tiempo que les preguntaba a ambos si se encontraban bien. Galvant le pidió que llevara un par de vasos de licor caliente y la joven se apresuró por una de las salidas laterales.

Estaban atravesando la galería cuando el sonido de unos pasos fuertes —unos que ella conocía muy bien—, se hicieran escuchar sobre todo lo demás. Levantó sus ojos, casi traslúcidos, y miró al hombre fija, valientemente. Ya no iba a huir.

Inuyasha caminó hacia ellos con pasos largos; la expresión en su rostro hablaba de una furia que a duras penas podía contener. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, apenas le dedicó una mirada antes de ordenar:

—Ve a tu habitación, Kagome. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Furiosa por su autoritarismo, abrió la boca para replicar. Pero entonces comprendió que no valía la pena. Si conocía a alguien cuya testarudez podía rivalizar con la de ella, ése era Inuyasha. En ese momento, sintió que la mano amplia de Galvant se posaba sobre su hombro; un toque que pretendía inspirarle tranquilidad.

Tras dirigirle al hombre una mirada agradecida y un ademán, pasó a un lado de Inuyasha y caminó hacia las escaleras. El dolor en la cadera no disminuía, pero intentó andar con la mayor dignidad posible.

Sango, que había llegado tras Inuyasha unos momentos antes, se apresuró a su lado con preocupación. Una ligera inclinación en su caminar había delatado su dolor y los ojos grisáceos de su prima la miraban consternadamente mientras la ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

Los hombres permanecieron mirándose, con sus alturas aproximadas, desafiantemente.

—¡Milord! —exclamó un joven mozo cuando apareció corriendo por la puerta—. Los caballos están listos. Puede salir cuando quiera.

—Ya no hará falta, Al —miró a Galvant con ojos centelleantes—. La señorita volvió a casa.

Por un momento, el chico pareció confuso.

—Muy bien, milord —farfulló finalmente e hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

En ese mismo instante, la doncella volvía a la galería con dos vasos de Rioja caliente. Le ofreció uno a Gal y, viendo que Kagome no estaba, se volvió a su patrón. Inuyasha la despidió con un ademán y la chica se fue corriendo. Cuando estuvieron solos, los puños de Inuyasha se apretaron y miró al hombre como si quisiera asesinarlo.

—¿Qué mierda creías que estabas haciendo? —espetó.

Galvant se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya una forma de saludar —respondió con sorna. Cuando Inuyasha no le siguió el juego, explicó—: Milady estaba alterada y la llevé en mi carro a dar una vuelta para que se relajara —respondió con simpleza, como si rescatar damiselas fuera algo de todos los días.

Pero una respuesta ambigua como esa no conformaría a un hombre como Inuyasha.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero saber —masculló—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Cavendish?

Gal revolvió el licor y bebió un sorbo tranquilamente.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que estaba de paso? —murmuró con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—No.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera cualquier otra cosa?

—No.

—Bien —se encogió de hombros tranquilamente—. Entonces no veo por qué molestarme. Sólo digamos que vine a visitar a un viejo amigo.

—Que no debo ser yo, desde luego —murmuró, burlón—. Tú y yo somos cualquier cosa, menos amigos.

—Hubo un tiempo en que lo fuimos —farfulló—. Y veo que los años han hecho un desastre con tus modales. No es muy cortés dejar a las visitas esperando en la galería.

—Tú no eres bien recibido aquí —espetó a través de los dientes apretados.

En ese momento, la afabilidad en los ojos azules de Galvant desapareció. Su rostro se tornó mortalmente serio.

—Dejamos muchas cosas pendientes, Inuyasha. Hubo un tiempo en que fuimos amigos, y yo he venido a honrar esa amistad.

Inuyasha resopló y murmuró algo grosero mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el estudio. Necesitaba una copa.

—Debiste honrarla en su momento y eso pasó hace mucho; no sé qué te hace pensar que pueda querer o necesitar algo de ti.

Galvant ignoró el comentario mientras entraba en la habitación detrás de él.

—No puedo asegurar que lo quieras, pero sí que lo necesitas, Inuyasha. No quedamos en los mejores términos, pero nunca he sido un hombre cobarde y creo que es tiempo de enmendar mis errores. Sólo quiero ayudar.

Inuyasha sirvió y apuró un trago de Rumbullion. Entonces se sirvió otro.

—No me importa lo que digas. Quiero que te mantengas alejado de Warwick; ya no eres bienvenido en este lugar y eso sólo lo decidiste tú.

Para ese momento, Galvant comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué querías que pensara? —masculló—. Después de todo lo que pasó, no eres el único que sufrió, Inuyasha. Quizá precipité las cosas, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Yo no tuve la culpa, Gal. Te lo dije muchas veces y no me creíste. Lo que pasó entonces tuvo menos que ver conmigo de lo que crees.

—¡Maldita sea, McLonney! —estalló—.Tú eras el único que... —se interrumpió y pasó las manos por su cabello, intentando controlar su respiración—. No he venido a esto, Inuyasha. No he venido a pelear.

—Entonces has perdido tu tiempo —sentenció con frialdad—. Creíste algo que no debías creer y nuestra amistad pagó el precio. No hay más.

Los hombros de Gal se hundieron imperceptiblemente. Estaba perdiendo la batalla, y era un hombre a quien no le gustaba perder.

—Por lo que veo —murmuró—, el tiempo ha hecho algo más que deteriorar tus modales. Te ha convertido en un necio arrogante que no atiende a razones.

—¡No tienes derecho a criticarme! —estalló, furioso—. No sabes nada de mí, nunca lo hiciste. De lo contrario no me habrías condenado de ese modo.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —exclamó, casi elevando los brazos al cielo—. ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

Inuyasha gruñó algo ininteligible y caminó hacia la ventana, llevando la copa nuevamente llena con él.

—Por lo visto, hay algo que sí no ha cambiado, y es el hecho de que aún no sabes tratar a una mujer.

La brusquedad con que se volvió fue amenazadora. Sus ojos dorados refulgieron como dos afiladas hojas y se clavaron en Galvant furiosamente.

—No sé qué le habrás hecho a esa joven, pero el estado en que salió de aquí casi le cuesta la vida —si llegó a sorprenderse por la gama de emociones que cruzaron el rostro del hombre ante su declaración, no dio muestras de ello—. Llegó corriendo de la nada y terminó justo frente a mi carro. Sébastien apenas frenó a tiempo, pero si se salvó fue sólo porque tropezó y cayó hacia un lado. Se ha calmado un poco, Inuyasha, pero esa chica no está bien.

La connotación de sus palabras hizo que algo dentro de Inuyasha se estremeciera por completo. La garganta se le secó y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Podían haber pasado muchos años desde que se habían distanciado, pero aún Galvant pudo leer en sus ojos que ese era el último lugar donde deseaba estar.

—Quizá deberías ir con ella —murmuró calmadamente—. Necesita que alguien la apoye.

Inuyasha ni siquiera respondió. Dejó la copa sobre el bar y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo una sola vez.

Estaba bastante seguro de lo que había afectado a Kagome tan profundamente.

Después de hablar con Miroku por un buen rato; ambos salían del estudio y entraban por la galería mientras Sango bajaba las escaleras. La joven los había mirado de uno al otro alternadamente y, poco a poco, sus ojos se iban tiñendo de consternación.

Cuando le preguntó dónde estaba Kagome, Inuyasha supo que algo andaba muy mal.

Una fuerte presión se formó en su pecho mientras subía las escaleras apresuradamente. Se podía hacer una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando. Si Kagome había ido a buscarlo, era muy probable que hubiera escuchado su conversación con Miroku.

Maldijo su indiscreción audiblemente mientras caminaba por el corredor. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta blanca, no se detuvo a llamar.

La encontró sentada sobre la colcha rosada de la cama, de espaldas a él. Sango atravesaba la habitación con una mantilla mientras una doncella salía del baño apresuradamente. Ambas se congelaron cuando él entró en la habitación.

—Salgan —ordenó con la voz grave. Las mujeres se miraron entre sí y vacilaron—. ¡Salgan!

La joven moza se precipitó hacia la puerta, pero Sango permaneció en su lugar; miró a Kagome y sus ojos respondieron a una pregunta tácita. Tras un asentimiento, salió también de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el silencio sólo fue roto por la agitada respiración de Kagome.

Después de una breve vacilación, Inuyasha se le acercó y tocó su hombro. Kagome respingó, y olvidando el dolor en su cadera, se levanto tan apresuradamente que perdió el balance. Él la sujetó con fuerza y ella cayó contra los músculos duros de su pecho. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la joven como una abrazadera de hierro forjado. Así de fuertes y así de cálidos. Cuando pensó en lo cerca que había estado de perderla, su cuerpo, enorme en su longitud, se estremeció. La apretó tan fuertemente que Kagome se quejó.

Sintió la pesada respiración de él en su oído y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna. Jadeó e intentó apartarse, pero sólo consiguió que él la apretara más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Tienes que escucharme, _princesa_... —murmuró; su aliento cálido rozándole la mejilla le alteró el pulso.

Hacía muchos días que no la llamaba de ese modo y Kagome descubrió que había extrañado ese pequeño detalle como ningún otro. Cuando recordó lo que le había oído decir esa tarde en el estudio, se estremeció y toda ella comenzó a temblar.

—Ya te escuché bastante... —masculló con rabia, revolviéndose en su abrazo para obligarlo a soltarla. Sin embargo, él sólo la sostuvo firmemente.

Inuyasha suspiró con pesadez.

—Sí, supongo que sí... —murmuró y frotó su mejilla contra la de ella—. Lo hice por tu bien, Kagome. Tu madre tampoco quiso que lo supieras; sólo deseamos ahorrarte este dolor...

—¡No! —sollozó ella, forzando sus brazos contra su pecho para obligarlo a soltarla. Cuando lo hizo, dio un paso hacia atrás, tambaleante—. ¡No me dijeron nada porque nunca han confiado en mí!, ¡Nunca lo han hecho!

—Kagome —se acercó a ella para tomarle los hombros con las manos, pero ella volvió a retroceder, mirándolo a través de sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—¡Es así!, ¡Siempre ha sido así! —farfulló entre sollozos incontenibles. Inuyasha sintió cada lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla como una estocada directa en su corazón—. Yo debía estar con ella... pero no me dejaron... no me dejaron... ¡Dios, debe haber sufrido tanto!

Cubrió su rostro con las manos y sollozó tan desgarradoramente, que Inuyasha juró que nunca volvería a ser el mismo después de esa noche. Su dolor lo dejaría marcado por el resto de su vida.

—No, Kagome —murmuró mientras se acercaba y la tomaba en sus brazos nuevamente—. Ella es una mujer muy fuerte. La más fuerte que he conocido, después de ti —tomó su mejilla con una mano y le apretó el rostro contra su pecho—. Creímos que estábamos protegiéndote. Ahora veo que estábamos equivocados. Debimos decírtelo todo desde el principio...

Sus palabras deberían haberla tranquilizado; sin embargo, su llanto se hizo más profundo. Cada dolorido sollozo era un nuevo golpe para él.

—Tú no crees que soy fuerte, Inuyasha, ¿por qué me mientes...?

Esas palabras fueron para él como vinagre sobre una herida abierta. ¿Por qué le mentía?

_Porque no sabes hacer otra cosa..._

En ese momento, fue más consciente que nunca de que, desde el mismo instante en que ella llegó a su vida, todo lo que había salido de su boca habían sido mentiras. Una tras otra; y cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que sí había sido sincero...

—Sí eres fuerte —murmuro, besando su cabello de ébano—. Eres hermosa. Eres honesta; tienes el corazón más noble de todos... y me encantas.

En ese momento, Kagome lo miró; apenas pudo decir nada cuando le vio inclinar el rostro hacia ella. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus labios fuertes se movían sobre los suyos con una cálida maestría. No pudo protestar cuando él forzó su lengua dentro de su boca y la acarició con ella, moviéndola de las formas más pecaminosas posibles. Sintió que le tomaba el rostro y la inclinaba para cambiar el ángulo mientras llegaba tan profundo como podía. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, pero ella sospechaba que la razón no era precisamente su debilidad física. Entonces, lenta y cuidadosamente, aún saboreándola, él se retiró de su boca y le lamió el labio inferior con suavidad.

—También eres la cosa más dulce que he probado... —murmuró sensualmente contra sus labios y ella se bebió su aliento—; y lo más tierno cuando te sonrojas de ese modo...

Ella sabía de _qué _modo. Lo sentía.

—Pero no confías en mí —murmuró, mirándolo con dolor—. Después de todo..., has venido a menospreciarme; igual que todos los demás.

Él se alejó un poco de ella, confundido. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Ningún hombre me ha tomado nunca en serio —musitó—. Siempre me han dejado a un lado; nunca me dicen las cosas importantes porque piensan que no voy a entender..., pero yo sí entiendo... —sollozó—. Sí lo entiendo, son ellos los que no me comprenden a mí. Tú tampoco lo haces...

—Oh, _princesa... _—barbotó con voz trémula—. No es así; yo nunca te he menospreciado, jamás lo haría.

—¡Pero me dejaste a un lado! —exclamó, llena de dolor, mientras se apartaba de él—. Me dejaste como todos lo hacen siempre; no confías en mí, no me creíste capaz de... ¡Es mi madre!, ¡Yo tenía derecho a saber, debía estar con ella!

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer. Miroku había tenido razón: debió decirle la verdad a Kagome desde el principio. Ahora había erigido una barrera en torno a ella y no sabía como tirarla abajo. Había descubierto, de la peor manera, cuál era su debilidad. Aunque quizá fuera algo que debió saber desde el principio.

—Tú sabías que yo te veía diferente —aseguró—. Por eso te duele creer que soy como todos los demás, que no te valoro.

—_Creía _que me veías diferente —puntualizó entre lágrimas—. Todos estos días he estado aquí, culpándome por haber lastimado al único hombre que me había tomado en serio, y ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad..., por supuesto que me duele.

Ninguno de sus intentos estaba dando resultado; Inuyasha apretó los dientes y dio un paso hacia ella, la miró con una rabia nacida de la impotencia y masculló:

—No hay más verdad —la miró ardientemente y ella se estremeció— que ésta.

Un segundo después ella se encontró encerrada en la dureza de sus brazos, que la sujetaban y alzaban hacia su boca. No fue un beso dulce como el anterior; esta vez, la boca de él no solamente daba; también exigía. Su lengua se abría paso sobre la suya y la acariciaba son una rudeza indecorosa mientras sus manos asían sus caderas y la apretaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La humedad del vestido de ella refrescando la carne dura de él a través de la tela.

Sólo entonces Kagome fue consciente de que él realmente ya no estaba sujetándola, y de que era ella quien se aferraba a su cuello con desesperación. Un primitivo instinto se abrió paso en su interior mientras la angustiosa necesidad de pegarse lo más físicamente posible a él la abrumaba. Sus dedos se movían sobre ella con una impetuosidad carnal, masajeándole las caderas con fuerza y apretándolas sin pudor alguno contra la muestra más física de su excitación.

En ese momento, ella lo odió. Lo odió y se lo demostró, besándolo con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Enloqueciéndolo.

Enamorándolo.

Entonces, cuando sintió que sus manos indagadoras subían para tomar sus senos en ellas, se alejó.

—No voy a ser una de tus rameras —masculló, jadeante. Esperaba que tuviera el atrevimiento de tocarla con el descaro que había imaginado; sin embargo, las manos de él pasaron sin detenerse sobre su pecho y se ahuecaron sobre sus mejillas.

—Nunca esperaría que lo fueras —contestó con una sonrisa tierna. Se acercó a ella para besarla, y cuando Kagome retrocedió, tomó su cadera con una mano para pegarla a su cuerpo. La rudeza del movimiento la hizo jadear, repentinamente consciente de un dolor que antes había olvidado. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Kagome...

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y él le acarició las mejillas todavía húmedas mientras ella se apoyaba contra su cuerpo.

—Dios, lo siento. No pensé...

—Estoy cansada —musitó apenas. Ese mismo dolor le había recordado lo agotada que estaba.

Inuyasha sabía que no hablaba sólo de un cansancio físico. Le acarició el cabello con ternura y la abrazó.

Se sintió miserable.

Cuando todos sus intentos habían fracasado, había probado persuadirla con la que sabía su debilidad. Ella esa completamente vulnerable a él. La había seducido como sólo lo haría un canalla.

—Perdóname, Kagome —musitó muy suave contra su cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y la cadera herida con la otra—. Perdóname por todo. Estos días me he comportado como un idiota contigo y no tenías la culpa de nada.

No quiso pensar en lo que había causado su distanciamiento. Ni él ni mucho menos ella deseaba pensar en Arthur.

Kagome no respondió; sólo se apretó más dentro de su abrazo. En ese momento, sintió que él la soltaba.

Las fuertes manos de Inuyasha tomaron los delgados lazos que ataban el frente del vestido de ella y los soltaron. Uno a uno, todos los delicados nudos de deshicieron y él tomó la fina tela que cubría sus hombros para bajarla con suavidad. La miró y se dio cuenta de que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Sus párpados temblaban ligeramente mientras él removía la pesada y húmeda vestimenta de su cuerpo. Se inclinó para besar la curva de su cuello con dulzura mientras sus manos acariciaban la curva de sus brazos. El rumor de la tela arrugándose en el piso cargó la habitación de un aire íntimamente erótico.

Aún cuando sintió el frescor sobre la piel expuesta, apenas cubierta por una delgada combinación, no abrió los ojos. Sintió que él la alzaba en brazos y la depositaba sobre la cama con una delicadeza que, bien sabía, sólo tenía con ella.

Fue hasta que sintió la gruesa tela de las sábanas cubrirla que abrió los ojos y lo miró. La ternura que descubrió en los orbes dorados de él le cortó el aliento. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, se encontró rogando.

—Quédate —murmuró, soñolienta—. Quédate, Inuyasha...

Inevitablemente, sintió que sus ojos se cerraban. La única respuesta que recibió de él fue un casto beso sobre el dorso de la mano derecha.

Un extraño vacío se instaló en su pecho cuando pensó que no importaba cuánto intentara, o cuán atraído él se sintiera por ella; siempre habría una barrera que los mantendría alejados. Sintió que el calor de él la abandonaba y el frío se extendió sobre ella como una segunda manta. Quiso volver a abrir los ojos; verlo una vez más antes de que se fuera, pero no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo. La delgada luz de la lámpara que penetraba a través de sus párpados se apagó y todo en la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad. Sabía que él se iría. Lo sabía y lo temía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto lo necesitaba; a pesar de todos sus errores, a pesar de cualquier cosa. Supo que esa tarde, Sango había tenido razón.

Lo quería.

Volvió el rostro contra la almohada y sollozó. Su cuerpo de encogió instintivamente, como si toda ella intentara proteger a su corazón. En ese momento, cuando se sentía más fría que nunca, una mano cálida se deslizó por ella y un pecho fuerte se pegó a su espalda. Con un jadeo, se giró. Escondió la cara en el pecho amplio y cálido de él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras curvada su cuerpo a su alrededor, necesitando estar lo más cerca posible; fundirse en él para que nunca volviera a dejarla. Gimió llorosa mientras los brazos de Inuyasha la rodeaban, envolviéndola con toda su fuerza y su calor. Los labios firmes le besaron los párpados humedecidos por las lágrimas y ella murmuró un delicado _gracias_.

El cuerpo de él ahuyentó todo su frío y su temor; y Kagome se abrazó a él como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Lo abrazó con sus brazos y con su alma; pero lo más importante de todo, fue que esa noche ella lo abrazó con su corazón.

-

-

**-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----°-----**

Autora:

Ah, este capítulo cruzó todos los límites de lo permitido, pero la verdad es que fue una odisea escribirlo. Si creyera en el destino, juraría que estuvo en contra de este capítulo desde el principio, y es que tuve todos los problemas imaginables para hacerlo. No voy a entrar en detalles, sólo les diré que la situación familiar se volvió estresante; estuve muy apática durante varios días y, cuando por fin decidía escribir —que me la pasaba todo el día en ello, por si acaso—, era para al final decidir cortar todo el trabajo que había hecho. Sí, en definitiva fue todo muy estresante.

En fin, dejando a un lado todos mis problemas personales que a nadie le importan, vayamos con las ideas principales de esta actualización.

Primero, ya apareció mi amado Gal . La verdad es que es un personaje maravilloso con el que me he encariñado mucho; su papel en esta historia será fundamental.

Segundo, eso que ha pasado con Sango..., digamos que lo trataremos de a poco en los siguientes capítulos.

Tercero, obviamente que no iba a matar a Kagome, si es la protagonista. Sin embargo, debemos admitir que debía tener cierta reacción cuando se enterara de la verdad, y si una emoción pasiva no va con el personaje, mucho menos con _la verdad _de la que se entera.

Cuarto, la confrontación con Inuyasha. Sí, fue algo cursi, pero la chica estaba muy vulnerable emocionalmente. Ya sabía que sus sentimientos por Inuyasha eran fuertes, pero no se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto era importante para él hasta que se sintió traicionada. Ya saben, eso de que 'sabes cuánto quieres a alguien en la medida en que te haga sufrir'. No una perspectiva alentadora, pero es verdad. Digo, ¿cómo te hace sufrir así alguien que no te importa un carajo?

Y bueno, después del drama que fue escribir esto, me siento bastante contenta con el resultado. No se pueden quejar de haber esperado, la actualización puede ser lo que quieran, pero es la más larga de todas —casi treinta páginas con fuente del 10— :)

Con respecto a que dejara lo del 'atropellamiento' casi hasta la mitad es porque... bueno, ustedes ya me conocen. En este fic nada es al azar; jamás pondría a Kagome convenientemente detrás de la puerta para que escuchara sin ninguna razón. Sería algo extraño decir que la chica estaba en el comedor y de repente aparece en la puerta del estudio y se entera de todo, es ilógico; además ya saben que los juegos con el tiempo son una característica bastante particular de mi forma de escribir. Nunca empiezo nada en el punto exacto donde lo he dejado, a veces me atraso como en este capitulo, o a veces me adelanto, como en el capítulo anterior. Cabe señalar que lo que yo hago es —a riesgo de parecer redundante—, jugar con el tiempo de la historia, no empleo los famosos 'POV', que lo que hacen realmente es dar un vistazo desde diferente perspectiva de la misma escena —en la mayoría de los casos—. En realidad, lo que yo hago es _dar justificación_ a la escena, como ocurre con este capítulo: la escena donde Kagome baja a hablar con Inuyasha justifica la escena anterior donde ella escuchaba y salía huyendo. Además de la diferencia de que los POV están narrados en primera persona. En fin, sólo era una aclaración. Antes de tratar el tema de Kagome y su atropellamiento debía mover algunas piezas que justificaran ese hecho.

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las que mandaron sus comentarios; aquí están en el orden en que lo hicieron: **Jimena—chan **(vaya, esa es una forma curiosa de describir a Inuyasha, jejeje. Tienes razón, el temor que él siente es fuerte, pero con los incentivos correctos podemos hacer que salga de su caparazón. Aunque falte todavía un poco, valdrá la pena), **StarFive **(muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, en verdad me hacía falta porque estaba algo desmoralizada. Gracias por eso del público, no importa cuánto sea, agradezco todos los comentarios que me hagan porque es un honor saber que mi trabajo le está gustando a alguien), **Mary1416 **(¿si Kouga aparecerá?, supongo que podría darle un papel pequeño (jajaja), pero la verdad es que ya tengo en mente quien le haga de entrometido entre Inuyasha y Kagome; siento que la personalidad de Kouga no va con el personaje y quedaría demasiado OOC, quiero decir, es casi imposible escribir un fic —no digamos un AU— sin que los personajes aparezcan algo OOC, pero en este caso sería algo excesivo. De cualquier modo, gracias por el comentario, espero que el capitulo te gustara), **dyelbi **(muchas gracias por todos los ánimos, prometo que no dejaré de escribir, gracias por el comentario, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado), **lorena **(oh, sí; ese final no fue muy agradable de leer porque deja muchas cosas flotando sin explicación, pero todas ellas se dan en este capítulo, por cierto, no te apures, que Inuyasha y Kagome no volverán a pelearse en un buen rato, decidí que los voy a dejar descansar. Gracias por leer), **Nadja—chan **(pues ya ves que no se murió, espero que te gustara la actualización), **Miyu Sparks **(a ti no te agradezco porque estoy enojada contigo —XD, nah, broma—. En serio, gracias por todo el apoyo; ya me estoy poniendo las pilas para nuestro proyecto, a ver cómo queda. Gracias por leer y ojalá no haya habido algún párrafo tedioso que te saltaras), **Kikyo—dono **(desde luego que ninguna de las dos podría vivir de escribir novelas, y claro que sería una forma algo boba de morirnos de hambre; espero que te gustara el capítulo, y gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaste, has de saber que ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, creo que incluso podría empezar a escribir el capítulo 10 ahora mismo :D), **NoR—cHaN **(muchísimas gracias por el comentario; como ves, no la lastimé mucho, sólo una cadera magullada —y eso que fue por la caída—), **Marlene **(muchas gracias por comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo), **Ninde Black **(es genial que te haya gustado, y eso de que Inu corra..., hagamos de cuenta que corrió mucho cuando descubrió que Kagome no estaba XD ¡Gracias por leer!), **Athen—Maiden **(te agradezco el comentario, linda, aunque hace varios días que no sé nada de ti, te me has desaparecido; en fin, nos leemos pronto :3), **Kagome019 **(sí, yo te entiendo. Gracias por leer y comentar, tu apoyo es muy importante para mí. Por cierto, ya vi el mail, pero eso lo platicamos después, ¿ne?, ¡estuvo precioso!, gracias), **Lex **(jejeje, eso de Arce—sama se me antojó algo extraño, no me lo esperaba. Gracias por el comentario y los buenos deseos), **—ivekag— **(que gusto que el fic te agrade :), ahora ya sabemos lo que pasó, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo), **Gomenita **(sí, ya me tomé un tiempo para descansar —todas mis semanas de apatía—. Ahora me siento con mucha energía, vamos a ver si tengo pronto el siguiente capítulo), **ame—chan **(no la maté, pero me dieron ganas, jejeje. Ah, me gusta la tragedia, pero no sé... Nos leemos y gracias por el comentario)

Ah, que notas de autora más largas. En fin, muchas gracias también a todas las personas que leen y por alguna razón no postean, espero que el capítulo les gustara también.

**Como dato extra, Miyu Sparks y yo estamos pensando en escribir un fic juntas. Tenemos la mayor parte de la trama —que es muy buena, la verdad—, y planeamos cómo dividir el trabajo. Sé que había dicho que no haría historias simultáneas y ahora vengo con una traducción al inglés de PP y una nueva historia en la que sería co—escritora, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que la carga de trabajo no es la misma. Después de todo, es mucho más difícil escribir un sólo capítulo de PP en español que hacer la traducción al inglés y la responsabilidad de este nuevo fic sería compartida. Voy a aprovechar que mi inspiración volvió en todo su esplendor para dedicarme de lleno a ambas historias.**

Un beso y nos leemos después.

Arce.

_Aclaraciones:_

Respecto al comentario que hice de Sango sobre 'la vanidad de sus esfuerzos', me refiero a la palabra como la cualidad de 'vano', algo inútil, insustancial, no hablo de la vanidad como la cualidad de 'vanidoso'.

Otro detalle; una amiga estaba leyendo esto y dijo algo que me escandalizó. Dijo _'Galvánt'_... sé que por la entonación hispana solemos acentuar la última sílaba cuando se trata de palabras no acentuadas de otro idioma que no estamos acostumbrados a usar, y lo entiendo; sólo aclaro que en este caso la pronunciación es _"Gálvant". _Y es que el otro suena demasiado al apellido español Galván; esa no es la entonación que quiero que se le de al nombre.


End file.
